Mundo corrompido
by PalomitaNegra
Summary: Sai es el estudiante más talentoso del Instituto ANBU que de pequeño ha sido educado por su estricto director Danzou. Su vida gris y solitaria se verá afectada por una fuerte atracción hacia un desconocido. Desde ese momento, sus emociones empezarán a tomar control en su forma de pensar y surgirá una enorme curiosidad por comprender el mundo exterior. {SaiGaa}
1. Libertad

**Tìtulo:** Mundo Corrompido

**Autor:** PalomaNegra

**Pareja:** Sai x Gaara

**Género:** Drama - Comedia - Angustia

**Clasificación:** Rated M(No recomendado para menores de 16 años)

**Advertencias:** AU (Universo alterno)

**Capítulos:** 30

**Importante:** Este FF está ambientado en un universo alterno que toma como principal referencia el mundo ninja, en otras palabras, es el mundo ninja adaptado a un mundo como el nuestro. La historia se desarrolla en un pueblo sin mucha tecnología. (Pueblo chico, infierno grande)Será muy común las parejas heterosexuales tales como el MinaKushi, FugaMiko, ShikaTema y KankuTen. Sasuke y Naruto solo serán amigos, y Sakura y Temari serán tratadas con dignidad.

**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen al manga "Naruto", propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Pasen a leer esta maravillosa historia y comenten con confianza._ ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

* * *

><p><span>Libertad<span>

Sai es un joven de aproximadamente 16 años. Es alto, su cabello es negro al igual que sus ojos. Su piel es pálida, tiene los labios pronunciados, y una mirada ambigua durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Le gusta vestirse con ropa negra o gris. La mayor parte del tiempo usa su uniforme de esos colores, tanto como la corbata como su chaqueta y pantalones. Su gran talento es dibujar. Es huérfano. En el pasado tuvo un hermano mayor que lamentablemente murió en un accidente.

En cuanto a su personalidad, se podría decir que es algo reservado con sus pensamientos, a veces sonríe en cualquier tipo de situación, cerrando sus ojos y mostrando un rostro algo tenso al marcar su sonrisa.

A simple vista pareciera como si no tuviera sentimientos, pero la verdad es que no ha podido experimentar mucho con ese tipo de cosas. Se aísla durante las clases y no tiene amigos. El director de su escuela, llamado Danzou, es muy estricto. Solo algunos pueden ser sus alumnos. Y de esos pocos, muchos son convertidos en personas sin almas que solo se dedican a perfeccionar su talento.

Por desgracia de Sai, él fue reclutado en ese lugar desde que era muy niño. Alrededor de 4 o cinco años. Desde ese día, que lo cambiaron de clase, se ha vuelto alguien totalmente anormal y no tiene contacto con otras personas que no sean los pocos profesores que hay o los mismos alumnos. Aun así su convivencia jamás ha sido agradable o acogedora en esa especie de "internado", por lo que este joven ha tenido la mala suerte de vivir toda su vida en un lugar muy sombrío, fuera de la realidad y solo.

Fue un día que caminaba por los pasillos de su establecimiento cuando volteó inconscientemente hacia un lado. Realmente voltearse era raro en él, después de todo, siempre seguía con la rutina y lo normal era caminar con la espalda recta sin mirar hacia ningún lado. Pero quien hubiera imaginado que cambiar el más mínimo detalle de su rutina, podría afectarle tanto. Ya que, al hacer esto, logró divisar a un joven pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y tez blanca que se encontraba en el mismo piso del edificio de al lado. Llevaba un uniforme que consistía en una chaqueta color burdeo, corbata verde, pantalones grises y una camisa muy blanca. Claramente era un estudiante del colegio de al lado por el uniforme. Al menos eso pudo distinguir a esa distancia, pero los edificios estaban tan, relativamente, cerca que logró distinguir el hermoso color de sus ojos.

Para él fue una experiencia totalmente nueva, tenía unas ganas inmensas de seguir observándolo por su físico tan llamativo, y más aun por los escasos segundos en que había logrado conectar su mirada con aquel joven radiante. Pero dado a que ese joven pelirrojo no parecía interesado, se perdió, a los pocos segundos, entre tantos pasillos.

Sai estuvo prácticamente todo el día pensando en él. Era lo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida. Tan lleno de color, un aura tan vital, una presencia encantadora, así lo sentía él.

Era tanto su fascinación por el chico de cabello rojo, que había empezado a hacer sus dibujos con colores muy llamativos inspirados en esa persona. Inmediatamente el director Danzou lo regañó cuando de improviso pasaba por esa aula. Él hacía las cosas a su manera y todo lo que decía se hacía, por lo que no iba a permitir que un jovencito inexperto cambiara de "estilo" sin pedirle permiso.

El azabache tan solo sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho que no hallaba como explicarlo. Eso era sin duda una mezcla de emociones. Tenía rabia por las palabras de su director, estaba cansando de cumplir con las normas al pie de la letra y ahora ansiaba la libertad por primera vez en su vida. Y esto último solo lo deseaba porque quería ver nuevamente a ese joven de ojos verdes.

Tal vez podría llamarse obsesión, una obsesión exagerada. Aun así nadie se molestaría en decírselo, ya que a nadie le importaba lo que pasara por la cabeza de ese joven insociable.

A pesar de las prohibiciones que tenía de su superior, en su alcoba, solía tener muchos cuadernos a su disposición. Cuadernos con decenas de hojas limpias que le servían para expresarse libremente en secreto. Ahora si podría darse el lujo de pintar lo que quisiera porque era su tiempo libre, y no dudó en comenzar a realizar un retrato del chico de cabello rojo.

Luego de buscar unos lápices de colores y acomodarse en una enorme cama de dos plazas, comenzó a dibujarlo. Había visto pocas cosas en su vida que realmente le había encantado. Mayoritariamente eran seres que se encontraban en la naturaleza o en los libros mitológicos. Y lo que dibujaba en esos momentos se trataba de la primera persona.

Una vez que terminó de hacer el boceto, comenzó a colorearlo. Buscó un verde esmeralda y con delicadeza le dio vida a los ojos que tanto apreciaba. Sin duda esa era la primera parte del rostro que quería pintar, luego fue poniéndolo color a la piel y sombreándolo un poco para que se vea real. Al final, le pintó el cabello. Un rojo pasión fue tiñendo el papel que alguna vez fue completamente blanco.

Al término de su pintura, la observó. Había quedado casi como una fotografía. Tocó, con las yemas de sus dedos, en el lugar donde estaban las mejillas. Había sonreído al hacer esto, pero luego sus ojos se le acumularon lágrimas. Todo era una fantasía. Más que esa pintura, lo más probable es que nunca llegaría a estar tan cerca de él. Ni si quiera como amigo, y eso es lo único a lo que aspiraba. Apretó sus labios y escondió el dibujo entre sus cuadernos. A esa hora no tendría clases, por lo que de dedicaría a practicar su arte o hacer alguna manualidad, ya que esto se le daba con facilidad.

Aquel día, mientras el azabache cocía y ajustaba sus botones de sus camisas, una conversación que lo involucraban a él, se realizaba en un salón del edificio de al frente donde suelen realizarse las clases. La charla tenía relación a los resultados de una serie de exámenes psicológicos donde el joven artista había tenido un resultado nefasto. Y es que Sai era un vil experimento de Danzou junto a los demás estudiantes. Aun así él era el más afectado por el hecho de ser el único que tuvo una educación tan estricta desde tan temprana edad.

—No creo que sea conveniente que vaya a las clases de tu escuela. Sai es un muchacho demasiado talentoso y no debería mezclarse con la gente normal. El debe estar con sus pares, además he notado que la soledad es un buen motivo para él y su arte.- decía un hombre que se le notaban el pasar de los años en su rostro. Siempre llevaba una túnica y usaba un bastón para caminar.

—Pero, Señor Danzou, nos hemos dado cuenta que Sai tiene un grave problema de integración, y su mente no está sana. Debería saber que esto le podría ocasionar grande problemas a futuros. Como esquizofrenia o psicosis. Hasta podría quitarse la vida.- decía un hombre joven de cabello rubio muy preocupado.

—Minato, tú no me vendrás a decir que está bien y que está mal. Debes respetar las decisiones de los mayores. Acuérdate que muchos de los ingresos dependen de ese chico y desde un principio acordamos que la escuela de elite yo la manejaría, por ende, yo manejo a mis estudiantes. Si llegas a entrometerte más, me veré obligada a cerrarla y todos esos niños y jóvenes no tendrán educación gratuita en tu escuela.

El rubio tan solo bajó la mirada. No sabía realmente qué hacer.

—Señor Danzou, comprendo la situación. Aun así, ¿no habrá alguna posibilidad de que Sai pueda ir a mi casa los fines de semana?- preguntó seriamente. —Al menos para que se distraiga un poco. Estar en este ambiente no hará que su arte se renueve…Si logra hacer un cambio radical, tendría más variedad en su colección de pinturas.- dijo Minato tratando de convencerlo con cualquier excusa con tal de ayudar a ese chico.

—Vaya, no lo había pensando de esa forma. Voy a reconsiderarlo. Te responderé la próxima semana. Ahora tengo una reunión y después tengo otras cosas que hacer.- comentó el viejo tomando su bastón para después retirarse.

—"He escuchado que las obras de arte son más valiosas cuando el artista ha muerto. Me pregunto si realmente será buena idea llevarlo con Minato y su familia."- pensaba Danzou mientras caminaba por el vasto jardín del instituto.

El sector donde se ubicaba la escuela, era realmente privilegiado. Los alrededores de caracterizaban por tener grandes áreas verdes. Muchos árboles como cerezos, sauces, naranjos, entre otras especies adornaban los verdes prados del área. Varias flores decoraban los caminos hacia los distintos edificios que formaban la escuela de elite. Estos edificios eran antiguos, pero habían sido renovados para tener un aire más elegante y fino. Y una gran muralla delimitaba la escuela de elite con la escuela normal, solo que esa muralla no lograba tapar más allá del segundo piso, aun así era suficiente para evitar que alguien saltara la muralla para inspeccionar por curiosidad el otro lado.

—Quiero conocerlo.- murmuró de pronto el joven de cabello negro mirando hacia el cielo. Estaba recostado sobre el pasto. Tenía su cuadernillo a un lado, pero en esos momentos tan solo descansaba por lo que no estaba obligado a dibujar. —No deseo la libertad, solo quiero…saber de él.-volvió a murmurar. No había pasado un solo día desde que había visto a ese chico y ya quería verlo de nuevo. Esto no le solía pasar, eso de ver a una persona y recordarla con tanto fervor. Solo había ocurrido una vez, y como nunca antes había deseado tanto una cosa, se puso de pie apretando sus puños. —Tengo que verlo.- pensó en voz alta.

Con esa determinación, no dudó en poner un plan. Lo único que tuvo que hacer, fue dejar de pintar. Sospechaba que si hacía eso, lograría llamar la atención de su profesor, y este llamaría a Danzou. De esa forma, podría hablar con él seriamente y poner sus condiciones.

—Con que quieres un día libre, muchacho.- dijo el hombre de avanzada edad. Su voz ronca y rasposa era desagradable de escuchar. —Para qué lo quieres. No tienes a nadie, no tienes amigos, familia, ningún conocido. Es mejor que estés aquí. Además no puedo permitir que me chantajees de esa forma. Eso de que dejarás de pintar si no te dejo un día libre.- añadió mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al joven para observarlo de cerca. — ¡No estás aprendiendo nada!- gritó antes de darle una fuerte bofetada y lanzarlo al suelo. Sai cayó chocando con la punta de un mueble. Nunca se había golpeado tan fuerte, pero aun así, se puso de pie de inmediato. —Necesitas más disciplina. Y espero que aprendas a no andar chantajeando. Debes saber que tú nunca serás libre. A no ser que te cortes tus manos. Solo en ese momento no me servirás, pero mientras estés con tus manos, no te podrás ir de aquí. Tienes que ayudarme a tener en pie a este establecimiento. Prácticamente la única forma de financiarlo es por tu arte, con un cuadro tuyo ganamos millones. Acuérdate de eso…Muchos chicos pobres obtienen becas gracias a ti… ¿Acaso quieres dejarlos sin educación?- preguntó mirándolo con extrañes. —No trates de pensar solo en ti.

—Si profesor.- respondió Sai sintiéndose culpable. —Lamento todo lo que hice. Le prometo que no volveré a hacer nada en su contra ni en contra de la escuela.

—Así me gusta, muchacho. Debes aprender de tus errores, ahora vete de aquí para que vayas a curar esa herida, disculpa por golpearte tan fuerte, creo que me pasé esta vez…- dijo el hombre un poco arrepentido.

El azabache salió de la habitación con una expresión seria. Iba en dirección de la enfermería, pero tuvo que detenerse a medio camino para ir a su cuarto.

Al cerrar la puerta con llave se sentó en el suelo, al pie de la cama, y comenzó a llorar. Era primera vez que sentía tanta impotencia. Tal vez lo había pedido de mala forma, pero aun así, su director ya había sido bien claro de que no tendría un día libre.

—Solo quería verlo. No pensaba nada más.- decía en voz baja mientras sollozaba en silencio.

Sai desconocía el nombre del chico pelirrojo, no sabía su edad, no tenía idea de cómo era su personalidad, su voz, su familia…A pesar de todo, para él, esa persona era importante. Y ya empezaba a ser una atracción mucho más fuerte que algo solamente físico.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer el primer capítulo. Pasa al siguiente para que te vayas familiarizando con la historia. <strong>

**_Saludos_**


	2. Amigo

Amigo

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas, desde que Sai había sido golpeado por el director. Ya se había mentalizado que no podría salir de ese lugar. Tenía muy claro que si seguía insistiendo tendría un castigo mucho más severo, y además desconocía el uso de la palabra perseverancia. Aun así, trataba de quedarse la mayor parte del tiempo en los pasillos para ver una porción de la silueta de ese joven pelirrojo. Ya era cosa de todos los días, y cuando ese chico notaba que lo observaban del edificio de al lado, volteaba a observar, distinguiendo solo una sombra moverse.

— "Casi logra verme esta vez…"- pensó el azabache algo nervioso y asustado. Se había sentando en el suelo cerca de la ventana. Se quedó varios segundos en esa posición sonriendo con dificultad, pues había logrado, otra vez, ver al chico de ojos verdes. Además andaba con un atuendo diferente al de los días anteriores, llevaba puesto un uniforme deportivo. Eran unos short, con una camiseta de manga corta. Su piel la veía blanca como la leche, y se notaba que era de contextura delgada. Su felicidad llegó a su fin, cuando unos compañeros de otra clase aparecieron y comenzaron a fastidiarlo.

—Mira ese rarito…Siempre anda solo.- decía uno de los jóvenes.

—Eres el favorito del director solo porque eres huérfano…Deja de dar lástima y trata de hacer algo mejor. No te creas superior solo porque tu arte vende más.

—Deja de molestar a ese autista. Es demasiado tonto para defenderse.- comentó otro largándose a reír, seguido de sus dos compañeros. Sai solo los observaba sin poner ninguna mueca de enfado o desagrado. Tenía una expresión tan seria y ambigua que provocó que sus compañeros dejaran de reírse y lo miraran con rareza. El azabache de pronto sonrió cerrando sus ojos. Uno de los chicos, apretó su puño y le dio un golpe en la mejilla. Dejando a Sai botado en el suelo.

— ¡Para qué sonreís, estúpido!- gritó enojado. — ¿Crees que eres más listo solo porque te limitas a sonreír? ¡De qué sirve que tengas ese asqueroso talento si ni siquiera tienes una vida normal! ¡Danzou se acerca a ti por interés! No tienes a nadie que se acerca por la persona que eres, y sabes por qué, porque eres un maldito engreído que se cree el mejor. Y porque realmente eres desagradable.

Los compañeros miraron con preocupación a su amigo, y diciéndole que se calmara, se lo llevaron, dejando nuevamente solo al azabache que ya se había vuelto a sentar después de ese golpe en la cara. Su labio tenía un rasguño por el cual comenzó a brotar la sangre. Estaba más que desorientado. No entendía por qué sus compañeros eran así, él jamás le hizo mal a alguien y evitaba de cualquier forma relacionarse con alguna persona que no sea Danzou. Tenía, por educación, el deber de pensar solo en él. De no ayudar a nadie, de no conversar, de no ser amable, evitar contacto visual. Todo se le había limitado desde muy pequeño y era natural que se comportara indiferente con el resto.

Y si había sonreído es porque su director le había dicho una vez: Una sonrisa puede salir de una situación difícil, incluso si es falsa.

Raramente no le había funcionado y eso lo hacía estar aun más desorientado.

Sin tener que hacer otra cosa, se puso de pie y caminó por los pasillos limpiándose la sangre que le quedaba en el labio.

Una vez llegó a su habitación, notó que alguien estaba sentando en una silla de su escritorio. Esa persona se puso inmediatamente de pie y sonrió avergonzado. Era rubio, muy alto, ojos azules, cabello alborotado y tenía una piel bronceada. Llevaba puesto un chaleco azul, pantalones azules y unas sandalias negras.

—Hola, Sai, lamento haber entrado a tu pieza sin permiso…Estaba descansando en tu silla porque he pasado todo el día de pie.- dijo el rubio excusándose para no parecer tan maleducado.

—Si Danzou lo ve, tendré problemas, váyase de mi habitación.- dijo el azabache sin mirarlo a los ojos y acomodando su ropa que ocuparía el día de mañana. No se había ni molestado en saludarlo ni mucho menos en preguntar quién era, tan solo lo quería fuera de su alcoba.

—Oye, tengo el permiso de Danzou, muchacho.- comentó el hombre sonriendo animadamente. —Así que no te preocupes por eso.- añadió haciendo que Sai levantara la mirada y se interesara por lo que decía el mayor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está en mi habitación?- preguntó el joven curiosamente. — ¿Tendré clases con usted?

—No precisamente. A pesar de que soy profesor de educación física, actualmente no hago clases. Y eso es más que nada porque estoy a cargo de la dirección del colegio que está al lado.- esto último había logrado captar toda la atención de Sai. Y es que en el colegio que se encontraba al frente de su instituto se encontraba ese chico de ojos verdes que tanto anhelaba conocer. —Bueno, lo que sucede es que estaba pensando seriamente en invitarte a mi casa para que pases el fin de semana fuera de este lugar. Danzou me ha dado el permiso, ahora solo espero que tú quieras.- añadió haciendo que el azabache se sorprendiera enormemente y quedara con la boca abierta. —¿Qué te parece?- preguntó el rubio.

—M-me encantaría…- respondió el azabache que empezaba a sentir una extraña sensación. Sus ojos se le habían humedecido y sentía su corazón palpitar con más rapidez. Sai observó a esa persona con tal admiración que al hacer esto, notó que tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Se sonrojó levemente y contempló por varios segundos a ese hombre.

—Oye, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio un poco incómodo.

—Es que tiene unos ojos muy hermosos. Tienen un color muy poco común.- dijo Sai sin dejar de mirarlo. —Muy rara vez veo ojos como los suyos.

El hombre rió un poco avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca. Sin duda ese joven tenía un comportamiento muy particular y parecía que decía de forma muy honesta todo lo que pensaba.

—Gracias por el halago….- dijo el hombre posando su mano sobre la cabeza del azabache. Sai había reaccionado cerrando los ojos con fuerza y agachando levemente la cabeza. El rubio alejó su mano y se sorprendió por esa acción. El azabache al no sentir nada, abrió los ojos y miró al hombre. Su expresión denotaba temor. —No pensaba hacer nada malo, solo te iba a acariciar la cabeza…Suelo hacerlo con mi hijo.

Sai no respondió ante ese comentario. Se sintió más aliviado y hasta soltó un suspiro.

—Oye, muchacho. Conmigo no tienes que estar a la defensiva, no te haré daño. Hasta te invité a mi casa para que puedas salir de este ambiente y conozcas cosas nuevas.- reía mientras decía esto. —Ten por seguro que te divertirás. Además conocerás a mi hijo que tiene tu misma edad. De seguro serán buenos amigos. Por cierto, empaca algo de ropa porque partiremos ahora mismo.

— ¿Ahora?- preguntó el azabache sorprendido. El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

—Te esperaré en el patio.- dijo el hombre caminando hacia la salida. — ¡Ah! Creo que olvidé presentarme, me llamo Minato Namikaze.- añadió antes de salir de la habitación.

Sai no dejaba de sorprenderse. Al momento de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, reaccionó y comenzó a buscar ropa. Nunca antes había salido de ese lugar, con las excepciones de las idas al hospital, pues en un instinto como ese, se preocupaban mucho de la salud de sus alumnos.

Se apresuró en tener listas sus cosas, ya que no quería hacer esperar al rubio. También había aprovechado de cambiarse de ropa. Siempre con colores oscuros.

Antes de salir del edificio con su mochila, fue a la biblioteca a sacar un libro a cerca de cómo relacionarse con personas. Y es que Minato había mencionado que tenía un hijo de la misma edad y Sai tenía muy claro que eso de andar teniendo amistades era algo prácticamente desconocido para él.

Ya al estar fuera del edificio, buscó al hombre, pero no lo encontró. En vez de eso, una enorme camioneta estaba aproximándose lentamente. Se escuchó un par de bocinazos, y luego se detuvo a unos metros del joven. Sai distinguió que el conductor era Minato, por lo que rápidamente se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

—Profesor Minato. ¿Su casa queda muy lejos?- preguntó el joven mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Solo queda a unos diez minutos de la escuela. ¿Podrás creer que mi hijo siempre llega tarde a pesar de vivir tan cerca?- preguntó soltando una pequeña risa.

— ¿Tiene algún problema su hijo?

— ¿Cómo?

—No es correcto llegar tarde a clases. A parte de distraer a los compañeros, es una falta de respeto para un profesor.- dijo Sai seriamente.

Minato se quedó callado. Pudo notar en seguida que ese joven estaba demasiado disciplinado.

El camino fue bastante silencioso. El rubio iba manejando concentradamente mientras Sai leía un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca. Al momento de llegar a la casa, estaba Kushina, la esposa de Minato, al lado de la puerta y sonriendo como de costumbre.

— ¡Naruto!- se escuchó gritar a la mujer. — ¡Ha llegado el chico!- volvió a gritar. El hijo bajaba las escaleras algo cansado por su jornada escolar. Incluso todavía llevaba su uniforme, aunque un tanto desarmado. Miró a su madre e hizo un puchero.

— ¿Se quedará todo el fin de semana?- preguntó Naruto mirando a su mamá que tenía un largo cabello rojo que llegaba casi hasta el suelo. Además, la mujer andaba usando un largo vestido con mangas cortas.

—Naruto, compórtate. Este chico es de la otra escuela, sé amable con él.- dijo la mujer dándole un coscorrón al menor.

Cuando Sai bajó del auto con sus cosas se dirigió a donde lo estaban esperando. Se detuvo a medio metro de la mujer y sonrió.

—Buenas tardes, hermosa señora.- saludó el azabache. Kushina se sonrojó al escuchar ese adjetivo y también le sonrió.

—Hola jovencito, veo que eres alguien muy educado y bastante apuesto.- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba por los hombros a su hijo y lo ponía delante de ella. —Él es Naruto. Mi hijo…- decía la pelirroja. —Saluda Naruto…- murmuró.

—Em… Hola, te llamas Sai, ¿verdad?- preguntó el joven rubio sin mucho interés. El azabache asintió la cabeza y observó de reojo al muchacho que tenía adelante suyo.

—Hola Naruto. Cómo estás.

—Ah, bueno. Estoy bien, gracias.- respondió un poco confundido y rascándose la mejilla. —Oye Sai, puedes dejar tus cosas en mi habitación, después de todo, ahí dormirás.

— ¿Dormiré contigo?- preguntó el azabache muy impresionado.

—Sí, acompáñame.- dijo el rubio siendo inmediatamente seguido por el joven. Kushina y Minato sonrieron mientras ambos chicos subían y se dirigían a la habitación de Naruto.

—Esta es mi habitación, tú dormirás en mi cama y yo dormiré en el suelo con un saco de dormir.

Sai observaba con atención el lugar y realmente todo le parecía fantástico.

—Gracias, Naruto. Eres muy amable.

—No hay de qué…- respondió el rubio sonriendo. —Oye, te ayudaré con eso.- añadió mientras tomaba la mochila del azabache y una especie de cuadernillo que llevaba junto a un libro. De pronto, el cuadernillo cayó al suelo lo que provocó la preocupación de Sai. Los dibujos del chico pelirrojo habían quedado esparcidos por todo el piso. El corazón del azabache comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras un rubor en sus mejillas delataba su vergüenza.

—Ups, lo lamento...- dijo el rubio agachándose para recoger alguno de los dibujos. Tomó uno y lo observó con atención, aunque rápidamente Sai se lo quitó y recogió con rapidez todos sus dibujos. Naruto miró con extrañeza al muchacho. Conocía al pelirrojo y le pareció muy raro que Sai tuviera muchos dibujos de él.

— "¿Lo vió?...De seguro lo vió."- pensaba Sai comenzando a angustiarse y notando el silencio incómodo que había en la habitación.

—Oye, ¿tú también lo conoces?- preguntó el rubio.

—N-no…- respondió el azabache asustado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes dibujos de este chico? – volvió a preguntar. —Él está en mi colegio, no en el tuyo que yo sepa.

—Pues…Lo veo a lo lejos, de repente. Solo eso…Y es que e-estoy, practicando mi dibujo.

— ¿Y por eso lo dibujas solo a él?- interrogó. —Alcancé a ver muchos dibujos de su rostro y con sus distintos uniformes…- comentó el rubio mirando al joven con algo de burla. — ¿No será que te has obsesionado…o enamorado de ese chico?- volvió a preguntar sonriendo y riendo.

Sai se había puesto rojo. Se sentía vulnerable. El rubio observó que su nuevo compañero estaba más que avergonzado y asustado, y en seguida se preocupó por él.

—Oye Sai, no te pongas así…Solo estaba bromeando.- alcanzó a decir en voz baja antes de que el azabache saliera corriendo de la habitación y se encerrara en un baño.

Tras el portazo apareció Kushina. Notó que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada y luego caminó hasta la habitación de su hijo.

— ¿Qué le has dicho?- preguntó la pelirroja molesta.

— ¡Mamá!- exclamó asustado. – Solo…Pues estaba bromeando. Pero no sabía que le afectaría tanto.

—Hijo…- dijo la mujer suspirando y acercándose al menor. —Sai es un joven que ha estado encerrado por mucho tiempo. Su comportamiento no es el de una persona normal. Debes tratar de tener cuidado cuando le hablas. Cualquier cosa la puede malentender.

—Si mamá…- dijo el rubio agachando su cabeza. Kushina le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y luego se fue. Sabía que Naruto arreglaría ese problema con el chico nuevo.

Pasaron solo algunos minutos cuando el rubio al fin se armó de valor y se dirigió a las afueras del baño. Tocó la puerta muy despacio y esperó una respuesta.

— ¿Eres tú, Naruto?- se escuchó desde el interior del baño.

—Si, soy yo…Lo lamento Sai. No te volveré a molestar con eso. Pero sale del baño y ven a acomodar tus cosas. Además te puedo contar cosas sobre ese chico, tal vez te interese, no lo sé…- dijo el rubio. Con esto logró en seguida que Sai saliera del baño. La mirada del azabache parecía muy curiosa, y es que tenía unas ganas enormes de saber algo sobre el pelirrojo.

Cuando ambos ya estaban en la habitación, cada uno se sentó donde se le era más cómodo. Naruto en su cama, y Sai en un sillón.

—Bueno, dime qué quieres saber de él. Creo saber lo básico.

— ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y mirando fijamente el suelo. Parecía avergonzado al estar preguntando ese tipo de cosas.

—Se llama Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara.

— ¿Gaara?- preguntó en voz baja y sonriendo.

—Su nombre significa el demonio que solo se ama a sí mismo. Puede parecer muy extraño, pero la verdad es que su personalidad le hace mucha fuerza a su nombre. Yo que tú, no lo molestaría porque cuando se enoja puede volverse violento.- dijo esto seriamente. — Mmm…otra cosa que sepa...- pensaba en voz alta. — ¡Ah! Ya me acordé… Tiene dos hermanos, son mayores que él, aun así no logran controlarlo del todo a pesar de que tenga solo 14 años… Al igual que yo.- dijo esto último sonriendo. —Si lo ves de cerca notarás que lleva un tatuaje en su frente con el kanji amor.

El azabache seguía escuchando con atención y haciendo un gran intento para retener toda la información en su mente.

—Por cierto, él vive a pocas cuadras de acá…Suele andar solo y es difícil acercarse. Ya que tiene una mirada muy amenazadora. No te confíes de su tamaño. Puede ser bajito, pero tiene una gran fuerza. El otro día lo asaltaron y dejó a los delincuentes gravemente heridos.

—Qué bien…tal vez lo pueda ver.- dijo Sai en voz baja mientras se imaginaba ese encuentro ignorando la anécdota del asalto.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—N-nada…- contestó desviando la mirada. —Oye Naruto, creo que no te había dicho que eres muy atractivo, al igual que tus padres.- dijo de pronto el azabache para cambiar el tema y al mismo tiempo para "vengarse" del rubio por haberlo hecho pasar tanta vergüenza.

El rubio se ruborizó de inmediato y sonrió.

— ¿Tienes novia?- preguntó el joven dibujante mientras se acercaba donde el rubio y se sentaba en la cama para mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

—Oye…Se supone que eras tímido… ¡Desde cuando agarraste tanta confianza!- exclamó el rubio retrocediendo para alejarse del azabache.

—Vaya, parece que me estás evadiendo la pregunta…- sonrió de forma burlona.

—N-no tengo… ¡Todavía!- exclamó haciendo un puchero.

—Y cómo logras calmar tu calentura… ¿Te tocas?

— ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- gritó Naruto comenzando a sudar por los nervios.

—Tienes pene, ¿verdad?- preguntó tomando el pantalón del rubio y tratando de bajarlo.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Suéltame pervertido!- gritó el rubio saltando de la cama y corriendo a la salida con sus pantalones un poco caídos. Al abrir la puerta vio que estaba Sakura que se acercaba a la habitación con una bandeja que tenía tres vasos llenos de jugo de limón. La chica miró hacia abajo, y notó que Naruto estaba exhibiendo casi por completo sus partes nobles. La joven se sonrojó de inmediato en tanto el rubio suspiraba del alivio al notar que Sakura había llegado a su "rescate". No pasaron muchos segundos cuando la joven tomó un vaso y le lanzó el contenido a la cara mientras gritaba.

El rubio recibió el líquido en plena cara y rápidamente se subió sus pantalones.

—Eres cruel Sakura-chan…- dijo el rubio desanimado.

— ¡No deberías andar mostrando tus partes a una chica!

—Yo no veo a ninguna…- murmuró Naruto.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?- exclamó la chica de cabello rosado.

—No grites tanto…Tengo visitas y se dará cuenta en seguida la clase de persona que eres. Al menos trata de aparentar.- comentó para molestarla.

Sakura apretó su puño y miró la habitación para inspeccionar. Al hacer esto notó que un joven de cabello negro estaba sentado tranquilamente en un sillón.

—Ya verás Naruto… Tendrás tu merecido, pero por ahora no haré nada. Sé comportarme.- dijo la chica entrando a la habitación y saludando al joven azabache. Además aprovechó el momento para ofrecerle un vaso con limonada que el muchacho no demoró en aceptar.

Ese día había pasado realmente rápido. Sai no tuvo mucha participación en la conversación, o más bien, discusión, que solía tener Sakura con Naruto durante esa tarde, pero aun así, se sintió cómodo y ambos jóvenes eran de su agrado.

Al irse la chica, tanto como Sai y Naruto fueron a acostarse después de cenar. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche y al día siguiente lo más probable es que saldrían a pasear.

El azabache tenía puesto su pijama de color azul oscuro, y el rubio solo vestía unos calzoncillos con una camiseta de manga corta, además de un gorrito negro para dormir.

—Oye Naruto…- decía Sai que estaba acostado y arropado en la cama del rubio. —Si está muy incómodo el suelo, puedes dormir a mi lado.

— ¿Eh? – reaccionó el joven comenzando a reír. – No… No es necesario.

—Te prometo que no te molestaré…

—No, ya dije que no. Aquí estoy bien.

—Amanecerás con un horrible dolor de espalda, además podría caerme sobre ti…

—Deja de insistir…- se quejaba el joven de ojos azules algo nervioso. —Para qué quieres que duerma contigo. Tendrás menos espacio.

Sai se sentó en la cama y suspiró.

—Realmente no quiero que estés incómodo durmiendo en el suelo. Tú has sido muy amable y de alguna forma debo agradecerte. Solo eso.- dijo el joven mirando con determinación al rubio.

Naruto logró ver el rostro de Sai por la luz que atravesaba la cortina. Una luz tenue, pero era suficiente para tener algo de visibilidad.

—Está bien…- dijo el joven en voz baja mientras se ponía de pie. Luego se acostó al lado del muchacho de ojos negros. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en un par de minutos.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio despertó lentamente. Era muy temprano, se secó la baba con su antebrazo y se sentó. En seguida notó que Sai no se encontraba a su lado, lo que le pareció muy raro. Caminó por los pasillos de la casa rascándose el trasero y bostezando sin taparse la boca. Entró al baño y comenzó a orinar.

En otro lado de la casa, específicamente en la sala. Estaba una mujer de largos cabellos rojos acostada sobre un enorme sillón. No llevaba puesta ropa y parecía estar posando.

A unos metros de ella, se encontraba Sai con un cuadernillo haciendo un dibujo de esa mujer.

—Tiene un cabello muy lindo…Me gusta el color rojo.- comentó Sai mientras dibujaba concentradamente el retrato de la mujer.

—Gracias…- dijo Kushina sonriendo. —El color rojo suele representar el amor.- agregó haciendo que el azabache se sorprendiera por el comentario.

— ¿Y el verde? – preguntó interesado. —El verde es un color muy hermoso.

— ¿El verde? Mmm…Suele representar muchas cosas. Pero está asociado con la naturaleza. También representa la armonía, fertilidad y frescura.

—Eso suena muy interesante…- murmuró el azabache sonriendo tímidamente mientras seguía dibujando.

Todo parecía paz y tranquilidad en esa casa, hasta que el mayor de los rubios, Minato, entró despreocupadamente a la sala, encontrándose a su esposa completamente desnuda al frente del invitado. Rápidamente lanzó un gritó y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

— ¿¡Pero qué!- gritó el rubio sorprendido. — ¡Tápate Kushina! ¡Sai! ¡No la veas!- Exclamaba avergonzado y tapándole los ojos al azabache.

—Solo estoy haciendo un retrato…- dijo Sai tranquilamente mientras la pelirroja suspiraba.

— ¡Tápate Kushina! ¡Una esposa no debe mostrar el cuerpo a otra persona que no sea su esposo!

— Minato, no seas exagerado. Sai es un artista…

— ¿Papá? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – preguntó Naruto que se acercaba al lugar.

— ¡Naruto! ¡No vengas!- gritó Minato que seguía con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Parecía totalmente nervioso lo que causó aun más curiosidad por parte del joven rubio. El menor caminó sin hacer caso a las advertencias de su padre y en seguida vio a su madre desnuda. Se sonrojó de inmediato y pegó un grito.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Por qué te prestas para estas cosas! – volvió a gritar poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza.

—Dios…Por qué exageran las cosas.- dijo Kushina desviando la mirada. — Sai solo dibuja…nada más…

— ¡Qué vergüenza mamá!- exclamó el rubio. — ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que para un hijo es vergonzoso que un amigo vea a su madre desnuda?

— "¿Amigo?"- pensó Sai que seguía sin ver por las manos de Minato. Se puso de pie liberándose inmediatamente del rubio y fue donde Naruto para abrazarlo. Era la primera vez en su vida que tenía un amigo y a pesar de toda la situación que era incómoda para los rubios, el azabache sonreía pensando en lo afortunado que era en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

Todavía tengo esperanza de recibir algún comentario en esta página...La historia no está tan mal...eso me han dicho ;_;


	3. Gaara

Gaara

Durante la mañana en que Sai hacía un retrato de Kushina, Minato se había desmayado de los nervios, Naruto se había sorprendido al ser abrazado por el azabache y la pelirroja finalmente decidió a taparse con una toalla blanca que le quedaba un tanto corta y ajustada.

—Oye Sai, ¿por qué me abrazas?- preguntó el rubio sintiéndose extraño.

—Porque eres mi amigo. Tú lo dijiste.- dijo Sai sonriendo. Naruto desvió la mirada y se sonrojó un poco. Luego también le sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo con unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

—Eres un poco extraño, pero aun así eres un buen tipo.- dijo el rubio mientras lo miraba a los ojos. — ¡Oh! No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que te pareces un poco a Sasuke.- pensó en voz alta sin dejar de observarlo de cerca. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos y sus caras a escasos centímetros. El rubio se sobresaltó a mirar hacia al lado y ver la curiosa cara de su madre. —Sai…Ya es suficiente…- dijo Naruto sonrojándose aun más y alejándose del dibujante. El joven de ojos negros también se separó y viendo a Minato recostado en el suelo totalmente inconsciente, lo tomó del brazo y lo cargó en su espalda, dejando los pies del mayor casi apoyados en el suelo.

—Será mejor que lo lleve a su dormitorio. No entiendo por qué tu padre reaccionó así.- dijo Sai en tanto Naruto suspiraba.

—Solo sígueme…- dijo el rubio empezando a caminar, pero se detuvo a los pocos segundos. —Mamá, por favor ponte algo de ropa.- añadió retomando su camino. Kushina solo rió y se apresuró para adelantar a su hijo y al invitado. Entró a su habitación y tomando un poco de ropa se metió al baño que solo se podía ingresar por el dormitorio.

Naruto esperó que la puerta del baño estuviera cerrada para entrar a la habitación y recostar a su padre que seguía inconsciente.

—Creo que la reacción de mi padre fue algo exagerada…Aunque me imagino que nunca había pasado por esta situación. Sinceramente no sé qué pensar.- decía el rubio tapando a su padre con una manta.

—Mira, Naruto. Está despertando.- dijo el azabache mirando el rostro del mayor. Lo primero que ambos jóvenes vieron, fue el movimiento que hicieron sus párpados, luego su boca se abrió un poco, y finalmente sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el hombre sentándose lentamente en la cama.

—Digamos que, mamá anda algo liberal, y…Posó desnuda para Sai.- dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca.

Minato apretó sus labios, y miró hacia un lado con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras derramaba lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Tu madre no solía ser así…Ella, solo se había mostrado a tu padre como Dios la trajo al mundo. Nunca pensé que…

—Papá, no seas tan exagerado. Para mí que soy su hijo, es algo más chocante. Y Sai es un verdadero artista. Un profesional. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie… ¡Oye! ¡Deja de fingir tu llanto! - exclamó el menor algo fastidiado por esa actitud infantil de su padre. El mayor dejó rápidamente de llorar.

—Profesor Minato, lamento si le ocasioné problemas. Nunca fue mi intención.- dijo Sai preocupándose por el hombre. Agachó su cabeza y mostró una expresión de tristeza.

—Sai, no te pongas triste. Debo aceptar que los tiempos han cambiado…- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y sonriendo. —Tal vez si me avisan con anticipación no me lleve una sorpresa como la de esta mañana.

—Está bien, para la próxima le avisaré.- dijo el azabache animándose un poco. —Todavía no termino el dibujo, así que esta no será la primera sesión.

A Minato le apareció una vena en la frente al escuchar eso. No le quedaba otra que aceptar. De todas formas, la decisión sería de su esposa, pero conociéndola, sabría que se prestaría para posar y terminar esa famosa pintura.

—Profesor Minato, debe ser un hombre muy afortunado. Tiene una esposa muy hermosa y con un cuerpo fascinante.- comentó Sai naturalmente pensado que podría alegrar al mayor de los rubios. No lo estaba molestando, era su forma de ser, y no se sentía para nada atraído sexualmente hacia el cuerpo de esa mujer, sino que se refería estrictamente a la belleza y armonía del cuerpo humano que poseía Kushina.

—Sai, te agradecería que no andes comentando esas cosas como si fueran cualquier cosa. La gente lo podría malinterpretar.- dijo Minato sonriendo forzadamente, pero confiando en que el chico no tenía otro interés en Kushina que no fuera en lo artístico.

—Está bien, profesor Minato.- dijo Sai algo confundido al no entender a lo que el rubio se refería. Naruto se sentía más que incómodo en esa situación y tomó del brazo a su nuevo amigo y se lo llevó de ahí. El azabache se sintió extraño al notar que el joven rubio lo llevaba de esa forma un poco brusca. —Naruto, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Shhh… Mejor salgamos de aquí. Si estarás solo el fin de semana en el pueblo, será mejor que lo aproveches bien y salgas a caminar. Yo te guiaré.

—Pero…Naruto. No has tomado desayuno y tampoco te has vestido.- dijo el azabache mirando al rubio que llevaba un par de calzoncillos y una camiseta. El joven de ojos azules se detuvo y se miró rápidamente. Rió como tonto y corrió a su habitación. No alcanzó a pasar ni medio minuto cuando el rubio estaba de vuelta totalmente vestido. Tenía puesta hasta sus zapatillas. Sonrió avergonzado y luego caminó a la cocina. Sacó una rebanada de pan y salió de su casa llevándose a Sai casi arrastrando como lo había hecho anteriormente. Mientras caminaban por las calles, Sai podía notar que los vecinos de Naruto parecían ser familias muy felices. Tenían problemas como todos, pero se notaban que eran unidas y se querían.

—"Me pregunto…Cómo hubiera sido mi vida si mis padres no me hubiesen dejando en ese orfanato. Danzou solo me contó que fui abandonado junto a otro niño mayor, solo cuando tenía unos meses de nacido. Después me llevaron al instituto. Supongo que mis padres no querían hacerse cargo de mí. Al menos me han dejado con vida... No debería estar suponiendo… Las suposiciones solo hacen perder el tiempo…Debería estar más que agradecido al haber conocido a Naruto y a sus padres, siempre pensé que todos los chicos eran malos o interesados, pero él es distinto, tal parece que todas las personas que viven en este humilde pueblo lo son…Además, debo agradecer que gracias a él, sé el nombre de ese chico y estoy más que seguro que debe vivir en una de estas casas, llevamos caminando más de tres cuadras. Ayer me dijo que vivía a cuatro cuadras de su casa. De cerca, Gaara, se verá mucho me…"

—Oye Sai, andas muy callado. ¿Qué tanto piensas?- interrumpió el rubio poniéndose al frente de él y mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Eh? Pues, tú también estabas callado…- dijo Sai con una ceja alzada.

—Claro que no…Te he estado hablando todo el camino y tú no me prestas atención.- dijo el rubio cerrando sus ojos y haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó el azabache sorprendido y ruborizándose al notar que andaba demasiado distraído.

—Jajaja, se nota en seguida cuando te avergüenzas, tu piel es demasiada pálida...Pero no te preocupes, tan solo bromeaba. No he hablado en todo el camino. Tan solo he estado comiendo mi desayuno.

—A ti te encanta hacer bromas…- dijo Sai mirándolo seriamente. Naruto tragó saliva y lo miró un poco asustado. —Supongo que debería hacer lo mismo…Como ayer.- agregó sonriendo. Un escalofrío recorrió la piel del rubio.

—Mejor…Sigamos caminando.- dijo el joven de ojos azules recordando la situación de ayer. —"Debo admitir que Sai a veces puede ser diabólico"

—Oye Naruto, hace un rato atrás me dijiste que me parecía a alguien llamado Sasuke…- comentó el azabache caminando sin dirección, pues solo seguía a el rubio que estaba al lado suyo.

— ¡Ah!- exclamó el rubio acordándose. —Sobre eso, pues, déjame decirte que cuando lo veas sabrás porque te lo digo.

— ¿Realmente se parece a mí?

—Mmm…En personalidad son distintos. Pero físicamente se parecen un poco.

— ¿Tiene la piel pálida como yo?- preguntó el azabache. — ¿Tiene el cabello negro y corto? ¿Tiene los ojos negros? ¿Sus labios son prominentes?... ¿Y qué tan alto es?

— ¡Ahhh! No tantas preguntas…Bueno ahora que lo pienso, Sasuke no es tan alto como tú…Y tampoco tiene los labios gruesos. A-además su cabello lo tiene más largo…

— ¿Entonces en qué nos parecemos?- volvió a preguntar el azabache.

— ¡Ah! ¡Maldición!- gritó el rubio revolviendo sus propia cabellera. —Creo que me apresuré en comparar. Sasuke es distinto.

—Ya veo…- dijo Sai sonriendo. A los pocos segundos se detuvo y tomó la ropa de Naruto para detenerlo. — ¿Qué es ese ruido?

— ¿De qué ruido habl…?- alcanzó a decir el rubio quedándose callado. Sus pupilas se agrandaron y un hilo de saliva comenzó a salir de su boca. Sai lo miró extrañado. No entendía el comportamiento. Poco a poco el ruido se fue escuchando más y más fuerte. Era una especie de melodía muy simple, además se escuchaba el ruido de un motor.

— ¡Es el camión de los helados!- gritó Naruto juntando sus manos y sonriendo con sus ojos brillosos. —Suerte que ando con dinero. Sai, ¿qué sabor quieres?- preguntó el rubio antes de lamerse los labios.

El azabache se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud de su amigo. Hasta se sentía privilegiado porque nunca antes había tenido esa experiencia de que alguien lo invitara.

—Me da lo mismo el sabor…Elige un helado igual al tuyo.- dijo el azabache sonriendo. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y diciéndole que lo esperara ahí, partió corriendo detrás del camión. Lo peor de todo es que había una fila enorme de niños mucho más pequeños que el mismo rubio. No le quedó otra que esperar, pues no sería tan malvado como para empujar y colarse en la fila.

Mientras el joven de ojos azules esperaba por su compra. Sai se había sentando en el pasto, o más bien en el patio delantero de una casa como si nada. Ese día estaba realmente agradable. No hacía ni mucho frío ni mucho calor.

El azabache vestía una camiseta de manga corta de color negro. Unos pantalones azules que le llegaban hasta los talones y unas zapatillas oscuras. El pasto estaba tan cómodo que se echó sobre él a mirar el cielo como solía hacerlo en su instituto. Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien y tan tranquilo. Solo que esa paz desapareció cuando escuchó una grave voz y vio con dificultad a una persona que estaba al lado suya, pero que se encontraba de pie, y lo miraba fijamente.

—Sale de mi patio. Esto es propiedad privada.- dijo ese joven con tono molesto. Sai se puso de pie sintiéndose arrepentido. Al hacer esto, pudo ver mejor a ese chico. Era Gaara. El tiempo se había paralizado para él. Esos maravillosos ojos verdes estaban fijamente mirando su ser. El cabello extremadamente rojo brillaba por el sol. Su piel parecía muy suave. El tatuaje que le había hablado Naruto decoraba su frente. Su estatura era baja, tal vez eran más de diez centímetros de diferencia. Sin duda parecía que su vida comenzaba cambiar muy rápido. Al fin se encontraba cara a cara con ese joven de una belleza tan única. Pero había algo que lo descolocó. A pesar de que ese atractivo joven poseyera una voz muy varonil, sonaba fría. Además la expresión que tenía ese chico, no eran muy amistosa. Parecía furioso. Sintió algo de decepción, todo su castillo de arena que se había idealizado en su primer encuentro se derrumbaba en unos segundos. El azabache en seguida se entristeció. No comprendía cómo ese joven tan hermoso, podía llegar a verse tan malvado. Pues desde los pasillos solo podía notar su rostro serio. Jamás lo había visto sonreír y lo más probable es que esa vez tampoco lo vería en esas condiciones.

—G-Gaara. Perdón.- pronunció el azabache reaccionando para disculparse por estar descansando en su propiedad.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó el pelirrojo tomándolo de la ropa y elevándolo sin problemas. —Ni si quiera te conozco… ¿Acaso me buscas?- volvió a preguntar enojado.

—Pues sí…- respondió Sai un poco asustado. Él podía perfectamente defenderse como buen alumno de judo, pero no iba a golpear a ese chico que más de un suspiro espontáneo le había sacado.

— ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? ¿Alguien te envió para golpearme?

—No…Yo solo…- alcanzó a decir Sai antes de recibir un puñetazo en plena mejilla por parte del pelirrojo que todavía lo tenía a cierta altura del suelo. —Siempre quise verte de cerca, pero jamás pensé que nos hablaríamos.- dijo el azabache mientras se sobaba la mejilla. Gaara lo soltó y lo dejó caer sobre el pasto.

—Anda a molestar a otro lado. No pienso golpear a alguien tan débil como tú.- dijo el pelirrojo compadeciéndose del azabache que parecía estar delicado de salud por tener la piel tan pálida, lo que en realidad se debía a que pasaba mucho tiempo haciendo sus pinturas bajo techo y rara vez salía a tomar sol durante horas.

El joven de ojos negros se molestó por el comentario. La admiración hacia esa persona había casi acabado hace unos instantes atrás, pero por primera vez se sentía totalmente ofendido, y con la capacidad de atacar. Parecía que su paciencia se había acabado rápidamente por las palabras de ese pelirrojo.

—Yo no soy débil.- dijo poniéndose de pie y sonriendo. Gaara pensaba irse, pero al notar que el azabache parecía buscar pelea apretó sus puños y lo miró enojado. —No vine a pelear, pero no dejaré que me digas que soy débil. Recién te conozco de verdad y ya me pareces una persona totalmente desagradable. Creí que serías más amable, pero me equivoqué. Ahora que lo pienso, no podía esperar tanto de alguien que no tiene cejas…- dijo Sai sonriendo burlonamente. El pelirrojo no entendía a qué se refería con eso de que recién lo conocía de verdad, pero no podía ignorar ese comentario que claramente era con la intención de provocarlo.

—No sé quien eres. Y tampoco quiero saberlo. Pero no te dejaré ir sin haberte dado una paliza.- dijo Gaara arremangándose su ropa y dando un primer puñetazo. Sai lo esquivó fácilmente, luego ambos se agarraron de la ropa y comenzaron a hacer fuerza. Sus miradas habían cambiado. Parecía un odio profundo hacia su contrincante. Ninguno quería dejarse dominar en la batalla, su sangre se había calentando y sus dientes los mantenían apretados.

Sin duda esa reacción, ni el mismo Sai se lo esperaba. Esa ira que hasta ahora era desconocida, se apoderaba del azabache. Y tan solo por conocer a Gaara.

—Eres chiquito, pero poderoso.- dijo el azabache volviendo a sonreír. El joven de ojos verdes no tenía idea cómo se llamaba ese chico, pero ya tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo gravemente.

—Repítelo, maldito…- dijo el pelirrojo dándole una patada en la rodilla. Esto hizo caer rápidamente al azabache. Sai se puso de pie rápidamente mientras intentaba golpear al pelirrojo, siempre evitando dañar el rostro.

—No entiendo por qué eres tan agresivo…Solo andaba por aquí descansando y unas cuantas palabras te hacen enojar. ¿Tienes algún problema que te lleve a la violencia?- preguntó el chico de ojos negros golpeándolo varias veces en el brazo. Gaara agarró el cuerpo del mayor y lo lanzó contra el aire de lo furioso que se encontraba.

—Tú mismo comenzaste esta pelea, estúpido. En primer lugar no debiste venir hasta acá.- le hablaba el pelirrojo repartiendo patadas al cuerpo de Sai.

El azabache se quejaba del dolor, pero tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad de ponerse de pie, lo hizo, y tomó los cabellos del pelirrojo. Se sintió un poco extraño al tocarlo y sentir lo suave que era.

—No contestaste mi pregunta…Solo quiero saber por qué eres tan violento. He leído en libros que la gente violenta y que se enoja fácilmente, tienen problemas en su vida.

—Suéltame…- murmuró el pelirrojo dándole un patada en el estómago. —No tengo por qué contarte cosas de mi vida- el azabache ya estaba otra vez en el suelo quejándose.

—"No entiendo…por qué… Me siento desilusionado de su forma de ser, pero… aun así, quiero saber por qué es así… Tal vez lo pueda ayudar. Él es un chico problemático… Ahora que lo pienso, por qué me comporto de una forma tan violenta. Danzou siempre me ha dicho que debo ser violento solo en caso de defenderme de unos posibles ladrones. Gaara no es un ladrón. Es tan solo un chico. Un chico que me saca de quicio con esa actitud tan violenta. Me estoy volviendo como él tan solo por el hecho de golpearlo…Yo no quiero eso. Yo solo quiero, solo quería, ¿verlo? ¿Acaso ya no se cumplió eso? No pensaba aspirar a nada más, pero… No pude evitar enojarme cuando me trató como débil... Se lo podía aceptar a cualquier persona…Pero a él no. No quiero verme débil ante él. Ya que aunque me cueste reconocerlo…Fue mi motivo para querer salir de ese lugar. Sin él, tal vez no hubiera aceptado ir con el profesor Minato. En ese caso, no debería estar peleando, debería agradecerle…p-pero…no deja de golpear."- pensaba el azabache resistiendo como podía mientras pensaba qué hacer en esos momentos.

—Gaara, por favor, de-detente…- dijo Sai mirándolo de reojo. —"Debo admitir que tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto…Por qué él tiene que ser el dueño de esos ojos…"

— ¿Ya te rendiste?- preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo sádicamente. Sai se puso de pie con mucha dificultad. Lo volvió a mirar y trató de detenerlo con sus manos, cosa que consiguió en unos cuantos segundos, pero haciendo mucha fuerza. —En vez de detenerme deberías golpearme- dijo Gaara que seguía enormemente enojado.

—Gaara.- decía el azabache con susto de ver la expresión tan atemorizante que tenía el pelirrojo y adolorido por hacer tanta fuerza. —Tú eres el responsable de mi cambio…Lamento haber empezado la pelea. No quiero pelear. Solo quiero ser tu…

Mientras decía esto, miraba el pasto, por lo que no vio venir una fuerte patada, del joven de ojos verdes, a su estómago. Sai llegó a escupir sangre. Tosió un par de veces mientras sus ojos se le cerraban. Poco a poco la luz desaparecía para él.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos para que Naruto volviera donde estaría Sai. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo encontró botado en el cemento. Inconsciente y herido.

— ¡Sai!- gritó Naruto que tenía un helado en cada mano. — ¡Sai! ¿Estás despierto? ¿Quién te hizo esto? - preguntó con una esperanza de que despertara. — ¿Quién fue?- insistió Naruto notando que su amigo parecía estar grave. No le quedó otra que regalar sus helados a unas jóvenes que pasaban por el lugar para llevarse a su amigo a un hospital…

El azabache comenzó a abrir con mucha dificultad sus ojos. Vio el techo del lugar que se encontraba. Era la habitación de Naruto. Movió su cabeza hacia un lado mirando a Naruto y a Kushina que estaban atentos a cada movimiento que él hacía.

— ¡Sai! Me alegra que hayas despertado. No fue tan grave como pensábamos, solo tienes varios moretones y un par de rasguños. Lo que más nos preocupó es que hubieras tenido un traumatismo abdominal, pero el médico nos dijo que estabas bastante bien a pesar de que escupiste sangre. Ahora estás con nosotros y no dejaremos que esto vuelva a pasar.- dijo la mujer acariciando el cabello del joven.

—Sai…Otra vez lo lamento. No debí dejarte solo. Este pueblo suele ser seguro, pero de vez en cuando hay unos maleantes dando vuelta. Por esas casualidades, ¿cómo eran los tipos?

El azabache miraba con atención a la madre y al hijo cada vez que alguno de ellos hablaba. Al escuchar la pregunta bajó la mirada

—Fue Gaara.- respondió un poco deprimido mientras Kushina y Naruto se sorprendían por la respuesta.

* * *

><p>Agradezco a las dos personas que han comentado :D<p> 


	4. Baños públicos

Baños públicos

Sai había cerrado sus ojos al recordar esa violenta experiencia con Gaara. Suspiró y luego se sentó en la cama. Parecía estar incómodo estando acostado. Naruto no tenía idea qué decir, se había puesto nervioso por la situación. La pelirroja frunció el ceño y dejó una bandeja con comida sobre las piernas del azabache.

—Sai, ese chico es muy problemático. Evita encontrártelo. Ese chico ha tenido muchos problemas en su vida, pero es difícil acercarse a él sin que recibas un golpe. No respeta a sus profesores, ni a los médicos que lo atienden cuando ha tenido que ir por algún motivo. La policía se lo ha querido llevar detenido, pero por ser menor de edad, no pueden hacer nada. Hasta Minato ha sido agredido. Y no dejo que Naruto se junte con él porque ya pasó que una vez salió herido. - contaba la mujer con tono de preocupación y tristeza. —No quiero que suceda de nuevo con nadie…

—Mamá…No te acuerdes de eso. Fue hace tanto tiempo y era tan pequeño. A esa edad no sabía defenderme.- dijo el rubio sonriendo algo triste por ver a su madre en este estado.

— ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el azabache mostrando interés y mirando a la pelirroja.

—Fue horrible...- murmuró Kushina bajando la mirada.

—Gaara me golpeó cuando tenía nueve años en un paseo escolar. Quedé herido y perdido por dos días hasta que me encontraron y me llevaron al hospital. Por un momento me dieron por muerto, pero como soy muy fuerte sobreviví de esa fuerte golpiza.- dijo Naruto sonriendo. —Ahora estoy en perfecto estado.

—Entonces lo mío no fue nada.- dijo el azabache mirando al joven de ojos azules.

—No lo creo Sai…por si no te has dado cuenta, hoy es domingo y Gaara te golpeó ayer.- dijo el rubio. Sai quedó sorprendido, no podía creer que estuvo tanto tiempo durmiendo.

—Bueno, después de descansar tantas horas, deberías sentirte mejor.- dijo la mujer sonriendo. —Sería bueno que comieras lo que te traje para recuperar tus energías.

El azabache miró la comida con atención. Era pescado frito con arroz, además tenía ensalada de lechuga y tomate. Sai agradeció por la comida y tomando los palillos, comenzó a comer. Al principio se sintió muy bien. El sabor de esa comida era único. No era como la del instituto, y es que en ese lugar la comida era preparada por chef profesionales, pero la de ahora, parecía mucho más sabrosa. Por primera vez se sentía tan feliz almorzando.

—No comas tan rápido.- comentó Kushina riendo al notar lo apresurado que parecía el azabache en terminar. —Debes degustar la comida.

—Oh, lo siento.- se disculpó Sai un poco avergonzado y bajando la mirada. —Es que está delicioso. Es la mejor comida que he probado en mi vida.

La mujer sonrió y se sintió muy halagada, luego miró a su hijo de mala manera.

—Deberías aprender de Sai…- murmuró la pelirroja. —Él sabe apreciar lo que hago. No como tú y tu padre.

—Ah…Pero mamá.- reía algo nervioso el rubio. —Piénsalo de esta forma. Si papá y yo comemos lo que preparas, significa que lo que haces está comestible.

Un aura asesina emanó de la mujer. Su cabello parecía flotar, sus puños los mantenía apretados y se podía escuchar un ligero gruñido desde su garganta. Luego se puso de pie y miró de forma amenazadora a su hijo. Naruto sintió una gota de sudor en su frente que recorría su cara. Tragó saliva como solía hacer cuando se asustaba y retrocedió unos pasos. Sai estaba demasiado concentrado comiendo como para preocuparse de lo que pasaba, y no fue hasta que hizo una pausa, cuando subió la mirada y vio a la mujer que parecía estar comportándose de una forma muy extraña.

—Señora Kushina, disculpe que la moleste, pero ¿me enseñaría a cocinar?- preguntó el azabache de pronto. —En mi instituto tomo clases de cocina, pero el sabor de la comida no me queda como esta.

La mujer se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar la pregunta. Escuchó con atención lo que dijo el joven y sonrió. Toda esa aura había desaparecido. Naruto suspiró y se sentó en el sillón que tenía en su habitación. Parecía cansado, toda esa presión sicológica que había causado su madre lo había dejado exhausto. Sabía que desde ahora tendría más cuidado con sus palabras. Sobre todo si herían el orgullo de su madre.

— ¡Sai!- exclamó la pelirroja muy contenta. —No sabía que te gustaba cocinar. Claro que te enseñaré y te daré algunos consejos para que la comida te quede perfecta. Cocinar es un arte, y hay gente que no sabe apreciarlo…- dijo esto último mirando a su hijo. —A veces me gustaría que Naruto tuviera más interés por esas cosas…

—Mamá…Soy hombre. Los hombres no cocinan. Para eso están las mujeres.- dijo el rubio metiéndose el dedo en la nariz despreocupadamente. La mujer apretó sus dientes y nuevamente su paciencia comenzó a agotarse.

—Pero si hay chef que son hombres…- dijo el azabache mirando raro al rubio.

—Sí, pero a ellos le pagan por cocinar. Es decir, eso es un trabajo, en cambio, las mujeres tienen como obligación cocinar y mantener todo en orden la casa.

— ¡Naruto!- gritó la mujer haciendo que Sai y el mismo rubio se asustaran por el grito tan fuerte que había dado la pelirroja. — ¡¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan machista? – volvió a gritar esta vez no tan fuerte, pero mirando de reojo a su hijo. Naruto volvió a sentirse asustado. Solo salió corriendo de su casa cuando su madre comenzó a contar hasta tres. Sai solo podía comer mientras miraba todo ese espectáculo. —Ese niño…- murmuró la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

—Terminé.- dijo el azabache dejando sus platillos en la bandeja. —Muchas gracias, señora Kushina, realmente cocina muy bien.

La mujer miró con ternura al joven y le acarició el cabello.

—Qué bueno que te haya gustado, Sai. Más tarde podríamos ayudarme a hacer la cena. Así podrías aprender algunas cosas. Además terminaría más pronto…

—Si Naruto y el profesor Minato ayudaran, terminaríamos mucho antes.

—No creo…Ellos son algo inútiles en la cocina…La última vez que quisieron ayudarme, rompieron cinco platos, tres vasos y dejaron la cocina muy sucia. Será mejor tenerlos alejados…- comentó sonriendo un poco nerviosa. —Creo que ahora deberías ver un poco de televisión o salir a caminar…Busca a Naruto, no pudo haber llegado muy lejos.

—Está bien.- dijo el azabache dejando la bandeja en el velador y poniéndose de pie. Al sacarse las sábanas se dio cuenta que traía otra ropa, era suya, pero se sintió avergonzado al notar que alguien había abierto su mochila para sacar ropa. Lugar donde estaban los dibujos de Gaara. —Señora Kushina.- dijo el azabache tomando la atención de la pelirroja que ya tenía la bandeja en sus manos. —Ya sé que este caso fue excepcional, pero me gustaría que no abrieran mi mochila sin mi consentimiento…- comentó en voz baja mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

—Ah…Bueno, Sai. Lo lamento.- dijo la mujer un poco confundida.

—Gracias.- dijo el azabache sonriendo y caminando por la habitación para salir. Antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo y se volteó. —Por cierto, ¿le parece bien si seguimos con el retrato esta tarde?

—Mmm…No lo sé, Sai. Creo que tendremos que cambiar la fecha. Es que esta tarde tenemos planeado ir a los baños públicos. Luego de eso volveríamos a casa a preparar la cena, y, bueno, después tendrás que volver a tu instituto, no creo que haya tiempo.

Sai escuchaba con atención lo que decía la mujer, se sorprendió al escuchar "baños públicos" y luego se desanimó un poco al saber que tendría que volver esa misma noche.

Fue así como pasaron las horas. El azabache había encontrado a Naruto en el patio trasero de la casa. El patio no era muy grande, era del mismo tamaño de la casa, tenía pasto, una asadora, dos árboles muy altos y grandes, un columpio y unas sillas de exterior. El rubio se encontraba arriba de uno de los árboles. Parecía dormir tranquilamente. Se despertó al sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro. Sai había subido al árbol y se encontraba cerca de él. Al principio se asustó, pero luego se alivió y se sentó para conversar con su amigo. La conversación trató principalmente de las extrañas marcas que tenía el rubio en sus mejillas, también hablaron largo rato sobre Sakura y Sasuke.

—Sí.- Naruto parecía molesto mientras conversaba. —Sakura está completamente enamorada de Sasuke, pero él es un idiota y no se da cuenta…O más bien la rechaza. Él jamás se muestra cariñoso con nadie. Es un tonto…

— ¿Te gusta Sakura? – preguntó el azabache.

—Pues…- decía Naruto sonrojándose. —La verdad es que…

— ¡Chicos!- se escuchó gritar a Minato que justamente abría la puerta de la casa que daba al patio trasero. El joven de ojos azules suspiró e inmediatamente se relajó. —Preparen sus cosas, iremos a los baños públicos en cinco minutos.- volvió a gritar el padre de Naruto. Sai sonrió. Era la primera vez que iría a uno de esos baños. Ambos jóvenes se apresuraron en buscar sus cosas. Una vez listos, entraron al auto y se sentaron en los asientos traseros.

—Naruto, por qué toda tu familia va a los baño públicos si ya tienen bañeras en su casa.

—Eso es porque las bañeras son muy pequeñas. Y es que papá compró esta casa que tiene un diseño muy occidental. Así que los fines de semana, nos damos el lujo de ir a los baños públicos, donde hay una enorme bañera. Es bastante relajante. Además en un lugar para ir a conversar con los amigos...Sasuke también irá. O eso me dijo.- respondió el rubio en tanto estiraba sus brazos, cosa que no pudo hacer al despertar de su siesta.

En menos de dos minutos el auto ya estaba andando. Minato conducía y su esposa iba de copiloto. El trayecto no demoró más de diez minutos.

Al llegar, Minato, Naruto y Kushina salieron prácticamente corriendo muy animados. Sai no andaba apurado ni tan emocionado por bañarse, por lo que salió sin apresurarse. Cerró la puerta del auto y caminó hasta entrar al local. Miraba hacia todos lados y no sabía qué hacer. Entró cruzando por la primera puerta que encontró, donde una señora de edad estaba detrás de una gran mesa. Parecía ser la persona que atendía. De todas formas la anciana no detuvo al joven para que pagara antes de entrar a los baños por la simple razón de que lo vio venir junto a la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki.

—"¿Dónde se supone que deba ir?"- se preguntaba el azabache caminando a través de los pasillos. Al entrar a una de las habitaciones, vio muchos casilleros y un gran estante con varias fuentes de plásticos, donde algunas de estas fuentes estaban llenas de ropa. También vio un par de lavabos y caminó para adentrarse a esa habitación. Al entrar, vio como Kushina andaba solo en ropa interior.

—Señora Kushina, me alegra encontrarla, creí que estaba mal. ¿Naruto y Minato ya entraron a los baños?

La mujer se volteó a ver al azabache, comenzó a reír y se tapó con una toalla.

—Sai, esto no son baños mixtos. El baño para hombres está en la otra puerta. Si entras al baño de mujeres terminarás muy herido.

—Ya veo…- murmuró el azabache un poco asustado y mirando la puerta corrediza que daba los baños. Al hacer esto vio la silueta de dos mujeres desnudas. —Entonces mejor me iré…

— ¡Ah! Espera… ¿Me ayudas?- preguntó la pelirroja un poco avergonzada.

Sai se detuvo, dejó su pequeño bolso a un lado y se acercó a la mujer.

—Se quedó atorado, esto no suele pasar…- decía la mujer tratando de quitarse el sostén. El azabache logró desatorarlo y luego recogió sus cosas para irse de ahí.

Al entrar a los baños masculinos dejó su bolso dentro del casillero. Justamente el diminuto casillero que eligió estaba a la altura de su cara, por lo que al abrirlo uno no podía ver su rostro. Antes de cerrarlo, echó una mirada a una persona que estaba completamente desnudo y con una toalla en la cabeza. Parecía que se estaba secando el cuerpo, por un momento creyó que era Naruto, pero tenía la piel demasiado blanca, además el rubio debería estar enjabonándose en esos momentos.

Miró discretamente por las aberturas del casillero. De pronto vio como la toalla que tenía esa persona en la cabeza se caía, dejando al descubierto una cabellera extremadamente roja. Hasta notó que se había volteado un poco y pudo ver mejor su rostro. Era Gaara.

Las mejillas del azabache se enrojecieron al ver por primera vez a ese joven completamente desnudo.

—"Es perfecto…" – pensó de pronto Sai al detallar su cuerpo. —"Tiene un cuerpo muy hermoso. Tiene unas proporciones impresionantes. Y…su trasero… Es muy redondo."- seguía pensando el azabache quedándose un rato paralizado.

—Tú otra vez…- dijo el pelirrojo una vez que se dio vuelta y se percató de la presencia del azabache. — ¿Acaso no aprendiste después de la paliza que te di ayer?- preguntó acercándose y mirándolo desafiante. —Si me vuelves a molestar, te juro que podría matarte…

—"Es…rojo…Eso significa que su cabello es rojo natural…"- pensaba Sai mirando hacia abajo sin poner atención a las amenazas del joven de ojos verdes.

— ¡¿Me estás escuchando?- gritó tomándolo de la ropa y lanzándolo contra los casilleros.

—¡Gaara!- gritó un joven de cabello castaño que se aproximó a esa habitación. Era mucho más alto que el pelirrojo y tenía un cuerpo más grande. En esos momentos traía una toalla amarrada en la cintura. —No causes alboroto. Si rompes algo tendremos que pagarlo. Además no nos dejarán venir otra vez… Deja a ese tipo en paz y larguémonos.

—Kankuro…Este tipo es insoportable. ¿En qué clase está?- preguntó el pelirrojo que tenía su pie apoyado en el pecho del azabache. Sai estaba sentando en el suelo con su espalda pegada a los casilleros.

—No lo sé…Nunca lo había visto antes.- dijo Kankuro acercándose a Sai. —Tal vez es nuevo.

—Soy estudiante del instituto ANBU.- comentó Sai mirando al par curiosamente.

—Tienes suerte de no estar en mi instituto…- dijo el pelirrojo presionando con su pie el pecho, haciendo que el azabache se quejara.

— ¡Gaara! Es suficiente.- dijo el castaño. —Mejor vístete y no pierdas tu tiempo.

El pelirrojo lo soltó y lo dejó en el suelo. Fue a vestirse junto a su hermano mientras el azabache se sacaba su ropa para entrar a los baños. Sai no pudo evitar mirar disimuladamente al pelirrojo mientras se vestía, le causaba tanto interés verlo que no le importaba ser golpeado. De todas formas tuvo suerte que Gaara no se diera cuenta.

Una vez que el castaño con el pelirrojo salieron, Sai se amarró una toalla a la cintura. De esta forma se podía apreciar su cuerpo bien trabajado por las horas que le dedicaba al gimnasio durante la semana.

De pronto se puso a pensar que haberse quedado callado fue lo mejor. Sabía que ese jovencito de ojos verdes era muy temperamental cuando lo provocaban. Además no había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese encuentro que tuvo con él, por lo que dedujo que el pelirrojo aun estaría enojado.

Sin tomarle mayor importancia, prefirió entrar al lugar donde estarían todos los hombres bañándose. El azabache sonreía inconscientemente mientras caminaba y al deslizar la puerta corrediza, vio el enorme baño, la gran bañera, muchas duchas, bancos para sentarse, y algunos hombres desnudos que se enjabonaban frente a las duchas, entre ellos Minato y un hombre de cabello negro.

—Sai dónde andabas.- dijo Naruto que asomó su cabeza de la gran bañera. Al mirar a su amigo notó que tenía un aspecto muy bien cuidado.

—Ah…bueno, solo estaba…

—Sai, antes de entrar a la bañera debes enjabonarte y darte una ducha, siéntate por aquí.- interrumpió Minato mientras hacía una señal con la mano para que se sentara al lado suyo. —Ah, por cierto, te presento a Fugaku Uchiha, el inspector del instituto del cual estoy a cargo.

—Buenas tardes, señor Uchiha, un gusto conocerlo.- dijo el azabache sonriendo y sentándose cerca de los hombres.

—Hola, muchacho, me han hablado de ti.- dijo el hombre de cabello negro mientras Sai se sonrojaba un poco. —Me han dicho que eres el mejor alumno del instituto ANBU, eres todo un ejemplo para tu generación.

—Eh…No es para tanto, señor Uchiha. Tan solo hago lo que los profesores me dicen…

—Qué modesto eres.- dijo Fugaku sonriendo. —No me llames por el apellido, puedes usar mi nombre, estamos en confianza…

—Está bien, señor Fugaku…- comentó Sai despreocupadamente.

—A todo esto, ¿a dónde andabas?- preguntó Minato. Naruto se acercó, con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, a escuchar la respuesta que no había oído de Sai con anterioridad.

—Pues me equivoqué de lugar…Entré al de las chicas.- contestó el azabache sonriendo sin avergonzarse. Minato lo miró con la boca abierta y Fugaku frunció el ceño al saber que pudo ver a su esposa con poca ropa.

— ¿Y tanto te demoraste en llegar? - murmuró el mayor de los rubios cruzándose de brazos. —No debía tomarte tanto tiempo llegar a este lugar, no es tan grande.

—Estuve ayudando a su esposa a sacarse el sostén.- comentó el azabache con un rostro bastante ambiguo.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?- exclamó Naruto totalmente impactado y revolviéndose sus cabellos. — ¿Qué tienes con mi madre?- preguntó el rubio a los pocos segundos un poco deprimido. Le agradaba Sai por ser una persona tan amable, pero no podía entender ese extraño comportamiento con su madre.

—Nada…solo la ayudaba. Luego me fui.- dijo el azabache rascándose la cabeza. —La señora Kushina me dijo que debía irme lo más pronto posible porque alguna mujer me podría golpear si me veía ahí…

—Esto es demasiado…- murmuró Minato mordiendo una toalla y mirando desconsoladamente hacia la pared.

—Vaya Minato, parece que tu mujer prefiero a los jovencitos…- dijo Fugaku en voz baja.

— ¡Cállate!- exclamó el mayor de los rubio tomando al hombre de cabello negro por los hombros y sacudiéndolo.

—Solo decía…oye, no me sacudas…- se quejaba el Uchiha. —A todo esto, creo que algo te está creciendo, Minato.

—De qué rayos hablas…

—Creo que son dos cuernos en tu cabeza…- dijo Fugaku mirando hacia otro lado y sonriendo con algo de maldad.

—Eres cruel…- murmuró Minato haciendo un puchero.

Sai ya se había terminado de enjabonar su cuerpo, le hubiera gustado quedarse a escuchar el resto de la extraña conversación, pero Naruto lo apresuró para salir de ahí, pues su padre no parecía estar con los mejores ánimos. Luego de la ducha, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a una enorme bañera.

El azabache, al meterse a la gran bañera, suspiró.

—El agua está muy agradable…- dijo Sai sonriendo.

—Esto es lo mejor del baño público…Es como ir a unas termas, pero más barato. En todo caso, algún día iremos a unas termas. Tienes que conocer ese lugar.

—Suena interesante…- murmuró el azabache sumergiéndose hasta la altura de sus labios.

—Con que aquí andabas, usuratonkachi.- se escuchó hablar a un joven que tenía cabello negro azulado. Su piel era blanca, no tanto como la de Sai, y tenía contextura delgada. Aun así se notaba que entrenaba o hacía algún deporte por su musculatura.

—Sasuke…no andes mostrando tu humanidad a todo el mundo, métete al agua o amárrate una toalla a la cintura…- comentó el rubio evitando mirar hacia arriba. — ¡Ah! Sai…Creo que hoy conocerás a toda la familia Uchiha, él es Sasuke…el integrante más joven.

—Hola Sasuke.- saludó el artista sonriendo. El Uchiha menor tan solo lo miró como bicho raro. No le respondió el saludo y tan solo se metió al agua.

—Itachi no vino…así que no conocerá a toda la familia. Mi madre está al otro lado y dudo que la haya visto al entrar al local.

—Creo haber visto la silueta de una mujer en los baños de al lado, tal vez era tu madre.- comentó el artista despreocupadamente. El Uchiha lo miró de reojo. Parecía molesto por el comentario, Naruto se dio cuenta de la situación y comenzó a reír algo nervioso.

—Oye, Sasuke, no te enojes…Sai solo bromeaba.

—No bromeaba…- dijo el azabache sin entender por qué el rubio mentía.

—Ay…cállate Sai, por favor…- murmuró el rubio mirándolo con desesperación. —Entonces… ¿Por qué Itachi no vino?

—Tsh…Está enfermo. Le vino fiebre y lo quedó cuidando un compañero. Ese que parece chica por tener el cabello tan largo.

— ¿Deidara?- preguntó el rubio. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

Ambos amigos conversaban como si nada mientras Sai lo observaba. En un comienzo pensó que no se llevaban muy bien, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que eran muy buenos amigos pese a todas las discusiones que tenían y la forma despectiva de cómo se referían al otro. Hasta le hizo recordar a Sakura, la cual también pasaba mucho tiempo discutiendo con el rubio.

—"Si tan solo pudiera llevarme así con Gaara… Tal vez podría ayudarlo con su problema. No quiero que sea violento. Tampoco quiero que tenga problemas con la justicia una vez que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Tal vez sea un demonio cuando se enoja, pero nadie puede ser tan malvado. Además…quiero hacer un retrato de él."- pensaba el azabache mirando fijamente el agua y sonrojándose por pensar lo último. —"No suelo pensar nada especial al ver a una persona desnuda…Pero Gaara…Ese chico tan violento y que se muestra agresivos con todos…Estaba sin ropa, es como si lo hubiera visto vulnerable. Es hermoso."- seguía pensando el joven sonriendo un poco avergonzado.

—Oye Sai, ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó de pronto el rubio acercándose al azabache y dejando de lado a Sasuke. —Andas muy pensativo.

Sai reaccionó a los pocos segundos y miró al joven de ojos azules.

—Luces como alguien enamorado.- dijo riendo el rubio.

El joven azabache se sonrojó un poco. Otra vez se sentía incómodo. Muchas preguntas pasaron por su mente. Tanto pensar en el pelirrojo le era extraño. Pues era raro en él pensar en una persona durante la mayor parte del día. Y lo que había dicho Naruto tal vez podría acercarse a la realidad. Por un momento pensó que esa era la respuesta a su comportamiento, pero luego se dio cuenta que era poco probable. Ya se parecía que solo se sentía atraído físicamente y sabía que eso no podía considerarse amor.

—Gaara…- murmuró el azabache algo triste.

— ¿Gaara?- preguntó el rubio mirando a su amigo. — ¿Te has enamorado de Gaara? – volvió a preguntar sonriendo.

El azabache no se dio cuenta en qué momento dijo el nombre de ese chico. Se había asustado por esa actitud tan incontrolable. Y buscando una distracción, se sumergió en el agua y con su mano tocó y apretó el miembro viril de Naruto. El rubio estaba por largarse a reír, pero cuando sintió esas manos sobre esa parte de su cuerpo, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente mientras trataba quitar las manos del azabache.

— ¡Me está tocando!- gritó el rubio poniéndose de pie y dejando ver todo su cuerpo. Sasuke miró a ese par avergonzado y trató de alejarse lo antes posible, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos cuando sintió que Naruto se escondía detrás de él y apegaba su cuerpo. —No dejes que se me acerque…Sai tiene un comportamiento extraño…el otro día quería ver mi pene…y ahora hasta lo manoseó…- decía aterrado.

— ¡Oye, dobe! ¡Suéltame!- gritaba Sasuke tratando de alejarlo al sentir el contacto de su cuerpo con el del rubio.

Sai sonreía al ver a los dos pelear. Al menos ahora estaba más tranquilo. Sabía que tener esa actitud algo indecente, podría hacer que Naruto no lo molestara con esas cosas que tanto le afectaban.

No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando todos habían terminado de darse un buen baño. Al momento de vestirse, el rubio más joven tomó la precaución de alejarse de su nuevo amigo. Ahora tendría más cuidado con él.

Al salir del local, las dos familias que se encontraban ahí, los Uchihas y los Namikaze, se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Sai obviamente acompañó a los Namikaze, y cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, todos se sentaron en el enorme sillón azul marino de terciopelo.

—Qué relajante es darse un baño caliente…- dijo Kushina antes de suspirar.

—Si…es algo relajante…- comentó Minato que se alegraba de salir de esos baños, pues Fugaku no había parado de molestarlo esa tarde.

—Me alegra estar en casa…- dijo Naruto que se encontraba menos nervioso después de todo lo que pasó en la enorme bañera.

—Señora Kushina, ahora deberíamos preparar la cena, me siento con muchas energías después de ese baño.- comentó el azabache poniéndose de pie. La pelirroja sonrió y también se paró. Luego ambos se fueron a la cocina.

—Papá…- dijo Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados. —Parece que Sai es raro…

—Sí, parece que le gusta las mujeres mayores…- respondió el mayor un poco deprimido.

—No, no lo digo por eso.

—Entonces por qué.

—Tiene un comportamiento muy raro conmigo.

—Eso debe ser porque le agradas…Aunque con tu madre tiene un comportamiento sospechoso…Siempre andan juntos y, hacen cosas juntos.- comentó Minato haciendo chocar sus dedos índices varias veces.

Tanto como padre e hijo suspiraron y a los pocos minutos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón. El azabache salió de la cocina en busca de una fuente de vidrio para dejar algunas verduras. Al pasar por la sala, vio que los rubios dormían cómodamente en el sillón. Se acercó a ellos con un par de mantas, que había encontrado sobre un sillón de la sala, y cubrió sus cuerpos. Luego le acarició el cabello a cada uno mientras sonreía. Finalmente siguió su camino y tomó el objeto que buscaba. Lo llevó a la cocina y siguió preparando la cena.

Pasaron casi dos horas cuando la mesa estaba repleta de comida. Korokke, oyakodon, Teriyaki y Soba eran algunos platos japoneses que se encontraban en la mesa.

Kushina fue a despertar a su esposo y a su hijo mientras Sai colocaba las servilletas. Cuando los rubios despertaron, olieron, al mismo tiempo, la comida. Ambos se secaron la baba y se pusieron de pie rápidamente para ir a comer.

—Primer lávense las manos y la cara…- dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos hicieron caso a las palabras de esa mujer. Ya cuando regresaron, todos se sentaron en sus puestos. Minato en la cabecera, Kushina al lado derecho, Sai al lado izquierdo, y Naruto, al lado de este.

— ¡Wao! ¡Esto se ve delicioso, mamá! ¡Gracias por la comida! - dijo el rubio tomando sus palillos y empezando a sacar un poco de cada plato. Minato repitió lo que hizo su hijo y comenzó a comer. Parecían muy emocionados y contentos. —Mmm…está delicioso.- decía Naruto masticando una especie de croqueta.

—Sai hizo las croquetas, bueno, en realidad él hizo casi todo, yo solo le di algunas indicaciones básicas y le ayudé a cortar las verduras y la carne…- dijo Kushina mientras se llevaba una pequeña porción de fideos a la boca.

—Vaya Sai…cocinas muy bien.- dijo el rubio muy feliz por la deliciosa comida. Hasta comenzó a chuparse los dedos.

—No te chupes los dedos, es de mala educación- dijo la mujer mirando mal a su hijo.

—Pero está rico…No todos los días comemos Teriyaki, la carne está blandita y jugosa…- decía el rubio excusándose.

Una vez finalizado ese banquete, todos parecían satisfechos. Estuvieron conversando un rato mientras comían su postre.

Una hora después, el azabache preparó sus cosas y se despidió de esa familia. Minato lo llevaría de regreso a su instituto en la camioneta.

Al momento de despedirse de Naruto, lo abrazó cariñosamente y le agradeció que haya sido tan buen amigo. El rubio rió un poco y le dio unas cuantas palmadas al hombro. Con Kushina hizo algo distinto, la tomó de la mano y le agradeció su hospitalidad. La pelirroja le sonrió amablemente y le dio un abrazo.

—Sai, me despediré de ti, en cuanto lleguemos a tu instituto…Ahora sube a la camioneta, ya sabes cómo se pone Danzou cuando uno es impuntual, bueno, yo lo sé mejor que nadie.- dijo Minato subiéndose al automóvil. El azabache hizo lo mismo y agitó su mano en señal de despedida en cuanto cerró la puerta.

Ya cuando iban avanzando por el pueblo, el azabache observó la casa de Gaara. Justo en ese momento estaba el pelirrojo afuera de su casa, tal parece que venía llegando con una bolsa en su mano. Ambos cruzaron miradas. Sai volvió a agitar su mano como si se despidiera, y el joven de ojos verdes tan solo lo miró seriamente para luego seguir su camino.

Una vez que llegó a las afueras del edificio, el azabache salió del automóvil con su bolso. Minato también se bajó y caminó donde se encontraba el joven.

—Bueno Sai, ya llegamos.- dijo el rubio un poco triste. —Espero que te hayas divertido. A pesar de que estuviste un buen tiempo inconsciente por culpa de mi vecino.

—Sí, me divertí mucho…- comentó bastante alegre. —Sobre su vecino, me di cuenta que es difícil acercarse a él, pero me gustan los retos.- dijo el azabache sonriendo.

—Vaya, parece que te agrada ese muchacho…

—Sí, me agrada mucho.- respondió Sai desviando a la mirada. —Su hijo también me agrada…Sakura y Sasuke también. Todos son muy distintos y eso los hace realmente interesantes…Por cierto, profesor Minato, me estaba preguntando si tal vez…- hace una pequeña pausa. — ¿Este viaje se volverá a repetir?- preguntó con cierta timidez e ilusión.

—Por supuesto que sí. Vendré todos los fines de semana a buscarte si así lo quieres. Es increíble que en tan poco tiempo te hayas encariñado con mi familia, eres como uno más.- dijo el rubio sonriendo y acariciando el cabello del menor. El azabache dejó su bolso a un lado y abrazó al hombre fuertemente. A los pocos segundos, el rubio sintió que el joven parecía llorar. —Oye, no es para llorar…debes estar feliz, supongo.

—No sé lo que significa tener una familia.- dijo en voz baja. —Pero al estar con ustedes, sentí como si estuviera en una. Todos son amables, se preocupan por mí, gracias profesor Minato por darme la oportunidad de salir de este lugar.- decía el joven artista mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y caían al suelo con rapidez.

—Sai…no me hagas llorar…- dijo el rubio sonriendo un poco triste y acariciando la espalda del menor. —A pesar de tu comportamiento poco usual, eres un buen muchacho, y me encantaría que pasaras otro fin de semana en mi casa…Por cierto, puedes llamarme tío Minato…

—P-pero no soy su sobrino…- dijo el azabache un poco extrañado y pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus ojos para secar su cara.

—Lo sé…pero mejor llámame así, no quiero que seas tan formal conmigo.

El joven de ojos negros sonrió y despidiéndose del mayor, se fue a su habitación. Estaba muy feliz y en cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación, observó que Danzou estaba sentando en la silla del escritorio mirándolo seriamente.

* * *

><p>Comenta o te mato.<p>

...

Hablando en serio, por favor comenta. (sea lo que sea, si te gustó o si no te gustó) No sé quién lee lo que escribo y eso me desespera *explota*


	5. Ratón de laboratorio

Ratón de laboratorio

Danzou seguía mirando con seriedad al joven de cabello azabache que recién acaba de llegar. Se puso de pie segundos después de que Sai había cerrado la puerta. Caminó lentamente con la ayuda de su bastón hasta donde se encontraba el menor. Se detuvo a medio metro de él cambiando inmediatamente su expresión. Ahora sonreía mostrando todas sus marcas en el rostro por el paso de los años.

—Espero que esta experiencia te sirva para renovar tu arte. Tus pinturas necesitan tomar un nuevo rumbo. Sería bueno que expresaras cada emoción que viviste en casa del director Namikaze. Me imagino que conociste cosas nuevas y viste de cerca cómo es una familia.

—Claro, profesor Danzou.- respondió un poco atemorizado porque la última vez que habló con él había recibido una fuerte bofetada.

—Y no te lo estoy pidiendo. Tómalo como una orden que debes acatar. No quería decirlo, pero me veo obligado después de que los compradores disminuyeran sus encargos. He recibido muy pocas ganancias en tus últimos trabajos. Sabes muy bien que eso afecta en el presupuesto para los dos institutos... Sobre todo el instituto que está al lado. Si sigue así me veré obligado a quitar las becas de algunos alumnos. No de unos cuantos, podría llegar a ser el veinte por ciento de toda esa escuela. Por eso debes preocuparte más por tus pinturas. Necesito que generen el doble de ganancia, el nivel de vida sube cada año y los gastos son cada vez mayores. Tal vez te estoy presionando con esto, pero debes considerarlo normal. Cada año que pase, tendrás más responsabilidades. De alguna forma te estoy preparando para lo que viene, porque en el futuro abriré otra escuela y necesitaré que te dediques por completo al arte. De esa modo se podrá financiar las tres escuelas.- dijo el hombre de avanzada edad aproximándose hacia la puerta. Sai se había sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de su director. Si antes estaba atemorizado ahora solo parecía preocupado. Si llegara a dedicarse por completo al arte, lo más probable es que no tendría tiempo libre. Y si no tenía tiempo libre, no podría pasar tiempo con la familia de Naruto, ni mucho menos ver al pelirrojo. —Por cierto, Sai. Supe que estuviste en el hospital por lesiones menores. Si vuelvo a enterarme que estuviste en ese lugar, independiente del tipo de lesión, me temo que no volverás a salir de aquí. Aun así he tomado algunas medidas para que ese tal Gaara no te vuelva a hacer daño. Ya verás que recibirá su merecido por andar golpeando a unos de mis alumnos más talentosos.- añadió sonriendo como antes. Sai frunció el ceño. No le dio tiempo para pensar las cosas. Tomó de las ropas al mayor y lo acercó a su rostro totalmente furioso. Rápidamente su sangre se calentaba y su mirada había cambiado completamente. El hombre de avanzada edad dejó instantáneamente de sonreír y lo miró con seriedad.

—No se atreva a tocarlo.- dijo el azabache antes de apretar sus dientes. Danzou cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

—Sai, podemos conversar sobre eso. Pero no te comportes de esa forma.- dijo el anciano seriamente. El azabache lo soltó un poco asustado y miró hacia todos lados. Si había algo que debía evitar era faltar el respeto a su director. Él era prácticamente el dueño de su vida, y si lo hacía enojar, él pagaría las consecuencias.

—Lo lamento. Yo no quise hac..

—Dos fines de semanas.- interrumpió el hombre de avanzada edad. —No podrás ir a la casa de Minato en dos fines de semanas. Si vuelves a tener esa actitud me temo que no podré dejarte salir en meses. Ese comportamiento no es propio de ti.

—Pero…Profesor Danzou, ¡usted no puede!- exclamó con desesperación el menor.

—Claro que puedo. Soy el director de esta escuela. También soy tu tutor legal. Por lo tanto, debo encargarme de que recibas disciplina. Así que todas las decisiones que tome tendrás que seguirlas. Te guste o no.

Sai bajó la mirada y apretó su puño, no podía hacer más que agachar la cabeza y seguir las órdenes de su director.

— ¿Qué pasará con Gaara?- preguntó de pronto el azabache en voz baja.

—Estará en observación… Si alguna vez te vuelve a golpear, tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas.- decía en tanto su celular sonaba. Buscó su móvil en su enorme bolsillo. Su larga y abultada túnica siempre era molesta para buscar objetos pequeños. Una vez que lo encontré, contestó la llamada.

— ¿Ya lo tienen?- preguntó el anciano. Unos murmullos se escucharon de ese objeto. —No, no le hagan nada. ¿Ah? Ya lo hicieron. Espero que no hayan sido muy drásticos. Llevaré a Sai, él se encargará del resto…

El azabache miraba disimuladamente al hombre. Estaba completamente confundido. Esperó que el mayor cortara la llamada para saber qué ocurriría. Danzou guardó su teléfono e hizo una señal para que el artista lo siguiera. Juntos estuvieron caminando por largos pasillos. Salieron del edificio y entraron a otro donde suelen hacerse las clases. Luego de subir varios escalones, llegaron a un ascensor. El camino era silencioso y cada vez, el azabache sentía más nervios.

Después de pocos minutos, el hombre se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de metal. Este portón se abrió sin problemas, ambos entraron a una habitación que tenía dos puertas muy separadas entre sí.

—Sai, abre la puerta de la derecha y entra, por favor…Luego ya sabrás lo que tendrás que hacer.- dijo Danzou dejando aun más confundido al menor.

El anciano camino a la puerta de la izquierda y tras cerrarla, se sintió cómo le ponía seguro a esa puerta. Sai se había quedado solo. Miró ambas puertas. Al principio dudó en hacer caso a las palabras de su director, pero tenía tanto temor a desobedecerlo, que caminó apresuradamente a la puerta que le habían indicado. La abrió y entró con los ojos entrecerrados al notar que esa habitación era muy iluminada. Cerró la puerta y tras hacer esto, la luz ya no era tan luminosa. Solo en esas condiciones distinguió una persona en la mitad de la habitación. Estaba sentada en una silla. Tenía un saco en la cabeza y parecía estar amarrado de pies y manos.

"Luego ya sabrás lo que tendrás que hacer" resonó ese dicho en su cabeza al ver a esa persona sin capacidad de moverse y que vestía ropas negras.

Sai no se demoró en sacarle el saco que tenía en la cabeza. Retrocedió con temor y abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa al ver que era Gaara. El rostro del pelirrojo estaba morado. Parecía que había sido brutalmente golpeado al llegar a ese lugar. Aunque, además de los moretones que tenía en su cara y las manchas de sangre en su labio y en su nariz, no parecía tener otra lesión.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?- preguntó el azabache horrorizado. Gaara lo miró con odio y no le respondió. —Te desataré…- murmuró sin esperar por la respuesta del pelirrojo. Se agachó a desatarle los tobillos, y en cuanto flexionabas sus rodillas sintió su rostro un poco mojado. El joven de ojos verdes le había escupido en plena cara. Sai se puso de pie y se limpió con su manga, pues pañuelos no tenía en esos momentos. Al principio había sentido sorpresa por ese acto, pero luego supuso que era su culpa que el menor estuviera en esas condiciones. Y es que además de sentirse mal por ser el culpable, también lo estaba porque de alguna forma esa acción era una muestra de desprecio. Poco le importaba si era agradable o desagradable para sus compañeros, pero sentir el rechazo continuo del pelirrojo le bajaba rotundamente sus ánimos.

—No causas más que problemas desde que apareciste en mi vida…- dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente. —He tenido una vida miserable para que vengas tú y lo empeores todo.

—Gaara, lo siento, yo no quise…

— ¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre! - gritó el joven con una potente voz que llegó a sobresaltar al azabache. — ¿Quién mierda eres tú? ¿De dónde saliste?...He tratado de ignorarte, ¡Pero ahora cómo puedo hacerlo si te tengo al frente mío y me tienen amarrado!

—Lo siento, la verdad es que yo no sé por qué estás aquí. Si quieres no te molestaré más…- trataba de excusarse el joven de ojos negros bastante dolido y con una angustia tremenda. Sentía que en cualquier momento él mismo empezaría a llorar al sentirse tan mal por todo lo que le ocurría a Gaara. —No me volverás a ver si eso quieres…

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡Y déjame ir!

Sai lo miró a los ojos con temor y rápidamente comenzó a desatar. Al hacer esto, vio que le habían dejado marcas rojas las ataduras en las muñecas y parte de los tobillos. Se sentía mucho peor al verlo así. Sabía que era su culpa.

Una vez que el joven de ojos verdes estaba libre, se puso de pie y rápidamente tomó la ropa del azabache. Comenzó a empujarlo mientras caminaba hacia la pared. Lo azotó contra el muro y le apretó fuertemente las mejillas con una de sus manos.

—No quiero volver a verte.- dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Su voz era espeluznante, y su mirada parecía la de un asesino. Sai sintió un dolor en su pecho. Parecía que su relación solo podía catalogarse como enemigos, pero ahora mismo, Gaara daba a entender un fuerte rechazo contra el azabache. Dicho eso, caminó buscando la puerta por donde el joven de ojos negros había ingresado. Pensó que podría escapar fácilmente, pero uno de los trabajadores de Danzou, adormeció al pelirrojo una vez que salió de esta habitación tan vacía, donde ahora se encontraba Sai sentando en el suelo con una mirada pensativa. En su rostro se podía distinguir la tristeza que tenía en esos momentos. A veces sentirse rechazado por una persona que aprecias, podía ser algo más doloroso que sentirse solo.

Danzou entró a los pocos minutos. Siempre acompañado de su bastón. Se acercó al joven y se puso delante de él.

—Sai, no pensé que pasaría esto. Tú eres tan amable, y él rechaza tu compañía. Debe ser triste…Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu interés por Gaara?- preguntó interesado. —Es raro verte tan preocupado por alguien… Yo te enseñé a preocuparte solo por ti. De tu bienestar. No veo la razón para ayudar a ese chico que además de ser violento contigo, te trata irrespetuosamente.

—No lo sé…- respondió en voz baja el azabache. Hizo una larga pausa mientras pensaba. —Realmente, él es un chico que me llama mucho la atención por su aspecto físico. Además siempre lo veo solitario en los pasillos de la escuela y creo que se parece a mí…

—Él no está en esta escuela.

Sai abrió los ojos algo asustado. Se había delatado él mismo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas por la vergüenza y agachó su cabeza para ocultarlo.

—Con que eso era lo que veías por la ventana del instituto…- dijo Danzou sonriendo bastante satisfecho. Sai solo se avergonzó más. —Tenemos cámaras en los pasillos, eso es más que nada por seguridad, así que no creas que estamos grabando por todos lados. Además solo me enteré porque el guardia me informó de tu extraño comportamiento. Pensé preguntarte personalmente si se seguía repitiendo durante esta semana, pero me he llevado una gran sorpresa…- comentó el hombre dándose media vuelta. —Sai, puedes ir a tu habitación, ya es tarde…

— ¿¡Y Gaara!- preguntó el azabache sin darse cuenta en qué momento su voz había salido con tanta fuerza. Parecía que esa pregunta se le había escapado de su mente, pues no tenía planeada hacerla en voz alta.

—Estará bien…- dijo Danzou volviendo a sonreír de forma burlona. El azabache esperó a que su director saliera primero para después retirarse. Tenía mucha vergüenza y no quería que nadie lo viera así. Al esperar un par de minutos, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr muy rápido por las escaleras y pasillos. Al llegar a su pieza, le colocó seguro a la puerta y se quedó de pie mirando el suelo.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, suspiró al sentirse nuevamente solo, luego tapó su boca con su mano y empezó a respirar cada vez más rápido. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Se sentía el ser más desafortunado del mundo. Otra vez quería llorar, pero al mismo tiempo quería evitarlo. Poco a poco él mismo se fue controlando.

Ya más calmado, sintió su garganta seca. Estaba a punto de ir al baño para tomar un poco de agua y lavarse la cara, sin embargo sus planes cambiaron cuando dirigió su mirada a su cama y encontró al pelirrojo recostado con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente. El azabache abrió su boca de la sorpresa. Dio unos cuantos pasos y se sentó en el piso. Al pie de la cama. La luz de la luna entraba por su ventana tocando la blanca piel de ese joven pelirrojo. No podía creer que la persona más violenta que había conocido en toda su vida, podía llegar a ser tan hermosa y tener un aspecto tan inofensivo. Se sintió maravillado, se atrevió incluso a tocarle el cabello con las yemas de sus dedos. También había aprovechado de tocarle las mejillas y el tatuaje que tenía en la frente. Al hacer contacto en esa parte de su piel, específicamente en la frente, se dio cuenta que eso no parecía un simple tatuaje. Al parecer era una cicatriz. Era como si alguien le hubiera hecho un corte en la frente.

La piel de Sai se enfrío. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de aquello mientras su mano temblaba. Pero su miedo desapareció al sentir la cálida respiración del menor cerca de él. El azabache sonrió con dificultad mientras acomodaba sus brazos sobre el colchón y apoyaba su mejilla en su antebrazo. Ahora no dejaba de mirar a Gaara con toda su atención. Sus párpados negros, su boca entreabierta, su cabello rojo, su piel blanca. Todo era perfecto para él. Parecía que esa imagen no se le borraría fácilmente de su cabeza. Pero como quería asegurarse, buscó entre sus cuadernos una hoja en blanco y comenzó a dibujarlo. Los minutos pasaban y el dolor que debía sentir en sus rodillas al estar sentando en el suelo, no existía para él. Estaba demasiado concentrando dibujando y observando a ese chico.

Ya cuando terminó su dibujo, lo guardó en una caja y volvió al lugar donde estaba el pelirrojo. Esta vez se sentó en la cama para nuevamente observarlo.

A veces deseaba que el menor despertara y se comportara de una forma gentil y cariñosa. Pero sabía que si despertaba lo más probable es que terminaría golpeado. De todas formas, aprovechó esos instantes con él para imaginarse un sin fin de momentos agradables y felices.

De pronto, un sonido de los pasillos lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Tocaron la puerta tres veces. Se levantó algo curioso y caminó rápidamente a la entrada de su habitación. Sacó el seguro y abrió. Era uno de los tantos trabajadores de Danzou.

—Tengo que llevar al chico a su casa.- dijo el hombre que llevaba un uniforme azul.

—Ah…- fue lo único que dijo Sai algo desanimado mientras veía como el viejo entraba con una silla de ruedas y acomodaba al pelirrojo. Cuando se iba, el azabache lo detuvo y lo miró detenidamente. — ¿Estará bien?- preguntó preocupado.

—Por supuesto, muchacho. Danzou me ha dado la orden de llevarlo a su casa. Así que eso haré.- contestó el hombre canoso antes de alejarse lentamente del lugar.

Sai no conocía y tampoco hablaba con los trabajadores. A lo sumo hablaba con sus profesores, pero siempre esas charlas estaban relacionadas con la clase. De todas maneras, sintió cierta confianza en las palabras de ese hombre.

En otro lugar del instituto, Danzou se encontraba en una enorme sala que tenía una mesa redonda al centro. Además de él, se encontraba un hombre y una mujer. Tendrían su misma edad, pues ambas personas tenía cabello blanco y la piel arrugada.

—Qué intentas hacer con ese chico.- preguntó la anciana en tanto archivaba unas hojas en una carpeta. Parecía más preocupada de interrumpir el silencio que del tema de conversación.

—Solo estoy haciendo un pequeño experimento. Nada más.- respondió Danzou como si se tratara de algo normal

—Puede ser peligroso. Podría volverse enfermo mental. No es bueno jugar con la mente de las personas.

—No cuestionen mis decisiones.- comentó el viejo golpeando su bastón contra el suelo y frunciendo el ceño. Los miró por un par de segundos y después caminó por la sala. Se sentó en el sillón más grande y juntó sus manos. —Todos sabemos que ese chico es un diamante en bruto. Debemos pulirlo y sacar el máximo provecho. Solo así haremos que esta ciudad progrese. La educación es fundamental para el desarrollo. Y si tenemos que sacrificar a uno para el beneficio de miles, no le veo el problema. Además recién estamos comenzando esta estrategia y no se nos ha presentado ningún inconveniente. El tiempo dirá si está bien o está mal. Pero lo que estoy haciendo servirá en gran medida para todos. Por cierto, tampoco debemos olvidar que se trata de un huérfano…

—Tienes razón, es solo un huérfano. Si le pasa algo nadie sentirá dolor…Aunque espero que tu plan funcione. Porque si falla, perderemos por todas partes.- dijo el otro anciano.

—No seas pesimista. Ya verás que todo marcha bien. Le tengo mucha fe a este proyecto. Sé que Sai logrará hacer unas pinturas asombrosas. He comprado lienzos enormes que se venderán muy caros cuando estén acabados. Llegaremos a ganar una gran fortuna con cada uno. Y ahora que el muchacho está en plena adolescencia, ganaremos más. Ya que es una etapa llena de cambios y lo más seguro es que se vuelva rebelde… ¡No! En realidad, lo más probable es que ese joven se enamore y conozca el sufrimiento de no ser correspondido. Eso es…Sufrirá, reirá, amará, tendrá miedo. Todo en extremo. Juntando esas emociones y reacciones logrará hacer verdaderas obras de arte. Su desahogo será pintar. Estará tan inspirado que sus creaciones serán comparadas con grandes artistas de la historia. Obviamente tenemos que trabajar para que eso ocurra. Haremos lo posible para que Sai pase por esas situaciones. Si tenemos que pagar a la gente para que actúe con él, lo haremos. Si tenemos que hacer un montaje en su vida, lo haremos. Él es nuestro ratón de laboratorio. Y como tal, solo sirve para hacer experimentos.

Los dos ancianos escuchaban con atención las palabras de Danzou. Parecía perdido y obsesionado con Sai. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño cuando hablaba de esa forma. Sin duda estaba dispuesto a todo por cumplir sus objetivos. No le importaba en lo más mínimo jugar con las emociones, reacciones y sentimientos del azabache. Y es que jamás llegó a encariñarse con él.

Para Danzou, Sai solo era un huérfano a su servicio y sentía que tenía el pleno derecho de hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Desgraciadamente, para el menor, Danzou tenía cierta sospecha de la atracción que sentía Sai hacia Gaara, y no dudaría en aprovecharse de eso.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

Agradezco a las personas que han dejado comentarios ;D


	6. Cicatriz que perdura

Cicatriz que perdura

Gaara se encontraba medio dormido en su patio. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sintió su cara un poco hinchada. Se pasó las manos por su rostro para sentir las heridas, pero toda la sangre ya estaba seca y solo sentía un dolor al presionar su piel. Se puso de pie mientras sacudía sus pantalones. En ese momento se percató que andaba con una camiseta de manga larga color negra y unos pantalones del mismo color. Se extrañó bastante, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia. Decidió entrar a su casa porque a esa hora de la noche hacía mucho frío. Al tocar la puerta, Kankuro abrió rápidamente. Le preguntó dónde se había metido. El pelirrojo no tenía idea, y sin hacer mayor esfuerzo por recordar, caminó hacia la cocina por un vaso con agua. Se lo bebió de un sorbo y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

Al sacarse esa extraña ropa negra, se metió a la cama y se acostó. Lo único que quería era dormir para que se le pasara ese dolor. Cerró sus ojos y no logró quedarse dormido fácilmente, unos recuerdos aparecieron en su mente sin aviso. Una serie de recuerdos que revivían solo para atormentarlo.

—Gaara, vamos a jugar.- dijo un pequeño niño de cabello castaño corriendo en las cercanías de un parque.

El pequeño pelirrojo, sonrió muy animado. No tendría más de cuatro años. Siguió a su hermano mayor y ambos se pusieron a correr hasta llegar a la zona de juegos. Se acomodaron en un sube y baja, para luego impulsarse con los pies. Ambos hermanos reían. Kankuro, el niño de cabello castaño, al ser cuatro años mayor que Gaara, era mucho más alto. Además era bueno para comer, por lo que tenía una contextura gruesa. Al ser más grande que el pelirrojo, solía quedarse por varios minutos apoyando sus pies en el suelo dejando a su hermanito en lo más alto de ese juego. Gaara gritaba asustado para que lo bajara, porque no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo a esa altura. Kankuro solo se largaba a reír en tanto el pelirrojo seguía gritando.

Una vez que ambos salieron de ese juego, el menor retó a su hermano a un duelo. Ambos se largaron a pelear. Al final siempre terminaba ganado el pequeño, pues contaba con una gran fuerza, pese a su edad.

Ya pasada las horas, decidieron regresar a casa.

Estaban sucios, cansados y hambrientos. Llamaron a la puerta muy entusiasmados. Un hombre les abrió la puerta.

— ¿Cómo se les ocurre estar llegando a estas horas, mocosos?- preguntó a viva voz el mayor. Tendría unos 34 años. Su cabello era de color castaño. Vestía un chaleco café, pantalones azul oscuro y unas sandalias del mismo tono.

Los niños agacharon su cabeza con culpa y entraron a la casa.

— ¡Solo mírense! ¡Llegan sucios, llenos de barro! ¡Y además se les ocurre llegar tarde! ¡Vayan a ducharse rápido y luego preparan la cena!- volvió a gritar el hombre dando un portazo a la puerta principal.

Los menores fueron a ducharse rápidamente cómo le habían ordenado. Cuando estuvieron listos se dirigieron a la cocina y rápidamente prepararon la cena. Kankuro era el más hábil en comparación a su hermano menor. Pero aun así, les costaba preparar la comida, pues no tenía mucha experiencia.

—Hermano, ¿por qué tenemos que hacer esto todos los días?- preguntó el pelirrojo un poco triste, pues un poco antes de cumplir cuatro años, tenía la obligación de hacer los quehaceres de la casa junto a sus otros dos hermanos.

—Gaara, ese hombre nos mantiene. Sin él estaríamos en la calle. Ya sabes que mi papá murió hace poco y desde ese día, me vine a vivir junto a Temari contigo. Si él no se hubiera hecho cargo, estaríamos en cualquier parte. Aquí tenemos comida, techo y protección.

—Pero estoy cansando.- se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Tendrás que aguantarte, esta es la vida que nos tocó vivir.- dijo Kankuro mientras sacaba los platos de un mueble. —Ten, anda a poner la mesa, tu padre se enojará con nosotros si nos demoramos mucho.

Gaara tomó los platos y caminó hasta llegar al comedor. El hombre estaba sentando en un sillón mirando la televisión. A esa hora fumaba un cigarrillo y tenía una botella de licor abierta en el suelo. A veces dejaba su cigarrillo de lado y tomaba un buen sorbo de alcohol.

— ¡Apúrense! ¡Me muero de hambre!- gritó el hombre. Gaara justo pasaba cerca del lugar y llegó a asustarse por el grito. Se apresuró en llegar al comedor, pero en el caminó tropezó con la alfombra y calló de golpe al suelo. El hombre suspiró muy enojado. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba su único hijo. Vio que había quebrado un plato y eso lo enfureció. Tomó al menor de su ropa y lo levantó. Luego lo agarró del cabello y acercó su rostro al del menor.

— ¿Crees que me regalan esos platos? ¿¡Ah! – le preguntaba en voz alta mientras lo miraba con enojo. — ¡Por qué eres tan inútil, mocoso!

Gaara cerró sus ojos y se puso a llorar. Tenía miedo. Además le era muy desagradable el olor de cigarro y licor que tenía su padre. El hombre lo volvió a regañar mientras le sacudía con fuerza su cabello. Kankuro estaba en la cocina escuchando todo, se mordía los labios mientras rogaba para que eso pasara rápido.

— ¡Te vas a tu habitación sin cenar! – se escuchó otro grito. Gaara se fue corriendo a su pieza. Se sacó sus zapatillas y se metió debajo de la cama. Abrazó su almohada muy triste y nuevamente se largó a llorar.

Su habitación no era muy acogedora para un niño. Solo era una alcoba con tres camas, un ropero y un escritorio. No habían juguetes, no habían un televisor, no había biblioteca, muchas cosas que eran normales para un niño de ese pueblo, ellos no lo tenían. No es que fueran pobres, el hombre ganaba dinero suficiente para comprar ese tipo de cosas, además recibía dinero extra del gobierno por tener al cuidado dos niños que no eran suyos. Solo que el dinero se iba en vicios.

Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara y Kankuro, tenía un año más que el castaño. Justamente tenía un paseo en su curso donde irían a acampar, por lo que se libraría de su padrastro durante ese fin de semana y por esa misma razón no llegaría a cenar.

El niño de cabello castaño ya se encontraba lavando los platos. El hombre se quedó mirando televisión por un largo rato. No le importaba ver programas con contenidos para adultos estando esos niños en la casa. Lo peor de todo es que tenía el volumen muy alto y eso no dejaba dormir bien a los menores.

Ya cuando Kankuro terminó de hacer todo, fue a su habitación escondiendo algo entre su ropa. Al entrar a su pieza, cerró la puerta con seguro y fue a donde estaba Gaara.

—Hermanito…- susurró el castaño mientras movía con delicadeza al pelirrojo.

El menor despertó algo afligido. Su estómago sonó por el hambre y bajó su mirada.

—Te traje un emparedado. Tiene jamón, lechuga, tomate y mayonesa. – dijo Kankuro sacando ese alimento de su ropa. Estaba envuelto en papel aluminio. A Gaara le brillaron los ojos y le volvió a sonar el estómago. Le agradeció, y rápidamente se puso a comer. A veces se atragantaba, pero estaba tan hambriento que le era imposible hacer pausas.

Los días iban pasando, y el hombre se volvía más violento. Había días en que dejaba sin comer a los niños. Era hasta capaz de dejarlos afuera toda la noche si no llegaban a la hora. Siempre que podía les gritaba, pues la situación de su trabajo estaba difícil, y no hallaba nada mejor que descargarse con los menores. También no era de extrañarse que los golpeara. Solo Temari se salvaba la mayoría de las veces, porque Kankuro o el mismo Gaara prefería tomar su castigo. Por ningún motivo querían ver a su hermana siendo golpeada.

Los constantes golpes y abusos que recibían estos menores, solo conseguían que su odio aumentara. No lo soportaban, estaban desesperados. Por más que trataran de hacer al pie de la letra todo lo que el mayor les ordenaba, este siempre terminaba enojándose.

Su comportamiento había cambiado con los años. Ya no eran unos niños con sueños, con tiempo libre para jugar y correr. Sabían que en menos de diez años tendrían que empezar a trabajar afuera de la casa.

Hubo un día que marcó la vida de estos tres hermanos. Temari tenía trece años años. Era más alta y su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante rápido. Ahora volvía de la escuela algo cansada con ganas de dormir esa tarde, porque sabía que no estaría ese hombre que le hacía la vida imposible. Al llegar, se sacó los zapatos, se aflojó aun más la corbata y caminó hasta su habitación que seguía compartiendo con sus hermanos. Se sacó la blusa y se puso una camiseta de manga corta. Pensaba sacarse la falda, pero el sueño la vencía, por lo que decidió echarse en el colchón, tapándose con una delgada manta. Las horas pasaban y la joven seguía durmiendo. Fue de pronto, que el malvado hombre llegó a casa más borracho que nunca. Dio un portazo tan fuerte, que la rubia despertó asustada. Se pasó sus manos por los ojos y decidió cambiarse rápidamente para ir a cumplir las órdenes del mayor. Cuando se puso de pie, sintió algo raro en su cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama y miró sus sábanas. Tenía una pequeña mancha roja. Temari se sorprendió. No sabía qué era y tampoco nadie le había mencionado esos cambios que tendría en su adolescencia. La ausencia de una figura materna, y las constantes falta a clases por andar haciendo labores domésticos junto a sus hermanos, le impidieron advertir de qué trataba esa mancha roja. La joven rubia reaccionó rápidamente, tendría que lavar su ropa y su cobertor. En tanto dejaba todo en una canasta y se ponía unos pantalones deportivos, caminó hacia el baño rápidamente para dejar lavando esas telas en la lavadora. En el pasillo se encontró con el hombre, que la tomó del brazo sin decirle nada.

—Oye, niña, ¿dónde llevas tanta ropa?- preguntó el hombre que emanaba un aliento desagradable.

—Voy al baño…Solo eso.- contestó Temari algo nerviosa y un poco avergonzada. Trató de apresurar el paso para llegar a su destino, pero el hombre le apretó el brazo y la lanzó contra el suelo. La ropa y el cobertor estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Sonrió al ver la falda y la ropa interior de la menor.

—Ya no eres tan niña…- comentó el padrastro sonriendo maliciosamente. —Tal vez en unos años más te vuelvas como tu hermosa madre. Aunque ya estás presentando un cuerpo de mujer muy bien desarrollado, ven conmigo, Temari.

La rubia se puso de pie muy asustada. Sus ojos brillaban porque estaba a punto de llorar.

—Déjeme lavar esto primero.- dijo en voz baja la menor mientras recogía la ropa. El hombre la observaba con atención. La siguió a pocos pasos y se quedó al pie de la puerta temiendo que la menor se encerrara en el baño. Temari al notar que su plan se había arruinado, tragó saliva y caminó hasta donde estaba el hombre con una expresión de preocupación.

—No te asustes, todo estará bien.- dijo el hombre pasando su mano por la espalda de la rubia y acariciándola suavemente. Ambos llegaron a la habitación del hombre. Tenía muchos lujos. Computadoras, electrodomésticos, escritorio de fina madera, una cama de dos plazas, un enorme armario, velador a cada lado de la cama, lámparas de cristal. Tenías objetos innecesarios en su habitación que tanto como Gaara, Kankuro y la propia Temari, habían visto con anterioridad. Para ellos era normal que ese hombre se diera esos lujos, mientras ellos vivían con lo básico.

El hombre cerró la puerta con llave y se llevó a la rubia hasta un enorme sillón con finas terminaciones. Ambos se sentaron mientras la menor trataba de alejarse discretamente. El hombre la abrazó y le acarició el mentón.

—No te haré nada malo…- dijo el hombre acercándose a la rubia y besándole la mejilla y posando su mano sobre el muslo de la menor. La joven le dio una fuerte cachetada y se puso de pie. Le había dado tanto asco la acción del hombre, que la hizo reaccionar de forma violenta. Corrió a buscar la lámpara que estaba sobre el velador y se quedó en un rincón.

— ¡No me vuelvas a tocar, viejo de mierda! – gritó la niña apretando sus dientes.

El hombre sonrió estando sentado. Se sobó la mejilla mientras reía. Caminó hacia su armario y sin que la rubia se diera cuenta, el hombre la apuntó con un arma.

—Suelta eso, mocosa insolente.- le dijo el hombre mientras cargaba el revolver sin dejar de apuntarla. —Acuéstate en la cama ahora, o te disparo.

Temari había quedado paralizada. Había varias películas en dónde se mostraban las armas, pero por primera vez veía una de cerca y apuntándola directamente al rostro.

— ¡Apresúrate! – gritó dando un disparo al aire rompiendo parte del techo. La rubia reaccionó inmediatamente, sintió su corazón latir muy rápido. Hizo caso a las palabras del hombre y se recostó sobre la cama. El hombre se fue acercando lentamente, se subió a la cama quedando al frente de la menor. —Quítate la ropa…

—No…- contestó la rubia en voz baja mirándolo con miedo. —Por favor, no…- volvió a suplicar desviando la mirada horrorizada al saber que el hombre no reaccionaría de la mejor forma.

—Entonces, ¡deja tus manos detrás de tu espalda!- gritó dando otro disparo hacia el techo. Temari se largó a llorar mientras le hacía caso a la orden del adulto. —Quédate quieta- murmuró el hombre dejando el arma de lado y bajando el pantalón de la pre-adolescente. La rubia frunció el ceño mientras sentía que la despojaban de sus ropas. Sin pensar mucho si perdía la vida al hacer un intento de escapar, le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de su padrastro. Luego tomó el arma que estaba en la cama y golpeó la entrepierna del mayor con ese objeto. Esto provocó que el hombre se quedara un buen rato retorciéndose de dolor. Temari se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, pues la puerta la había cerrado con llave y no tendría tiempo de buscarla. Abrió la ventana y trató de escapar, pero el hombre se apresuró y la tomó de las piernas, impidiendo que se escapara.

— ¡Suéltame!- gritaba la rubia desesperadamente mientras daba patadas en el aire. — ¡Ayuda!- volvió a gritar ya que esa ventana daba hacia la calle. La rubia lanzó el arma al patio. No paraba de gritar pidiendo ayuda. Fue en ese entonces que apareció Gaara, corriendo lo más rápido posible para llegar a la casa, pues había oído los gritos y sabía que su hermana estaba en peligro.

El pequeño niño de cabello rojo, que a penas tendría unos 8 años cumplidos buscó un hacha en el patio trasero. Su mente se había puesto en blanco. No llamaría a la policía y tampoco lo pensó, ya que no sabía que podía hacer eso. Solo sabía que era el momento de tomar justicias por sus propias manos. Ya pondría término a los años de abusos. Su paciencia tenía un límite y si algo lo molestó más de la cuenta fue el hecho de que su propio padre intentara sobrepasarse con su hermana mayor, pues había visto a Temari semi desnuda cerca de la ventana de la habitación de su padre. Eso simplemente lo cegó. En esos momentos era todo o nada. Lo mataba o el moría.

Ya con el hacha en sus manos corrió rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su padre. Dio un fuerte grito mientras golpeaba la madera con esa afilada y peligrosa arma. En pocos segundos había logrado hacer un gran daño a esa puerta, tanto, que logró derribarla. El menor entró a la habitación respirando pesadamente.

—Ándate, maldito…- dijo el pelirrojo tomando con fuerza el arma con ambas manos. —Suéltala ahora.- volvió a exigir al mayor. El hombre rodeó con su brazo el cuello de Temari y amenazó con matarla por asfixia si no dejaba el arma guardada. Su padre no se hizo esperar, comenzó a presionar el cuello de la joven. El niño de ojos verdes asustado al escuchar los quejidos de su hermana, dejó el arma dentro del armario, y apretando sus puños se paró cerca de su padre sin dejar de mirarlo con odio.

—Tienes unos ojos parecidos a los de tu madre, mocoso…Por tu culpa, ella ya no está aquí.- comentó el hombre sin dejar libre a la rubia. Gaara sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras. Él había crecido sin su madre, por lo que no sabía qué culpa tendría él. —Cuando tú naciste, ella murió. Le dio una hemorragia durante el parto. Estaba planeado que nacieras en dos meses más, pero ella presentó mucho problemas así que tuvimos que sacarte de ahí. Solo estuvo viva un par de horas. ¡Por tu culpa ella murió y me dejó solo! – gritó enfurecido. —Es horrendo vivir con alguien como tú… Cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de matarte…Por tu culpa ella ya no está conmigo. Yo la amaba como a nadie, pensábamos casarnos e irnos a vivir a otro lado, pero tú lo arruinaste todo. Arruinaste mi felicidad. Y para empeorar toda la situación tengo que aguantar a esos mocosos sin familia. Son un total estorbo, siempre han interferido en mi vida, pero como son hijos de tu madre, tenía que soportarlos. Solo lo he hecho por ella.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada. El odio a su padre había pasado a segundo plano, ya no sabía qué pensar. Tenía ocho años, era un niño. No sabía manejar este tipo de situaciones. No recordaba en qué momento su vida se había vuelto tan miserable.

—Perdón…- susurró el menor de ojos verdes sin despegar la vista del suelo. El hombre lo miró sin sentir pena por el niño. Parecía que su ira se apoderaba de él con tan solo ver a pelirrojo que le arrebató a su esposa. Dejó a un lado a Temari, y caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba el menor. Lo agarró de la ropa y lo amarró contra una silla. El pelirrojo no puso resistencia, estaba tan confundido que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pies y manos las tenía sujeta improvisadamente con corbatas. La rubia observaba con terror lo que se venía. Con el miedo, no se atrevía ni a mover un dedo. Gaara se quejaba del dolor por la presión que tenía en sus muñecas. También miraba con atención a su padre como se movía de un lado a otro buscando diversos elementos en la habitación. De pronto, se detuvo a pasos del menor, y abrió un maletín. Sacó una navaja muy pequeña y filuda. El pelirrojo logró aflojarse un poco las ataduras, pero le sería imposible escapar sin ayuda. Siguió con la mirada a su padre que se le acercaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Te sientes solo, verdad?

El menor miró el suelo y asintió con la cabeza. Ni si quiera se detuvo a pensar en la respuesta. Se sentía solo. Era infeliz. Necesitaba afecto.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?- preguntó el hombre nuevamente mientras sacaba un encendedor.

—A-amor…- respondió el pequeño justo en el momento en que sus ojos se nublaban.

—Eso es algo simple, pero imposible para mí. Tú me quitaste el amor de mi vida. ¿Por qué tendría que darte amor?- preguntó el hombre pasando el fuego del encendedor por su navaja. —Aunque puedo hacer algo por ti…Cierra los ojos.

Gaara miró la navaja con miedo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar.

—Si te mueves, podría sacarte un ojo.- dijo el hombre acercando la navaja a la frente del menor. —Temari, un paso que des, y le corto toda la cara a tu hermano…

— ¡¿Qué le vas a hacer, maldito? – gritó la rubia totalmente asustada.

El hombre sonrió, y dejó la punta del cuchillo en la frente del niño. Gaara sintió el contacto del metal, mordió sus labios y se quedó inmóvil. De apoco, el padre del menor, comenzó a cortar la piel. La sangre brotaba de la herida y pasaba por los párpados del pelirrojo. Se mezclaban con las lágrimas y recorrían las blancas mejillas del pequeño. Sus gritos tenía que reprimirlos. Si abría la boca, de seguro el hombre sería capaz de cortarle un ojo. Temari llevó sus manos a sus ojos, ella también se puso a llorar.

El hombre estuvo un buen rato pasando su navaja por la frente del niño de ojos verdes. Ya a esas alturas toda la cara del menor estaba manchada con sangre.

—Está listo…Ya no necesitas amor. Ahí lo tienes.- dijo el hombre riendo mientras pasaba un pañuelo en su navaja para limpiarla. — Maldición, me dio sed. Iré a comprar algo de cerveza, no se muevan o los mataré a ambos.

Eso fue lo último que escucharon del hombre. Cuando se sintió un portazo de la puerta principal Temari fue a liberar a su hermano. No podía sentirse peor al verlo tan herido y ensangrentado.

—Gaara, tenemos que salir de aquí.- dijo la rubia mientras se ponía sus pantalones e iba a buscar una toalla para limpiar al pelirrojo.

—No Temari, no iré. Mejor vete.- dijo el pequeño al ver que su hermana se acercaba con la toalla. —Ya no aguantaré más. No voy a irme de aquí. No quiero esconderme. Ese hombre tendrá que pagar por todo. Desde ahora, no dejaré que nadie se burle de mí…Debí matarlo cuando llegué a casa, pero no tuve la oportunidad, ahora cuando llegue, volveré a intentarlo, sé que no fallaré.

— ¡Claro que no!- gritó la joven. —Gaara, tenemos que irnos antes de que regrese. Tú solo tienes ocho años, no podrás hacer mucho. Mejor llamaremos a la policía. ¡Mira! Solo mira lo que te hizo…- dijo la joven tapándose la boca con la palma de su mano y cerrando sus ojos. El pelirrojo le quitó la toalla a su hermana y comenzó a limpiarse.

—El arma está en el patio. Al menos anda a esconderla…- dijo Gaara con la mirada perdida. Para el menor no existían palabras que lo convencieran de no matar a su padre. Esa era su decisión y tarde o temprano lo terminaría haciendo. Más ahora, que la ira había vuelto a su ser.

—Hermano, no te quedes aquí, al menos yo escaparé, pero tú escóndete. Iré a la casa de al lado para llamar a la policía. Pero por favor, prométeme que te vas a esconder bien.

—Lo prometo…- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo algo desanimado. Temari apretó su puño y salió corriendo de la casa para buscar el arma y hacer la llamada. Gaara se quedó sentado en la silla. Pensativo. Estaba cansado de llorar. Nunca se había imaginado que su padre se atrevería a hacerle algo así. Sentía el ardor en su herida. Aunque todavía no estaba muy seguro qué era lo que tenía escrito en su frente. Al surgir esa curiosidad, se puso de pie y caminó al baño. Su herida seguía sangrando. Se puso un poco de agua en la frente y claramente se notaba que la herida formaba un kanji con la palabra "amor". Fue en ese instante que recordó cuando su padre le dijo que su nombre significaba "el demonio que solo se ama a sí mismo." Gaara no era malvado para referirse a él como un demonio, pero en estos momentos de su vida, parecía convertirse en uno.

Caminó por los pasillos de su casa con los ojos sin vida. Llevaba en sus manos un hacha. Esperó a que llegara su padre pacientemente.

El hombre venía más borracho que antes, andaba con una botella de whisky en la mano y en la otra sujetaba una bolsa que tenía en su interior varias latas de cerveza. Tocó la puerta. Esta se abrió. El hombre entró lentamente cuando recibió un hachazo en el pie. Cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Gaara volvió a darle otro golpe, con el cual terminaría matándolo. Justo en esos momentos, llegaba la policía.

Desde ese día, tendría una culpa por el resto de su vida. Pues bien sabía que él no era nadie para quitar la vida de otra persona. Solo en el momento que vio los vidriosos ojos de su padre, fue que se dio cuenta de que había cometido un crimen que no tenía vuelta atrás. Se sintió mal, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado.

Este hecho macabro fue muy confidencial. Solo los policías conocían el caso y para proteger a los menores, prefirieron no hablar con la prensa.

Kankuro se enteraría unas horas después que el pelirrojo mató a su padrastro, Temari también, solo que ninguno sabría cómo tratar a su hermano menor desde ese momento. Se volvieron distantes por el miedo. El castaño por su parte, se volvió prepotente, pero en el fondo se sentía culpable de que sus hermanos tuvieron que sufrir sin que él pudiera haber hecho algo. La rubia se convirtió en una mujer seria y con carácter muy fuerte, ya lo era de pequeña, pero esta vez no dejaría que nadie la pase a llevar.

Gaara estuvo por años en un tratamiento psicológico, pero se había vuelto tan violento con todas las personas que querían ayudarlo, que lo dejaron estar bajo el cuidado de sus hermanos durante su infancia, quienes eran las únicas personas con las cuales hablaba de una manera más normal.

El pelirrojo que seguía acostado en su cama recordando ciertos hechos que marcaron su vida, se tocó la frente con las yemas de sus dedos. Esa cicatriz era algo que tal vez lo tendría de por vida. Luego de varios minutos se quedó dormido. Su vida no había cambiado nada desde el momento en que mató a su padre. No era feliz, no tenía el amor que tanto quiso alguna vez y que sigue esperando que llegue para aliviar su soledad. Su personalidad ha sido y es tan agresiva que le sería muy complicado conseguir una persona que le diera afecto.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>purpleline, Kimiyu , NoirLuxure y Crispy Glass. Gracias por comentar. Eso de verdad me anima a seguir subiendo la historia en esta página.<p>

Espero que se hayan entretenido leyendo este capítulo. En el siguiente veremos a Danzou moviendo las primeras piezas de su plan (?)

Saludos, y espero que hayan tenido una linda navidad y que tengan un feliz año nuevo :)


	7. Cambio inesperado

Cambio inesperado

Sai había dormido bien esa noche que Gaara estuvo en su cuarto inconsciente. Unos momentos antes de lo ocurrido le había hecho entender al pelirrojo que no lo molestaría más, que no insistiría en verlo ni nada por el estilo. Pero ese momento que estuvo contemplándolo a la luz de la luna, lo hizo cuestionarse sus palabras. Sonrió algo atontado recordando ese hecho, luego cerró con fuerza sus ojos y agitó su cabeza hacia ambos lados. Se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y a darse una corta ducha. Tenía que asistir a clases, y si quería ser puntual, debía ocupar su tiempo preparándose en vez de pensar estando acostado en su cama.  
>Al llegar al baño se quitó su camiseta de dormir y la arrojó en una canasta. Luego se bajó sus pantalones de una tela muy suave. Ya cuando estaba desnudo, se miró al espejo e inspeccionó su cuerpo, algo que solía hacer con frecuencia, pues, se preocupaba mucho por su salud.<br>Lo primero que miró fue su piel. Su pálida y tersa piel. No tenía mucho vello. Su abdomen estaba bien tonificado. Sus brazos y piernas también. Sus glúteos los tenía en forma. Se sorprendió de tener un cuerpo tan atractivo a la vista. Fue en ese instante que dio gracias a los continuos ejercicios que su Instituto le obligaba a tomar. Sonrió un poco avergonzado y luego, fijó su vista hacia debajo de su ombligo. Se hizo muchas preguntas al ver esa parte de su cuerpo que identificaba a cualquier hombre. Sabía que lo tradicional en su ciudad, país y en el mundo, era que un hombre se casara con una mujer y que, después tuvieran hijos. Pero parecía que su situación sería totalmente distinta a lo acostumbrado. Jamás le había llamado la atención una mujer. Y eso que en el Instituto había una cantidad considerable. Solo cuando salió de su Instituto conoció "de cerca" a dos mujeres, Kushina y Sakura. El problema estaba en que tampoco sintió una atracción por más encantos que tuviera cada una.  
>Con el pasar de los minutos, comenzó a recordar sus clases de Educación Sexual dónde se les explicaba que el coito entre una mujer y un hombre daban origen a un bebé. Se sintió extraño al pensar en eso, y después, recordar sus sentimientos de atracción por Gaara. Nadie le había dicho si estar con un hombre era normal o anormal. Para él simplemente era posible. Si él se sentía atraído no lo consideraba ni bueno, ni malo, tan solo extraño porque nunca antes había sentido eso con alguien. Y si, se avergonzaba de reconocerlo era tan solo porque no quería que alguien lo molestara con esas cosas. Para él era extremadamente raro demostrar ese tipo de sentimientos y hacerlo por primera vez era algo que de seguro sería una novedad. Y lo que menos quería; era publicar su vida. Danzou lo había acostumbrado a tener una vida de bajo perfil. Sobre todo por ser artista.<p>

Sin pensar más a fondo, y con toda esa nube de ideas que entorpecían su rutina, se metió a la bañera. Movió la llave que daba el paso al agua tibia e inclinó su cuello hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. El agua tocaba su piel, era como una suave lluvia tibia que se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Estiró su mano por un poco de jabón y se lo pasó por su pálida piel. Luego tomó un poco de shampoo y se enjuagó el cabello. No estuvo más de cinco minutos enjuagándose. Cuando salió de la ducha se sintió muy relajado. Se amarró una toalla a la cintura, no sin antes secarse algunas partes de su cuerpo. Luego sacó otra toalla que se encontraba sobre un mueble del baño y la dejó rodeada en su cuello. Su negro cabello aplastado destilaba agua por las puntas, mojando el suelo. Ahora, abrió puerta para entrar a su habitación. Caminó lentamente por la alfombra mientras sonreía pensando en el chico de cabello rojo.

Por otro lado, en casa de Gaara, para ser exacto, se encontraba Danzou con dos guardaespaldas. Parecían esperar que alguien saliera de la mencionada casa, pero no hicieron ningún movimiento al ver a Kankuro saliendo sin preocupaciones con un bolso apoyado en su hombro. Vestía un uniforme de colegio.  
>Por la reacción de los hombres que se encontraban a metros del domicilio, se podía deducir que el chico de cabello castaño no era la persona que andaban esperando. Luego de cinco minutos más, Temari salió con su bolso, estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando perdió el equilibrio y se sujetó de la perilla. Parecía agitada y cansada. De hecho estaba pálida. Abrió la puerta y entró a su casa rápidamente.<br>Finalmente salió Gaara. Era difícil de suponer qué había pasado con la joven viendo la expresión del pelirrojo. No tenía expresión de preocupación, ni de tristeza. Así solía permanecer su semblante. Serio. Por otra parte, su uniforme iba desarmado. Pantalones negros y chaqueta burdeos. La camisa estaba por fuera del pantalón. La corbata verde estaba mal hecha. Su cabello alborotado.  
>Dio unos pasos cuando se percató del auto negro que había al frente de su casa y, de los tres hombres que estaban observándolo. Hizo un sonido con los dientes en señal de enojo. Dejó su bolso de lado y caminó a encararlos.<p>

— ¿Qué quieren?- preguntó el joven de ojos verdes desafiándolos con la mirada.

—Sabaku no Gaara. Por favor no tengas un trato tan hostil. No pensamos hacerte daño y tampoco queremos molestarte.- comentó el anciano sonriendo forzosamente. Sus arrugas eran tantas como las arrugas de sus ropas. Gaara inspeccionó a los tres hombres. Los miraba de arriba a abajo con total desconfianza. —Mi nombre es Danzou. Soy el director del Instituto ANBU. Y si vengo personalmente a tu casa es porque, quiero hacer un trato contigo...

—No me interesa hacer tratos...- dijo el pelirrojo retrocediendo y tomando su bolso. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse para seguir su camino.

—Vamos Gaara, no seas así.- interrumpió Danzou haciendo que el joven se diera vuelta y lo mirara con odio. —No te tomará más de dos minutos. Seré breve.- agregó haciendo que el adolescente le pusiera atención. Cuando Danzou supo que Gaara había tomado una actitud de "escucha" prosiguió. —Sé que estudias en el Instituto público de Konoha y como estudiante en ese recinto no recibes ingresos. Te aceptaré en mi Instituto y te pagaré para que permanezcas ahí. Te podrá parecer raro que le diga esto a alguien como tú. Un chico que es conocido en todo el pueblo como alguien conflictivo. Pero sé que puedo potenciar esa fuerza tan brutal que tienes. Todos sabemos que tu fuerza es comparable con la de un luchador profesional. Esas habilidades se desarrollan con el tiempo, pero parece que tú, aparte de desarrollarlas, naciste con una gran fuerza. Si vienes a mi Instituto, te pagaré dinero cada mes para tus gastos y los de tus hermanos. Claro, con la condición de que tengas un buen rendimiento en tu especialidad…

Gaara parecía tener interés en seguir escuchando. Por un momento pensó en aceptar sin escuchar más, pero su desconfianza hacia las personas era tal que le era difícil aceptar propuestas de gente desconocida.

—Todos necesitamos dinero. A ti no te contratarán en ninguna parte. Ya estás catalogado como una persona agresiva.- seguía insistiendo el anciano. —Aparentas como si no te interesara y eso que tienes necesidades muy fuertes. Tu hermana mayor ya está esperando un bebé y eso implica muchos gastos. Antes, durante y después del nacimiento. Deberías pens-

El viejo seguía hablando cuando el pelirrojo se le lanzó encima, lo agarró con fuerza de sus ropas y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Los guardaespaldas estaban a punto de golpear al joven, pero Danzou hizo una señal para que se detuvieran.

— ¿Por qué mierda sabes eso?- preguntó el menor con ira.

—Eso es algo que se comenta en el pueblo. Ya sabes, hay pocos habitantes...Y tú eres bastante conocido, por lo que tus hermanos también tienen cierta fama en el pueblo tan solo por compartir lazos de sangre contigo.

Gaara lo soltó con fuerza. Casi botó al mayor, pero poco le importó. Suspiró con enojo y se sacó la corbata.

— ¿Dónde está mi nuevo uniforme?- preguntó apresurado. —No pienso pagarlo. Y quiero que me den un adelanto.- exigió el pelirrojo. Danzou sonrió discretamente e hizo una señal para que subiera al auto. Temari había tomado un poco de agua antes de volver a salir de su casa. Cuando llegó a su patio delantero, vio que la corbata de su hermano estaba tirada en el pasto. La recogió algo confundida y, siguió su camino a la universidad.

El pelirrojo que estaba sentado rodeado de los dos guardaespaldas de Danzou; parecía muy tranquilo. El anciano se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto y un hombre un poco más joven que Danzou, manejaba el auto.

—Tendrás tu propia habitación y tu propio baño.- decía el director pausadamente. —El horario está en una hoja que encontrarás en tu escritorio. Tu armario estará repleto de todos los uniformes que ocuparás durante el tiempo que estés en el Instituto ANBU. Tienes que cuidarlo. Todo lo que rompas se te será descontado de tu paga. No hables con nadie de tu clase ni con ningún alumno sin mi permiso. Respeta a tus profesores y a los trabajadores. Sé responsable y puntual. Tendrás permiso los fines de semana para ir a tu casa. También tendrás que someterte a un chequeo médico cada mes sin excusas. Hoy conocerás el lugar y te volverán a repetir las instrucciones básicas durante tu visita. Mañana vendrás con tus cosas. Acuérdate que pasarás la mayor parte del tiempo en mi prestigioso Instituto, así que debes traer todo lo que creas conveniente. Ten en cuenta que se te confiscará todos los elementos que puedan considerarse peligrosos.

—Cómo sé que no me mienten.- dijo el pelirrojo un poco extrañado por las palabras del mayor. —Dice todo eso como si estuviera preparado desde hace tiempo.

—Sabaku no Gaara, en mi Instituto estamos preparados para recibir alumnos nuevos todo el año. No te sientas privilegiado. Podrías ser tú u otra persona. Pero esta vez eres tú, porque tus habilidades necesitas explotarlas en algún deporte que genere alguna ganancia. Además le hago un favor a la sociedad. Nadie necesita un niño rebelde cerca.- comentó el viejo riendo despacio al terminar la frase. El automóvil se detuvo y fue el primero en salir. El joven de ojos verdes apretó sus dientes y murmuró algo que ni si quiera los guardaespaldas lograron comprender.

Por otro lado. Sai, que seguía su rutina, pasó por el pasillo. Caminando lentamente y mirando disimuladamente hacia un lado. Específicamente hacia la ventana que daba al otro edificio, esperaba ver a Gaara como todas las mañanas. Eran unos cuantos segundos que veía al joven mientras caminaba y entraba a su salón. Al no verlo, se detuvo para arreglarse su uniforme que estaba en perfectas condiciones tan solo para ganar tiempo. Habría estado más de cinco minutos de esa forma cuando bajó la mirada. El timbre sonaba de fondo. Había que estar ya dentro del salón sentado y esperando al profesor. Pero Sai, estaba a mitad del pasillo. No le importó llegar tarde. Sintió preocupación a los pocos segundos. ¿Qué pasa si Gaara nunca llegó sano y salvo a su casa? Se preguntaba el joven de ojos negros. No podía darse el lujo de llamarlo a su casa ya que, en primer lugar, no tenía teléfono ni celular a su disposición. Y segundo, tampoco tenía el número de ese chico. Por un momento pensó en ir directamente a la oficina de su director y encararlo, pero sabía que por el momento no tendría el valor para ir a verlo. Danzou parecía ser el único que sabía que le atraía Gaara. Se sonrojó un poco y siguió su camino. Algo desanimado y triste.

Al llegar a su salón, el profesor hizo un comentario sobre la tardanza del azabache. Nada cruel y nada para ofenderse, pero en seguida el resto de la clase comenzó a murmurar algunas palabras hirientes y groseras al joven de cabello negro. Sai no hizo caso, tan solo caminó y se sentó en su lugar.

Las horas pasaban y mientras en el salón se impartían clases de álgebra avanzada, el azabache tomaba apuntes como todos sus compañeros. Todo ese ambiente de concentración fue interrumpido por un sutil golpe en la puerta de madera. El profesor dejó su tiza de lado y de mala gana dio permiso para que la persona entrara a su clase.

Todos los alumnos miraron hacia la puerta. Esta se abría lentamente. Un hombre, de cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos relativamente verdes, entraba al lugar junto a una persona que era baja estatura y que tenía un cabello muy llamativo. Era Gaara.

Sai quedó paralizado. No podía creer lo que veía. Su corazón que latía con normalidad comenzó a acelerarse. Tragó saliva y sonrió de la alegría al ver que se encontraba en buenas condiciones . El pelirrojo no parecía tener ninguna lesión. A lo más tenía unas pequeñas cicatrices que habían sido ocasionadas por la golpiza del día anterior. Apenas se notaban a lo lejos.

—Él es Sabaku no Gaara. Un estudiante nuevo. Más bien de intercambio. Viene del Instituto público de Konoha. - dicho eso, algunos alumnos miraron al joven de ojos verdes y murmuraron un par de cosas. — ¡Silencio!- gritó el hombre que acompañaba al menor. —Solo está conociendo el lugar. Obviamente no irá a las mismas clases que ustedes, apenas tiene 14 años. Solo lo verán en los pasillos, en la hora de almuerzo y tal vez en alguna clase optativa. Quiero que lo traten con respeto. El director Danzou no trae a cualquiera a este Instituto, así que no deberían subestimarlo. Es muy hábil en kickboxing... En fin, era solo eso, profesor. Lamento haber interrumpido su clase.- finalizó el hombre. Hecho una corta reverencia se fue del salón con Gaara.

Justo cuando la puerta se cerró, el timbre comenzó a sonar. Ya era hora de almorzar, y justamente los lunes las clases terminaban a medio día. Sai arregló sus útiles muy animado y, salió rápidamente de su salón. Caminó apresurado por los pasillos. Si había algo que quería hacer, era ver nuevamente a Gaara. En su trayecto se topó con el director. Lo saludó algo temeroso mientras el anciano le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Buenas tardes Sai, no es necesario que tengas esa actitud. Ayer andabas algo alterado, todos tenemos malos días, creo que te entiendo.- dijo el viejo con un tono muy amable mientras seguía dando unas cuantas palmaditas más en el hombro. —Relájate. Ve tranquilo a comer...- fue lo último que dijo para retirarse y desaparecer entre los pasillos de la escuela.

Sai levantó la mirada una vez que su director se fue. Se sorprendió bastante y no tenía la menor idea a qué se debía ese cambio. Hasta parecía que Danzou había olvidado el tema de la atracción que él tenía hacia Gaara. Simplemente eso lo dejó atónito.  
>Cuando recién volvió en sí, se acordó que estaba tratando de seguir al pelirrojo. Ya a estas alturas lo había perdido, pero tenía la esperanza de empezar a verlo con normalidad durante los próximos días.<p>

Ya entrada la noche, Gaara se encontraba cenando solo en su casa. Su ropa y objetos de aseo los tenía guardados en una gran maleta con llave. Parecía muy tranquilo pues todo lo había arreglado con anticipación. Era cosa de esperar a la mañana siguiente para partir. Mientras el joven de ojos verdes revolvía su sopa con una cuchara metálica, llegaba Temari con Kankuro agotados después de una larga jornada de estudios, trabajos entre otras cosas.

—Gaara, ¡ya volvimos! - gritó sin escuchar respuesta. No esperó por una, pues sabía que nunca llegaría. —Por Dios, Temari, pensé que demorarías más en la ecografía. Menos mal que solo es uno. Creí que serían dos porque te notaba un poco gorda.- se quejaba el castaño que vestía su uniforme escolar. Ya era su último año en la escuela y próximamente entraría a la Universidad al igual que su hermana.

— ¿A quién le dices gorda, maldito pendejo?- gritó la rubia jalando de la oreja a su hermano menor.

—Ay, Ay, Ay duele... ¡Hey! ¡Suéltame!- le suplicaba el joven en tanto la presión en su oreja se hacía menos dolorosa. —Perdón… Pero esos antojos que te dan deben ser los culpables. Deberías cuidarte de no comer tanto dulce o tu hijo podría nacer enfermo. Puede darle diabetes y eso es bastante peligroso.

—Ya entendí, pero no vuelvas a decir que estoy gorda. Solo son cuatro meses y el bebé está creciendo rápido. De seguro será alto como Shikamaru.- dijo la rubia soltando finalmente a su hermano y caminando hacia la sala de su casa para echarse en el sillón. Se desabrochó su chaleco y suspiró mientras veía el techo. —Lo lamento, Kankuro. Sé que tienes que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo para mantenernos, no debería regañarte y tampoco debería pedirte que me acompañes al médico. Tengo a Shikamaru. Él me acompaña siempre. Además no quiero que dejes de lado tu vida por mí y mi hijo. Deberías descansar y tratar de estar más tiempo con Tenten.

—Claro, lo intentaré, solo que, ya sabes que quiero asegurarme que todo marche bien en tu embarazo. Y si tengo que conseguir otro trabajo para pagar los gastos, lo haré. Hasta ahora soy el único que puede hacer algo. Gaara es muy pequeño para trabajar, además nadie lo va a contratar si anda amenazando hasta a los desconocidos, sinceramente no sé qué hacer con él. Si no cambia, tendremos que echarlo de la casa cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad.

—Hey, habla bajo, debe estar en su habitación y ya sabes que las paredes son delgadas.- dijo Temari un poco nerviosa e intentando bajar el tono de voz. —La verdad es que, sobre eso, te encuentro toda la razón, si sigue como está tendremos que sacarlo. Me está costando muchas amistades... y prácticamente no puedo invitar a mi novio porque tengo miedo a que le haga algo.

—Lo sé, por eso mismo no invito a Tenten. Prefiero ahorrarme los problemas...

—Shhh, por favor, habla bajo...

—No te preocupes, debe estar viendo televisión o algo así.- comentó Kankuro sentándose en un sillón cerca de su hermana y estirando sus brazos. Y de la nada, apareció el pelirrojo con un uniforme negro que parecía ser de otro Intituto. En sus manos tenía un plato de sopa a medio comer. Pasó caminando lentamente hasta llegar a la cocina. Tanto el castaño como la rubia se miraron preocupados. Gaara había oído esa pequeña conversación y además no se explicaban esas ropas que no eran del colegio que su hermano menor solía ir.

— ¡Hey, Gaara!- gritó Temari preocupada. —Ven.

El menor no tardo en aparecer. Tenía una expresión más fría que la acostumbrada.

—Gaara, no quisimos decir nada malo, solo que, en algún momento tendrás que cambiar para bien...Eso es todo.- dijo la rubia acomodándose en el sofá. —Hemos intentado de todo contigo, pero nada funciona. Tu comportamiento violento podría terminar muy mal y no queremos estar involucrados...Antes éramos niños y muy jóvenes, pero ahora que somos grandes nos puede afectar mucho en nuestra vida. De hecho ya nos ha afectado desde hace años…

—Lamento que tengas que escuchar eso, pero es la verdad. Sabes muy bien que llegará cierto tiempo en que no te podremos ayudar y tendrás que...

— ¿Solo era eso? -preguntó el pelirrojo tajantemente. Sus dos hermanos se sorprendieron por la pregunta. Se miraron por medio segundo y luego volvieron a fijar su mirada en Gaara. — ¿Acaso no me preguntarán por qué llevo este uniforme?

—B-bueno, ¿por qué lo llevas? ¿Acaso se cambió de repente el uniforme en la escuela? -preguntó Kankuro confundido.

—A partir de mañana asistiré al Instituto ANBU. Seré alumno regular.- respondió seriamente.

— ¿¡Eh!- la rubia se había sorprendido más que antes. — ¿Por qué ahora? Hace varios años te enviaron una solicitud para entrar a ese Instituto y tú la rechazaste...No entiendo qué te hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Me pagarán por estudiar en esa escuela. Nada más. Con eso tendré dinero y podré mantenerme.- dijo el pelirrojo bajando la mirada. —Parece que llegó en el momento preciso…- añadió en voz baja. —También les puedo prestar dinero si necesitan.

—Vaya, gracias Gaara.- dijo Kankuro mirando hacia un lado y sonriendo demostrando su nerviosismo. — ¿Pero tú querías ir o te llamaron?

—Ellos me vinieron a buscar y dijeron que me pagarían.- respondió sin dar más detalle de lo sucedido.

— ¿Acaso no crees que todo eso suena sospechoso?- preguntó Temari abriendo un hermoso abanico de colores y echándose un poco de aire.

—Desconfío de todos...- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a sus hermanos con cierto rencor. Luego de eso, siguió su camino hacia la cocina. Lavó sus platos y fue a su habitación para asegurarse de que llevaba todo para su larga estadía en ese Instituto.

Esa noche le costó dormir. Aunque eso era costumbre. Padecía de insomnio desde hace varios años y eso, se debía al miedo que sintió cuando era pequeño en el momento que una persona trató de agredirlo en su propia casa. Todo empezó días después de ese terrible crimen que cometió por desesperación. Los familiares por parte del padre de Gaara, sabían que el menor había ocasionado la muerte del hombre. Más de alguno se alejó y perdió contacto para siempre con la familia conformada solo por tres menores de edad. Y más de uno quiso tomar venganza. Fue una tarde soleada en que sucedió el incidente. El pelirrojo dormía una siesta en su cama cuando unos fuertes portazos se escucharon en su enorme casa. — ¡Te mataré!- gritaba un hombre en reiteradas ocasiones. El menor se despertó atemorizado. Por un momento pensó que se trataba del alma de su padre que venía a quitarle la vida. Se escondió debajo de las sábanas y comenzó a temblar. Empezó a pedir perdón en voz baja y, a llorar. De pronto, el sonido de la puerta rompiéndose en trozos grandes hizo que llegara a saltar de la cama. Comenzó a gritar aun más aterrado. Llamó a sus hermanos que ya en esos días se habían vuelto distantes con él viviendo incluso bajo el mismo techo. No escuchó respuesta. Tan solo el sonido que hacían unas botas al golpear el suelo de madera. Eran pasos lentos y pesados que se acercaban a la habitación de Gaara. El menor no halló nada mejor que encerrarse en el baño para después intentar salir por la ventana. Lo que ocurrió después solo habría sido suerte. Lograron capturar a la persona misteriosa que había ingresado a la casa del niño. Era el tío de Gaara, estaba armado hasta los dientes, por lo que no dudaron en meterlo en la cárcel por largos años. Él había tomado un camino semejante al de su hermano. Tabaco, alcohol y drogas en exceso.  
>El pelirrojo se había salvado esa vez de ser brutalmente atacado. A partir de ese día, comenzó a desconfiar de toda persona, incluyendo a su propia familia.<p>

En otro lado de la pequeña ciudad, Sai ordenaba su habitación. Sacó su caja que tenía escondida debajo de su cama y luego juntó sus dibujos del chico de ojos verdes con lo que tenía escondidos en otra parte. Sonreía y se emocionaba al verlos. Su felicidad comenzaba a estabilizarse. Su vida empezaba a cobrar sentido, su corazón latía con vitalidad, sus ojos tenían un brillo que antes no pudo imaginar que alguna vez lo tendría. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de verlo otra vez, cerca de él, compartiendo una actividad, juntos; los dos. Si había algo que empezaba a desear, era hacer que Gaara sonriera y se sintiera bien. Él lo había conseguido en poco tiempo estando en la casa de los Namikaze, por lo que tenía esperanzas de que el pelirrojo pudiera vivir una experiencia parecida a la suya.

Si alguna vez le había dicho que lo dejaría en paz, ahora no dejaba de pensar en cómo tratar con él para ser su amigo. Haría lo imposible. Lo que estuviera en su alcance para conseguir su confianza. Tenía que ganárselo. Parecía que el traslado de Gaara hacia el Instituto fue una señal para confirmar que su destino era estar junto a él. Por supuesto que solo como amigos. Sai parecía estar muy enamorado, pero trataba de no pensar mucho en eso. Primero quería conocerlo mejor y buscar razones para no quererlo como algo más tan aceleradamente. Los libros que leía sobre cómo relacionarse con las personas decía claramente que no era bueno sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Hola hola, qué tal. ¿Cómo andas todos? 8D<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y por favor, no sean flojos y dejen un pequeño comentario para animarme e.e

De qué sirve publicar una historia si nadie te lee. Digo, al menos me gustaría ver más comentario por capítulo º3º

Me deprimo al ver que otras historias de otras personas tienen como 20 comentarios por capítulo, el mío con suerte tiene 1 n;

No sean malvados y comenten. Se aceptan comentarios de personas que no tengan cuenta en Fanfiction.

Los espero .

Saludos

* * *

><p>Reviews que recibí en el capítulo que subí por error (?)<p>Kimiyu  
>25/12 . chapter 7

Me puse muy contenta cuando vi que actualizaste Mundo corrompido, pero creo que erraste de cap, pues Itachi y Deidara no pintan mucho en ese fic xD, jajaja o me perdì de algo importante?

Cuìdate! Y espero el siguiente cap! (Ya con sai y Gaara :D)

jexxkat  
>24/12 . chapter 7

D: Me emocioné... Jaja y.. al parecer te equivocaste de capítulo.. Nada más leer el nombre de Itachi me llevó a pensar en tu otro fic de "Las cuatro lenguas de Deidara" si mal no recuerdo :( y si no me equivoqué.. por favoooooor jaja dime que tienes el siguiente capitulo o planeas seguir este fic :) en verdad me gustó :3 xD

Fighting! ;) jeje

PD:** LOL** ME EQUIVOQUÉ XD

Tenían razón, había puesto un capítulo del FF ItaDei.

Ji ji

Eso me pasa por apurarme, disculpen las molestias x3


	8. Rompiendo el hielo

Lamento a todas las personas que esperaron tanto tiempo por un capítulo.

Solo les diré algo...Es mi primer año de Universidad y los trabajos son pan de cada día (?)

En fin, dejo un pequeño resumen para los que ya olvidaron cómo iba la historia.

**Resumen de la historia:** Sai ha vivido toda su vida en un Instituto. Siempre sigue la misma rutina y no conoce el mundo exterior. Su vida cambia al ver a Gaara. Sientes deseos de escapar y con ayuda de Minato lo logra. Conoce a Naruto y se hacen amigos. Luego de su encuentro con Gaara se da cuenta que no le será fácil acercarse a él como amigo. Pues guarda rencor a todas las personas y tiene una actitud muy agresiva. Danzou idea un plan para juntarlos, pues descubre la atracción que Sai siente hacia Gaara. Su objetivo principal es experimentar con el azabache. Al final lo logra. Soborna a Gaara para que vaya al mismo Instituto que Sai. Esto produce que Sai piense que el destino los quiere juntos por eso decide acercarse de cualquier modo a él.

* * *

><p>Disfruten<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rompiendo el hielo<strong>

Sai traía puesto su pijama de invierno. Hace unos pocos días había comenzando esa fría estación, pero tan solo esa noche se había notado el descenso de las temperaturas. Su pálida piel estaba erizada. Por más que se tapara seguía sintiendo escalofríos y eso empezaba a fastidiarlo. Sin pensarlo más, salió de su cama envuelto por una gruesa frazada, dio unos cuantos pasos, tomó un teléfono y presionó un botón rojo. Al instante se escuchó una voz que provenía de ese artefacto y tras una corta conversación, el azabache cortó la llamada y regresó a su cama. Solo cinco minutos bastaron para que su habitación se templara. La calefacción se había encendido y la calidez del lugar era muy agradable. Sai sonrió al sentirse tan cómodo en su cama. Antes de cerrar sus ojos y conciliar el sueño, pensó en que pronto tendría su fin de semana con la familia Namikaze, ya que su castigo finalmente terminaría y deseaba mucho ir a su casa. La distancia no era impedimento para pensar cada día en ellos. Y tras esos pensamientos siempre aparecía él. El joven indomable de ojos verdes. Su corazón latía un poco más rápido cada vez que se lo imaginaba. Además se sentía muy afortunado cada vez que lo veía por los pasillos del Instituto. Ya no tenía que estar asomándose a la ventana para verlo en el otro edificio. Solo debía seguir su rutina y podía encontrárselo constantemente. Cada vez que le tocaba una clase con él, este lo evitaba con la mirada. Sai, por su parte, se limitaba a sonreír como si no le importara.

—"Mañana lo volveré a ver con su uniforme de kick boxing... El profesor de esa disciplina me comentó esta mañana que la próxima clase pelearía con él. Espero no ponerme nervioso..."- pensaba el azabache sonrojándose levemente mientras se arropaba con las sábanas y apagaba su luz. —"A veces me gustaría ser más cercano a él..."

La gélida noche se extendió por varias horas. El joven de esa mirada ambigua se despertó fácilmente tras dormir nueve horas. Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con su uniforme deportivo. Este consistía en una sudadera blanca con líneas azules, pantalones de un estilo similar, y una camiseta sin mangas un tanto ajustada a su cuerpo. Calzaba unas zapatillas deportivas de color azul que rechinaba cuando tenían un contacto con el suelo de baldosas que había en casi todos los pasillo del Instituto.

Sai caminó ansioso hasta llegar al gimnasio donde sería la clase. Tan solo al entrar escuchó al profesor saludando a un alumno que había llegado hace unos segundos atrás. Al asomarse, se dio cuenta de que era el pelirrojo. Para su sorpresa no había nadie más. Era el profesor, Gaara y él.

—Buenos días, Sai, llegas a tiempo, como de costumbre.

El joven de cabello azabache respondió y tras sonreír a su profesor y al menor de ojos verdes, comenzó a sacarse la sudadera. Su ajustada camiseta marcaba los músculos de sus brazos. Gaara hizo lo mismo con su polerón, pero además de eso, se sacó su camiseta, quedando con el torso desnudo. Sai abrió un poco más los ojos porque eso no se lo esperaba. Su vista no dejaba de recorrer cada parte expuesta del cuerpo de su contrincante.

—Bien, muchachos. Colóquense los protectores.- dijo el profesor esperando que ambos jóvenes estuvieran preparados para competir. Una vez que estuvieron listos, se posicionaron uno frente al otro, mirándose de reojo. Gaara parecía que estaba conteniendo su enojo en sus puños. Ni siquiera pestañaba, parecía tan concentrado. — ¡Empiecen!

El pelirrojo lanzó el primer golpe en dirección al rostro del mayor. Este lo esquivó fácilmente, pero al cuarto puñetazo le llegó directamente a su casco. El joven de cabello negro perdió el equilibrio tras recibir el golpe, pero volvió en combate rápidamente en tanto esquivaba y esquivaba las patadas que daba el menor.

Una lucha incesante se vivió durante esa tarde. El entrenador estaba impresionado por las habilidades de ambos chicos, por sobre todo de Gaara, pues era más joven y su preparación no había sido desde temprana edad como la de Sai. A pesar de todo, el nivel era muy equitativo, tan solo se diferenciaban porque el joven de ojos verdes combatía con ira y enojo, en cambio Sai, solo lo hacía por cumplir con su entrenamiento.

—Ok, el tiempo ha acabado… Lo hicieron muy bien, descansen.- dijo el profesor una vez que tocó el silbato. El azabache sonreía mientras trataba de calmar su respiración agitada, parecía satisfecho con la batalla. Sabía que Gaara era un oponente digno para él. —Chicos, creo que por hoy está bien, así que los veré la próxima semana. Oye, Sabaku, realmente te luciste para tu edad, podrías competir en una categoría más elevada. El señor Danzou nunca se equivoca en los chicos talentosos…

Gaara apenas tomó atención a las palabras del profesor y sin siquiera despedirse, se marchó a las duchas con sus ropas. Al ver como se alejaba, Sai tomó sus cosas y corrió para alcanzarlo, aunque siempre guardando un poco de distancia.

Al momento de tomar la puerta corrediza para entrar a la habitación de las duchas, vio como el pelirrojo se encontraba al interior. Estaba de pie, aun con la ropa del entrenamiento puesta. Lo observó un par de segundos y se acercó hacia él para cerrarle la puerta. Sai había quedado afuera, entendiendo que no podría entrar hasta que el menor terminara de asearse.

Llegada la tarde, el azabache igualmente estaba feliz a pesar de no haber avanzado en su relación con Gaara. Por el momento se consideraba un "conocido poco grato", según las propias palabras del joven artista.

Durante el ocaso, tomaba un poco té, una vieja costumbre que le habían enseñado en el Instituto, y de acompañamiento comía unos pequeños y delgados panes cubiertos de mermelada. Este pasatiempo que hacía los lunes por la tarde era realmente solitario.

—Su mirada durante la batalla es simplemente fascinante—dijo en voz alta mirando su taza vacía. —Es como si concentrara todo su odio en mí. Cuando me mira a los ojos puedo sentir su ira y además puedo ver, a través de ese hermoso color, un ser espeluznante. Lleno de maldad y resentimiento. … De alguna forma —decía en voz baja mientras tomaba la bandeja y la dejaba en un mini ascensor que se encontraba en su habitación. —No me afecta ser la víctima de su odio. Ambos avanzamos en distintas direcciones. Mientras su odio crece, yo me siento más atraído a él. Mi única esperanza es que algún día nuestros caminos se crucen y me de una oportunidad para calmar ese odio. Tal vez no esté capacitado para hacerlo, pero sigo pensando en que el destino me atrajo a su vida, y siento que debo hacer algo por él.

Sai apretó el botón del mini-ascensor que llevaba la loza sucia una vez terminada la conversación en voz alta consigo mismo. Ese tipo de cosas eran frecuentes en él, pero siempre se aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie escuchándolo. Tras retomar su rutina, fue a sus clases de cocina que quedaba en una pequeña edificación cruzando unas extensas áreas verdes del lugar donde se encontraba.

Esas horas aprendió a hacer cheesecake y galletas. Si había algo que le agrada hacer era cocinar alimentos dulces, pues por lo general tenían muchos colores agradables a la vista. Tras terminar sus clases, tomó una caja de madera y la llenó de galletas. El cheesecake lo dejó en el enorme refrigerador del lugar. Fue entonces que emprendió camino a su alcoba con la cajita en la mano. Debía ordenar todo para mañana por la mañana, pues sus clases comenzaban muy temprano.

En otro lugar, en una habitación del Instituto, estaba Gaara mirándose al espejo. Tenía una mirada inquietante producto del cansancio. El ritmo de ese lugar era muy calmado, pero para él no le era fácil adaptarse a los cambios y eso le afectaba. Mientras se terminaba de colocar el pijama sintió que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Se apresuró en terminar y caminó rápidamente hasta esta.

—Sabaku no Gaara, ¿tienes un poco de tiempo? – preguntó la voz de un hombre de avanzada edad. El pelirrojo lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el director del Instituto ANBU.

El joven abrió la puerta sin responder la pregunta. Y se quedó quieto en la entrada de su habitación. Todo para no dejar pasar al anciano.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte sobre la habitación en la que estás. Verás, hemos tenido un problema en el sistema de calefacción del Instituto y varias habitaciones han sido afectadas. Eso incluye la tuya. También debemos sumarle la llegada del invierno, por lo tanto estos días el frío se sentirá aun más. La solución que les hemos dado a los estudiantes es compartir habitaciones. Contigo teníamos planeado lo mismo, eso sí, no tendrás elección. Tu acompañante ha sido asignado. Fue el único apto y que además aceptó compartir. Debes saber que la gran mayoría del Instituto te tiene miedo y pocos se atreven a enfrentarte, lo cual ha sido…

Gaara observaba al mayor mientras este hablaba. Ya estaba harto de escucharlo y solo se había detenido a pensar quién habría sido la persona que lo aceptó. ¿Lo conocía?

— ¿Quien es mi compañero asignado?- interrumpió

—Acerca de eso— decía el director tomando un poco de aire. —Es nuestro estudiante más destacado. Debes conocerlo, es Sai.

"Sai", resonaba ese nombre en la mente del joven. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Su sangre comenzó a calentarse.

— ¡Claro que no! – gritó el pelirrojo dando un golpe a uno de los muebles, dejándolo con un severo daño. — ¡Esto debe ser una broma!

—Gaara, tranquilízate…- dijo el anciano con un tono de preocupación y retrocediendo por precaución.

—Tú no entiendes…

—No creo entenderte, lo lamento.- comentó en voz baja. —En caso de que no aceptes, puedes quedarte en tu habitación. Pero debes saber cómo es el invierno en este pueblo.

El pelirrojo no respondió y tan solo cerró su puerta. Las horas pasaban y las temperaturas descendían. Sobre todo en la habitación de Gaara, que además de tener problemas en la calefacción tenía un techo muy alto, lo cual empeoraba la situación.

El joven al comienzo no le importaba, pues se arropó hasta la cabeza con dos capas de mantas, pero pasado un par de horas eso no parecía ayudar. Sus pies estaban congelados y sentía su nariz helada. Al respirar se podía ver su aliento y poco a poco comenzó a temblar. Nunca había pensando que esa habitación podía ser tan helada. El termómetro marcaba diez grados bajo cero. Algo que el joven de ojos verdes no estaba acostumbrado. En algún momento intentó pensar que el frío era psicológico, pero a esas alturas ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora ni si quiera podía moverse de ahí. Solo temblaba siguiendo en la misma posición fetal desde hace minutos.

Sai que se encontraba en su habitación, había preparado todo para que Gaara apareciera. Pues Danzou le había informado que el pelirrojo aparecería más tarde por los problemas del Instituto. Sonreía un poco impaciente y hasta caminaba de un lado a otro con su bata puesta, y sus pantuflas, esperando que el joven tocara a su puerta.

—"Danzou no me aseguró que vendría, pero si realmente le molesta el frío, debería estar por aquí…" – pensaba el azabache sin dejar de caminar de aquí para allá. Estuvo esperando hasta las dos de la mañana cuando salió de su habitación preocupado por la ausencia del menor y por la temperatura que habría esa noche. Sabía donde quedaba la habitación del menor, puesto que veces anteriores lo había seguido sin que él se diera cuenta. Al llegar, se sonrojó mientras tocaba la puerta. Se sentía avergonzado tan solo recordar los días en que espiaba al menor. Tras esperar medio minuto, volvió a tocar la puerta.

—Permiso…- dijo el joven de ojos negros impacientado, ya que sentía una corriente muy fría que venía debajo de la puerta y que hacía contacto con sus pies. Abrió la puerta lentamente y una gran brisa de aire helado pasó sobre él. Su piel se erizó por completo y tuvo un ligero espasmo. Se cruzó de brazos mientras sentía escalofríos. Caminó hasta la cama donde había un gran bulto. Era Gaara, con varias mantas encima. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el aliento a penas se percibía. El azabache tuvo un gran susto al ver al menor en esas condiciones. —Gaara, no te duermas, ¡ven!- exclamó el joven con confianza mientras lo movía. El pelirrojo entreabrió los ojos. Ya no emitía odio con la mirada. El brillo de sus ojos parecía exigir ayuda. Sai volvió a sonrojarse ante tal escena. Ver a ese chico en esas condiciones le daba pena. Así que rápidamente reaccionó. Primero lo destapó haciendo que el menor se quejara. Después lo tomó en sus brazos y se lo llevó de ese lugar. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. Entró y tras dejar al joven debajo de las sábanas, cerró la puerta. Su alcoba ya estaba templada hace rato, pero el frío que sentía el pelirrojo no se le iba a quitar fácilmente. Pues viendo su condición cualquier podría deducir que tenías principios de hipotermia.

—Aquí está mucho mejor, deberías haber venido desde un principio…- decía en voz baja mientras lo tapaba con otra manta. —Te traeré algo para tomar, vuelvo en seguida.

Dicho eso, se retiró por unos minutos de su pieza. Al volver, traía una bandeja en sus manos. En esta, había un tazón enorme con chocolate caliente. Se sentó al otro lado de la cama y se fue acercando lentamente hacia donde estaba su acompañante.

—Traje un poco de leche con chocolate…- le susurró suavemente al oído

Gaara entreabrió su boca al sentir la voz tan cerca de él. Abrió sus ojos y tomó con cuidado el tazón y sin decir gracias bebió tres sorbos seguidos. Luego sopló sobre el líquido y volvió a tomar unos cuantos sorbos. Poco a poco retomaba el color en su rostro.

— ¿Aun tienes frío? — preguntó el azabache un poco temeroso que esa tranquilidad se vea interrumpida por una reacción violenta del menor.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?- interrogó Gaara sin despegar su vista del tazón. Su voz sonaba tranquila por primera vez desde que lo conocía. Aun así el tono parecía la de una persona resignada. —Todo esto es tan extraño… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que aparecer tú?

—Ah, bueno, no lo sé…- respondió Sai bajando la mirada un poco triste. —No me gusta causarte problemas, de hecho, yo quiero ayudarte, solo que a veces no resulta.

Gaara no le tomó mucha importancia al asunto y dejó el tazón en el velador que tenía en su lado. Tenía la intención de dormirse al instante, pero Sai lo detuvo con un plato muy cerca de su rostro. En ese plato había galletas con chips de chocolate. El pelirrojo sintió el aroma y no pudo resistirse. No había comido nada desde las seis de la tarde. Se sentó en la cama y volvió a tomar su tazón con leche. Su estómago sonó a causa del hambre. El pelirrojo intentó pasar desapercibido, pero Sai se encontraba al lado suyo y había escuchado el ruido que delataba su apetito.

—No te preocupes…Come todas las que quieras. Puedo hacer más mañana.- dijo el azabache haciendo que el pelirrojo tomara cierta confianza y se comiera una en menos de diez segundos. La otra la remojó con leche y se la comió aun más rápido. Se encontraba un poco sorprendido el menor puesto que no tenía idea que ese muchacho que tanto detestaba sabía cocinar algo tan apetitoso.

Sai se encontraba totalmente feliz. Ya se había metido debajo de las sábanas a pocos centímetros del joven de ojos verdes y sin duda su discreta sonrisa nadie podría robársela.

—"Esto de verdad es increíble… En un comienzo tuve un poco de miedo de que le pudiera pasar algo, después andaba preocupado de que reaccionara mal al darse que cuenta que estaba en mi habitación, pero ahora que ya ha comido y ha entrado en calor, realmente me alegra saber que esté cómodo. Se nota relajado mientras come. No tenía idea que le gustaba comer cosas dulces, bueno, tal vez solo tiene hambre…"- pensaba el mayor sin dejar de mirar a su compañero.

— ¿Sai? – preguntó el pelirrojo dándose media vuelta para no verle el rostro. Se tapó con las sábanas y esperó una reacción del joven de cabello negro. Durante ese escaso momento, el muchacho de ojos negros se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre. Para él era un privilegio escuchar que lo nombrara la misteriosa voz del pelirrojo.

— ¡Oye! — exclamó en voz alta. — ¿Me estás escuchando?

Sai respondió avergonzado y un poco aturdido, pues se había ido de este mundo por unos segundos.

—Me quedaré aquí hasta que arreglen el problema…- comentó en voz baja. Luego de eso, el azabache no volvió a escuchar esa voz durante lo que quedaba de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, el joven de ojos negros despertó unos minutos antes de que su despertador comenzara a sonar. Lo apagó de inmediato al darse cuenta que su compañero dormía plácidamente. Se sentó en la cama y se frotó un poco los ojos.

—"No puedo creer lo afortunado que soy…"— pensaba el joven sin dejar de mirar al menor.

Gaara seguía durmiendo profundamente. Tomar leche caliente la noche anterior le había hecho efecto. De pronto se movió para cambiar de posición. Quedó de lado, en dirección al azabache. Así Sai pudo verlo mejor; Sus ojos cerrados, su cicatriz y sus mejillas sonrosadas a causa del calor.

—"No creo que se enoje si lo toco un poco, además dudo que despierte justo ahora"…— pensó el joven sin despegar la vista de ese chico. Acercó su mano al rojizo cabello del menor y comenzó a tocarlo. Le acarició la cabeza por unos segundos y luego rosaron sus dedos por la cicatriz. Sintió un ligero quejido de Gaara al hacer esto, por lo que en seguida retrocedió y miró hacia otro lado. Al poco rato volvió a observarlo y notó como Gaara se movía entre las sábanas para volver a acomodarse en otra posición. —"Qué lindo… Sin duda cualquier persona puede verse indefensa cuando duerme… Aunque él se ve hasta tierno…"

Entre tanto pensamiento, no se dio cuenta cómo había pasado la hora. Sin hacer mucho ruido corrió al baño para alistarse. Como era día de semana tuvo que ir al comedor de su edificio para tomar desayuno. Sabía que si no se apuraba tendría que tragar para llegar a tiempo. Al final no tuvo que preocuparse mucho. Alcanzó a hacer todas sus actividades a tiempo y solo quería que llegara la noche para encontrarse con Gaara. Las horas, no pasaron tan rápido como quería, pero al momento de finalizar su última clase fue corriendo por los pasillos para llegar lo antes posible a su habitación. En el camino se encontró con Danzou, y tras una corta conversación siguió su camino.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró avisando su llegada. Gaara estaba sentado en la cama abotonándose el pijama. Sai alcanzó a ver un poco el torso del menor y sonrió notoriamente después de esto.

El pelirrojo lo miró extrañado y trató de ocultar su rostro. Se había sonrojado levemente, pues se sentía acosado.

—Oye, Gaara, ¿te vas a acostar?— preguntó el azabache un poco nervioso. Esperó una respuesta, pero obviamente tratándose de él, prefirió continuar conversando. —Es muy temprano, deberíamos pedir algo para cenar. O si quieres podríamos jugar a las cartas o a un juego de mesa. — decía en tanto se aflojaba la corbata y se la sacaba. —Bueno, si no tienes ganas de jugar, no jugaremos… Pero igual pediré comida. A todo esto, no sé si sabes, pero pasado mañana es el aniversario del Instituto así que no habrá clases en la mañana. ¡Ah! Y también me enteré que terminarán de arreglar la calefacción en dos semanas más.

El pelirrojo ni si quiera le prestaba atención. Solo se acostó en la cama, puso sus palmas detrás de su nuca y cerró los ojos. Estaba esperando la cena, porque otra cosa no pensaba hacer. Sai quiso escuchar algún comentario por parte del más joven, pero su espera seguiría siendo en vano. Algo decaído fue al mini-ascensor donde siempre le llegaba la comida y apretó un par de botones.

—La comida llegará en menos de treinta minutos…- dijo en voz baja mientras se sacaba el uniforme. Gaara abrió los ojos cuando escuchó esas palabras y después de eso los volvió a cerrar.

Esa noche no había logrado escuchar una palabra del menor. Todo parecía un retroceso para él. Y es que se había imaginado que esa noche podría conversar un poco con él. Su único consuelo, fue el hecho de que los ojos del menor ya no parecían emitir un odio extremo. El ambiente no se encontraba denso. El pelirrojo sin dudas parecía tranquilo en ese lugar y no parecía molestarse por la presencia de Sai. El azabache había tomado esa actitud como si Gaara lo hubiera perdonado. Esa pequeña suposición hizo que esa noche durmiera feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, Sai nuevamente fue el primero en despertar. Esta vez no se quiso arriesgar en acariciar la cabellera de su compañero. Solo lo observó un par de minutos mientras le deseaba que tuviera un buen día. Luego de eso, fue a la ducha con su uniforme en la mano. Durante ese día se había encontrado con el pelirrojo en una clase. No intercambiaron palabras, pero si un par de miradas.

Llegada la noche, Sai se encontraba en su habitación sin compañía. Sus clases habían terminado temprano. Se puso a pensar si esta vez, Gaara le hablaría. Ya comenzaba a impacientarse pues realmente quería avanzar en su relación de "conocido poco grato" a "conocido", y luego ser su amigo.

A esa hora se encontraba solo en ropa interior. Iba a buscar su pijama cuando sintió que la puerta se abría rápidamente y se cerraba de golpe. Había llegado el joven de ojos verdes.

—Oye, no azotes la puerta.- regañó el azabache un poco molesto por la actitud tan despreocupada del menor.

El pelirrojo lo miró enojado y caminó hasta un enorme sillón para dejar su bolso y su chaqueta. Se fue sacando los zapatos, y los dejó tirados por la habitación, luego se metió al baño y cerró la puerta con menos fuerza que la vez anterior.

— ¡Gaara! – exclamó a viva voz mientras le tocaba la puerta. —Te dije que no dieras portazos. Y no dejes todo desordenado. Alguien podría caerse con tus zapatos…

— ¿Podrías callarte alguna vez? – preguntó el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta y mirándolo aun más enojado. Sai pensaba contestar, pero se quedó callado cuando vio al menor con el torso completamente desnudo y el cinturón de su pantalón un poco suelto. —Me daré una maldita ducha…

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara suavemente.

Sai quedó sentado en el suelo, apoyado sobre la puerta del baño. Escuchó el sonido de la ducha y comenzó a recordar la vez en que había ido a los baños públicos con la familia de Naruto. Obviamente el momento en que vio a Gaara desnudo pasó por su mente. Aunque esos recuerdos se distorsionaban pues se lo estaba imaginando mientras se duchaba en el baño de su habitación. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el leve golpe que recibió en la espalda. El joven de ojos verdes estaba intentando salir.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! – exclamó Sai moviéndose a un lado. El pelirrojo salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Miró a su compañero que estaba en el suelo, aun con ropa interior. El azabache sonreía avergonzado mientras se ponía de pie y notaba que solo andaba en calzoncillos. —Eh, pensaba ponerme el pijama después de pasar al baño, pero como lo estabas ocupando, preferí esperar…

El menor lo miró con extrañeza y se dirigió a la cama a buscar su pijama que estaba debajo de la almohada. Mientras tanto Sai entraba al baño y salía rápidamente, pues lo anterior solo era una excusa.

—Ya lo desocupé.- dijo sonriendo y rascándose la nuca. Gaara que ya tenía su pijama en las manos pretendía volver al baño para cambiarse. Tras dar unos pasos se tropezó con uno de sus zapatos de colegio que había dejado botado anteriormente. Su toalla se le había aflojado y cuando intentó pararse rápidamente y recoger su pijama al mismo tiempo, se le soltó. Sai no pudo evitar reírse por unos segundos y se tapó con la palma de su mano. El momento era sumamente incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo divertido.

El joven de ojos verdes lo miró enfurecido.

—No te enojes por favor… Ya te había dicho que alguien podría caerse…- dijo sonriendo un poco nervioso.

No hubo comentario por parte de Gaara durante el rato que entró al baño hasta después de la cena.

Cerca de las nueve y media de la noche ambos estaban acostados en la misma cama. Se habían cepillado los dientes después de cenar algo liviano y habían apago las luces. El pelirrojo no dejaba de moverse. Para él era imposible acostarse a esa hora, pues estaba acostumbrado a dormirse tarde.

—Te puedo traer un vaso con leche tibia…- sugirió Sai entre la oscuridad de esa noche. —Hoy también habrá mucho frío, además la leche te ayudará a dormir.

El menor andaba inquieto en ese momento, y más que nada por el pequeño incidente de los zapatos. No quería responderle que sí, puesto que detestaba la leche sola y tampoco quería pedirle que le trajera leche con chocolate.

—Tal vez quieres leche con chocolate.- agregó el mayor recordando el día en que su acompañante se relamía los labios después de tomar chocolate caliente.

—Bien— aceptó finalmente el joven en voz baja. Fue así que el azabache encendió la luz y, colocándose la bata, fue en busca de un tazón repleto de leche con chocolate. Volvió lo más pronto que pudo y dejó una bandeja con el pedido en la mesita de noche de su compañero.

— ¿Quieres galletas? — preguntó amablemente. —Durante la tarde hice más…

— N-n…

— ¿No?

—No sé… Solo comeré si tienen un poco de chocolate…

Sai le sonrió y trajo una cajita repleta de galletas con chips de chocolate. A Gaara le brillaron los ojos cuando sintió el aroma. Tomó y mordió una de las galletas. Eran tan crujientes que se despedazaban con una mordida. Las migas caían al interior del tazón y otras se quedaban pegadas a las mejillas del menor. El azabache seguía sonriendo, pues se sentía muy satisfecho cada vez que podía hacer que su compañero disfrutara del momento.

Pasaron como veinte minutos para que ambos volvieran a estar acostados en la cama dispuestos a dormir. Las luces se encontraban apagadas y ellos estaban acomodados debajo de las sábanas. De pronto se escuchó un bostezo, era el joven de ojos verdes.

—Finalmente te dio sueño…- comentó el joven dibujante dándose vuelta para ver la espalda del menor. — ¿Puedo confesarte algo? —preguntó en voz baja. Tras escuchar la pregunta, el muchacho también se dio vuelta. Vio los curiosos ojos del azabache a través de la poca luz natural que había en la habitación. —Primero quiero aclarar que jamás he intentado hacerte daño...No está en mi mente ni en mis planes hacer daño a las personas. Desde la primera vez que nos encontramos, empezamos mal. Yo no soy conflictivo, si esa vez peleamos fue por que me dejé llevar. Pocas veces me dejo llevar, cómo verás… Yo vivo aquí. Toda mi vida he vivido aquí. Sigo siempre las órdenes del director. En resumen, solo he conocido el mundo lleno de privilegios y comodidades. También un mundo disciplinado y castigador. Realmente no se me había ocurrido cuestionar el mundo en el que vivía porque para mí parecía normal, pero un día todo cambió. Y simplemente quise salir de aquí. Para conocer lo peor y lo mejor de la vida. Eso significa vivir, ¿verdad? Porque durante mucho tiempo no me sentía vivo. Era todo una completa rutina…

— ¿Dónde están tus papás? — interrumpió Gaara un poco intrigado.

— ¿Ellos?- preguntó antes de suspirar. —Ellos no sé dónde están. Nunca los he visto. Tampoco sé si tengo hermanos, tíos o abuelos. Una vez le pregunté al director Danzou por mis padres. Él me dijo que ellos me abandonaron y que desde ese día, nunca más lo ha vuelto a ver. No los extraño porque no los conocí, pero si me gustaría verlos algún día para preguntarle el por qué…

—Entonces eres huérfano… — le dijo en voz baja.

—Claro…Ese el término más adecuado para mí. En todo el sentido de la palabra. Danzou solo es mi tutor legal y el director de este Instituto. No puedo verlo como algo familiar. — Hace una pequeña pausa —Él…Él rechazó mi abrazo cuando tenía siete años. Y me dejó bien claro cuál era mi lugar...

La voz de Sai se notaba temblorosa. Ese tipo de cosas no las había conversado con nadie en toda su vida, pero no pudo evitar comentarlas ya que sentía la oscuridad de la noche el mejor momento para sacar a luz sus secretos.

—Solo quiero cambiar un poco mi vida. Estoy cansado de hacer siempre lo mismo. No me sirve de nada aprender tantas cosas si nos las puedo compartir con alguien especial…A veces me pregunto por qué me tocó vivir así…

—Sai…- dijo el pelirrojo casi susurrando. —Yo por un momento pensé que tenías una vida fácil. Parecías esos chicos mimados. Llenos de lujos, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara…

—El director Danzou me enseñó a sonreír para salir de apuros…- interrumpió el joven. —Cada vez que sonrío no significa que esté feliz. Aunque últimamente no he tenido que fingir…

—Yo no he podido sonreír desde hace mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera sé cómo fingir. No me ha sido fácil vivir con personas que sienten miedo de mí o me odian. Crecí con mis hermanos, pero ellos jamás parecen tranquilos cuando estoy con ellos. Si mi única familia sentía miedo de mí, no sabía con quién refugiarme, así que pasé mucho tiempo solo. Con el tiempo comencé a odiar a todas las personas. No creo que nadie pueda entenderme. Nadie ha pasado por mi situación así que nadie tiene el derecho a meterse en mi vida. A veces pienso que, no debería vivir.

Dicho eso, el azabache acarició la cabellera pelirroja de su compañero.

—No digas eso, por favor. Yo quiero que vivas y que aprendas a vivir. —dijo Sai mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Gaara desvió la mirada y luego cerró sus ojos.

—Supongo que la única razón que tengo para seguir existiendo es el hijo que espera mi hermana. Danzou me paga bien, así que gastaré ese dinero para darle una buena vida. Después de todo, forma parte de mi familia.

—Así que serás tío…- dijo el mayor riendo por unos segundos. —Me has sorprendido. Tienes un lado bueno, deberías demostrarlo más seguido.

El joven de ojos verdes no respondió ante tal comentario. Solo acercó su mano a la mejilla de su compañero y le dio una ligera bofetada. Después de eso se dio media vuelta y se durmió.

Sai acarició su propia mejilla. No sentía dolor porque ese golpe realmente había sido suave. Esa noche había descubierto muchas cosas. Esa distancia que los separaba, ya se hacía más corta.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Espero sus comentarios. Y lo digo en serio. No te vayas sin comentar. Aquí abajo está el cuadro para hacer los comentarios. Puedes poner sus quejas, sus halagos (?) todo está permitido mientras tenga que ver con la historia.<p>

Saludos


	9. Un recuerdo

**B**ien, debo agradecer la cantidad de comentarios que recibí en el capítulo pasado. Eso realmente me motivó a escribir muy rápido. (Bueno, como fue mi primera semana de clases, no me dejaron tan atareada xD )

Este capítulo tiene algunas revelaciones, algunas situaciones interesantes y un final incómodo para nuestro querido protagonista.

Me pregunto si Sai aprenderá a ser menos liberal porque a veces su comportamiento es tan relajado que puede ofender a otras personas... jeje

_Disfruten..._

* * *

><p>Un recuerdo<p>

Temprano por la mañana, Sai había despertado lentamente. Estiró sus brazos y sus piernas, mientras abría su boca como un león para bostezar. Se sentó en la cama y sonrió al mirar a su lado. Estaba Gaara durmiendo como un bebé.

Todo parecía tan tranquilo cuando de pronto el pelirrojo abrió lo ojos, se movió para mirar su reloj y salió de la cama al ver la hora. El mayor lo observó como se encerraba en el baño sin decir una palabra. Pensaba decirle algo, pero todo había pasado tan rápido que se quedó con la boca abierta.

—"No creerá qué…" – pensó el joven artista mientras se destapaba y se ponía de pie. Al hacer esto, sintió la caída de un ligero objeto hacia el piso. Provenía del lado de la cama donde había dormido el menor. Se dio la vuelta para ver qué era y descubrió que era un oso de peluche de color café claro. El diseño del oso era bastante simple y su tamaño no superaba los treinta centímetros. Lo tomó con ambas manos y lo observó. Lo dejó sentado en el colchón, apoyándolo en la almohada.

Luego de eso se dirigió al baño, donde se encontraba el joven de ojos verdes. Tenía que decirle algo importante que de seguro había olvidado. Pidió permiso y abrió la puerta. El sonido del agua se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero Gaara aun no se encontraba al interior de la ducha. Ambos se miraron por un par de segundos. El menor pretendía sacarse la parte superior de su pijama, pero al notar que Sai lo observaba se había detenido al sentirse intimidado.

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el pelirrojo cerrando la llave del agua y mirándolo con cierta desconfianza.

—No deberías apresurarte… Acuérdate que hoy es el aniversario del Instituto. Así que en la mañana no habrá clases y en la tarde se hará una conmemoración. Solo eso…

Gaara desvió la mirada y regresó al dormitorio en dirección a la cama. Se sonrojó al ver al oso de peluche acomodado a propósito en esa posición. Había olvidado por completo guardarlo en un lugar donde nadie lo viera. Apresuró el paso, se metió a la cama y escondió el peluche entre las sábanas. Sai también regresó. La habitación estaba un poco oscura por las gruesas cortinas, pero igualmente se podía ver por dónde caminar.

—No me había dado cuenta que trajiste eso a mi habitación cuando llegaste con tu maleta el otro día…- dijo el joven de ojos negros acostándose sobre la cama. El menor no contestó al comentario. —Es muy lindo. Me acuerdo que cuando era niño vi a una compañera con un perro de peluche. No era común que los alumnos llevarán ese tipo de cosas al salón. El profesor la regañó y esa niña no quiso guardarlo. Al final se lo quitaron y ella comenzó a gritar. Parece que tenía mucho valor, bueno, después comenzó a decirle al profesor que era un recuerdo de su abuela. Me imagino que el oso de peluche que tienes igual debe traerte recuerdos de alguna persona, porque lo cuidas mucho y lo tienes en buen estado.

Gaara asomó su cabeza y observó un poco molesto al azabache.

—Lo hizo mi madre…

—Ya veo, no estaba tan equivocado… ¿y duermes con el peluche?

El pelirrojo no respondió y bastó con una mirada fija hacia Sai para dar a entender que no hablaría más. Luego se escondió entre las sábanas.

—No te enojes. Yo dormiría con un peluche si me lo hubiera regalado alguien especial. Supongo que me sentiría un poco más cerca de esa persona.

El joven de ojos verdes se sentó sobre la cama y por primera vez sentía un poco de compasión por alguien. Quería decirle algunas palabras para subirle el ánimo, pero no se atrevía a mostrar su lado sensible.

—Por qué no mejor desayunamos. — comentó en voz baja con un tono molesto. El azabache que estaba algo decaído levantó la mirada, le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. El menor lo miraba mientras se dejaba acariciar. — ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? — preguntó avergonzado. El comportamiento de Sai a veces le resultaba inexplicable. No entendía cómo alguien que vivió sin afecto podía ser tan amable y cariñoso. Unos días antes lo hubiera golpeado, pero ahora cómo sabía un poco más de ese chico, no quería tratarlo mal.

—Está bien. ¿Pero puedo abrazarte?

A lo más pasó un minuto desde que escuchó esa pregunta. Gaara no estaba interesado en esas muestras de afecto por lo que se puso de pie y fue a darse una ducha.

—"Tal vez debería ser más directo…" —pensó el azabache poniéndose de pie para ir a buscar su desayuno.

Durante esa tarde, unos hombres llegaron a la habitación de Sai para armar una cama. Se habían tardado en llegar a esa pieza en específico, pues todas las habitaciones donde los alumnos compartían tenían instaladas una cama extra desde que empezó el problema de calefacción.

Los días pasaban y el azabache siempre que podía intentaba entablar una conversación con su querido compañero. Sabía que si seguía insistiendo, sutilmente, podría seguir conociéndolo. Quería llegar y descubrir cómo era el verdadero Gaara. Y algo había descubierto durante esa semana.

Ya con la llegada del viernes, Gaara se había ido por la tarde a su casa. El azabache hizo algo parecido. No tenía familiares, pero siempre tenía una familia dispuesta a acogerlo; los Namikaze.

El joven de cabello negro estaba feliz y ahora lo estaba aun más, porque finalmente estaría con personas que lo aceptaron desde el primer día que lo conocieron. El auto, donde él iba, avanzaba en una dirección más lejana a la casa que él conocía. Por un momento pensó que se habían cambiado de casa o que pasarían a comprar algo a un almacén. Pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas en cuanto Minato, que conducía con una sonrisa en sus labios, le mencionó que irían a casa de los Uchiha. Al llegar, Naruto se encontraba con Sasuke jugando videojuegos en la sala. A veces se pescaban del cabello cuando uno de los dos perdía. Pues el rubio siempre intentaba hacer trampa y el azabache se molestaba. Fugaku se encontraba colocando unos platos en un mesón muy bajo. Luego comenzó a poner palillos.

Los Uchiha se caracterizaban por ser una familia muy tradicional en cuanto a sus raíces. Eso se notaba claramente en su casa que era de un estilo japonés.

Tras saludar a todos lo de esa habitación se unió a los más jóvenes.

En el segundo piso estaba Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, leyendo un libro sobre su cama. En otra habitación se encontraban dos mujeres tomando un poco de té y riendo con sus ocurrencias. Una llevaba puesto un vestido largo, ceñido a su cuerpo, sin mangas y con un escote muy discreto. La otra llevaba una blusa azul, semitransparente con encaje y una falda a la rodilla.

—Mikoto, no digas esas cosas. — reí un poco avergonzada. —Es un encanto. Cuando llegue, lo vas a conocer. Él es tan correcto para hablar y tan respetuoso. Cualquier madre lo quisiera como hijo. A veces me da tanta pena pensar que el pobre creció sin padres.

— ¿Y dónde dices que está estudiando? —preguntó una mujer de largo cabello negro mientras acomodaba su blusa.

—En el Instituto ANBU. Ese viejo Danzou se lo llevó cuando era un recién nacido…

Mikoto dejó el té sobre la mesita y su rostro cambió de expresión tomando un aire de seriedad. Kushina la miró preocupada.

—Si dices que tiene dieciséis, significa que… ¡Yo lo conozco! – exclamó emocionada mientras miraba un punto fijo y comenzaba a hacer memoria. — ¿Se llama Sai?

Kushina asintió con la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta. Ella se encontraba tan sorprendida como su amiga.

— ¿Por qué no me contaste sobre él antes? — le preguntó con un tono molesto. —Él…lo crié durante sus primeros meses de vida. No sé si recuerdas, pero una vez trabajé cerca de ese Instituto. En el tiempo que había nacido Itachi. Ellos no se llevan por mucho. — contaba la mujer cambiando su tonalidad por una más calmada. —Trabajé como ama de llaves para el señor Danzou. Me tocó ir un par de veces al Instituto, pero finalmente me quedé trabajando en la casa del director. Estaba en mi oficina administrando el dinero de la casa, cuando me llamaron urgente al salón de visitas. Fue ahí donde me pasó un bebé envuelto en mantas. El pobrecito tenía horas de recién nacido y estaba un poco frío. Pareciera como si lo hubieran dejado en la intemperie la noche anterior. Aún así, no se quejaba. Se veía tranquilo. Estaba con sus ojos cerrados y tenías sus manos empuñadas. Me acuerdo haber sentido unos pequeños espasmos en su pequeño cuerpo. El señor Danzou me dijo que lo cuidara por un par de días y que le buscara ropa. Él sabía que había tenido a Itachi unos meses antes, así que no habría nadie más preparado para criarlo. En un comienzo pensé que el señor Danzou quería tener un heredero o quería formar una familia. Pero su forma de tratarlo no parecía la de un padre. Ya que eran muy extrañas sus solicitudes. — dijo la mujer bajando la mirada. Kushina la seguía escuchando con atención. —Me pidió que no me encariñase con él y que le diera leche materna solo en biberón a pesar de que podía amamantarlo. También me exigió usar un tono de voz neutral. No lo entendía. Y tampoco le haría caso. Era solo un bebé y no merecía un trato tan indiferente. Supongo que el director descubrió que no seguía sus reglas al año y medio, después de eso me despidió y nunca volví a ver ese pequeño. Intenté infiltrarme a su casa para verlo, pero por poco me descubren. Fugaku se enteró de que había salido de casa solo para ver a ese niño y se enojó conmigo así que no volví a intentarlo. Con la llegada de Sasuke, dejé a un lado ese episodio…y cómo mencionaste hace un rato atrás a ese joven, simplemente me vino todo este recuerdo a la mente. No puedo esperar a ver a ese pequeño convertido en un lindo jovencito.

—Me imagino que era muy adorable cuando era un bebé.- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

— ¡Ahora que me acuerdo! —exclamó la mujer de cabello negro poniéndose de pie e ignorando el comentario de su amiga. —Debo tener una foto de él. Pero debe estar entre todas esas cajas que están el garaje… Bueno, otro día la buscaré, ya que me llevará a lo menos dos días seguidos ordenar ese lugar y encontrar esa foto…

— ¡Búscala cuando puedas! ¡Quiero verlo!—le gritó emocionada la mujer de ojos violetas. —A todo esto, me pregunto cuándo llegarán. Minato me dijo que no se iba a tardar…

—Hey Kushina…si todavía no llegan deberíamos aprovechar de cambiarnos. Aun estamos con la ropa que usamos para salir de compras. Acuérdate que debemos usar kimonos para esta cena.

—Tienes toda la razón, además debo desempacar el kimono de Sai…

Ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie, iban a buscar sus ropas para la cena japonés que tendrían esa noche cuando la puerta corrediza de su habitación se abre un poco. Un saludo muy cortés se escuchó del otro lado. Su voz era grave, pero agradable al oído. La pelirroja sonrió y miró a su amiga. La otra también sonrió pues sabía quién era.

— ¡Pasa! —gritó Kushina emocionada. Sai entró lentamente saludando a las dos señoras. Las miró detenidamente cómo iban vestidas pues se veían muy arregladas.

—Se ven muy hermosas, señoras. — dijo el azabache sonriendo. Las dos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y rieron nerviosamente. —Usted debe ser la esposa del señor Fugaku. Me llamo Sai, mucho gusto.

—Mikoto, el gusto es mío. — respondió la mujer de cabello oscuro acercándose al menor. Lo miró un rato a los ojos y le sonrió con ternura. —Ha pasado tanto tiempo. — agregó abrazándolo como si fuera su propio hijo. Sai no entendía lo que sucedía, pero aceptó el abrazo con agrado, pues hace días quería darle uno a Gaara. De pronto Mikoto comenzó a repartirle besos en la frente. El muchacho se había ruborizado por aquella muestra de afecto. De todas formas nunca pensó en alejarse. Solo quería seguir a su lado, pues todo eso se le hacía muy agradable. —Sai, me imagino que no lo recuerdas, pero yo te cuidé cuando eras un bebé. No puedo olvidar esos ojos tan lindos que me miraban con curiosidad cuando querías jugar o comer. Tampoco puedo olvidar esos labios tan marcados que tienes. Te gustaba hacer pucheros para que siguiera alimentándote. Te veías tan adorable. Mírate cómo has crecido. — dijo en tanto lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y se puso a llorar. Le acarició el cabello y lo besó. — ¿Qué te ha hecho ese director?

El azabache se sentó en uno de los cojines y sonrió con ternura después de escuchar todo el relato. Tanto como Mikoto y Kushina se sentaron cerca del muchacho. Sai no quería recordar todo lo que tuvo que soportar. Hace poco se lo había contado a Gaara en esas conversaciones que tenían por la noche y no quería volver a relatarlo. Su mirada triste y nublada, conmovió a las dos mujeres.

—No Sai, no llores. — dijo Kushina abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Me hubiera encantado criarte como mi hijo… Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para adoptarte. — comentó Mikoto acariciando su mejilla.

— ¿Y por qué no lo intenta? —preguntó en voz baja el joven de ojos negros un poco avergonzado. Saber que esa mujer lo había cuidado cuando era muy pequeño lo hizo sentir como si ella fuera una persona importante para su vida. Y eso es lo que era.

—Sai…- dijo la mujer besándole la frente y sacándole las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos negros. —Créeme que lo intentaré. Pero no será fácil. El señor Danzou tiene mucha influencia en este pueblo…

Dicho eso lo volvió a abrazar. El azabache sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza. Hacía tantas semanas que no salía de ese Institutito que había olvidado lo bien que se sentía una muestra verdadera de cariño. Y esta vez era doble. Se sentía feliz y querido.

—Oye, no es justo, Mikoto. Yo también lo quiero como un hijo. Tú lo cuidaste cuando era bebé… Déjame criarlo ahora que es joven y está madurando. — le dijo Kushina abrazándolo con posesión. La otra mujer la miró mal y también abrazó a Sai con desesperación.

— ¡Suéltalo, es mío! Es mi pequeño… ¡Yo lo quiero como hijo!

— ¡Claro que no!

— "Esto puede ser un poco asfixiante…"- pensaba el azabache comenzando asentirse nervioso e incómodo. Los abrazos cada vez eran más fuertes y estaba totalmente aprisionado. Por atrás, tenía a la pelirroja y por delante a la mujer de cabello negro.

— ¡Dejemos que él elija!- gritó Mikoto soltando al menor, su amiga hizo lo mismo. — ¿Quién quieres que sea tu madre?

Sai subió un poco los hombros y miraba de un lado a otro. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, las miradas de esas dos señoras se volvían más intimidantes por cada segundo que pasaba.

—Las dos…- dijo en voz baja cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Tanto como Kushina y Mikoto lo volvieron a abrazar, cada uno por un lado y comenzaron a besarlo en la mejilla. Ambas gritaban de la emoción al ver al joven comportándose como un niño. Sai se tranquilizó al no sentirse presionado y comenzó a reír mientras seguía siendo besado por esas dos mujeres. En un momento que nadie vino venir, la puerta corrediza se abrió y una mirada que reprobaba ese acto interrumpió.

— ¿Itachi?

—Madre. ¿Todavía no se cambian? – preguntó el joven que tenía unas marcas en sus mejillas. Él vestía un kimono negro. En la parte de la espalda tenía un abanico blanco con rojo. —Queda una hora para la cena y sé muy bien que siempre te demoras en cambiarte. —añadió antes de cerrar la puerta y retirarse.

Mikoto comenzó a rascarse la nuca y comenzó a reír. La pelirroja acarició por última vez el cabello de Sai y se puso de pie para ir a buscar los kimonos. El azabache observaba con atención todo lo que hacías las mujeres. Veía cómo abrían unas enormes cajas de cartón que en su interior parecían tener telas de vivos colores con hermosos estampados. La mujer de largo cabello negro comenzó a desabotonar su camisa cuando miró al joven sentado con la boca un poco abierta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la mujer sonriendo.

—Es que… He visto los kimonos solo en fotografías, bueno, acabo de ver a su hijo con uno, pero los kimonos de las mujeres son distintos y siempre me he preguntado cómo se colocan.

—Quédate con nosotras y lo sabrás.- dijo Kushina que ya andaba en ropa interior buscando parte de su kimono. —Tú también usarás uno. —dijo mientras sacaba algo de una caja. —Te traje este, solo míralo, te quedará lindo.

Sai lo miró y sonrió, pues jamás pensó que ocuparía uno, lo tomó y comenzó a inspeccionarlo.

—Para que el kimono pueda lucir bien en una mujer, debe ocultar sus atributos. — dijo la pelirroja colocándose una especie de bata blanca muy delgada.

—Pero ustedes…- dijo mirando a Mikoto y luego a Kushina. —Cómo lograran ocultar sus atributos. Tienen sus curvas muy marcadas.- agregó el azabache confundido. Las mujeres comenzaron a reír en tanto sacaban de las cajas algunos lazos que utilizarían para vestirse.

—Ya te dije que lo sabrás…

—Oye, Kushina. Apresurémonos, también debemos ayudar a Sai a vestir su lindo kimono.- dijo la mujer de cabello negro atándose una especie de cinturón blanco para ajustar su bata. La pelirroja también hizo lo mismo. Parecían vestirse sincronizadamente. La morena se pondría un kimono morado y la otra usaría uno rojo. El joven miraba con atención cada capa de ropa que se ponían para ocultar sus curvas. En el momento que terminaron, cada una comenzó a hacerse un sencillo peinado.

— ¡Bien! Hemos terminado. – dijo Mikoto que se había recogido el cabello dejando unos cuantos mechones sueltos. Kushina sonrió al terminar de cepillar su largo cabello que lo había dejado suelto, y luego extendió el kimono que usaría el menor.

El joven de ojos negros que estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre los cojines miró a las dos mujeres. Retrocedió usando sus manos y pies al verlas acercándose. Era como un animal siendo acechado. Eran dos contra uno, así que finalmente decidió por dejarse estar. Suspiraba mientras le sacaban su camiseta y sus pantalones.

—Sai…Tienes tu piel muy pálida. Pero está muy suave y tersa.- decía Kushina tocándole los brazos e inspeccionando el resto del cuerpo con la mirada. —No sabía que tenías músculos… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mikoto, mira su abdomen! Los tiene bien marcados… Y sus oblicuos. — añadió muy sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba. —Debe ejercitar mucho…

— ¡Kushina cochina! Deja de mirarlo así… - decía la mujer sacándole las zapatillas y calcetines al joven. —Que tenga ese físico significa que tiene una buena rutina de ejercicios y una buena nutrición. Me preocupa un poco su piel tan pálida. Algún día deberíamos ir a la playa… ¡Oh! Sai, quién te entrena para que tengas esas piernas tan tonificadas…

—Bueno, tengo mi entrenador personal. Él estuve trabajando con personas famosas en la capital…- contestó el joven que estaba recostado sobre los cojines mientras terminaba de ser desvestido. — ¿También me saco esto? —preguntó comenzando a bajar sus calzoncillos.

— ¡S-Digo no! — gritó Kushina subiéndolo un poco avergonzada. —No es necesario…- añadió riendo. Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido.

— Claro que debe sacárselos…Podría usar un fundoshi.- dijo Mikoto cubriendo parte de su rostro con la manga de su kimono para cubrir su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es un fundoshi? —preguntó el azabache mirando a la morena.

—Mmm…Déjame buscarlos.- decía la mujer sacando una tela muy larga y de un ancho no considerable. —Es una ropa interior que usan los japoneses. Bueno, ahora prefieren usar calzoncillos o bóxer, pero esta prenda era muy usada en la antigüedad.

—Mikoto, ¿estás segura? —preguntó la pelirroja que seguía sonrojada.

—Claro que sí… No tiene nada de malo. — dijo la mujer esperando que el menor comenzara a sacarse la ropa. Sai se puso de pie y se bajó los calzoncillos hasta sacárselos por completo. Las dos mujeres abrieron sus ojos hasta más no poder. Luego abrieron sus bocas y sus caras tomaron un color rojo muy intenso.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el joven confundido.

—N-nada Sai. — contestó la pelirroja dándose aire con un abanico y mirando hacia el piso.

—Vaya que has crecido…- murmuró la mujer de cabello negro mirando también hacia el piso.

—Mejor ponte tus calzoncillos. Será mejor que un hombre te lo enseñe.- dijeron las mujeres al mismo tiempo mientras intentaban desviar la mirada del cuerpo del muchacho. El menor comenzó a colocarse la ropa interior. En tanto comenzaba a subirse el calzoncillo, Naruto y Sasuke movieron la puerta corrediza de esa habitación. Sonó el viento muy fuerte, azotando un poco el techo mientras veía esa escena. El rubio quedó blanco de la sorpresa. Sasuke arrugó su cara y luego frunció el ceño. Kushina se puso de pie comenzando a reír nerviosamente mientras Mikoto hacía lo mismo. Sai, por su parte se terminaba de subir la ropa interior.

—¡MAMÁ!- gritó Naruto agitando los brazos hacia los lados.

—No puedo creerlo. – dijo Sasuke mirando con desaprobación a su madre.

— ¡Eres un pervertido, Sai! ¿Qué clase de espectáculo estás haciendo? — seguía gritando el rubio totalmente avergonzado.

El joven de cabello negro miraba con extrañeza al rubio, pues no entendía por qué lo trataba de pervertido.

— ¡No le digas así! – regañó la pelirroja a su hijo mientras abrazaba al joven.

—Realmente no sé si él es el pervertido o ustedes que lo observan desvergonzadamente…- comentó mirando a su madre, para luego mirar como el joven de pálida piel le correspondía el abrazo a Kushina.

—No trates así a tu madre, y tampoco trates así a la dueña de esta casa… Solo dame un minuto y te lo explico todo… ¡Tú eres el único pervertido por pensar esas cosas de tu madre!- exclamó la mujer de ojos violetas con furia.

— ¿Y tú mama?—preguntó Sasuke con desconfianza mirando a su madre.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. No he hecho nada inapropiado. —dijo Mikoto con un aire de orgullo.

Después de haber aclarado ese episodio todos fueron a sentarse en la sala de estar para cenar. Naruto y Sasuke aun parecían desconfiar de Sai, pues no era la primera vez que estaba metido en insinuadores situaciones con sus madres. Sai parecía bastante tranquilo. Comenzó a comer muy animado al recordar que Mikoto lo había cuidado de pequeño y aun lo recordaba. También comenzó a recordar todos esos besos que le repartieron las cariñosas madres. Sabía que eso era una muestra de cariño muy cercana, pues lo había leído un libro. Él sabía mejor que nadie que experimentar esas muestras de afecto era mucho mejor que leerlas e imaginarlas.

— ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? — dijo Naruto mirándolo raro.

El joven no respondió, y observó el rostro del rubio. Parecía enojado. Y él no quería que se sintiera así, por lo tanto se movió un podo de su lugar para estar aun más cerca del l joven de ojos azules y le dio un par de besos en la mejilla. Obviamente pensó que con esto lo alegraría. Aunque la única reacción que logró fue que Naruto se pusiera nervioso y se alejara unos centímetros.

— ¿¡Qué rayos fue eso?!—gritó el rubio tratando de alejarlo.

—Solo estoy demostrando que te quiero… Es que te vi un poco tenso. — dijo Sai sonriendo.

—A veces abusas de la confianza…- murmuró el rubio mientras comía un pedazo de pescado.

— ¿Abusar de la confianza? —preguntó Sai antes de ponerse a pensar. —Pero un beso en la mejilla también se podría considerar un saludo, no tiene nada de malo. En todo caso el mío no era un saludo, tan solo quería que te sintieras bien porque como dije hace un rato te veía muy tenso.

Naruto se ruborizó de inmediato y trató de ocultarlo llenando su plato de comida. Kushina le sonrió al azabache y le acarició la cabeza.

—Sai tiene buenas intenciones para todos. Deberías dejarlo ser, Naruto. Con nosotros tienen la posibilidad de relacionarse, ya sabes que en ese Instituto tienen reglas muy horribles.

—Está bien, está bien…Pero intenten no desnudarse cada vez que los veo, o eres tu mamá o es Sai.

Un silencio muy incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. Kushina comenzó a reír junto a Mikoto. Sasuke siguió comiendo tranquilamente, Itachi andaba algo malhumorado y los hombres mayores comenzaban a enfadarse.

—Pero solo querían ayudarme a colocar un fundoshi, al final solo me vistieron con el kimono… Bueno, también me ayudaron a desvestirme, no me pude resistir…

Minato comenzó a hacer una mueca con el ojo. Fugaku frunció el ceño y miró hacia un lado. Luego Sai comenzó a relatar lo sucedido anteriormente con mucha tranquilidad.

— ¿¡QUÉ DICES?!- gritó Minato golpeando la mesa. — ¿Tú y Mikoto se desvistieron y vistieron delante de Sai?

—No lo tomes a mal…- dijo Kushina riendo. —Sai nos da mucha confianza. No nos sentimos incómodas con él. Le gusta estar con nosotras.

Los hombres comenzaron a comer lentamente. Cortando la carne con furia y masticando con desagrado.

—Oye Sai, ¿Qué ha sucedido con Gaara? Escuché que está en tu mismo Instituto, ¿Le has mostrado las decenas de dibujo que hiciste de él? - preguntó el rubio con el propósito de molestarlo.

Sai se quedó callado. Miró su plato de comida comenzando a sentirse nervioso y avergonzado.

—Eres realmente raro…- dijo Sasuke mirándolo fijamente. —Te avergüenza responder una simple pregunta, pero tienes suficiente valor para andar desnudo en mi casa.- añadió sonriendo con malicia.

—Chicos, dejen de molestarlo. —dijo Kushina enfadada.

Tanto como Minato y Fugaku comenzaron a inquietarse. Sai sentía el silencio y las miradas de todas las personas que estaban en la mesa. La presión era cada vez mayor y no lo pudo soportar. Soltó sus palillos y pidiendo permiso se retiró de esa habitación. Tanto como Kushina y Mikoto planeaban ponerse de pie, pero al final solo Kushina salió a buscarlo. La morena prefirió quedarse para explicar todo.

— ¿Por qué lo trataron así? Sai es un chico sin maldad en su corazón. A veces trata de acercarse a las personas con gesto que para ustedes son raros… Pero para él es la forma más adecuada de demostrar sus sentimientos. Si es muy cercano a las mujeres será porque nos entiende mejor. Es un joven muy sensible, por algo es un artista. No lo juzguen y tampoco lo critiquen si no saben por lo que ha pasado. Él jamás me ha faltado al respeto. Ni a Kushina ni a mí y eso se los puedo asegurar.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado, pues sabría que tendría que disculparse más tarde con el joven. Naruto se sintió mal y agachó la cabeza para seguir comiendo sin decir alguna palabra. Minato intentó alegrar el ambiente con varios comentarios, pero en esa mesa el ambiente seguía tenso.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Como pudieron leer, este capítulo fue menos tenso que los anteriores. Quería aliviar un poco las emociones (?)<p>

Así que no se extrañen si predomina la _comedia._ - Al menos yo lo considero así xD -

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Cualquier queja y **comentario** será Bienvenido

(Así que bombardeen este capítulo de comentarios para que pueda sonreír al leerlos)

Saludos

PD: Si les gustó, pueden dejarlo como favorito, seguir la historia y recomendarme *-*


	10. Una sonrisa cambia todo

Bien, lamento de todo corazón la espera T.T

Me ha costado escribir este capítulo porque no encontraba la ocasión para hacerlo. Siempre que empezaba tenía interrupciones. Pues solo tengo una pc que debo compartir y si quiero ocupar otra pc, tendría que pagar D: y actualmente no puedo darme ese lujo...Sobre todo si sé que demoraré más de dos horas en terminar un capítulo.

Espero que les guste.

Este capítulo es más sentimental y está beteado por mi linda y hermosa betita, **Susano'o~** (Es mía, que nadie se la robe e.é)

* * *

><p><span>Una sonrisa lo cambia todo<span>

Kushina caminó detrás de Sai hasta encontrarlo en el patio trasero de la casa de los Uchiha. Estaba detrás de un árbol, con su rostro escondido entre sus brazos. Sentado al pie del tronco. La mujer caminó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Le acarició su cabello y luego lo besó. El joven levantó la mirada hacia la mujer. Esos ojos negros denotaban una inseguridad que solo se explicaba por el conflicto interno que tenía hace semanas.

— Sai, no quiero que te sientas mal. Naruto a veces se comporta así. Todavía le falta madurar. Yo me encargaré de su castigo. Ya verás que no te volverá a molestar.

El azabache fijó su mirada al piso y no pronunció palabra alguna. La mujer lo invitó a pasar nuevamente a la mesa para terminar de cenar, pero el muchacho parecía preferir estar un rato más en ese lugar. La mujer de ojos violetas lo abrazó aun estando sentada. Habría estado así por más de cinco minutos cuando el joven finalmente le dirigió la palabra a Kushina.

—Me gusta Gaara.- confesó el azabache por primera vez en voz alta y en presencia de alguien. — ¿Eso es raro?

La pelirroja se sorprendió que el menor dijera eso. No sabía realmente cómo tomarlo. Gaara había golpeado gravemente a su único hijo hace varios años y aun no lo perdonaba. No sabía si sería realmente correcto apoyar el gusto del menor o convencerlo de que esa persona no era la indicada.

—Sai, tú sabes lo que pienso de ese chico. No soy la persona indicada para darte algún consejo.

—Pero, ¿Tiene algo de malo que me guste? — volvió a preguntar el azabache con temor a ser reprimido. Las miradas se conectaron por un segundo, pero la mujer en seguida miró hacia un lado sin saber qué responder. Sai agachó su cabeza y se puso de pie. —Señora Kushina, Gaara es conocido por ser una persona conflictiva y por volverse agresivo fácilmente. Pero durante el último tiempo, me he acercado a él y puedo asegurarle que no es una mala persona. Él es así porque ha enfocado su soledad en la ira. En cierta parte, lo entiendo, pero estoy convencido de que ese no era el mejor camino. En mi caso, yo enfoco mi soledad en el arte. No ha sido fácil. La sensación de soledad es aun peor si estás rodeado de gente que te ignora o que no te valora como persona. He concluido que la única manera de superarlo es encontrar a alguien que te de afecto.

La pelirroja también se puso de pie. Le sonrió con ternura y lo abrazó. Ella, hasta ese momento, siempre pensó como madre, y nunca se había tomado la molestia de ponerse en el lugar de ese otro joven. Ahora podía entender un poco el comportamiento de ese chico de ojos verdes. Sabía que era huérfano y tenía dos hermanos. Pero también sabía que la mayor parte del tiempo caminaba solo por el pueblo. Escondiendo algo que hasta hace pocos momentos, solo Sai conocía.

—En caso de que Gaara me pida disculpas, lo perdonaré. — dijo la pelirroja suspirando. —Sobre tus gustos, pues déjame decirte que ese pelirrojo es muy atractivo físicamente, pero siento que algo le falta. ¿Será que está muy delgado? ¿O tal vez su cabello luce opaco y sus ojos sin brillo?

— ¿Entonces no es raro que me guste? —preguntó Sai sonriendo.

—No, claro que no. – respondió la mujer rascándose la nuca y sonrojándose. —Solo que en este pueblo es poco usual ver ese tipo de relaciones…

El azabache quedó observando con curiosidad a la pelirroja. No había entendido lo último que había dicho, pero tampoco le tomó tanta importancia como para preguntarle. Luego de esa conversación, ambos fueron al comedor a terminar de cenar. Mikoto, al ver que llegaba su amiga y el joven, dio la orden a los menores para que se disculparan con Sai.  
>La cena se volvió muy grata y todos finalizaron con un delicioso postre.<p>

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, aun todos llevaban sus kimonos puestos. Minato sugirió ir al hotel con aguas termales, oferta que todos aceptaron muy entusiasmados. Itachi levantó la mano y preguntó si podía llevar a alguien. Todos se voltearon a escucharlo, pues nadie esperaba esa situación.

—Todos saben que mi colegio está haciendo un proyecto con el orfanato. Y soy el tutor de Deidara, así que me gustaría llevarlo de paseo para que conozca las aguas termales. — dijo el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

—Me hubiera gustado tener un tutor cuando pequeño.- comentó Sai al Uchiha.

—Eso comenzó a implementarse hace pocos años. Le he insistido a Sasuke que adopte a un compañero.

—Así se le dice a los huerfanos, es algo confuso, ¿no? — preguntó Sasuke intentando cambiar de tema.

—Pues si le dices compañero a un niño huérfano, pues si, es confuso. Pensé que tendría tu misma edad...- dijo Sai rascándose la cabeza.

Fugaku suspiró y aceptó la propuesta con un aire de cansado, pues tendría que manejar más de lo planeado. Fue así, que todos partieron al automóvil para pasar un rato en el hotel. Al menos una noche. Los Uchiha pasaron a buscar al pequeño Deidara al orfanato y luego siguieron a los Namikaze al destino fijado.

Cuando llegaron, las dos familias comenzaron a buscar sus habitaciones. Sai acompañaría a los Namikaze, ya que los Uchiha tenían demasiados integrantes.

—¡Itachi! —gritó un pequeño rubio de largo cabello. —Podrías haberme avisado que vendríamos a este hotel a estas horas. No estoy acostumbrado a estar despierto tan tarde.

—Si estás tan cansado te llevaré en mis brazos…- dijo Itachi agachándose a la altura del menor y acariciándole la cabeza como un perro.

— ¡Eso quisieras! — exclamó el menor sonrojándose y golpeando la mano del Uchiha para que dejara de tocarlo. —Ahora vamos a darnos un baño. Espero que sea como lo imaginé…— agregó dando pasos firmes hacia adelante.

—Ni si quieras sabes donde es el camino… Mejor tú sígueme…

De esta forma el pequeño Deidara e Itachi caminaron hacia las termas. Encontrándose a su padre y a Sasuke sumergidos en el agua.

Por otro lado, Minato y Naruto disfrutaban de otras termas. Había una por cada habitación y eso lo hacía más privado. Kushina y Mikoto se encontraban con otras mujeres en las termas, pues habían optado por ir a una más grande donde todos los huéspedes tenían derecho a estar.

Sai arreglaba minuciosamente sus cosas en una habitación. Se había sacado el kimono y fue directamente a las duchas. No quería molestar a Naruto y a Minato, así que prefirió ir a las termas de hombres que estaban abiertas para todas las personas del hotel.

Cuando salió de las duchas caminó unos cuantos pasos y se encontró con un joven de cabellos castaños. Era alto y macizo. Solo estaba cubierto por una toalla en la cintura.

— ¿Te he visto en alguna parte? — preguntó ese muchacho de gran musculatura.

—No lo sé realmente… Yo no vivo en este pueblo. — respondió Sai un poco confundido.

Ambos siguieron su camino a las aguas termales sin decir alguna otra palabra. El azabache intentaba hacer memoria de dónde lo había visto, pero no conseguía nada. Antes de meterse al agua, se quitó la toalla que tenía en su cintura, la dejó sobre una roca y finalmente se metió.

El azabache cambió rápidamente de expresión. Siempre solía ser serio, pero esta vez sus músculos se relajaron y se podía apreciar un semblante que denotaba placer. El agua cálida hacía contacto con su piel. El sonido al golpear el agua era agradable. El vapor lograba un efecto tranquilizador. No podía ser mejor. Estuvo muy relajado por varios minutos. Su única interrupción fue en cierto momento en que varios hombres que se encontraban ahí, comenzaron a salir del agua, uno tras otro. Sai hubiera creído que fue coincidencia, pero al abrir sus ojos, pudo darse cuenta de la razón.

Ahí estaba él, el pelirrojo. Recién había tomado una ducha e ingresaba al agua con una pequeña y delgada toalla cubriendo sus partes nobles. La tela se le pegaba a la piel, dejando poco a la imaginación. El azabache sonrió tontamente apreciando esa maravillosa escena desde su lugar. El castaño que estaba en aguas pocas profundas, se puso de pie y comenzó a regañar al joven de ojos verdes.

— ¡Gaara! Te dije que era mejor que esperaras… Ahora casi todos se fueron al verte. De seguro vendrá el gerente a echarnos de aquí. Deberíamos irnos cuanto antes o sino, después no nos aceptarán… Ni a mí ni a tu hermana.

El joven pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior un poco molesto con la situación. Y además sus ojos se humedecieron al escuchar a Kankuro. El vapor lograba ocultar esto último, pero su enojo era visible para cualquiera. El castaño tomó su toalla y se la amarró a la cintura.

—Vámonos a la habitación. Ahí nadie nos puede echar…

— ¡Esperen!—gritó Sai un poco nervioso. En seguida los dos jóvenes le prestaron atención. Gaara miró sorprendido al joven de ojos negros, pues no se había percatado de su presencia. —Yo tengo mi propia habitación con aguas termales…No la usé, porque esta es mucho más grande, y bueno, si quieren pueden usarla, así no tendrán problemas…

—Sai…- dijo Gaara sin dejar de sorprenderse.

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó Kankuro.

—Es el idiota de los baños públicos… — respondió el pelirrojo. El azabache sintió esas palabras como un golpe en el estómago.

— ¡Ah! Ahora me acuerdo de ti, eres del Instituto ANBU… En donde mi hermano está estudiando actualmente.

—Sí, ese mismo…- dijo Sai avergonzado y poniéndose de pie. —Entonces… ¿vendrán?

El castaño observó el cuerpo totalmente desnudo del azabache. Algo no parecía normal…

—Oye, Sai… ¿Cuántos años tienes? — preguntó Kankuro desconcertado y desviando la mirada.

—Dieciséis…- respondió el menor sonriendo.

— ¿Y tus padres son de alguna parte de África?

—No lo sé realmente… Soy huérfano. Pero, ¿por qué lo dices? La mayoría de la población africana tiene la piel muy morena y mi piel es pálida…

—No, por nada…- comentó el castaño completamente rojo.

—Ah! Tal vez lo dices por mis labios… Son más gruesos que la mayoría de la gente que vive aquí. —- decía Sai cubriéndose con una toalla y caminando hacia su habitación. Gaara no había observado absolutamente nada. Él simplemente se puso una bata y siguió al azabache.

Al llegar, los tres entraron a las aguas termales. Comenzaron a charlar sobre temas académicos entre otras cosas. Tan solo Gaara era el que se limitaba a conversar.

De pronto, Kankuro recordó algo importante. Su cita con TenTen. Comenzó a secar su cuerpo mientras le informaba a su hermano que debía juntarse con su novia en el restaurante del hotel y no quería llegar tarde. Gaara pensó en irse con él, pero sabía que después se quedaría solo, así que optó por quedarse unos minutos más en ese lugar.  
>Después de que el castaño salió prácticamente corriendo del ahí, el pelirrojo se sumergió completamente y comenzó a nadar. Sai lo observaba desde la superficie, pero quería ver los suaves movimientos que hacía el pelirrojo debajo del agua, por lo que también se sumergió.<br>Ahí estaba él, nadando como pez en el agua. Dando vueltas y giros con los ojos cerrados. Eso lo relajaba, y más aun si el agua tenía una temperatura tan agradable. Habría estado así más de cinco minutos. De pronto dejó de nadar y salió rápidamente del estanque.

—Creo que debo irme…- dijo en voz baja y secándose el cuerpo.

— ¡N-no te vayas!- gritó casi con desesperación el azabache siguiéndolo a pocos pasos. —Quédate… Más tarde traerán algo para comer a mi habitación y hace un rato atrás cené, entonces no sé si tú quieres quedarte y cenar conmigo, será mucha comida para mí, ya sabes, se me hará muy pesado comer tan tarde, así que… no sé si…

—Está bien…- dijo en voz alta el pelirrojo y mirándolo extrañado. —Hablas demasiado.

Sai se sonrojó inmediatamente y comenzó a secarse la cara para cubrirse.

Después de que ambos estaban vestidos con ligeros kimonos, se sentaron en unos grandes cojines. La mesa era cuadrada y tenía un calentador incorporado. La comida no tardó en llegar y una vez que dejaron el banquete sobre esa mesa, comenzaron a comer animadamente. Gaara parecía el más entusiasmado, pues solo había almorzado ese día.

—Es raro verse tan seguido, ¿no crees? — preguntó el azabache sonriendo y mirando al joven de ojos verdes.

Gaara no respondió a la pregunta. Siguió comiendo rápidamente.

—Eh… ¿Y es la primera vez que vienes a este hotel?

El pelirrojo emitió un sonido con la garganta mientras comía y dio a entender que efectivamente era su primera vez en ese hotel.

— ¿Sabes, Gaara? Esto para mí es como un sueño. También es mi primera vez y me ha gustado. El agua de las termas es lo más relajante que conozco. Por un momento, olvidé todos mis problemas y de todo lo que me rodea. Además, la comida es muy buena. Creo que me cansaré de tanto comer. Oye, a todo esto… ¿Te quedarás a dormir en el hotel con tus hermanos?

El pelirrojo le costó tragar ese pedazo de pescado. No es que lo haya masticado mal, sino que la pregunta lo inquietó. Dejó de comer por unos segundos y miró al azabache.

—Eso teníamos planeado. Pedimos una habitación para los tres, pero a última hora invitaron a sus parejas y al final parece que pedirán otra para dormir por separado. Ahora me tendré que ir, porque no hay una habitación para mí. — respondió el pelirrojo.

—Y estabas pensando en irte después de comer… - comentó el joven de ojos negros un poco triste.

—Por supuesto, ya les dije que me iría a casa.

— ¿Y no quieres quedarte aquí? — preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

El pelirrojo lo pensó un poco. Sintió que aceptar su propuesta sería un bien para los dos. Por qué estar solos si ambos se pueden juntar.

—Está bien, si no tienes problemas…- respondió el menor comenzando a comer nuevamente.

Sai sonrió y se puso de pie. Comenzó a armar los futones para el pelirrojo y para él. Había terminado tan pronto de ordenar la habitación que se acercó a Gaara y lo abrazó con fuerza. El joven de ojos verdes soltó los palillos y tragó su bocado. No entendía qué le sucedía al azabache. Parecía un loco de remate.

—Estoy tan feliz…- le susurró el joven artista sin dejar de abrazarlo. El pelirrojo comenzó a quejarse y haciendo unos bruscos movimientos se lo sacó de encima.

—Ya deja eso…- dijo el menor un poco nervioso.

—Pero si nadie nos está observando. – comentó el azabache acariciando la cabellera de su compañero.

—Lo sé, pero no me abraces tan de repente. ¡Y no me toques la cabeza! — exclamó el joven un poco molesto. — ¿Qué nadie te ha enseñado sobre el espacio personal?

— ¿Espacio Personal? Creo haberme saltado ese capítulo. — dijo Sai en voz baja.

— ¿Capítulo? — preguntó extrañado el joven de ojos verdes que empezaba a ser más expresivo.

—Ah, bueno, mejor olvídalo, ahora que lo pienso, es algo vergonzoso admitir que leo sobre el comportamiento humano…

Gaara dejó de mirarlo como bicho raro y suspiró. Ahora comía con más calma observando todos los movimientos del azabache.

—Tú te esfuerzas por comprender a las personas…- comentó el pelirrojo con la boca llena. —Yo he preferido ignorar todo a mí alrededor. No entiendo por qué a pesar de ser tan parecidos somos al mismo tiempo muy diferentes…

—Ahora que lo dices, los dos tenemos un pasado que nos condicionó a ser como somos. En lo único que nos parecemos es en nuestro pasado solitario. Nuestra soledad la hemos tenido que llevar por varios años, aun así, tú tienes una personalidad muy distinta a la mía. Eso debe ser porque al fin y al cabo, nacimos en un entorno diferente. Yo soy una persona tranquila y tú eres una persona iracunda… Aunque últimamente has cambiado un poco, debes admitir que estás así desde que me conoces.

Gaara se sonrojó al escuchar lo último. Iba por otro bocado de comida, pero lo dejó en el plato.

—Puede que tengas razón, Sai… Pero después del Instituto todo vuelve a ser como antes. No tengo a nadie para acudir cuando me siento solo. Excepto tú. Pero igual te sirve a ti, para que no te sientas solo. Es decir, al final parece como si nos juntáramos solo por interés propio. No sé si eso esté bien.

—Yo no pienso de esa forma, tú si me preocupas. Siento un deseo por protegerte. Y no sé cómo explicar eso con palabras… A todo esto, debes saber que hay una persona que siempre te estará queriendo.- dijo el azabache mirándolo con ternura y sonriéndole. —Esa persona es tu madre. Y debe estar en alguna parte mirándote y cuidando de ti.

—Yo no creo en esas cosas…- dijo Gaara bajando la mirada. —A veces quiero creer, pero realmente no puedo. En lo único que creo es que tal vez… esa persona tenga razón.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Sai.

—Mi abuela. Ella estaba muy enferma cuando yo tenía 7 años. Desde que tengo uso de razón ella siempre estaba delicada de salud. Solo cuando comenzó a agonizar, fui a verla, pues ella era mi abuela materna. Y antes de morir, me dijo algo solo a mí y que hasta el día de hoy no puedo olvidar… — hizo una pausa. —Las heridas del corazón son las más difíciles de sanar, pues solo el amor puede curarlas.

—Tu abuela era muy sabia… Nunca había escuchado eso.- dijo Sai sonriendo. —El amor es algo difícil de conseguir cuando estás solo. Y ahora que lo pienso, hay otra razón para que las heridas del corazón sean tan difíciles de sanar—añadió el joven de ojos negros. Gaara estaba tomando completa atención a las palabras de su compañero. —Uno no puede ver fácilmente la herida del otro. En caso de que te hagas un rasguño, sangras, pero una herida en el corazón, es una herida interna. Un dolor que solo uno mismo puede saber, y eso dificulta al resto de las personas que quieren sanar ese dolor.

En esos momentos el azabache le acariciaba la mejilla al menor. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos al sentir el suave roce de las manos del joven artista con el de su tersa piel, y luego sonrió con total tranquilidad.

Fue entonces, que a Sai se le erizó la piel. Sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse. Sus mejillas tomaron una tonalidad rojiza y una sonrisa tan bella como la de Gaara se formó en sus labios. Al fin se dio por vencido a los encantos del pelirrojo. Una sonrisa de ese joven había sido suficiente para enamorarse perdidamente.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios?<p>

C:

Acepto cualquier reclamo ;u;

PD: Agradezco a alessa-vulturi, KONANYURIXD, purpleline y Jexxkat 3 Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior.

T.T Perdonen la demora...

Y Alessa, esto tiene pinta de SaiGaa ewè Me gusta Gaara de uke ;u; y Sai seme...Aunque adoraría ver a Sai como un lindo uke T.T

Waaa... tal vez haya un intercambio de papeles (?)


	11. Del odio al amor, hay un solo paso

**Del odio al amor, hay un solo paso. De la amistad al amor, un paso arriesgado**

Gaara seguía sonriendo aun sintiendo la mano de Sai sobre su mejilla. A esas alturas ya no le molestaba tanto las acciones del azabache. Podía comprenderlo y sabía que ese joven tenía buenas intenciones. A él le costaba tanto entrar en confianza que era sumamente extraño verlo sonreír con tal honestidad. De sus ojos se desprendieron unas cuantas lágrimas que a los pocos segundos comenzaron a desplazarse lentamente por su rostro. Le habían llegado las palabras de ese muchacho que tenía al lado suyo y lo estaba demostrando con un simple gesto. De pronto unas cuantas gotas cayeron en la mano del muchacho de ojos negros. Esto puso en alerta al mayor, pues pensó que estaba llorando de tristeza.

—¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sai preocupado al notar que el pelirrojo seguía llorando. Le secó con sus dedos el rostro y luego lo quedó observando fijamente. Se veían brillosos los hermosos ojos de Gaara.

—Estoy bien. Es que, todo lo que dices significa mucho para mí.— respondió el menor volviendo a regalarle una sonrisa para luego tener una expresión más natural. El azabache suspiró del alivio y sin pedir permiso, le dio un beso en la frente, justo donde estaba su cicatriz.

—Entonces, ¿me dejarás curarte esas heridas?— volvió a preguntar Sai sonriéndole.  
>Gaara se inquietó con esa acción y esa pregunta. Estaba completamente avergonzado y agachó la cabeza sin darle una respuesta concreta al azabache. El mayor lo envolvió con sus brazos y le acarició la espalda. Esta vez el pelirrojo no reaccionaba de mala manera. Se dejó estar y estuvo así, hasta que tímidamente le correspondió el abrazo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió. Era una situación real. Gaara estaba abrazando a alguien espontáneamente por primera vez en años. Su dulce forma de ser cuando era niño, parecía que se repetía.<br>El corazón de Sai latía con fuerza cada vez que estaba cerca de Gaara, y ahora que el mismo pelirrojo lo abrazaba, esos latidos solo demostraban la felicidad que tenía en esos momentos. Se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por retenerlo en sus brazos.

—Puedes ser muy lindo cuando te comportas de esa manera…- dijo el azabache acariciando la cabellera del menor. El joven de ojos verdes no quiso comentar absolutamente nada. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que el pelirrojo dejara de abrazarlo pensando que por esa vez, sería suficiente. Después se puso de pie y fue al baño.

Sai observaba su forma de caminar y vio como la puerta se cerraba. Aprovechó esa oportunidad para llamar a una persona que se encargara de sacar todos los platos sucios y así dejar la habitación ordenada.

Cuando Gaara abrió la puerta, notó que todo estaba en orden. Una luz tenue iluminaba la alcoba y Sai estaba sentado sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mirándolo fijamente.

—"¿Por qué siempre se muestra tan feliz?"—se preguntaba el pelirrojo un poco incómodo por esa mirada. Se agachó un poco para meterse en el futón y una vez que se encontraba dentro, cerró sus ojos.

Sai se puso de pie y entró al baño para lavarse los dientes. No pasó más de cinco minutos para que saliera de ahí y se acostara junto a Gaara. Apagó la luz rápidamente y de pronto comenzó a moverse. Gaara sentía ese ruido a pocos centímetros. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró el rostro del joven de ojos negros muy cerca del suyo.

—Buenas noches. Que duermas bien.- dijo el azabache besando la frente de su compañero. El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos y se ruborizó por la acción del mayor. Esas muestras de afectos podían llegar a ser vergonzosas para él.

—Buenas noches…- respondió en voz baja el menor dándose media vuelta para darle la espalda.

Sai quería entablar una conversación con él durante la noche y pese a todo, no se desanimó al notar que Gaara parecía querer descansar.

— ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? — preguntó el azabache con una tonalidad amistosa.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. Esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza y no dejaba de sorprenderle. El único amigo que alguna vez tuvo, fue Kankuro, su hermano mayor. Tal vez tuvo otro amigo en el jardín de infantes, pero era imposible recordar. Además de que ahora casi todos en el pueblo tenían miedo de él y por ende nadie se le acercaba. Volviendo a la realidad, Gaara sintió que su vida estaba cambiando con ese joven. Comenzaba a apreciarlo cada vez más y no podía negarse ante esa pregunta. Se dio vuelta y encendió la luz. Sai comenzó a refregarse los ojos cuando sintió el brillo que provenía de la lámpara, luego, al abrir sus ojos y mirar al menor, notó que esté estaba sentado sobre el futón. Él, no queriendo parecer mal educado, quedó en la misma posición. Ahora estaban frente a frente.

—Sai, si quiero ser tu amigo y también quiero que me ayudes a ser una mejor persona. No quiero estar más tiempo peleado con mis hermanos. Ellos son mi única familia y no quiero perderlos. Estoy cansado de enojarme por cualquier cosa… Ya estaba olvidando cómo sonreír y tú lograste que lo recordara.— decía el pelirrojo seriamente mientras miraba con determinación al azabache. —He notado que ser feliz es una de las mejores razones para vivir, y yo quiero ser feliz, quiero que la gente a mí alrededor también lo sea.

—Gaara. — le susurró el azabache mirándolo sorprendido y al mismo tiempo feliz. —Me imagino que ya sabes por dónde empezar…- comentó el joven artista sonriéndole. —Pero te aconsejo que ahora descanses y hables con tus hermanos mañana. — añadió apagando la luz para luego darle un suave coscorrón al menor. El pelirrojo emitió un extraño sonido para quejarse mientras se arropaba con las mantas y se relajaba. Esa noche ambos durmieron tranquilamente.

Ya temprano por la mañana, Gaara estaba lavándose el rostro. Se miró en el enorme espejo que estaba en el baño y observó de cerca sus ojeras. Eran negras. Casi parecía como si se las hubiera tatuado. De todas formas ese contorno oscuro que tenía en ambos ojos era uniforme y le favorecía a sus facciones.

Después de cambiarse de kimono pasó por la habitación mirando a su compañero que estaba dormido con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Lo primero que pensó es que estaba soñando algo agradable y no quiso despertarlo, así que salió del lugar sin hacer mucho ruido. Comenzó a caminar pausadamente por el pasillo de madera. No estaba apresurado, sino que estaba intentado recordar el número de habitación en la que estaban sus hermanos. Después de varios minutos no logró recordar nada, así que cambió su rumbo al comedor para desayunar. Cuando se sentó en una de las tantas mesas, notó que estaba solo. Su única compañía era la gran cantidad de comida que había sobre la mesa; leche, té, café, jugo natural, galletas, jamón, queso, mantequilla. Un sinfín de alimentos tenía para elegir, pero por más apetitoso y agradable que fuese todo eso, comenzaba a extrañar a su nuevo amigo. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, sacó un tenedor y lo hundió sobre un rollo de jamón. Se la metió a la boca y comenzó a masticar lentamente. De pronto escuchó unas voces familiares. Eran Kankuro y Temari que venían conversando animadamente.

Tan solo con ver a su hermano menor se quedaron callados. Ninguno entendía por qué el pelirrojo seguía en el hotel, puesto que debía haberse ido anoche.

—Gaara, ¿dónde pasaste la noche? — preguntó Kankuro acercándose al menor y mirando su abundante desayuno. Temari comenzó a colocar todos los alimentos que desayunaría en una bandeja para después sentarse en la mesa junto al pelirrojo.

—En una habitación de este hotel.—respondió el muchacho de ojos verdes un poco molesto.

— ¿Qué acaso no te dijimos que no pagaríamos una habitación extra? — preguntó la rubia enfrentando a su hermano. —Shikamaru me invitó, solo por eso me quedé aquí. Y Kankuro está celebrando su primer año de aniversario desde que está junto a Tenten… No podemos darnos el lujo de andar gastando en hoteles solo por comodidad.

—Lo sé.- respondió Gaara soltando con un poco de agresividad el tenedor. El sonido del metal golpeando sobre la mesa de madera alertó a los mayores.

—No empieces… — amenazó Kankuro sentándose en una silla cerca del menor. El pelirrojo apretó su puño y sus dientes. Hoy era el día para hablar con ellos, pero no pasaba ni la mañana y ya estaban enojados. Por un momento se sintió impotente, pero luego se acordó de sus propias palabras y una imagen de Sai sonriendo le vino a la cabeza. Tan solo imaginárselo lo hizo calmarse y olvidar toda esa absurda discusión con Kankuro.

—Kankuro.— pronunció Gaara en voz baja e intentando mirarlo a los ojos. —Hermano.— dijo esta vez para que el mayor le prestara atención. El castaño fijó su mirada en el pelirrojo y esperó que dijera algo, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Tan solo su rostro hablaba por sí solo. Su expresión había cambiado. De una molesta a una totalmente vulnerable. Sus ojos parecían brillar, parecía como si fuese a romper en llanto. Además llegaba a transmitir una ternura muy conmovedora.

—¿Q-qué sucede, Gaara? — preguntó el castaño un poco preocupado y extrañado por la reacción del menor.

Su boca comenzó a temblar y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. El pelirrojo se limpio rápidamente y bajó la mirada. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y calientes. Temari dejó de comer su desayuno y miró con sorpresa a su hermano menor. Tanto como el castaño y la rubia se miraron por unos segundos con preocupación. No sabía qué le sucedía y tenían miedo a preguntar. Habría pasado un minuto de puro silencio. Nadie se movía y nadie decía alguna palabra.

—Gaara, ¿sucedió algo? — preguntó finalmente la mujer acercándose al menor y sentándose al lado de él. Por primera vez se mostraba interesada en saber qué le sucedía y más que nada era porque su hermano menor no expresaba sus sentimientos. El pelirrojo no sabía por dónde empezar. Jamás creyó que hablar con sus hermanos sería tan complicado. Para él era sencillo discutir, pero esta vez se trataba de algo totalmente distinto y significativo. Su mente no tenía los pensamientos ordenados y solo rogaba en su interior que sucediera un milagro y pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar a conversar.

—No…- respondió el menor después de varios segundos de silencio. —Yo no…— volvió a decir en tanto seguía brotando lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos verdes. —No quiero perderlos. — dijo mirando a Kankuro y luego a Temari. —Son la única familia que me queda en el mundo…- añadió cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a sollozar. Sus hermanos quedaron completamente impactados. La reacción y las palabras de su hermano lo sorprendieron enormemente. Ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, pero realmente se alegraron al escuchar eso. Ambos sonrieron y lo miraron con calidez.

—Gaara, siempre pensé que nos odiabas.- dijo el castaño un poco triste. —Que acaso… ¿nunca has sentido que somos malos hermanos? — le pregunto haciendo una breve pausa. —Para cuando maduré me di cuenta de todo el daño que te habíamos hecho y pensé que tenías todo el derecho a detestarnos.

—No puedo odiarlos.— respondió Gaara un poco más calmado y molesto. —Son mis hermanos. Tenemos la misma sangre. Pese a todas las discusiones que hemos tenido, ustedes siempre me han aceptado en casa. Respetan mi espacio personal y a pesar de que me tienen miedo me obsequian regalos en mi cumpleaños. No puedo olvidar esos pequeños detalles. Para mí son muy significativos porque son mis hermanos. Durante todos estos años ustedes han tenido que soportar mi forma de ser. Les he ocasionado muchos problemas, pero ya no quiero seguir viviendo así. Quiero que todos seamos felices y volver a ser una familia unida como alguna vez fuimos. Sé que es mi culpa de que todo este pueblo nos miren mal donde estemos.

—Gaara..- murmuró la rubia. —Tú ¡Jamás…! Quiero que te quede muy claro, ¡Tú jamás has tenido la culpa!—gritó con firmeza. —Fui una cobarde. Admito que estuve atemorizada durante muchos años. No podía verte a los ojos, tampoco podía tocarte. Se me erizaba la piel tan solo sentir tu presencia. Tu voz me aterraba. Era un miedo difícil de controlar. Tenía miedo de enfrentarte. Con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando ya que sabía que tarde o temprano cada uno haría su vida por separado y no nos volveríamos a ver. Pero solo ahora me doy cuenta que fui una tonta— Temari frunció el ceño al decir esto último y luego miró a los ojos de su hermano menor. —Tú me salvaste— le dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo y acariciándola. Gaara se sintió nervioso y un poco extrañado por esa acción. La rubia lo seguía acariciando con un poco más de confianza. Comenzó a tocarle el cabello con suavidad, la mujer estaba demostrando de alguna forma su instinto maternal y por primera vez le daba un poco de cariño a su hermano menor. Sentía una incontrolada necesidad de hacerle cariño. —Me rescataste ese día, y nunca te di las gracias porque me dabas miedo. Fui una maldita cobarde…— esto último lo dijo con una voz quebrantada. —Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero creo que ahora es el momento más adecuado… Gracias por salvarme, Gaara. — añadió sonriendo. Luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Es mi turno, Temari. — dijo el castaño en voz baja una vez que el abrazo comenzó a alargarse por varios minutos. Temari soltó al joven y le besó la cabellera. Después de regalarle una sonrisa muy entusiasta, se alejó unos pasos para dejar a su hermano mayor conversar. Gaara había sentido un enorme alivio al escuchar a la rubia, pero ahora comenzaba a inquietarse tan solo imaginar lo que le diría Kankuro. —Hermano. — pronunció con una voz seria el joven de cabello castaño. —Lamento que esta conversación haya sido tardía. No sé cuánto tiempo hemos estado tan alejados a pesar de vivir juntos desde que somos niños. Y además has tenido que llevar toda la carga. Ya sé que no podemos volver al pasado y evitar ciertos acontecimientos. Solo podemos aprender de los errores y enfrentar la vida. Tú eres admirable. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero eres una persona muy valiente y fuerte. Has soportado cosas terribles y aun así, sigues de pie. Enfrentando el día a día, las personas que te molestan y te critican, y a la vida misma. Gaara, no quiero alargar tanto esta conversación. Lo único que quiero es que te sientas bien contigo mismo y que por favor me perdones por haber sido un mal hermano. Yo también fui un cobarde durante mucho tiempo. Te tenía miedo, pero con lo que nos has dicho, eso ha cambiado. Ya no tendré temor al mirarte a los ojos. Ahora te respeto y te quiero aun más— agregó el castaño mirando fijamente al menor. El pelirrojo le regaló una sonrisa y posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. Lo acarició por unos segundos y luego volvió a sonreír. —Espero que ese gesto signifique que me perdonas…— dijo Kankuro con un tono de calma. —Ven. Ven a sentarte junto a nosotros para desayunar. Ha sido una mañana muy emotiva así que debemos calmarnos, en un rato más llegarán los otros huéspedes de este hotel y nos verán con nuestros rostros rojos de tanto llorar… - añadió riendo y dándole un coscorrón al pelirrojo. —Te daré mis galletas si te sientas al lado mío…

— ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta eso? — preguntó el joven de ojos verdes sentándose rápidamente en una silla.

—Soy buen observador.— le contestó el castaño antes de tomar un sorbo de café. Los tres parecían estar muy tranquilos comiendo. Como una verdadera familia. Gaara jamás se habría imaginado que unas cuantas palabras podían solucionar un gran conflicto. Al ponerse a pensar, supuso que el momento fue el más indicado porque tenía sus pensamientos claros y se trataba de palabras sinceras. Ese desayuno lo disfrutó como nunca. Ya se había olvidado la última vez que se sentaron todos juntos en la mesa. Mientras mordía una galleta se acordó de Sai. Comenzó a masticarla y se le vinieron imágenes del día en que el azabache le llevó galletas y leche a la cama. Era un recuerdo grato, pues fue ese momento en que el pelirrojo demostró su lado humano lo que daría el pie a esa amistad.

—Te noto muy contento, ¿en qué piensas? — preguntó la rubia con un tonalidad muy animada.

El pelirrojo se puso nervioso en un principio, pero luego se calmó y tomó una rebanada de pan que untó con mermelada de frambuesa.

—No… No es nada. — respondió apresurado intentando ocultar cualquier rastro de nerviosismo.

Esa mañana lograron fortalecer lazos familiares y, al mismo tiempo, detener una posible ruptura que parecía no tener compasión con ellos. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que con un poco de afecto las personas pueden cambiar? Gaara comenzaba a descubrir muchas cosas y ya estaba en plan de querer ser una persona mejor. Tanto en su familia como en el pueblo.

De pronto, Sai se apareció en el comedor del hotel. Venía solo y en cuanto divisó al pelirrojo, comenzó a alzar su mano para que lo viera.

— ¿Ese no es Sai? — preguntó Kankuro.

— ¿Quién es Sai? — preguntó Temari.

—Sí es Sai, él… es mi amigo. — respondió el joven de ojos verdes un poco avergonzado pues era extraño admitir que tenía un amigo y sobre todo él, quien en un principio lo odió con toda su alma.

El azabache se acercó sonriendo como de costumbre. Saludó a los comensales y luego se acercó al pelirrojo.

—Te volveré a ver mañana. Me tengo que ir. — dijo Sai después de agacharse para estar a la altura del menor. Comenzó a mirarlo fijamente mientras le masajeaba el hombro. —Te tendré tus galletas favoritas guardadas en una caja. Ya pedí la sala de repostería para hornear unas cuantas esta tarde. Espero que estés bien, Gaara. — fue lo último que le dijo con un tono muy amable y casi coqueto, antes de despedirse y retirarse. Tan solo Temari que veía con atención los gestos y la mirada del azabache llegó a pensar por un momento que el amiguito de su hermano estaba "seduciéndolo". Sonrió por haber pensado esa situación tan absurda y continuó desayunando. Kankuro no le prestó mucha atención a lo que hacían, sino más bien, a lo que decía. En su mente se preguntaba cómo un chico como Sai había logrado obtener la confianza de su hermano menor en unas cuantas semanas. Por otra parte, Gaara no tuvo reacción ante lo dicho y hecho por su amigo. Lo único que había cambiado fue su semblante. Pasó de ser uno serio a uno sereno.

—"Gaara se le nota más feliz. Me alegra saber que ya puede sentarse a comer con sus hermanos. Me pregunto si ahora que comenzará a estar mejor consigo mismo, podré hacer más cosas para acercarme a él…"—pensaba el joven de ojos negros con una sonrisa en los labios mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hotel hacia su habitación. — ¡Claro que podré! ¡Soy su amigo! El siguiente paso será demostrarle con algunos gestos que me atrae y que me encanta estar con él. ¡Vaya! Debo buscar ese libro. Estoy seguro que existe un manual para conquistar el corazón de una persona. — pensó en voz alta un poco antes de toparse con una mujer de largo cabello rojo. La pelirroja lo quedó mirando detenidamente. No pudo decir nada al escuchar los pensamientos en voz alta del joven. Sai se sorprendió al verla y se sonrojó inmediatamente. Se sintió incómodo que alguien lo escuchara decir esas cosas y por dentro solo se regañaba a sí mismo por ser tan despistado.

—S-Sai…- dijo con dificultad la mujer sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza. —Debes tener cuidado con lo que piensas en voz alta. La gente podría ser muy cruel si te escuchar decir eso.

— ¿Cruel? — preguntó desconcertado. — ¿Por qué tendrían que ser cruel? — le siguió preguntando con inquietud. —Usted me dijo que no tenía nada de malo que me gustara Gaara.

—No tiene nada de malo, técnicamente. Pero, a lo que me refiero es que, bueno, en este pueblo no se ven muchos romances entre personas del mismo sexo. No sé si me entiendes…

Sai alzó una ceja. Se rascó la nuca y si antes estaba extrañado, ahora se encontraba totalmente confundido.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues, porque… La gente no está acostumbrada. La mayoría de las parejas en este pueblo son heterosexuales. Y prácticamente todos crecemos viendo esas relaciones como algo establecido en la sociedad. Hasta a mí se me haría curioso imaginarte a ti y a tu amigo tomados de la mano o dándose un beso en el parque. Creo que me pasaría eso con cualquier pareja del mismo sexo. Es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada a ver.

El azabache se ruborizó por completo al escuchar esas situaciones imaginarias. Sonrió como una persona enamorada y su mente lo llevó a otro mundo.

—No me importa. — dijo Sai suspirando con un tono que denotaba tranquilidad. —Si la sociedad nos mira mal, me iré a vivir lejos con él.

—Sai, parece que no es una simple atracción lo que sientes por él. — dijo Kushina al escuchar las palabras del menor. Le habían hecho bastante gracia ese comentario. El azabache bajó la mirada sintiéndose aun avergonzado, y luego la mujer le sonrió al sentir que ese muchacho hablaba con sinceridad y alegría. —Puedes llegar a ser muy optimista y despistado cuando estás enamorado. Eres muy divertido. — le dijo acariciándole el cabello. —Estaré apoyándote en todo lo que necesites, Sai. Puedes contarme todo lo que quieras.

El azabache levantó la mirada y le correspondió la sonrisa. La abrazó de sorpresa y le agradeció su preocupación. Recién en ese momento se estaba dando cuenta que tenía otra persona muy cercana en su vida. Su fin de semana no podía haber terminado mejor.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Lamento de corazón la tardanza e_e Me siento mal por eso. En serio.<p> 


	12. Empezando una amistad

Esa semana había pasado volando. Sai se pasaba las tardes leyendo un libro donde daban consejos para conquistar a una persona. El problema de la calefacción ya había tenido solución y cada uno volvía a tener su espacio en sus respectivas alcobas.  
>Por otra parte, Gaara de vez en cuando lo iba a visitar a su habitación. A veces se aparecía en las noches y se quedaba largas horas haciendo compañía a su nuevo amigo. En un principio el joven de ojos oscuros pensó que el pelirrojo solo venía con la intención de comer galletas o algún otro bocadillo que el hiciese. Pero notó que hubieron dos días en que solo vino a visitarlo sin esperar nada a cambio. Eso ocurrió los últimos dos días antes del fin de semana.<p>

—No te vayas. — le dijo Sai jalando la camisa de Gaara. —Podríamos ir juntos al pueblo. Tengo que ir a la casa de la familia Namikaze.  
>El pelirrojo se detuvo y se volteó a mirar al azabache. Se fue a sentar a la cama y cruzó sus brazos. Luego cerró los ojos y dijo: —Apresúrate. Debo llegar antes de las seis.<br>Sai le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza en agradecimiento. Buscó su maleta que la tenía lista de la mañana y guardó un libro en su bolso de mano.

—Estoy listo. — le dijo al sentarse al lado de él. —Mi tío vendrá a buscarme, le pediré que te pase a dejar a tu casa. Él es muy amable y simpático.

— ¿Tu tío? — preguntó Gaara abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente al azabache. — Tú me dijiste que eres huérfano y no sabías nada de tu familia.

—No tenemos ningún lazo de sangre. Pero él me dijo que lo llamara así. Él es el director de tu antigua escuela, debes conocerlo.

—Sí, ya me has hablado algo de su familia. Y he tenido algunos problemas en el pasado con ese sujeto. Solo que no sabía que tenían tanta confianza. ¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho?

—Este año recién lo conocí. — respondió con naturalidad. —Solo pasó un fin de semana para que lo empezara a llamar "tío".

—Para mí que solo fingía ser amable. Me parece raro que siempre ande sonriendo. Como si la vida fuera solo sonreír. — dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia otro lado un poco molesto. —Solo falta que te llame "hijo". — murmuró poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta. —Me iré caminando. No me gusta andar en los autobuses de este instituto y tampoco quiero verlo.

—Espera Gaara. — dijo Sai siguiéndolo y jalando nuevamente de su ropa. — ¿Estás celoso?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos hasta más no poder. Se dio vuelta y lo miró enojado.

— ¡Claro que no! — exclamó el menor con un tono de molestia. — No sé por qué me preguntas algo tan estúpido. ¿Celoso de qué? ¿De su falso parentesco? No necesito engañarme para ser feliz.

—No es ningún engaño. — le contestó el azabache. —Él y su familia me quieren y me respetan. Compartimos momentos muy agradables y me enseñan muchas cosas que no se aprenden en los institutos. Con el poco tiempo que llevo con ellos ya me siento cómodo. Y no estés celoso de esa relación. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y te aprecio demasiado, a veces no sabes cuánto. Quiero que te quede muy en claro una cosa; No porque consiga una familia que me acoge, te dejaré de lado o serás menos importante. Para mí tú eres más que una familia, Gaara. — le dijo con total honestidad mientras lo tomaba por los hombros. El joven de ojos verdes cambió su expresión por una más tranquila. Parecía que su momento de ira se había calmado y solo miró hacia un lado para evitar hacer contacto visual con su amigo.

—Bien, entonces iré con tu tío. ¿A qué hora te pasa a buscar? — preguntó ya más calmado. Cuando el pelirrojo se molestaba mucho, solía comportarse de una forma inmadura, y cuando comenzaba a hablar fuerte, eso solo significaba que la situación podría empeorar, tan solo Sai parecía el más capacitado para tranquilizarlo en el momento preciso.

—En media hora más. — dijo mirando su reloj. — ¿Sabes? — le preguntó comenzando a tocar con más confianza los hombros del más joven. —Te noto un poco tenso. Te puedo hacer un masaje… - le propuso con una sonrisa que se volvía picarona. Gaara no respondió con palabras. Solo cerró la puerta de la habitación y dejó su bolso apoyado en el suelo. Luego se sacó su chaqueta de cuero color café y la dejó sobre el colchón.

— ¿También me saco la camiseta? — preguntó el pelirrojo tomando el borde inferior de su prenda. Sai asintió torpemente con la cabeza con la boca entreabierta. Fue así que Gaara quedó con el torso desnudo. Si hubiera sido unas semanas antes, no le hubiera aceptado a nadie un masaje, pero ya con el azabache se sentía en confianza de mostrarse semi-desnudo y hasta en ciertas ocasiones complemente desnudo que no podía negarse ante ese favor que le venía muy bien después de una semana agotadora en el instituto.  
>El azabache se mordió el labio inferior al verlo recostado sobre su cama. Siempre que podía apreciarlo con menos ropa sentía una fuerte atracción física y no podía evitar quedarse embobado por un par de segundos.<p>

—Me quedo recostado así, ¿verdad? — preguntó Gaara que no sabía mucho de masajes, pero con lo que había visto en televisión tenía una vaga idea.

Sai comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Su cara estaba completamente roja mientras se sacaba las zapatillas y se ponía sobre el menor para estar en una posición cómoda. En un comienzo, pensaba hacerle masajes en los hombros teniendo a Gaara sentado en el sillón, pero viendo que el pelirrojo se recostó sobre la cama, no pensaba ni en broma decirle que se fuera a sentar.

—"Esto comienza a ponerme nervioso… No pensé que sería tan complicado." — pensaba Sai acercando con mucha lentitud sus manos a la tersa y blanca piel del más joven.

— ¿Cuándo vas a empezar? — preguntó el pelirrojo un poco inquieto. De pronto un espasmo sacudió todo su cuerpo al sentir las heladas manos de su amigo por sus hombros. Comenzó a quejarse y luego a suspirar del alivio. Suspiros que solo podía escuchar el azabache. Su piel estaba algo erizada y cada vez que tocaba otra parte de la espalda sentía los pequeños espasmos del pelirrojo. —Se siente bien… — dijo el menor cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Sai no podía encontrarse más nervioso. Primera vez que le hacía masajes a otra persona y además se trataba de su amor secreto.

—"Como me gustaría abrazarlo por la espalda y masajearle el pecho. Luego besaría sus hombros, su cuello…" — pensaba Sai masajeando con total maestría la espalda de Gaara. Su mente había viajado a otro lado. No pensaba en nada perverso sino solo tocarlo con delicadeza. Rozar sus labios, sus mejillas y sus manos sobre la piel del pelirrojo. Todos esos hermosos pensamientos desaparecieron al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Abrió sus ojos y saltó de la cama. Fue hasta la entrada de la habitación y movió la manilla.

—Buenas tardes, joven Sai. — saludó un hombre viejo con un uniforme de mayordomo. El azabache lo saludó un poco extrañado, porque rara vez veía a ese trabajador cerca de su habitación. —Tengo un recado del señor Namikaze. Él dice que su camioneta está averiada y que lamenta no poder pasarlo a buscar hoy. Pero si gusta, puede tomar un taxi. Él mismo se encargará de pagarlo cuando llegue a su casa.

—Oh, muchas gracias.- dijo el joven antes de despedirse y cerrar la puerta. Cuando entró a su habitación vio que Gaara andaba con la chaqueta puesta.

—Entonces supongo que me iré caminando. — dijo el pelirrojo tomando su bolso.

—Lo siento Gaara, no puedo controlar los imprevistos. — se disculpó el mayor un poco avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. — dijo el joven de ojos verdes caminando hacia la salida. —Pero si quieres, puedes acompañarme. Claro, si no te importa caminar.

Sai se alegró al escuchar esa propuesta y fue así como los dos salieron del instituto en dirección al pueblo. Iban con sus maletas en la mano a mitad del camino cuando empezó a llover. Los dos comenzaron a apurar el paso y descansaron bajo un enorme árbol. Esperaron más de veinte minutos si la lluvia pasaba, pero parecía que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. De esa forma, decidieron ir corriendo hasta la casa más cercana. La de Gaara les quedaba un poco más cerca que la casa de los Namikaze, así que haciendo una competencia, corrieron con mucha rapidez. Gaara había llegado primero y comenzó a reír mientras notaba que Sai llegaba un poco molesto. Aunque su molestia por llegar segundo se le pasó en cuanto escuchó la risa tan infantil y graciosa de su amigo.

—Te gané. Soy más rápido que tú. — le dijo el pelirrojo respirando agitadamente.

—Llegaste antes, pero estás tan mojado como yo. — le dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Ambos se encontraban frente a la puerta cuando de pronto se abrió y se asomó una mujer alta, rubia y de ojos verdes.

—Hermanito, bienvenido a casa. — dijo Temari abriendo la puerta un poco más y sonriéndoles. Gaara se sonrojó levemente al escucharla decir esas palabras. — ¿Por qué vienes así? ¡Acaso no tomaste el autobús! — le gritó enojada al verlo totalmente empapado.  
>El pelirrojo se sonrojó aún más al escuchar que estaba siendo regañado por su hermana y que su amigo presenciaba todo.<p>

—En un comienzo no estaba lloviendo cuando decidimos caminar— dijo Gaara en voz baja.  
>Temari quedó pensando las palabras de su hermano el "decidimos" la hizo pensar que no estaba solo. Dio unos pasos para tener mejor visión y vio a Sai de pie con sus maletas en el suelo.<p>

— ¡Ah! Pasen rápido… - dijo la rubia preocupada al notar que Gaara traía un amigo. —No quiero que se resfríen. Les prepararé algo caliente, por el momento vayan a cambiarse de ropa y darse un baño. Gaara, usa el baño de mi habitación, el otro baño tiene la bañera ocupada. Kankuro se le ocurrió remojar las frazadas en pleno invierno. — añadió con un tono de molestia al decir eso último.  
>Ambos muchachos entraron a la casa. Sai le agradeció la hospitalidad a la mujer y entró limpiándose los pies y sacándoselos para dejarlo sobre una alfombra. Gaara se había adelantado y caminó hasta la habitación de su hermana. Ella contaba con el privilegio de tener un baño privado. El otro baño de la casa era compartido por él y Kankuro.<br>Cuando los dos chicos entraron al baño notaron lo grande que era. El pelirrojo nunca antes había entrado y se sorprendió de lo bien cuidado que estaba.

—Tu hermana es muy gentil. — dijo el azabache mientras se sacaba los calcetines y los pantalones.

—Tuvo un cambio radical desde la conversación que tuve con ella y mi otro hermano. — le dijo en tanto movía el paso de la llave y llenaba la bañera.

Sai se había metido a la bañera una vez que se llenó de agua. Luego Gaara se metió por el otro lado. El azabache pensaba ayudarle a pasar la esponja por la espalda, pero se puso demasiado nervioso para preguntarle y solo se limitó a conversar temas sin mucha importancia. Cuando ambos se cambiaron de ropa, fueron a la cocina, donde Temari les sirvió un poco de té y un plato repleto de pan con jamón, y queso derretido. Agradecieron por la comida y comieron en la habitación del pelirrojo. Esa tarde el menor parecía muy feliz y satisfecho por todo lo que había ocurrido. Se encontraba sentado en la cama, apoyando su espalda y cabeza en decenas de cojines. Sai estaba al lado suyo, a una distancia prudente, pero poco a poco se fue acercando y lo envolvió con uno de sus grandes brazos para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

—Soy tan feliz contigo…- le dijo en voz baja el joven de cabello azabache.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por esas palabras y quedó mirando a su amigo un poco desconcertado. Luego pensó las palabras y se sintió halagado. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

—Hasta el día de hoy sigo pensando en todo el daño que te hice desde que nos conocimos. Te dije palabras hirientes y te golpeé muy fuerte. — dijo el pelirrojo pasando su mano por el abdomen del azabache y apoyándola cerca de la cintura. —No quiero volver a hacerte daño. — añadió en voz baja.

—Gaara, no sigas pensando en esas cosas. Si tenía que pasar por eso para conocerte mejor, no me importa cuántos golpes me hiciste o cuántas palabras hirientes me dijiste. Al final eso me hizo ser una persona más fuerte. Igual agradezco que no me quieras hacer nuevamente daño, porque eres demasiado fuerte para ser tan pequeño. — comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

El pelirrojo miró de reojo al mayor con un aire de amenaza que era visible para cualquiera. El azabache se puso nervioso puesto que no era nada divertido ver a ese joven enfurecido.

—Dijiste que no me harías daño… — dijo Sai riendo nervioso.

—Tampoco hagas comentarios innecesarios… — le respondió volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

—Gaara, ya crecerás. Te quedan muchos años para crecer. Solo deben alimentarte bien y hacer ejercicio. Tus hermanos son altos, así que lo más probable es que seas como ellos. — le dijo el azabache besándole el cabello. Ya era algo natural esas muestras de afecto entre ellos, y el pelirrojo a pesar de que le avergonzaba un poco, le agradaban bastante.

—Quédate en mi casa a dormir. — le exigió el menor tan solo pensar que su amigo se iría en un rato más a la casa de los Namikaze.  
>Al azabache le llegaron a brillar los ojos cuando escuchó esas palabras. Para él era simplemente un regalo del cielo. Tan solo pasaron unos segundos cuando le respondió de forma animada que aceptaría con gusto. No sin antes, ir hasta la casa de Minato para avisarle dónde se encontraba. Fue así que al pasar cinco minutos, Sai se levantó de la cama y salió con paraguas de la casa. Gaara también se levantó y fue a esperar a la sala de estar para abrirle la puerta a su regreso. Cuando miró el sofá, encontró a Temari leyendo un libro sobre el cuidado de bebés. La rubia levantó la vista y le sonrió a su hermano menor. Cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado.<p>

—Ven. — le dijo la mujer que vestía una sudadera verde con capucha, y un pantalón de un color desgastado que parecía ser un pijama. Gaara se mostró un poco desconfiando al comienzo, pero esa sonrisa tan honesta lo llevó a sentarse al lado de su hermana. Todo eso le parecía raro, pues rara vez conversaba con ella. Agachó un poco su cabeza y no pronunció palabra alguna estando a su lado. No sabía cómo empezar una conversación con su propia hermana. Por otra parte, Temari se subió la sudadera hasta debajo del busto y bajó un poco sus pantalones para mostrar sus siete meses de embarazo. El pelirrojo abrió bien los ojos cuando notó lo grande que era la panza. —Mañana sabré el sexo del bebé. — le comentó mientras se sobaba el abdomen. — Queríamos dejar eso como sorpresa para cuando ocurra el nacimiento, pero con Shikamaru pensamos que sería bueno ir preparando su llegada con el tono adecuado para su ropa y habitación. Ya sabes que no me agrada hacer las cosas a última hora. Bueno, a él sí, pero yo tomo las decisiones. —

Gaara solo miraba con asombro a su hermana mayor. Para él era una completa novedad lo que estaba viendo y sentía deseos de acercarse a tocar. La mujer notó lo ansioso que estaba el menor por acercarse, así que le dio una señal para que acercara su cabeza a su gran panza. La mejilla del pelirrojo hizo contacto con la cálida piel de su hermana y después de unos segundos sintió un golpecito que provenía del interior del abdomen. El menor se separó de inmediato y miró a la rubia con una expresión tan graciosa que hizo reír a la muchacha.

—No te asustes. Es el bebé. — dijo Temari dándole un coscorrón al menor. Gaara miró hacia otro lado un poco avergonzado pero luego volvió su mirada a su hermana.

—Es raro… Pero es increíble. — murmuró el menor posando su mano sobre la panza de su hermana y sintiendo nuevamente esos pequeños golpes. —Cuando nazca, ¿podré cuidarlo? — preguntó con un tono más serio. La mujer se quedó callada por un rato. Sentir el interés de su hermano menor por cuidar a su futuro hijo la hizo sentir muy contenta.

—Si te sigues portando bien, claro que podrás. — le respondió Temari acercándose lentamente para darle un abrazo. —El hijo que espero será tu sobrina o sobrino. Claro que podrás. — le decía al oído sin dejar de abrazarlo y comenzando a llorar. El pelirrojo intentó separarse un poco al notar que su hermana lloraba, pero la rubia lo abrazó mucho más fuerte. —A veces me pongo a pensar, qué hubiera pasado si ese día tan horrible que vivimos como familia ese hombre me hubiera dejado embarazada. — dijo con la voz entrecortada. —Era lo que más me asustaba en ese momento, pero cuando apareciste, me sentí un poco aliviada al ver que intentabas defenderme. Fuiste tan valiente, Gaara. — añadió separándose de él y notando que el menor igual lloraba. Le acarició el cabello con suavidad, como si lo estuviera peinando con sus dedos y miró la cicatriz. —Desde ahora en adelante, me encargaré de que nada te falte. Cualquier cosa que necesites tienes que pedirla. ¿Entendido? — preguntó la rubia besándolo en la mejilla. Gaara asintió con la cabeza y abrazó por voluntad propia a su hermana.

Kankuro alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación y luego de unos minutos cuando se asomó a ver a sus hermanos notó que se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá. Les llevó una cobija y en cuanto terminó de colocarla escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se apresuró en abrir y notó que era Sai. Después de saludarse el castaño dejó a pasar al amigo de Gaara un poco extrañado, puesto que no sabía que se quedaría a dormir esa noche. El azabache preguntó por el pelirrojo y Kankuro le había indicado que se había quedado dormido en la sala de estar con Temari. El joven artista se desanimó y se sentó al pie de la escalera a esperar que el menor despertara.

—Oye Sai, puedes ir a sentarte al sillón que hay en la habitación de Gaara. La escalera es muy incómoda. Espera arriba mientras hago algo para comer. Desde que Temari anda embarazada tengo que cocinar casi todos los días para mí y las visitas. — se quejó el hombre que andaba con un papel en la mano que parecía ser una receta sacada de internet.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? — preguntó el azabache. —Sé cocinar muchas cosas. — añadió poniéndose de pie con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El castaño aceptó con gusto.

Cerca de las ocho, tanto como el pelirrojo y la rubia sintieron un agradable aroma que provenía de la cocina. Se despertaron al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron y notaron que tenían saliva en los labios. Después de limpiarse caminaron hasta la puerta de la cocina y al abrirla vieron una combinación de colores y olores fascinante. Sai había sido el responsable de hacer esa grandiosa cena.

Una vez que todos se habían sentado en sus puesto y comieron por horas, el pelirrojo parecía que quería decir y algo, y solo bastó que hiciera una señal con las manos para que todos prestaran atención.

—Hermanos, Sai. Hoy he tomado una decisión que la he estado pensando desde hace mucho, pero que solo hace una semana sentí que podría conseguirlo. — comentó con seriedad y mirando a cada uno de los presentes. —Mi abuela y la mayor parte de mis antepasados han pasado por la gobernación de este pueblo. Hace poco me enteré buscando en los archivos de la biblioteca que mi madre igual había pasado por ese cargo, y debo decirles que tengo mucho interés en seguir con la tradición familiar.

Kankuro y Temari se preocuparon al escuchar esas palabras y se miraron mutuamente. Nadie sabía qué decir para no arruinar ese sueño, y es que era evidente que esa meta era difícil de cumplir por la fama que tiene su hermano en el pueblo. Sai sonrió pensando solo en la felicidad del pelirrojo. Sabía que si cumplía ese sueño, sería feliz.

—Ya sé que les parecerá absurdo. No tengo la edad suficiente y sé muy bien que en este pueblo no soy una persona bienvenida. Solo les diré que trabajaré para limpiar mi nombre y el de mi familia. Le demostraré a todo el mundo que alguien como yo puede cambiar para bien. Dentro de poco cumpliré catorce años y sé lo fácil que es hacerse enemigos, pero también sé lo complicado que es ganarse la confianza. Así que a partir de hoy, trabajaré para cumplir mi sueño. Espero que me den su apoyo, porque ustedes… — dijo mirando a sus hermanos y luego a Sai. —Son muy importantes para mí. — El azabache que lo escuchaba con total atención y lo miraba con admiración llegó a sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo al escuchar lo último. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sonrió muy animado durante la cena en tanto los hermanos de Gaara se decidían a apoyarlo.

—Cuando la vida te da una segunda oportunidad, hay que saber aprovecharla. — dijo la rubia sonriendo. —Debo admitir que al principio no estaba muy contenta con tu decisión, pero luego me convenciste. Tus palabras son sinceras.

Kankuro igual le brindó apoyo al menor y una vez que terminaron de cenar, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
>El pelirrojo salió del baño con su pijama puesto y en cuanto entró a su habitación comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas el oso de peluche. Sai que ya se había acostado en la cama de Gaara lo esperaba con entusiasmo y observaba cada paso que daba el joven.<p>

—Oye Sai… — le dijo con un tono de molestia al verlo acostado sobre el colchón. —La cama es muy pequeña. Tal vez tu cama esté diseñada para dos personas, pero ahora estamos en mi casa, y uno de los dos tendrá que dormir en el piso. — dijo Gaara acostándose en su propia cama y empujando a su amigo.

— ¡Eso no es justo! — se quejó el azabache bajando la mirada. —Los dos entramos perfectamente. Mira, si tú abrazas a tu osito, yo te abrazo a ti y así ocuparemos bien el espacio. Además, hace un rato atrás los dos estábamos descansando en esta cama. — añadió para convencer al menor. Este solo bostezó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Está bien, pero no hables tanto. — dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a su oso de peluche y cerrando los ojos.

De pronto se sobresaltó al sentir como Sai lo envolvía entre sus brazos y pegaba todo su cuerpo por detrás. El azabache sonreía muy animado y se sentía en las nubes con ese chico en sus brazos. Acercó sus labios a la oreja del menor y le susurró al oído: —Buenas noches, Gaara. — luego le dio un corto beso cerca de la nuca y cerró sus ojos.

El joven de ojos verdes se sintió tan extrañado por esa acción que salió de la cama muy avergonzando y encendió la luz.

—Iré al sillón. No me siento cómodo. — dijo el menor mirando los tiernos ojos del azabache que parecían expresar lo triste que se sentía. —Lo siento… - añadió tomando un par de frazadas y bajando al primer piso.

Esa mañana Gaara estaba mirando el techo. No había dormido en toda la noche. Por otra parte, Sai bajaba las escaleras con sus maletas. Le dirigió una mirada desgarradora al pelirrojo y fue hasta la sala de estar para despedirse.

— ¿Por qué te comportas así? — preguntó el joven de ojos verdes un poco molesto.

—No aceptaste mi compañía anoche. — contestó el azabache con cierto orgullo en sus palabras.

El menor se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.

—Eso que hiciste... Fue raro. Me hizo sentir… extraño. Te he dado la confianza para que seas cariñoso conmigo, pero eso fue demasiado. — respondió el pelirrojo desviando la mirada y haciendo un puchero. Sai lo observó por unos segundos y fue a darle un fuerte abrazo.

—"Eres tan hermoso cuando te pones así..." — pensaba el azabache cerrando sus ojos y acercando su nariz al cabello del menor. —"Si solo supieras por qué lo hago..." —

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Este capítulo ha sido beteado por <strong>Susano'o~ <strong>

alessa-vulturi gracias por tu comentario C:

Espero que te guste este capítulo.


	13. El rojo de una rosa

El rojo de una rosa

Gaara ya comenzaba a hartarse de ese abrazo tan asfixiante, por lo que comenzó a moverse y empujó a su amigo un poco fuerte con la única intención de separarse de él. Sai lo miró detenidamente y luego bajó la mirada. El pelirrojo tuvo un cargo de consciencia al verlo con ese rostro tan triste. Pensaba decirle algo, pero solo se quedó callado y fingió no importarle.

— Bien, entonces me iré. — dijo el azabache intentado sonreír y dándose media vuelta. El joven de cabello negro se dirigió a la puerta con su maleta y bolso de mano. Tomó la perilla con una mano mientras en la otra sentía cómo era aprisionada por unos pequeños dedos. Se dio vuelta y vio a Gaara con un semblante molesto.

— ¿Te vas a despedir? — preguntó el menor sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
>Sai esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír con tanta ternura. Le gustó sentir el contacto con la piel de su querido amigo.<p>

—Gaara, si me lo dices de esa forma, por supuesto que me voy a despedir. — dijo el azabache dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Podríamos vernos en la tarde — dijo el menor un poco inquieto. —Si no puedes, entonces mañana. Haré algo para mi cumpleaños y me gustaría que estuvieras. — agregó con un tono más tranquilo.

— ¿Estás de cumpleaños mañana? — le miró sorprendido.

—Sí… — contestó sonriendo discretamente. —Cumplo catorce. Tienes que venir. — agregó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Por un momento el azabache sintió que las pupilas del menor se habían agrandado y que además aparecía un brillo especial en ellos. La forma que tenían los ojos, el color, la intensidad en la mirada, era hermoso para él.

—Claro que iré, preciosura. — le dijo totalmente hipnotizado con la mirada del pelirrojo. Su voz tremendamente seductora hizo ruborizar al joven de ojos verdes. Este estaba descolocado. Tal era su asombro que comenzó a cuestionarse si lo había imaginado o no. Estaba completamente confundido. Por otra parte, Sai seguía comportándose de una forma muy varonil. —Claro que iré — repitió sin darse cuenta mientras sonreía y lo miraba con fascinación.

— ¡Vaya! Tú sabes cómo molestar a mi hermano sin que se enoje. — dijo Temari apareciendo de la nada y sonriendo. —Aunque en verdad es bastante lindo. Con la actitud tranquila que tiene ahora de seguro se volvería muy popular entre las chicas del Instituto  
>Konoha. — decía con total naturalidad mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a su hermano menor. Gaara ya comenzaba a incomodarse que hablaran tanto de él. Intentó alejarse, pero la rubia se interpuso en el camino.<p>

—No me interesan esas cosas… — murmuró el menor un poco enojado intentado nuevamente salir de ese lugar.

— No te escapes, debemos hacer una limpieza profunda a la casa esta tarde. — dijo la mujer con una voz de mando.

El azabache sintió que ya era momento de retirarse, por las palabras de la rubia dio por hecho que el pelirrojo estaría muy ocupado esa tarde. Viéndole el lado positivo tendría la posibilidad de ir a alguna tienda para comprarle un obsequio. Después de despedirse, salió con sus maletas a la casa de los Namikze. Kushina lo esperaba ansiosa y con los brazos abiertos en el patio delantero de la casa.

— ¡Llegaste! — exclamó dándole un abrazo muy cariñoso. —Te estaba extrañando tanto. No nos cambies por ese chiquillo pelirrojo. — se quejó la mujer alejándose de él y mirándolo un poco molesta.

—Pero tía Kushina, él… Usted sabe que me enamoré de él. — dijo el joven de ojos negros con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

—Lo sé. Solo te molestaba. — río la pelirroja. — A todo esto. ¿Cómo te ha ido con él? — preguntó dándole suaves codazos en el brazo.

—Más o menos. — respondió un poco triste. —Creo que se siente incómodo cuando le hago cariño.

— Ya veo. — Kushina supo que era mejor no andar con bromas con ese tipo de situaciones. Para ella era casi imposible creer que Gaara miraría con otros ojos a Sai, más que nada por el tipo de personalidad que tenía y por el hecho de que sería difícil que se fijara en un hombre.

—He repetido incesantemente lo que dice este libro, pero no avanzo mucho. — dijo el azabache sacando su texto del bolso de mano y pasándoselo. —Tal vez no he leído ni la mitad, pero siento que no me está resultando lo poco que hago.

La mujer comenzó a hojear cuidadosamente las primeras páginas. Leía con atención y notaba que ciertas partes estaban subrayadas con grafito.

—Aquí dice algo sobre invadir su espacio personal para que esa persona sienta que pueda hacer lo mismo contigo y poco a poco vaya entrando en confianza. — dijo después de cerrar el libro. —No estoy muy de acuerdo con eso. Digo, si lo repites mucho puede ser cansador. Todos necesitamos nuestro espacio personal.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que abrazarlo y decirle palabras cariñosas todo el día no es bueno? — preguntó Sai un poco asustado. Kushina sintió un poco de escalofríos al escuchar esas palabras.

—Sai, no te ofendas, pero eso puede llegar a ser molesto. Además podrían confundirte con un acosador. Sobre todo porque ahora que lo pienso, tú te ves mayor que él. — dijo la mujer mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y poniendo una voz melodramática. —Yo te daré algunos consejos de amor. Soy una experta en eso. — añadió sonriendo y dándole unas palmaditas al menor en su espalda para animarlo.

Ambos entraron a la casa. El equipaje de Sai lo dejaron en la habitación de Naruto y luego se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

—Para conquistarlo debes evitar darle tantos abrazos y decirles palabras bonitas. De seguro él te ve como un amigo, y eso es un buen paso, pero si quieres que haya algo más que una amistad debes dejar esas cursilerías de lado y mostrarte como un hombre muy macho. — dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos. —En otras palabras, para que tu amor sea correspondido debe haber primero una atracción física. Eres muy guapo, de eso no hay duda, pero debes hacer que Gaara abra los ojos y note todos tus atractivos físicos. Otra cosa que también debes tener en cuenta es que los pequeños detalles son importantes. Si lo haces sentir la persona más especial en tu vida tienes la mitad del camino ganado.

—Bien, eso sonó interesante. — dijo el azabache tomando nota en una libreta. —Pero eso de mostraste como un macho, ¿a qué se refiere? — preguntó rascándose la cabeza con un lápiz.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la mujer, estaba a punto de explicarle con detalle cómo se comportaba un macho cuando llega Minato cantando una canción muy infantil llevando puesto un delantal de cocina rosado.

—¡Justamente eso no es ser un verdadero macho! — gritó la pelirroja indicando con el dedo a su esposo bastante molesta.

—Eso es cruel, mi amor. — dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero y agachándose un poco por el susto que le provocó ese grito.

—¡Gyaa! — gritó nuevamente la mujer acercándose a su marido para zamarrearlo. —Compórtate como un verdadero macho. — le decía entre dientes mientras lo sacudía con fuerza.

—Me pregunto si llaman a eso "violencia doméstica" — pensaba el azabache en voz alta mientras veía esa escena.

Luego de varios minutos de una discusión sin sentido Minato se dirigió a la cocina para seguir lavando platos.

Esa conversación quedaría pendiente, puesto que lo más seguro es que pasaría ese día completo buscando un regalo para Gaara en el centro comercial que había en el pueblo.

Fue así, que ambos salieron después de almuerzo para comprar un obsequio para el pelirrojo. A Kushina todavía no le simpatizaba del todo ese joven de ojos verdes, pero aun así, sentía compasión de él por las conversaciones que tenía con Sai.

—Mmm… Podrían ser calcetines, o ropa interior, o un par de zapatillas. O tal vez un balón de fútbol. — decía la mujer pensando en voz alta. El azabache se limitaba a escuchar puesto que no tenía experiencia en hacer regalos. — ¿Qué le gusta a ese chico? — preguntó de pronto para al menos tener una idea.

—La verdad es que no es muy materialista. No ve mucha televisión, tampoco tiene música favorita. Supongo que si le compro ropa estaría bien. ¡Ah! Le gusta mucho las galletas con chips de chocolate. Es su punto débil. — dijo el joven de ojos negros sonriendo.

—De seguro en su casa tendrá comida. Así que mejor iremos a la zona de ropa para hombres. — dijo la mujer tomando la mano de su "sobrino" y llevándoselo por los pasillos del enorme edificio.

Ya cuando el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche, Sai se lanzaba hacia la cama de Naruto. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró muy fuerte. Necesitaba eliminar el cansancio de esa eterna tarde de compras. Para la próxima se lo pensaría dos veces antes de acompañar a la pelirroja de compras.

Él había comprado el regalo cuando llevaban menos de una hora en el centro comercial, pero Kushina no lo dejó irse, puesto que ella quería recorrer todo el lugar.

Ya un poco más relajado se aflojó su camisa de cuadros dejando a la vista una camiseta sin mangas de color blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo. Se sacó las zapatillas negras con sus propios pies y las lanzó lejos. Nunca en su vida había hecho eso, pero poco le importaba en esos momentos si lo que hacía era correcto o no. Lo único que quería era dormir por un par de horas. Apoyó sus manos sobre su cabeza y abrió los ojos para mirar el techo.  
>De pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo mirar hacia la entrada de la habitación. Era Naruto que también parecía estar cansado. El rubio levantó la mano en señal de saludo y se acostó al lado del joven artista.<p>

—Hoy fue un día agotador. — se quejó el Uzumaki bostezando. —Las chicas pueden ser muy complicadas. Sakura no deja de regañarme todo el día. Hinata a veces me mira fijamente como si quisiera decirme algo, pero cuando le pregunto me ignora. Ino no para de hablarme sobre Sasuke. Y mi mamá hace compras compulsivas. Todavía no puedo entender por qué compró tantas cosas innecesarias para la casa. Además parece que se compró toda la tienda de ropa. — agregó dándose media vuelta para mirar a Sai, pues sabía que este lo estaba escuchando. Al mirarlo notó que dormía como un bebé. Se molestó un poco, pero en seguida notó lo cansado que se veía. Recién se había acordado que ese chico acompañó a su madre durante ese laborioso día de compras.

Ya en la mañana ambos jóvenes lograron despertarse temprano para ir a desayunar. Sai estaba tomando un té junto con Kushina y Naruto. Minato parecía muy contento esa mañana pese a la discusión de ayer.

—Si quieres conquistar a esa persona especial, debes mostrarte como alguien protector, fuerte y seguro de ti mismo. — dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo al joven de ojos negros. Este se sonrojó un poco puesto que solo la pelirroja sabía su más grande secreto.

— ¿Quién es esa persona? — preguntó Naruto con tu tono de burla y sonriendo con gracia.

—Cállate, hijo. No molestes a Sai. — Kushina miró al menor con una ceja alzada. —Todo a su tiempo. — tomó un sorbo de té y cerró sus  
>ojos para hacerse la interesante.<p>

—No sé quién será esa persona especial, pero a cualquier chica le gustaría recibir un ramo de flores. A ellas les encantan. — dijo Minato antes de sacar un pedazo de tostada con sus dientes y masticarla lentamente mientras miraba con atención al artista. Aquel chico tenía la intención de corregir el sexo de esa persona especial, pero alguien se adelantó en tomar la palabra para interrumpirlo y evitar poner en evidencia los gustos del joven.

— ¡No! — gritó asustada y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. —Eso no. — la mujer comenzaba a sonrojarse un poco. Los dos rubios miraron la pelirroja con un tremendo signo de interrogación en sus rostros. Era raro pensar que se oponía a una de las técnicas más convencionales de la conquista. —Eso de regalar flores sería muy evidente. Sai debe ir de a poco. — añadió para salir del aprieto.

—Pero no quiero esperar mucho. — murmuró Sai un poco avergonzado.

Dicho eso, la mujer cambió drásticamente el tema. En el fondo, ella no se encontraba preparada para decirle a su familia que Sai se había enamorado de un hombre. No sabía cómo lo tomarían, puesto que ese tema era un tabú en esa casa.

Cuando eran las cuatro de la tarde, el muchacho de ojos negros salió de casa con su mejor ropa. Unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, bototos de cuero y una camisa con mangas que le llegaban al codo de color café. Su altura le daba un aire de galán y su elegante forma de caminar era algo que llamaba la atención a lo lejos.

Esos días el clima estaba cambiante en ese pueblo, pero al menos en la fecha que caía el cumpleaños de Gaara estaba soleado y no había necesidad de estar tan abrigado. Sai andaba con el regalo en la mano y pensaba ir directamente a la casa del pelirrojo, pero  
>antes quería pasar a otro lugar.<p>

Caminó unas cuadras y luego de entrar a una pequeña tienda, salió con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. El joven lo llevaba orgulloso en una de sus manos y fue así que se dirigió a la casa de su querido amigo. En el caminó escuchó unas voces juveniles y un tanto chillonas. Se volteó a mirar y se encontró nada más ni nada menos que a Sakura, la amiga de Naruto. Junto a ella estaba una joven rubia de cabello largo que le sonreía de forma coqueta y no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Sai, hace tiempo que no te veía. — dijo la chica de cabello rosado saludándolo con la mano. Después de presentarle a su amiga, ambas chicas se acercaron al joven. —Naruto me ha dicho que fueron al hotel de aguas termales, ese es el mejor lugar para relajarse después de tantas actividades escolares. A todo esto, ¿Cómo te ha ido? — preguntó sonriéndole amistosamente.

—Me ha ido bien, gracias. En el instituto me dan hartos trabajos artísticos, pero ya me he estado acostumbrado a ese ritmo tan acelerado. — contestó el joven también sonriéndole aunque con algo de falsedad en esa gesto, puesto que sentía que se estaba retrasando y solo quería ver a Gaara.

—Eres muy apuesto. ¿Para quién son esas flores? — preguntó la chica rubia acercándose y mirándolo fijamente. —A mí me encantan las rosas rojas. — comentó riéndose. Sakura soltó unas cuantas carcajadas de los nervios y le dio un ligero golpe a su amiga.

—Es para una persona especial. — contestó Sai sonrojándose un poco.

—Ah, entiendo. — murmuró la rubia un poco decepcionada. —Esa chica debe ser muy afortunada. Tener un chico apuesto en su poder y que además le regale flores. — pensó en voz alta.

—Ino, tú siempre con tus comentarios a viva voz — Sakura reía un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Eh? — se escuchó del joven de cabello azabache. Parecía confundido. Por más que haya conversado con Kushina y que ella le hubiera dicho que en ese pueblo no era común las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, a él no le preocupaba mucho reconocerlo.

Cada día tenía más confianza en su amor y lo único que le daba vergüenza decir en voz alta era que su amado era Gaara.

—No es una chica. Es un chico. — dijo finalmente sonriendo y dándose media vuelta para ir a la casa de su amigo.

Tanto Sakura como Ino quedaron con la boca abierta. Se miraron al mismo tiempo y luego de unos segundos sonrieron. Sus mejillas se habían puesto colorados y rieron despacio. Nunca se hubieran imaginado que Sai tenía esos gustos. Lo tomaron con humor y ternura. Se les hacía curioso ver un hombre en ese pueblo regalarle flores a otro hombre.

El joven de ojos negros caminó unas cuantas cuadras. Había llegado a la casa de Gaara y se encontraba al frente de la puerta. Tocó un par de veces y esperó pacientemente. Cuando se abrió la puerta apareció el pequeño pelirrojo. Este lo miró de pies a cabeza. Se detuvo un par de segundos en el enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Sai extendió ese ramo y al momento de hacerlo ambos se sonrojaron.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.<p>

alessa-vulturi, gracias por tu comentario. Solo me quedas tú como fiel lectora. Aunque más que fiel, tienes una paciencia de oro ;A;


	14. Detente

Detente

Gaara miraba el ramo de flores que estaba a centímetros de él. La tomó aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas y dio unos pasos para salir de su casa.

—Sai. — el pelirrojo acercó el ramo cerca de su nariz y las olfateó con discreción. El muchacho de ojos negros llegó a sonreír instantáneamente al escuchar la voz del joven decir su nombre. —No sé por qué, pero esto es un poco vergonzoso. —miró detenidamente ese curioso obsequio. —Nunca me habían regalado flores. Es raro. — agregó diciendo esto último en voz baja.

—Tómalo como un gesto de lo mucho que te aprecio. — dijo Sai un poco antes de pasarle una bolsita de regalo. —Feliz Cumpleaños, Gaara. — esperó que recibiera el regalo para darle un abrazo. El pelirrojo le dio las gracias y lo invitó a pasar a su casa sin darle más atención al ramo de flores. Al entrar, estaba Shikamaru conversando con Kankuro en la sala de estar. Tenten se encontraba en la cocina en esos momentos y Temari descansaba en un sofá. Llevaba puesto un gorro de cumpleaños en su cabeza y otro lo tenía apoyado en su enorme panza.

— ¡Al fin llegaste, Sai! — gritó emocionada la rubia y poniéndose de pie. Al hacer esto, cayó el gorro que estaba sobre su vientre y lo recogió. —Gaara se estaba poniendo inquieto de solo esperarte. No dejaba de mirar por la ventana. — el joven de ojos verdes amenazó con la mirada a su hermana. — ¡Oh! ¿Y esas flores? — preguntó al ver el enorme ramo de rosas rojas que tenía su hermano en las manos.

—Yo se las regalé. — contestó el azabache muy orgulloso de su obsequio. Tanto como Shikamaru y Kankuro miraron a ese joven con sorpresa. Temari soltó unas cuantas carcajadas y como notó que Sai parecía seguir con esa expresión tan natural poco a poco dejó de reírse.

—Oye, por si no sabías eso de regalarle un ramo de flores a otro hombre es algo de maricas. — dijo Kankuro con seriedad. —Te lo digo por tu bien. Ya sé que no estás acostumbrado a tratar con otras personas, pero solo te aviso para que el resto de la gente no crea que seas uno de esos tipos amanerados. Y si lo fueras, no te dejaría entrar a mi casa, ¿eh? — Sai sonrió un poco nervioso cuando sintió la mirada de todos los presentes.

—Kankuro, no seas así. Él no se ve un tipo amanerado. Y si hipotéticamente lo fuera tampoco deberías tratarlo mal. — dijo Shikamaru intentado parar a su amigo, puesto que sabía lo idiota que se comportaba cuando se hablaban esos temas.

—Esos maricas son unos pervertidos. No entiendo cómo pueden pensar estar con otro hombre. Es algo tan obsceno y… — hizo una pausa para pensar mientras su rostro cambiaba de color. —Antinatural. ¡Maldición! De solo pensarlo me da rabia. — se quejaba el hermano del pelirrojo apretando los dientes y gruñendo al mismo tiempo.

—Dios… Eres un cabeza hueca. — dijo una chica de pequeña estatura con ojos y cabello color chocolate. Su piel era muy blanca. Se peinaba con una coleta alta y vestía con ropa de características orientales. —Siempre que sale ese tema te pones como un tonto enojón.

—Tenten, ¿Cómo va a ser algo natural una relación entre dos hombres? — le preguntó agitado. —De ahí no surge nada. No hay hijos. No existe la familia, la base de la sociedad…

—Por favor, cállate. Deja tus palabrerías para otro día. Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hermano menor. Es la primera vez que lo celebran con una comida especial y ya estás arruinando el momento. — se quejó la chica de cabello castaño con un tono muy decidido. Kankuro miró hacia otro lado y se quedó callado.

Por otra parte, el azabache bajó la mirada y si antes se había sonrojado por Gaara, ahora se encontraba avergonzado por las palabras del castaño. Sintió que lo que hacía y pensaba era incorrecto. Poco a poco el sentimiento de culpa se volvía más fuerte en su mente. ¿Estaba mal amar a Gaara? Se preguntaba con tristeza.

—Permiso, iré al baño. — dijo el joven de ojos negros antes de salir de la sala de estar y subir las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso. El pelirrojo no le dio mucha importancia a lo que había dicho su hermano mayor, solo se preocupó de su amigo que parecía incómodo. Antes de seguirlo, fue a dejar las flores a la cocina. Temari lo siguió y le aconsejó que las pusiera en un jarrón con agua. Luego de eso, dijo que iría a dejar su regalo a su pieza

—Sai… - dijo Gaara tocando muy despacio la puerta del baño. El azabache no se hizo esperar y entre abrió la puerta. Miró a su amigo con un poco de tristeza en los ojos y salió del baño. Le era imposible ignorarlo y no se negaría a conversar con él.

—No te sientas aludido. — dijo el joven de ojos verdes seriamente al ver que su amigo estuvo llorando. — Mi hermano siempre ha sido así de idiota. No te lo decía en serio. — añadió tomándolo de la muñeca para llevarlo al primer piso donde estaban los demás invitados. El azabache se sintió muy aliviado cuando se sintió la cálida mano de su amigo. Antes de bajar las escaleras lo jaló con un poco de fuerza y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—En el caso de que a mí me gustara un hombre, ¿tú seguirías juntándote conmigo? — Sai había tragado saliva después de decir esto. Se sintió muy asustado. Sobre todo porque Gaara se demoraba en responder.

—Pues. — dijo el menor dándose media vuelta. —No entiendo por qué no me seguiría juntando contigo. Son tus gustos. — añadió con total tranquilidad. Aunque solo él sabía que por dentro moría de curiosidad por saber si esa situación era cierta. No quiso mostrarse interesado así que solo fingió su típico estado de sosiego.

Sai dejó de lados cualquier pensamiento negativo al escuchar esa respuesta. Su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido. Era una sensación tan encantadora que solo se comparaba cuando veía a Gaara sonreír.

—"¿Por qué será que a ti no te cuesta tanto enamorar a las personas?" — pensó Sai comenzando a reírse solo.

—Compórtate…- se quejó el menor dándole un suave golpe en el brazo. Siempre que creía acostumbrarse a las cosas que hacía su amigo aparecía con algo totalmente nuevo y extraño.

Cuando ambos bajaron, notaron que estaban todos los adultos cerca de la mesa. Temari llamó a su hermano menor para que se sentara en la cabecera. Luego, todos los presentes tomaron asiento y al rato llegó Kankuro con un pastel de limón con unas velas encendidas. Tan pronto como dejó la torta sobre la mesa, todos comenzaron a cantar, excepto Sai que no conocía la melodía.

Gaara miraba a todos los presentas y le ocasionaba cierta simpatía que su mejor amigo estuviese callado por no saberse la simple letra de esa canción.

Al término de esa celebración tan familiar y privada, Tenten se fue a su casa. Shikamaru se quedaría a dormir esa noche en esa casa para acompañar a su novia y a su futuro hijo o hija. Siempre que tenía tiempo se quedaba en su casa o era al revés, la rubia iba a la casa de su novio.

— ¿Es Naruto? — preguntó de pronto el menor un poco nervioso. Ya que demostrar interés en ese tipo de cosas no era propio de él, pero ya había pasado toda la tarde pensando en quién sería el hombre que a Sai le gustaba.

— ¿Naruto? — preguntó el azabache comenzando a reír mientras miraba el cielo estrellado. Ambos se encontraban en el techo de la casa. Lugar donde siempre el joven de ojos verdes se iba a descansar para que nadie lo molestara. —Él…Es un buen amigo. Me agrada mucho y puede que sea atractivo. Solo que… Es otra persona la que me gusta.

— ¿Quién es? — volvió a preguntar con seriedad. Sai se sonrojó al escuchar esa pregunta tan directa.

—No quiero decirlo por el momento. — su voz seria hizo que el menor sintiera un frío en su cuerpo. — Mejor no volvamos a hablar de ese tema. La verdad es que ahora empiezo a tomarle peso al asunto. No sé si haya sido buena idea decirte que de verdad me gusta un hombre. Es que ahora, y pensándolo bien, Kankuro tiene razón en lo que dice. Tal vez debería ceder e intentar conocer a alguna chica que me llame la atención. — el pelirrojo le sorprendió esas palabras, se volteó a mirarlo y lo encaró.

—No dejes que mi hermano te haga cambiar de parecer. — dijo Gaara enfadado y subiendo el tono de voz. —No puedes cambiar de opinión con tan solo escuchar los argumentos de una persona. Él tiene su punto de vista bien claro. Pero tú no. Tú recién empiezas a conocer ese tema. Deberías darte un tiempo para pensar si está bien o está mal. Después de todo, se trata de tus sentimientos. No los tome a la ligera.

Sai lo observaba con total atención. Sus ojos se nublaron. Sentía que estaba siendo regañado, pero al mismo tiempo entendía que su amigo lo estaba apoyando.

—Entremos. — murmuró el pelirrojo con un semblante serio. Él fue el primero en ponerse de pie y entró a su pieza por la ventana. Sai, extrañado por la orden, lo siguió de cerca. El menor sin dar explicaciones cerró la ventana y bajó las persianas. Después movió una de las persianas y miró el exterior. —Sigue ahí. — Sai se asustó un poco al escucharlo hablar. Pretendió acercarse y hacer lo mismo que el pelirrojo, pero este lo detuvo con una señal que hizo con su mano.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

Gaara volvió a poner en su lugar la persiana que tenía levantada y fue a sentar a la cama.

—Hace semanas he notado que alguien nos espía. — el joven de cabello azabache se sorprendió y se acercó al menor. —Debe ser tu director. O tal vez alguien de sus trabajadores. No es seguro que estemos fuera de esta casa.

— ¿Qué querrán hacernos? —

—No lo sé. Pero mi hermano me ha contado que siempre que vengo a casa hay un auto negro en el barrio. De un modelo muy raro y antiguo. A veces presiento que me espían solamente a mí. Pero también me he dado cuenta que ese auto se dirige a la casa donde estás viviendo. Sospecho que es para vigilar nuestro comportamiento. Tú eres el alumno más preciado en esa escuela y por tu seguridad deben vigilarte. Debo suponer que no lo sabías porque estás más pálido de lo normal. — hizo una pausa para mirarlo un rato. Sai seguía impresionado y no hallaba qué decir. —Como te dije, no sería nada extraño que Danzou haya contratado guardaespaldas para ti. Lo que no entiendo es por qué me vigilan a mí. ¿Creerán que te volveré a golpear? — el pelirrojo suspiró un poco cansado y miró a su amigo. Parecía que tenía algo que decirle.

—Si ya han estado vigilando tu comportamiento, es imposible que piensen que me volverás a golpear. Deberían darse cuenta que cambiaste hace semanas. No me imagino para qué querrán hacerte un seguimiento cuando estás en tu casa. Lo único que se me ocurre es que quieren saber más de ti…

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Gaara asustado y mirando a su amigo a los ojos. — ¿Qué ganarán con eso?

—No lo sé. De todas formas, son puras suposiciones. Y si esas personas trabajan para el señor Danzou no debería ser nada malo. No tengas miedo. — respondió el joven artista con un tono más calmado. El pelirrojo no le pareció muy convincente las palabras de su amigo. Más que nada porque el director de esa escuela no le tenía confianza. —Si te hace sentir mejor, le preguntaré a él si son sus trabajadores. — añadió sonriendo. El menor asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que si se trataba de Danzou debía andar con cuidado.

Sai acercó su mano a la mejilla de su amigo, la acarició un rato para hacerlo sentir mejor. Al comienzo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba frío. Solo cuando apoyó la palma de su mano en la mejilla del menor, notó que su temperatura había descendido. Sin pensarlo mucho, levantó las sábanas y frazadas de la cama.

—Deberías acostarte. Te noto agitado y estás muy frío. — el alto muchacho de ojos negros obligó a su amigo a meterse a la cama. El pelirrojo se sacó los zapatos y se cambió delante del mayor. Una vez que se puso el pijama se sentó sobre el colchón. —No te preocupes tanto por esos hombres que están fuera de tu casa, Gaara. Yo estoy aquí y te protegeré.

—Pero si no son trabajadores de tu director, entonces…Podrían ser personas que me guardan rencor. — dijo el pelirrojo con cierto temor en sus palabras. —No quiero que se desquiten con mi familia.

—Cálmate, Gaara. Ningún grupo de adultos podría ser tan inmaduro como para vengarse de un niño.

"Niño" resonó esa palabra en la mente del menor. Dejando el tema en segundo plano, sintió que esas dos sílabas que pronunció su amigo era una especie de burla. Es decir, estaba celebrando su cumpleaños. Que alguien le dijera "niño" a su edad era una mofa. Su mente comenzó a pensar en mil respuestas para hacer entrar en razón a su amigo. Pues quería dejarle bien claro que a sus catorce años, además de ser un adolescente, no se le podía comparara con un simple "niño".

—Sai… — pronunció en voz baja y con algo de enfado. El joven le sonrió al escuchar su nombre. —Ya tengo catorce años. Dejé de ser un niño hace bastante tiempo. He madurado y puedo comparar mi mentalidad con la de un joven de tu edad o mayor. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así! — su voz había sonado más grave y fuerte que de costumbre.

—Gaara, no te enojes conmigo. — dijo el muchacho de cabello oscuro mirando hacia abajo. —Hace mal enojarse, sobre todo porque ahora estás un poco débil. — agregó mirándolo un poco temeroso. El pelirrojo lo miró de reojo y luego comenzó a sentirse culpable. Sabía que Sai era buena persona y no merecía ese trato tan hostil. —No volveré a referirme a ti de esa forma, pero no te enfa…

—Déjalo. — dijo el menor acostándose en la cama. Se notaba que se encontraba más agitado que antes, pues el solo hecho de pensar que su familia corría algún riesgo lo dejaba en ese estado. —Hace un poco de calor. — se quejó tomando uno de sus botones y tratando de hacerlo pasar por el ojal.

—No te molestes. Yo lo hago. — dijo Sai comenzando a desabotonar el pijama rápidamente. Sabía que Gaara no solo estaba alterado sino que se encontraba con un poco de fiebre. Lo más probable es que haya enfermado el día de la lluvia y recién el domingo por la tarde se notaban sus síntomas. —Ya está. — al decir esto tomó el pijama y lo jaló hacia los lados. Al hacer esto no pudo despegar su vista del torso desnudo del menor. Era blanco, se veía terso. Tenía sutiles movimientos causado por la respiración rápida del menor. Y lo más notable eran los dos pezones rosados que parecían haberse endurecido por el brusco frío que sintió Gaara en su piel. Sai no pudo terminar de sacarle la parte superior del pijama. Se había quedado mirando el cuerpo de su amigo como si fuera un trozo de carne. El joven de ojos verdes se sintió incómodo al ver la sonrisa del azabache y se tapó rápidamente con una ligera sábana.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — preguntó el muchacho avergonzado.

El artista reaccionó inmediatamente y desvió la mirada.

—No, por nada. — le contestó sentándose en la cama al lado del menor. —Lo siento. A veces no puedo controlar los deseos de mirarte. Eres muy atractivo. — agregó con voz temblorosa y observando las pupilas de su secreto amor.

— ¿Realmente te parezco atractivo? —volvió a preguntar con incredulidad.

—Sí. — respondió sin pensar. No era necesario para él pensar en una respuesta, puesto que esa persona era la más hermosa que había conocido en toda su vida y estaba enamorado de él. — ¿Cómo no te das cuenta del atractivo que tienes? — preguntó un tanto molesto. — Las pocas mujeres de la clase de natación se te quedan mirando toda la hora y andan suspirando por ti. Antes te tenían un poco de miedo, pero como has cambiado de actitud, ahora andan siguiéndote a todas partes. Ni hablar de las demás chicas que ni si quiera tienen clases contigo. Más de alguna se me ha acercado en el horario de receso y me ha preguntado cosas de ti.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste de mí? — Gaara le había tomado cierta atención a todo lo que decía Sai de su aspecto. Era evidente que a él no le importaba mucho ese tema, pero se le hacía interesante escuchar a Sai, sobre todo porque parecía molesto con toda esa situación.

—No hablo con ellas. — respondió cruzándose de brazos. —No suelo hablar con nadie de ese Instituto. Danzou me dice que evite conversaciones con alumnos inferiores a mí.

El pelirrojo se decepcionó con la respuesta, pero después de procesarla pudo comprender a su amigo. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y se fue tapando con un par de frazadas hasta quedar completamente protegido del frío. El menor se había tapado hasta la cabeza, pero al rato asomó sus grandes ojos verdes.

—Gaara, eres muy lindo. — murmuró el joven artista metiendo sus manos por la frazada para acariciar la cabeza de su amigo. Este cerró los ojos y siguió sonriendo pese a sentirse mal físicamente. Cuando Sai tocó la frente notó que la fiebre aún no bajaba. — ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Así estoy bien. — respondió en voz baja y moviéndose debajo de las sábanas para acercarse un poco más a Sai que se encontraba sentado sobre el cobertor. —Solo debo descansar. — su nariz rosaba con el muslo del mayor.

—Oh… Gaara. — El joven de ojos negros se puso un poco nervioso al sentir el ligero contacto en su pierna. Se arrodilló en el suelo rápidamente y apoyó su mentón sobre el colchón para mirar de cerca al menor. —Si necesitabas más espacio para dormir me hubieras dicho que saliera.

—No quería eso. Solo acerqué mi cabeza para que me toques el cabello. Eso me relaja. — se quejó el pelirrojo en voz baja. —No era necesario que salieras.

—Si eso quieres. — dijo Sai sonriendo y mirando al joven con adoración. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello apoyando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la cabeza del menor. Comenzó a masajear en círculos mientras observaba las reacciones. Gaara miraba los ojos de su amigo mientras le sonreía dejando notar una sensación de placer. —Tu cabello es suave como el de un cachorro. — le decía sin dejar de acariciarlo. —Deberías dormir un poco. Anda cerrando tus ojos. — le susurraba con cariño haciendo unos movimientos muchos más sutiles. Pasaron algunos minutos para que el joven pelirrojo conciliara el sueño. Un poco antes de que Sai le diera un beso en la frente sintió que la puerta de la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba se abría de apoco. Una persona que había estado vigilando las acciones de esos jóvenes hace varios minutos atrás aparecía en escena.

—Sai, tenemos que hablar. — dijo Kankuro con voz firme. El castaño frunció el ceño. Su mirada parecía la de un demonio enfurecido, pues no le había agradado nada el comportamiento que había tenido ese joven con su hermano menor. Ahora solo quería evitar de cualquier forma que ese muchacho siguiera acercándose al pelirrojo, pues bien sabía que le daría un beso en la frente.

El artista se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación un poco confundido. Observó a su amigo durmiendo bajo ese montón de sábanas y frazadas, y salió de ahí no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó mirándolo con una expresión de preocupación.

— ¿Cómo que qué sucede? — su voz sonaba mucho más alta y grave de lo normal. Dicho eso, se acercó lentamente al joven de ojos oscuros para tomarlo de su ropa de una forma brusca. —Parece que no entiendes, yo debería hacer esa pregunta. Te he notado muy cariñoso con mi hermano, ¿qué quieres de él? ¿Pervertirlo? ¿Divertirte con él? ¡Dime! — exclamó con enojo sin despegar la vista a esos ojos que casi siempre se mostraban ambiguos, pero ahora parecían tener temor. —Cómo no entiendes que eso está mal. Sé que creciste solo, pero no te lleves a mi hermano a ese mundo degenerado. Él todavía es un niño y lo estás confundiendo. Gaara piensa que si lo abrazas y lo besas es algo normal. Eso no es normal entre dos hombres, Sai. Deberías ponerte en el lugar de mi hermano. Él no conoce todavía otras personas. No ha compartido con mujeres de su edad y aunque todavía no le interesen esas cosas no le hagas pensar que lo que haces es normal. ¡Porque no es normal en lo absoluto! — exclamó mirándolo con desprecio y soltándolo bruscamente de su camisa.

—Yo hago esas cosas porque lo quiero. — dijo en voz baja el joven azabache mientras se sonrojaba. —Me gusta estar con él, su personalidad, su físico y su forma de pensar. No me importa que sea hombre, yo lo quiero así. — al decir esto lo dijo con total seguridad mientras levantaba la vista. Kankuro suspiró decepcionado. En su mente tenía un debate sobre qué hacer con el único amigo de su hermano menor.

—Solo te diré algo. Si cambias, puedes seguir viéndolo los días que quieras. Si sigues comportándote como un marica, no te dejaré verlo nunca más. No quiero que mi hermano siga el mismo camino.

Por un momento Sai pensó en hacerle caso, pero una frase que el propio Gaara había dicho hace unas horas atrás resonaba en su mente con fuerza.

"No dejes que mi hermano te haga cambiar de parecer."

—No puedo hacer eso, me costó darme cuenta que lo amaba y no dejaré de amarlo solo porque usted me lo dice. Él es lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida. — le respondió sin miedo de lo que podría suceder o de cómo iría reaccionar el castaño.

—Ándate ahora de mi casa. No seguiré discutiendo esto contigo. — Kankuro no volvió a mirar los ojos de ese joven. Esperó que se fuera por las buenas, pero Sai no parecía tener la intención de abandonar esa casa.

—Debo cuidar a su hermano. Tiene fiebre por si no lo sabía. — Sai lo miró enojado y luego se dio media vuelta para ir a la cocina en busca de un paño húmedo. El castaño lo siguió de cerca y cuando el menor planeaba subir por las escaleras con el paño en sus manos, Kankuro lo detuvo violentamente.

—Soy su hermano mayor, yo me encargaré de él. —le dijo con una voz sumamente seria. —Ahora quiero que te retires, y no te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí. ¡Ah! Y quédate con tus rosas. — El castaño decía todo muy enserio mientras le devolvía el ramo de flores. Por otra parte, el joven de cabello azabache apretaba los dientes y se resignaba a hacerle caso. No quería comenzar una discusión justo el día en que su amigo estaba de cumpleaños así que optó por lo más sano. Se fue de la casa sintiendo impotencia de no poder hacer nada. El ramo de flores que tenía en sus manos seguía en perfectas condiciones, pero comenzó a perder forma con la repentina lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Sai comenzó a correr por las calles para llegar lo antes posible a la casa de los Namikaze. Esa lluvia había comenzado lentamente para convertirse en un molesto diluvio. El ruido que hacía el agua al tocar las calles y los techos era ensordecedor. Al llegar a su destino sintió que el agua había pasado sus calcetines y cuando vio el ramo de rosas, notó que la mitad de las flores se habían caído por el camino.

Bajó la mirada y caminó lentamente por la entrada de la casa. Pasó de largo la puerta principal y se dirigió al patio trasero donde había un columpio. Se sentó sin importarle que el asiento no estuviese seco. El ramo lo seguía sujetando con una de sus manos. Lo miró con atención y unos tristes pensamientos comenzaron a fluir en su mente. ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? ¿Kankuro los separaría? ¿Gaara se enteraría de la discusión?

— ¡Sai! — se escuchó un fuerte grito desde el interior de la casa. El muchacho de ojos negros alzó la vista y notó que detrás de la ventana de la cocina, estaba la pelirroja llamándolo desesperadamente. Él se levantó de inmediato y caminó a paso rápido por el pasto mojado para llegar a la puerta de la cocina que daba el patio. — ¿Qué hacías allá fuera? — le preguntaba Kushina muy enojada. —Deberías haber tocado la puerta, ya sabes que estamos siempre en casa. ¡Pero mírate! ¡Mira nada más! Anda a cambiarte y sécate el cabello. — ordenaba la mujer en voz alta. Sai le hizo caso, no sin antes dejar el ramo de rosas en el basurero. Kushina se sorprendió al ver lo que hacía, puesto que no había notado que andaba con esas rosas. Pensó en decirle algo, pero prefirió que se cambiara de ropa para conversar con él.

Luego de media hora, el joven azabache bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Se había puesto una sudadera negra y unos pantalones deportivos de color café. Calzaba unas zapatillas blancas y su cabello lucía un poco desordenado. Al entrar a la cocina no encontró a la mujer, así que comenzó a buscarla por la casa. Su búsqueda no llegó muy lejos puesto que la encontró sentada en uno de los sillones de terciopelo leyendo una revista.

—Sai — dijo la pelirroja despegando su vista del artículo de cocina que leía en esos momentos. — ¿Qué sucedió? Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

—Tía Kushina. El hermano mayor de Gaara se dio cuenta de que yo… — no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque sintió dolor de solo pensarlo. Respiró un poco y tragó saliva con dificultad. —Soy un marica.

— ¡No! — gritó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y abrazando al menor. —No vuelvas a decir esa palabra tan fea. Tú eres una persona muy inocente, que tiene buenos sentimientos. ¡No dejes que nadie te vuelva a llamar de esa forma! Y tampoco quiero que andes repitiendo palabras vulgares que escuchas de otros. — le decía mientras le sobaba la espalda y sentía un dolor en su pecho. Le hacía sentir mal ver a ese joven sufriendo de esa manera. Se había encariñado tanto con él, que cualquier sentimiento de tristeza le rompía el corazón.

—Él me dijo que si no cambiaba no volvería a ver a mi Gaara. — se quejó Sai en voz baja y un poco triste. —Ya sé que en el Intituo ANBU no podrá intervenir, pero me deprime saber que no le agrado a su única familia.

—Ya Sai, no te deprimas por eso. Que te ande diciendo esas cosas no significa que sea superior a ti y tampoco lo deja bien parado. Es un chiquillo inmaduro y grosero. — al decir esto dejó de abrazarlo y lo miró a los ojos. Le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello. La pelirroja había llorado un poco al comienzo de la conversación, pero había pasado desapercibida. — ¿Y qué te dijo Gaara?

—Gaara no escuchó nada. Él estaba durmiendo profundamente ya que estaba un poco decaído. Lo que me preocupa es que Kankuro le diga algo sobre la discusión ya que sin querer se me salió que me gustaba Gaara. Por el momento, Gaara solo sabe que me gusta un hombre. — confesó ruborizándose de inmediato.

—Vas muy rápido, Sai — le murmuró preocupada mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente. —Prométeme que no intentarás nada con él durante esta semana. — Kushina sentía que era momento de tomar medidas drásticas. Si Sai seguía insistiendo con esa idea de conquistar a un hombre, no tendría un buen futuro en el pueblo. De alguna forma lo convencería de cambiar su manera de pensar, ya que no quería verlo sufrir y ser humillado por más personas. A partir de ese momento, la mujer ya no pensaba como una amiga del azabache, sino que pensaba como una madre protegiendo a un hijo.

Sai se separó un poco y miró a la pelirroja confundido. Dejar de tener ese trato especial con Gaara sería muy difícil para él durante esa semana.

Continuará….

* * *

><p>Alessa, sigues siendo mi única fiel lectora ;A;<p>

Oye oye, no soy cruel e_é Tal vez un poco... Y Sai no es pervertido, tiene dos años más que Gaara. Aunque cuando Sai cumpla los 18, el pelirrojo seguirá siendo menor de edad... Oh Si...

Saludos


	15. Amenaza

Amenaza

Sai se encontraba acostando en su cama mirando el reloj que estaba sobre un velador de madera. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que las manecillas se movieran más rápido. Era un día miércoles, casi de madrugada, cuando el joven artista esperaba impaciente la llegada de su amigo. No lo había visto días anteriores y le preocupaba saber que Gaara estuviera faltando al Instituto por su causa. De solo pensar en cómo empezar a hablar con él cuando se lo encuentre lo ponía nervioso, sin embargo, su tensión era aun mayor el solo hecho de imaginar al pelirrojo al frente de él. Cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir por unos minutos, pero las preguntas iban y venían; ¿Cómo lo podría mirar a los ojos? ¿Kankuro le habría contado todo?

De pronto un molesto sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era el despertador el causante de ese ruido tan espantoso.

—Apágate — se quejó el joven estirando uno de sus brazos para golpear el objeto. El silencio había vuelto a esa habitación tan oscura. El muchacho cerró sus ojos con fuerza y los abrió rápidamente. Estiró ambos brazos y piernas en tanto refunfuñaba a viva voz. Había dormido tan mal esa noche por andar angustiado que ya le había afectado los ánimos.

Al ponerse de pie buscó sus pantuflas azules en el piso. Se las puso y caminó lentamente hacia el baño. Por su forma de caminar parecía un muerto viviente, ya que los pasos eran lentos, desganados y a veces se escuchaba un gruñido. Cuando entró al baño, se fue directo al lavabo para lavarse la cara con agua fría. Mientras se secaba con una toalla sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se dirigió apresurando el paso y movió la manilla esperando encontrar a un trabajador de Danzou, pues sería extremadamente anormal que hubiera visitas a las seis y media de la mañana.

—Sai — se escuchó unos segundos antes de que el muchacho abriera por completo la puerta. Para su sorpresa, era el pelirrojo la persona que lo venía a interrumpir en su comienzo del día.

—G-Gaara — dijo en voz baja y mirándolo con temor. Pareciera como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Déjame pasar. — dijo el menor con naturalidad mientras entraba a la habitación. Miró a su alrededor y caminó hasta el diván que estaba en un extremo de la enorme cama del joven. Se sentó para descansar debido a que todavía se sentía debilitado por la fiebre que había tenido hace unos días.

El muchacho de ojos negros cerró la puerta y se dio media vuelta para observar al menor.

— ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó Gaara mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Lo que pasa es que. — dijo Sai sin despegar su vista de esos hermosos ojos verdes. Siempre que el menor lo miraba, a él le era imposible no ponerle atención. —Me imagino que fue mi culpa de que hayas faltado dos días…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó extrañado y pensando en las palabras del mayor. —Estuve enfermo por dos días. Por eso falté. —Sai cambió la cara por completo. Se tranquilizó al saber que no había mencionado algo sobre la conversación que había tenido con Kankuro, sin embargo aún sentía una pequeña sospecha.

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que habías faltado al Instituto por otra cosa, no me imaginé que estabas tan delicado de salud. — le dijo mientras se acercaba al chico y luego se sentaba junto a él.

El azabache lo miró por un par de segundos y sintió un fuerte deseo de abrazarlo. No haberlo visto durante dos días lo hizo extrañarlo demasiado y ya se estaba preparando para acercarse y abrazarlo con mucho apego.

En el segundo que estaba levantando los brazos justo pasó por su mente las palabras que le había dicho hace unos días la mujer de largo cabello rojo. Fue entonces que bajó los brazos rápidamente y los apoyó sobre el gran diván. Después retrocedió del muchacho para quedar a una distancia prudente.

—Por cierto, ¿Kankuro te dijo algo sobre mí después de que despertarte? — al preguntar esto sintió un ligero calor en su cuerpo. Tenía que asegurarse que el hermano mayor de su amigo no le contó sobre su más grande secreto.

—Solo me dijo que te fuiste porque ya era tarde. — respondió el menor sonando desanimado. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de la intención del joven artista cuando este lo quiso abrazar, pero al notar que Sai titubeó, se molestó un poco. Por otra parte, el muchacho de ojos oscuros llegó a suspirar del alivio al escuchar la respuesta. Más tarde tendría tiempo de pensar en qué haría para aclarar esa situación sin terminar alejado del menor.

—Oye. Necesito medicina. — se quejó el pelirrojo con seriedad y desviando la mirada para no ver los ojos de Sai.

—Pero si ya estás sanado, luces muy bien. — dijo el pálido joven de cabello negro levantado la vista y notando que Gaara tenía una expresión fría. Se asustó por ese rostro tan perturbador.

—Dijiste que curarías mis heridas. — murmuró el pelirrojo haciendo una mueca con los labios para demostrar su enfado. Con esas pocas palabras lo había dicho todo.

—Oh, Gaara. — dijo Sai abriendo los ojos y lanzándose sobre el menor para darle un abrazo que llegaba a ser más apasionado que cariñoso. —Perdón, andaba pensando en otras cosas y había dejado de lado lo más importante. — le decía en tanto sus manos recorrían la espalda del menor y parte de la cabellera. El chico más joven se sintió a gusto con esa muestra de afecto y le correspondió el abrazo. Él también había extrañado su compañía y debía comunicarlo de alguna forma.

Una vez que ambos se alejaron un poco Sai le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona lo cual provocó que el joven también sonriera solo que con cierta inseguridad. Luego, el mayor comenzó a tocarle la cicatriz que tenía en la frente suavemente mientras la observaba curioso.

— Gaara, siempre me he preguntado cuál es el origen de esta marca. —con su dedo fue trazando el recorrido del "kanji". — ¿Tiene algún significado en particular? — finalmente se había decidido en preguntar sobre esa distinción del joven.

El pelirrojo tan solo recordarlo sintió escalofríos. Ciertas escenas ocurridas hace varios años atrás aparecían en su mente con tal nitidez que el solo hecho de recordarlas le hacía sentir como si en esos momentos su piel era cortada sin piedad por un cuchillo. Ya se podía notar el sentimiento de culpa y desesperación en sus ojos. Su rostro había cambiado tanto que Sai se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso. Había ciertas heridas en su cuerpo que aún no cicatrizaban por completo y cualquier roce podía hacerlas sangrar.

Los ojos del menor comenzaron a nublarse. De tan solo pensar que si le contaba lo ocurrido "ese día" pensaba que su amigo lo abandonaría.

—No quiero hablar de eso. — dijo en voz baja el joven de ojos verdes apoyando su frente sobre el pecho del mayor. Sai lo sostuvo con sus brazos y luego lo fue envolviendo en un cálido abrazo. —No quiero hablar de eso. — repitió con una voz que había perdido cualquier rastro de vida.

— ¿Alguien te hizo esa herida? — preguntó el azabache asustándose de escuchar la respuesta. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza dos veces. Lo miró ya con los ojos llorosos y luego volvió a ocultarse entre los brazos del mayor. —Gaara, lamento haberte preguntado. — le decía mientras le sobaba el cabello y se lo besaba.

Sai se mantuvo un rato haciéndole cariño sin importarle si hacía caso a las palabras de Kushina. No iba a dejar solo a su mejor amigo con ese recuerdo que lo atormentaba.

Así se mantuvieron durante largos minutos. De pronto Sai abrió los ojos y sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo. Estaba el pelirrojo durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su pecho. Él se encontraba acostado sobre el diván donde hace un rato habían conversado. Miró el reloj a lo lejos y notó que ya eran las diez de la mañana. Por primera vez había faltado a una clase por quedarse dormido. Lo peor de todo es que justamente después de esas clases tenía que ir a su taller a avanzar con su nueva pintura bajo la supervisión del director. Se maldijo en su mente por haber cometido ese error, pero al ver a ese bello joven dormir cómodamente se le fue todo cargo de conciencia. Si era por ese muchacho, faltaría a todas sus clases. Dejaría todo por estar con él.

No quiso despertarlo tan pronto y dejó que estuviera descansando el tiempo que necesitara.

Ya llegada la tarde, ambos se encontraban en la oficina del director del Instituto ANBU. Danzou no regañó a Sai cuando se enteró de la inasistencia durante el tiempo que estuvo con él en el taller, pero ya le había avisado que conversaría acerca de eso después de almuerzo.

Tanto Sai como Gaara se miraron serios al sentir el silencio de la habitación y la inquietante mirada del hombre que estaba sentado sobre un enorme sillón de cuero. Vestía con su ropa de siempre y mantenía sus codos apoyados sobre el gran escritorio de fina madera. Entrelazó sus dedos y respiró profundamente.

—Ya deben saber por qué los cité. — comentó el viejo antes de hacer un desagradable sonido con su garganta para continuar. —Ambos faltaron a sus clases de las ocho. Sabaku, tenías clases de Historia Universal. Y tú, Sai. — lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —Tenías clases de oratoria. Ambos me han decepcionado; El chico más exitoso y aplicado de la escuela, y el joven talento que me prometió respeto y compromiso con la educación que le entregaría. — dicho eso cerró los ojos e inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia abajo. —Sabaku no Gaara, sé que faltaste por dos días seguidos porque tenías licencia médica, sin embargo no entiendo cuál fue la causa de tu inasistencia hoy en la mañana. ¿Alguna explicación para eso? — preguntó fijando sus ojos en el menor.

—Me quedé dormido. — respondió el pelirrojo sonando indiferente. No sentía culpa al confesar su motivo, pues era la verdad y fue algo que no pudo evitar.

—Te quedaste dormido. — murmuró el hombre sonriendo irónicamente por unos segundos para volver de nuevo a su expresión seria. —Tal vez mañana me quede dormido y no pueda hacerte el depósito semanal para tus gastos. — el menor cambió su tranquila mirada por una desafiante y dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse, pero antes de que siguiera avanzando, Sai lo jaló de su ropa y lo miró preocupado. Le decía con los ojos que se detuviera y que solo aceptara el castigo que le darían. Gaara se soltó de su amigo con enojo y volvió a su lugar.

—Veo que lo tienes controlado, Sai. — dijo Danzou con un tono de burla. El pelirrojo emitió un sonido con sus dientes y desvió la mirada para evitar ver al hombre mayor burlarse de él.

— ¿Puedo irme? — preguntó el joven de ojos verdes comenzando a impacientarse.

—No. Todavía no termino contigo, toma asiento mientras hablo con Sai. — dijo el director indicando un sillón que estaba al frente de su escritorio. Gaara fue a sentarse aún enojado y cruzó sus brazos, en cambio, el muchacho de ojos oscuros se distraía observando sus dedos. — ¿Y a ti qué te pasó, Sai? ¿Alguna buena razón para faltar? — preguntó al menor provocando que levantara su vista.

—Yo, también me quedé dormido. — respondió el joven sonrojándose levemente por la vergüenza que sentía. —Ayer no dormí bien y hoy apenas pude levantarme en la madrugada. Luego vino Gaara y comenzamos a hablar durante un rato. Después, no sé en qué momento ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Yo solo desperté repentinamente y cuando vi la hora, supe que era demasiado tarde para llegar a mi clase. —se explicó preocupado por el posible castigo que le daría el hombre.

—Vaya, entonces el culpable es tu amigo aquí presente. — dijo mirando su teléfono y apretando un botón por varios segundos. —Dile que pase. — añadió en voz alta y acomodándose en su enorme sillón.

— ¡No es culpa de él! ¿Qué quiere hacer? — preguntó desesperado el azabache, pues no entendía por qué se estaba comunicando por el teléfono. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de esos matones que contrataba Danzou que una vez habían golpeado al joven de ojos verdes.

—Cálmate, Sai. No será nada del otro mundo. Estuve pensando en dejar a Gaara sin su dinero semanal, y a ti pensaba dejarte en el Instituto durante el fin de semana, pero he cambiado de opinión. — Danzou fijó su mirada en el pelirrojo. —Por tu falta, tendrás que ser el tutor de una alumna del Instituto Konoha durante tres meses. Sai te ayudará una vez por semana. — añadió en tanto se escuchaba que alguien tocaba la puerta. —Adelante. — dijo el viejo alzando la voz. Sai se había dado vuelta para mirar la persona que estaba entrando a la habitación en tanto Gaara seguía sentado en el sillón.

Una joven, de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos negros, abría la puerta lentamente pidiendo permiso. Su voz era aguda y sonaba temblorosa. Cerró la puerta tras entrar a la habitación y se quedó quieta. Vestía un uniforme azul marino compuesto por una chaqueta ceñida al cuerpo y una falda que le cubría la mitad de sus muslos. El resto era una camisa blanca, corbata verde, medias blancas que apenas llegaban al comienzo de sus rodillas y zapatos negros con plataforma de color café oscuro.

—Pasa, adelante. — dijo Danzou sonriendo y hasta sonando agradable. La joven caminó hasta quedarse unos pasos más atrás de donde se encontraba Sai. Lo miró un poco nerviosa y luego volvió a bajar la mirada pensando que ese chico de cabello negro sería su "maestro". —Bien, ella es la alumna que tendrás a tu cuidado, Gaara. Matsuri, él será tu nuevo tutor. — añadió haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara al escuchar ese nombre.

Levantó la vista hacia el frente y pudo notar que uno de los dos sillones que estaban al frente del escritorio del señor Danzou alguien se movía sutilmente dejando ver una cabellera roja inconfundible. No quiso ver a la cara del muchacho pelirrojo que tenía a pocos metros, ya que sabía perfectamente quién era, y conocía la mala fama que tenía. El muchacho de ojos verdes se volteó para observarla durante unos segundos y luego regresó a su lugar para mirar a Danzou. La piel de la joven se había erizado por completo y comenzaron a temblarle las piernas.

— ¿Por qué eligió a Gaara como tutor? — preguntó Sai. —Usted siempre escoge a alumnos que estén en último año y que además hayan estado estudiando por años en este Instituto. Gaara solo lleva un par de meses y ni si quiera le ha explicado en qué consiste este programa. — el azabache parecía un poco molesto por la aparición de esa joven que parecía tener uno o dos años más que el pelirrojo.

—Sai, yo hago las reglas. — respondió Danzou sin darle mayor explicación al asunto.

— ¿Y si me niego? — dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y mirándolo seriamente.

— ¿Acaso debo repetir lo que dije hace cinco minutos? — se preguntó en voz baja y suspirando del cansancio. —Sabaku, deberías dejar de cuestionar lo que digo. Y tú también Sai, sobre todo tú. — agregó mirándolo con molestia. El joven de ojos negros reaccionó avergonzándose más de lo que ya estaba desde que admitió que se había quedado dormido. —La paciencia se me agota así que solo hagan lo que yo les diga.

—Lo lamento, señor Danzou. — dijo el joven de ojos negros haciendo una corta reverencia. —No me gusta cuestionar sus decisiones y discúlpeme si lo ofendí. — el pelirrojo lo miró extrañado. Parecía que su amigo se había vuelto una especie de robot que estaba al servicio del director.

—Bien, Sai, ya te puedes retirar. — dijo el hombre de avanzada edad juntando sus manos. El joven se despidió de todos y salió de la habitación para retomar sus clases.

Gaara seguía de pie, tenía su mirada fija en el viejo. Lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar. Por otra parte la muchacha miraba con atención los movimientos del pelirrojo.

—Seré breve. — suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Sabía que tratar con Gaara sería un dolor de cabeza, pero entre sus planes estaba hacer que Sai comenzara a sentir celos y no habría una mejor forma que disfrazar esa artimaña que el intercambio de estudiantes que se hacía anualmente en los Institutos.

—Gaara, tú cometiste una falta grave. Te he dejado pasar varias, pero que faltes a tus clases sin una justificación razonable me parece algo irrespetuoso y reprochable. Pensé en castigarte severamente, pero he preferido que cumplas sin quejas una tarea que tengo para ti; Ser el tutor de esta jovencita. — dijo mirando a la chica que seguía de pie. —Tendrás que ayudarla en todas sus asignaturas y a mejorar en los deportes. Queremos que ella se nivele con los estudiantes del Instituto ANBU para que tenga un mejor futuro cuando regrese a su escuela de origen. Eso es todo. — dijo finalmente para que el pelirrojo se tranquilizara. Ya tenía todo más claro y viéndolo de la mejor forma, no se vería afectado el dinero que cada semana recibe para ayudar en su casa, por lo que no tuvo muchos problemas de aceptar.

—Serán tres meses a partir de hoy. Quiero ver resultados al finalizar el mes. — dijo Danzou seriamente.

—Claro. — respondió alejándose del escritorio en dirección a la puerta. La abrió y desapareció rápidamente.

Matsuri miró la puerta y luego miró el director. No sabía a dónde ir, y un poco asustada intentó articular algunas palabras, pero fue interrumpida por el hombre.

—Síguelo. — fue lo único que dijo el anciano antes de sacar una enorme libreta para después comenzar a hojearla.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y se retiró despidiéndose del mayor. Comenzó a correr para alcanzar al joven pelirrojo y cuando logró divisarlo sus pasos se hicieron más lentos. Sentía miedo de alcanzarlo.

"¿Cómo me acerco a él sin que empiece a temblar?" se preguntaba la muchacha de cabello castaño escondiéndose detrás de unos casilleros.

—Solo mira a la desaliñada. Con esa falda tan corta parece como si estuviera provocando a los hombres de este Instituto. — se escuchó una voz femenina que provenía de una chica alta, de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y tez bronceada.

—Ignórala, por el uniforme es obvio que pertenece al Instituto Konoha. Allí solo se educa a gente de menor clase. Siempre alguien termina embarazada antes de terminar la escuela. — le contestó otra voz riendo frívolamente. La joven tenía una apariencia similar a la muchacha que había empezado con los comentarios despectivos, solo que sus ojos eran color chocolate y su tez era aún más bronceada.

—Sí, lo sé, esa escuela es de mediocres y rameras. — dijo la primera joven comenzando a reír descontroladamente junto a su amiga.

Matsuri se había avergonzado muchísimo e intentó bajarse la falda disimuladamente para evitar que siguieran burlándose. No tenía palabras para defenderse de ella misma, ni mucho menos de todo su colegio, por lo que solo rezaba en su mente para que el momento pasara rápido.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a llorar? — preguntó la chica de ojos chocolate con tono de burla.

La joven de cabello castaño cerró sus ojos con fuerza y comenzó a temblar.

—Vayan a molestar a otro lado. — se escuchó la fuerte voz de un joven. Matsuri abrió los ojos y notó que era Gaara el dueño de esa voz grave que además sonaba desafiante.

Las chicas sonrieron un poco nerviosas mientras iban retrocediendo. Solo el hecho de ver a ese muchacho enojado era intimidante.

—Tenga cuidado cuando hablen mal sobre el Instituto Konoha. — amenazó Gaara golpeando con fuerza uno de los casilleros.

El sonido del puñetazo fue tan grande que las chicas que andaban molestando a Matsuri salieron corriendo a gritos. La joven de ojos negros se había tapado los oídos al escuchar tal estruendo y luego miró al muchacho que tenía al frente suyo.

Más que proteger la integridad de esa chica, quiso defender el único Instituto que otorgaba educación gratis a las familias más vulnerables del pueblo. Él y sus demás hermanos habían sido becados para estudiar en ese colegio por su condición socio-económica, y eso era algo por lo cual estaba agradecido.

—Vámonos de aquí. En un rato más saldrán los de la clase de Física. Ellos son aún más molestos. — dijo Gaara comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

Matsuri notó que el semblante de ese chico parecía más tranquilo. Sonrió al verlo más calmado y comenzó a caminar al lado de él. Se sentía protegida y al mismo tiempo emocionada por conocer su lado amable.

En otro lado, Sai se encontraba terminando un examen de inglés. Había revisado por segunda vez sus respuestas y fue a entregar su prueba al profesor. Salió del salón y caminó por esos largos pasillo techados que daban un patio exterior repleto de pasto y árboles pequeños.

Fue a sentarse a una banca y sacó una bufanda de su bolso para abrigarse de esa helada tarde de invierno.

"Debería hablar lo antes posible con Kankuro. No quiero que Gaara se entere de mis sentimientos por él. Si llega a saberlo y me rechaza, no podría soportarlo… Necesito más tiempo." Pensaba el joven de ojos negros soltando una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla y se perdió entre el tejido de lana que cubría parte de su boca.

—Sai, aquí estabas. — dijo Gaara que se aparecía por detrás de la banca. Le tocó el hombro y luego se sentó junto a él. La chica se quedó de pie frotando sus manos por el frío. —Volvió a cambiar el clima. Deberías ir a buscar un abrigo si te quieres quedar más tiempo afuera. — el pelirrojo tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y se le notaba su aliento al hablar. Sai había intentado esconderse entre la bufanda mientras se frotaba los ojos para eliminar cualquier rastro de tristeza.

—Eso haré. — respondió el azabache sonriéndole fingidamente. El pelirrojo notó que su amigo se comportaba algo extraño.

—Maestro Gaara, deberíamos entrar al edificio. Hace mucho frío. — dijo Matsuri en voz baja.

—Usa mi chaqueta. — dijo el menor en tanto se sacaba su chaqueta color verde oscuro y se la pasaba a la joven.

Sai miró como la chica se ponía la chaqueta lentamente. Parecía nerviosa y se notaba por los torpes movimientos que hacía al pasar su brazo por la manga de la chaqueta. Una vez que se la puso sonrió a su tutor. Este también le sonrió amistosamente haciendo que la joven se sonrojara levemente. El azabache frunció el ceño y miró molesto a Matsuri quien estaba distraída mirando al pelirrojo.

—Sai. Te noto más pensativo de lo normal, ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó Gaara mirando el rostro de su amigo. Se sorprendió al verlo con una expresión de enfado. —Oye, ¿por qué pareces enojado? — volvió a preguntar sin entender en qué momento el joven de ojos negros cambió de ánimo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Porque estoy enojado. — le respondió Sai poniéndose de pie y mirando a Gaara con la misma mirada que le había dado a la muchacha. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente para salir de ahí.

El pelirrojo lo iba a seguir, pero alguien le había jalado su camisa. El viento helado movía la corbata burdeo que llevaba puesta.

— ¿Sabes dónde hay un baño cerca? — preguntó la joven mirando el piso.

El pelirrojo notó lo angustiada que parecía Matsuri así que optó por ayudarla inmediatamente dejando de lado a su amigo que ya había desaparecido entre los pasillos.

Sai había llegado a su habitación aun sintiéndose enojado. ¿Cómo pudo esa joven lograr que Gaara le sonriera así de fácil? No podía soportar que además esa chica estuviera tan cerca de su amigo. Y eso que solo era el primer día.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>madegug; Qué bien ;u; Me alegra saber que te guste la historia. Gracias por tu comentario.<p>

alessa; Alessa 3 Siempre espero tu review aquí. Eres de las poquitas que comenta capítulo por capítulo y eso lo agradezco mucho. Oh mai gato. ¿Doramas? Yo una vez intenté seguir uno por la televisión pero a veces los asiáticos son tan extraños con sus diálogos y sus escenas que no aguanté mucho xD Oye, Deja al pobre Sai fantasear con su pelirrojo. Es su pedazo de carne D: del mejor corte (?) Ou...Créeme que no fuiste la única que odió a Kankuro. En otra página donde subo el FF igual hay gente que le quiere pegar por malvado. Bueno, esperemos que todo se solucione porque Kankuro es lo poco de familia que tiene el Gaarita ;u; gracias por comentar 3

PetiichinaD'muZ Solo leí una parte de tu review y me puse a festejar en "mute" (Si me llegan a escuchar mis padres me daría vergüenza. Es que ellos no saben que escribo historias por internet xD) Después de mi festejo donde levantaba mis brazos y hacía muecas con la cara por la felicidad seguí leyendo tu comentario. Oh wao, no pensé que te haría llorar ;o; pero me alegra que te haya gustado C: Oh Don piano no mueras en paz e_e Tienes una vida por delante ;u; Saludos~


	16. Matsuri

Ok, lamento no haber actualizado en esta página ;A; El capítulo estaba listo hace bastante tiempo. Agradezco infinitamente las personas que se pasaron a comentar este FF. Para los que todavía me siguen con la historia, les advierto que este capítulo es extenso. (Supera por mucho mi promedio de palabras por capítulo)

* * *

><p><span>Matsuri<span>

Sai estuvo toda la tarde acostado en su cama pensando en lo inoportuno que había sido la llegada de esa joven a la vida de Gaara. Tenía una almohada entre sus brazos y la abrazaba fuertemente pensando en que era el pelirrojo. El ceño fruncido se le marcaba en el rostro cada vez que pensaba en el menor sonriéndole amistosamente a la chica. El azabache le llegaba a hervir la sangre tan solo imaginarse que aquella mujer sería un gran obstáculo para enamorar a Gaara.

—No es justo. — dijo en voz alta y cerrando los ojos. —Tú tienes que estar conmigo, no con ella. — añadió mirando su suave almohada y hundiéndola en su mejilla.

Sus conversaciones consigo mismo terminaron cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se quedó quieto y sin hacer ruido porque no quería hablar con nadie.

—Sai, abre la puerta. — se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo.

Sai había llegado a saltar de la cama y pocos segundos había llegado hasta la entrada de su habitación. Abrió la puerta con inseguridad y dejó pasar a su amigo. No quería hablar con nadie, pero Gaara era el único que podía ser la excepción.

—Por qué estás enojado. — preguntó preocupado por el repentino cambio de ánimo que había tenido en el patio.

Sai evitó hacer contacto visual y se dio media vuelta frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué te encariñaste tan rápido con ella? ¿Acaso te gusta esa chica?

—No puedo creer que estés enojado por eso. No te pongas celoso. — murmuró con una voz disgustada. —Intento ser amable con otras personas. Ser así no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado y no ha sido fácil. ¿Qué acaso no se nota?, parece como si sobreactuara cuando hago mi intento por ser mejor persona. Ya sabes que tengo mala fama y debo comenzar con algo para arreglar eso. Planear agradarle a alguien por mi propio interés no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso. No sé si logras entenderme, pero en otras palabras, no me nace ser amigable. Mi naturaleza es fría y así ha sido durante todo este tiempo. Por más que tenga buenas intenciones en mi corazón, no me agrada andar sonriéndole a todo el mundo o ser amable con la primera persona que se cruce en mi camino.

Sai se volteó a mirarlo. Notó un tono desanimado en su amigo y le tocó el hombro. Gaara tenía una mirada triste. Recién admitía que todo eso había sido un intento para cambiar su imagen.

—No quería que te sintieras mal. Solo quiero que me tomes más en cuenta cuando estés con otras personas.

—Eso haré, pero no vuelvas a enojarte por esas cosas. Siempre serás mi amigo. — le respondió el pelirrojo mirándolo serenamente. –Bien, me tengo que ir. Olvidé que tenía que acompañar a Matsuri a la oficina de la inspectora. No te vuelvas a enojar si me ves con ella. Matsuri debe sentirse incómoda en este lugar. Se parece a mí en ese aspecto.

— ¿Por lo inadaptado? — preguntó Sai.

—No sé si esa es la palabra, pero sé que me llevaré bien con ella. No me saca de quicio y aunque se pone nerviosa fácilmente es bastante obediente. — dijo Gaara con la mirada perdida y sonriendo. En el fondo, la torpeza de esa chica le causaba gracia.

Sai comenzó a sentir su cuerpo acalorado. Se despidió de su amigo y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de lo normal. No sabía si sentirse tranquilo por las palabras de Gaara o sentirse preocupado por lo último que había dicho, ya que le parecía sospechoso que sonriera recordando a esa muchacha.

—Solo espero que no te vayas a creer tu propia mentira. Cuando eso ocurra estaré perdido. — dijo mirando la puerta. Suspiró y se fue de nuevo a echarse a su cama. No lograba calmar sus pensamientos, por lo que fue a distraerse al taller. Pensó que si mantenía su mente ocupada, se olvidaría de los hechos recientes, pero por desgracia, continuaba pensando en esa sonrisa que Gaara le había dado a esa chica.

—Cuando el fingir se vuelve costumbre pasa a ser parte de la persona, algo natural. No quiero que Gaara se vuelva amable con todo el mundo. No quiero eso, porque si eso pasa no seré el único que podrá acercarse a él fácilmente. Habrá más personas y no quiero eso. No quiero eso. — pensaba Sai comenzando a desesperarse. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte pensar en tener a Gaara solo para él, pero al mismo tiempo le inquietaba tener que compartirlo. Tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar que Gaara era libre de decidir con quién estar. Esa libertad que tanto ansió en su vida poco después de voltear a mirar la ventana que daba al pasillo del edificio de enfrente y se encontró con ese chico que poseía una belleza fascinante. No podía convertirse en un obstáculo para la libertad de su querido amigo. No se lo podría permitir. Sufría al pensar que en algún momento tendría que dejar sus berrinches de lado para que Gaara tenga nuevos amigos y conociera gente nueva sin problemas. Le aterraba que alguna de esas personas quedara encantado con Gaara, tal como él lo estaba, y que esa persona fuese correspondida y no él. Puso sus manos sobre la cabeza y comenzó a respirar profundamente. Ese hecho no era lo único que le preocupaba. Su situación con Kankuro debía arreglarla antes de que todo el mundo se enterara de su secreto. Poco a poco su ritmo cardiaco se vio afectado. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y su sonora respiración llegaba a ser escalofriante.

—Sai. — se escuchó una voz rasposa y pesada. Era Danzou que había entrado al enorme taller donde se encontraba el azabache. —Cálmate, pareces estresado. Una pintura es solo una pintura. Tus últimos trabajos han sido espontáneos y justamente cuando tenemos uno de los pedidos más importantes en los últimos dos años, te bloqueas. No deberías dejar que tus problemas afecten en tu rendimiento. Deberías tomar todo como una posible inspiración.

El joven de ojos negros soltó el pincel que tenía en sus manos. La ausencia de colores en su paleta hace más de dos días era poco frecuente. Esto sumado al enorme lienzo en blanco de dos metros por siete que estaba frente a él daba origen a uno de los momentos más críticos para un artista; la falta de motivación.

—Sai, debes comenzar a pintar antes del jueves. Acuérdate que el viernes viajarás a la ciudad de las luces. Muchos compradores querrán verte y estarán muy atentos a tus conferencias. Si logras persuadirlos, podrían llegar a duplicar la cantidad de dinero que invierten en tus pinturas. — El viejo le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro y le sonrió. El joven también sonrió, o al menos eso intentó hacer. —Espero que logres avanzar algo durante esta tarde. — fue lo último que dijo con una voz seria antes de desaparecer de esa habitación.

El azabache sintió debilidad en sus piernas y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos cayó de rodillas frente al lienzo. Lo miró horrorizado. Ahora que debía irse por un fin de semana a otra ciudad, sabría que no podría resolver esos problemas emocionales que tanto le afectaban. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a maldecir ese momento. Justo una lluvia comenzaba a caer con fuerza. Golpeando el techo y silenciado las maldiciones de ese chico.

Gaara se encontraba en el casino del Instituto cenando con Matsuri. Ninguno de los dos podía llevar una conversación muy fluida, él porque no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, y ella porque se encontraba avergonzada. El pelirrojo comenzaba a comer su postre cuando sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho. Era incómodo, pero no se trataba de ningún dolor que pusiera en riesgo su salud. Tuvo la intuición de que Sai estaba pasando por algo terrible y no dudó en hacer caso a su mente. Matsuri por fin se había atrevido a comenzar un tema de conversación. Estaba comenzando a contarle sobre el repentino cambio de clima cuando fue interrumpida por el ruido de la silla de Gaara deslizándose por el suelo. El joven se disculpó y salió corriendo de ese lugar. Sabía dónde buscar a su amigo y en menos de diez minutos había encontrado el taller. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un escenario perturbador. El suelo, las paredes y el lienzo estaban cubiertos de un rojo tan vibrante como la sangre misma. El pelirrojo dirigió su vista al centro de la habitación, donde vio que Sai estaba recostado, sin camisa, descalzo y con unos pantalones café rasgados. Parecía inconsciente, pero tenía los ojos abiertos y su respiración era lenta y constante.

Gaara se acercó lentamente hacia él. Su amigo estaba cubierto de manchas rojas. Se agachó para quedar más a su altura y notó que solo era pintura. Miró los ojos del mayor y supo en seguida que este se encontraba en un estado poco sano.

— ¿Sai, te encuentras bien? — preguntó Gaara aun sabiendo que eso no era normal. —Respóndeme, Sai. — insistió a los pocos segundos ya que no escuchaba respuesta. Tanto fue su susto que lo abofeteó con fuerza en una de sus mejillas y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos para hacer que reaccionara. —¡Sai! Háblame — le gritó con fuerza haciendo que el azabache volviera a la realidad e hicieran contacto visual. Su piel se erizó al sentir esa voz tan potente interrumpir su bloqueo mental.

—Gaara, no me grites. — se quejó el azabache comenzando a acumular lágrimas en sus ojos. Tanto como la mirada y la voz le causaban temor.

—No me contestabas, pensé que te volverías loco. — dijo el menor seriamente mientras ayudaba a su amigo a sentarse en el suelo.

—No me siento bien. —Sai se encontraba débil. No era el invierno, tampoco era su salud, su estado de ánimo lo había debilitado.

Gaara miró con preocupación a su amigo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Estás todo sucio con esa pintura. Parece como si fuera sangre. — murmuró el pelirrojo bajando la mirada. —Vamos a tu habitación, debes cambiarte de ropa y descansar. — el menor sabía que si él no se encargaba de cuidar a su amigo en el instituto nadie lo haría. Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente en dirección a la salida.

—No puedo, debo avanzar la pintura. Debo terminarla pronto. — dijo Sai deteniéndose a unos pasos de la puerta.

—Estás mal, no puedes seguir avanzando. Creo que tuviste un bloqueo y colapsaste, no puedes pintar en estas condiciones. Descansa y avanza mañana.

—¡No puedo! — dijo en voz alta Sai empujando a Gaara que intentaba llevarlo a la fuerza lejos de ese lugar. —¡No puedo descansar! — le gritó antes de voltearse y comenzar a buscar sus pinceles en el suelo.

—Deja de ser tan terco y anda a tu habitación. — dijo Gaara tomándolo de la espalda y sujetando con firmeza sus brazos.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear, Sai logró quitarse de encima al pelirrojo y este, enojado por la actitud testaruda de su amigo, lo fue a encarar nuevamente, pero de una forma más agresiva que la anterior. Su discusión pronto pasó a ser una especie de lucha. La testosterona había alcanzado el límite en ambos jóvenes y cada uno peleaba para salir ganando. El azabache había agarrado con fuerza la ropa del menor, y este, lo tumbaba en el suelo sin mucho esfuerzo, dejando al joven de ojos negros debajo de él.

—Me vas a escuchar. — dijo Gaara mirándolo enfurecido.

—Quítate, déjame hacer mi trabajo. — se quejaba Sai intentado liberarse. El forcejeo comenzaba a salirse de control, ambos comenzaron a gritar con ira y a maldecir al otro con fuertes groserías. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que comenzaran una pelea sobre el suelo, rodando y golpeándose contra los frascos de pintura.

Había llegado un momento en que la lluvia se detuvo y ambos se encontraban mirándose fijamente con la respiración chocando con el rostro del otro. Un haz de luz atravesó el vidrio e iluminó el rostro del mayor. Sus oscuros ojos nunca se habían visto tan brillantes y parecían transmitir tristeza. Gaara pestañeó un par de veces para asegurarse en el cambio que había tenido su amigo, le soltó las muñecas y ayudó a que se pusiera de pie.

—Te lo digo por tu bien, necesitas descansar. — dijo en voz baja el pelirrojo que se había calmado instantáneamente al ver los ojos de Sai.

El muchacho de cabello negro que se encontraba de pie, con la ropa arrugada y manchada, agachó la cabeza y se quedó callado. Avanzó un par de pasos y lo envolvió con sus brazos, dejándolo apegado a su cuerpo. Se quedó pensando en lo preocupado que se veía el joven de ojos verdes por su estado. Eso lo notó cuando el mismo pelirrojo había dado por terminado la pelea. En alguna parte de su interior sintió una gran felicidad; Gaara no lo había dejado completamente de lado por esa chica, él se encontraba a su lado en ese instante. No sabía por qué había llegado en el momento justo ni tampoco sabía que estaría en su taller, de todas formas no le importaba. Todas esas explicaciones pasaban a segundo plano. Él estaba con Gaara y eso era lo primordial.

—Prométeme que pase lo que pase, no me vas a ignorar. — dijo Sai al oído de su amigo. Gaara no entendía a qué se refería ya que pensó que el tema con Matsuri ya lo había aclarado. Y es que a veces intentaba descifrar la mente de Sai, pero le era imposible. Se encontraba tan confundido que ni si quiera le correspondió el abrazo. Su única respuesta frente a ese acto fue mirarlo con curiosidad.

El joven artista se alejó un poco y lo miró detenidamente. Le acarició el cabello que tenía cerca de la oreja y le sonrió con ternura.

—Descansaré cuando arregle ciertos asuntos y quiero arreglarlos ahora. — le dijo un poco antes de besarle la mejilla y sonreírle. Gaara quedó quieto y llegó a sonrojarse por esa acción. Antes ya había recibido besos en la mejilla por parte de Sai en forma de saludo, pero esa vez el beso lo había encontrado diferente.

—Estás demente. — dijo el menor con un tono de voz que no demostraba ningún sentimiento.

Sai se rió por un par de segundos dejando en evidencia que ya se le había pasado cualquier rastro de desasosiego.

—Debo irme. Tal vez vuelva el lunes. Te contaré todo ese día en el gimnasio. —Sai le desordenó el cabello al pelirrojo y se fue corriendo dejando al menor lleno de dudas.

En otro lugar del pueblo Kankuro había logrado rescatar toda la ropa que se estaba mojando por la lluvia, solo que justo cuando había puesto la última prenda en el canasto, el tiempo atmosférico había cambiado. El sol llegaba a quemar su espalda.

—Estúpido clima…— regañó entre dientes volviendo a colgar toda la ropa.

Ese día había tenido un día muy agitado. Tenía clases en la universidad, cuatro horas de trabajo en un restaurante y había pasado un tiempo con su novia. Al llegar a su casa, agotado por la intensa lluvia y frío que tuvo que soportar en el camino, había recordado que la ropa estaba colgada en el tendedero del patio, lo cual lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente e ir a buscar la ropa de Temari. Cuando terminó de hacer lo suyo, entró a su casa y dejó la canasta guardada en una habitación destinada al lavado. Se dirigió a la cocina mientras se aflojaba la corbata y puso agua en la tetera. Un buen café podría arreglar ese mal rato.

Justo cuando estaba por tomar un sorbo de su café con leche sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Dejó el tazón sobre la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina y se puso de pie para ir a ver. Abrió un poco la puerta y en pocos segundos reconoció ese rostro, esa voz, pero sobre todo, esa sonrisa que hace poco ya le incomodaba.

—Qué haces aquí. — preguntó Kankuro frunciendo el ceño.

—Necesitamos hablar, por favor. — dijo Sai y cambiando su expresión de un agradable a una más seria.

—Creo que el otro día dejamos todo muy claro. — le respondió el castaño cerrando la puerta.

El muchacho de ojos negros puso sus manos y pies para evitar que le cerraran la puerta. Comenzó a suplicar que le abriera la puerta y tener una conversación más a fondo sobre lo sucedido el otro día. Se oía tan desesperado que Kankuro dejó que pasara de mala gana, siempre y cuando, la visita sea rápida.

—Kankuro, solo quiero pedirte que no le digas nada a Gaara sobre lo que te dije el otro día, yo me encargaré de aclarar eso con él. — dijo Sai con la voz temblorosa. El rostro del mayor parecía intimidante en esos momentos.

—Si Gaara se vuelve como tú, te juro que me iré del pueblo con él para siempre. — el hermano del pelirrojo parecía tan decidido con sus palabras que Sai sintió un pequeño escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

—No entiendo, qué tiene de malo enamorarse de una persona. — dijo Sai desanimado.

—No tiene nada de malo, excepto cuando esa persona no es la correspondida. Un hombre no puede enamorarse de otro hombre. Eso es solo perversión.

—Pero yo no le quiero hacer daño a Gaara. — se defendió el azabache alzando la mirada con firmeza.

—Perversión en el sentido sexual. — dijo Kankuro entre enojo y vergüenza. — ¿Crees que soy tonto? — preguntó mirando el vapor que salía de su taza de café. Sai se encontraba sentado frente a él y no sabía a qué iba esa pregunta. —Gaara es mucho menor que tú y quieres pervertirlo para que piense que eso está bien. Es fácil manipular a una persona cuando es tan vulnerable. Él todavía no tiene claro lo que quiere en la vida. Quiero decir, él recién está comenzando una etapa donde las cosas serán más confusas. No le hagas ver que vive en un mundo donde todo está permitido. Lo que tú piensas sobre él, no está bien, y si me llego a enterar que le hiciste algo, te juro que…—decía en tanto apretaba sus puños y contenía su ira. Sus ojos estaba húmedos y un nudo en su garganta le impedía terminar su frase.

—No quiero tocarlo. — dijo Sai sintiéndose totalmente contradictorio en lo que decía y pensaba. —Solo quiero tener una amistad con él. Le pido que por favor, no hable con él sobre lo que le dije el otro día. Mi mayor temor es que se aleje de mí por algo que siento. Cuando sea el momento más apropiado, se lo diré y aceptaré el hecho de si le disgusta o le parece indiferente.— añadió el azabache bajando la cabeza.

—No creo que hable con Gaara sobre la conversación que tuvimos el otro día, pero pienso que necesitas ayuda. — le comentó el castaño notando el pesimismo del joven. —Yo te ayudaré a que se te quite eso. Tú y Gaara podrían ser grandes amigos de toda la vida, no eches a perder esa amistad por un sentimiento que te confunde. Es obvio que necesitas un empuje para darte cuenta que estás equivocado.

—Pero yo — dijo el azabache sorprendido porque comenzaba a inquietarse por el cambio de tonalidad en la voz del castaño. Parecía como si estuviese entusiasmado con todo lo que decía.

—Calla. Yo me encargaré de todo, te llevaré a un lugar donde te puedes curar. Eso sí, no debes comentarlo con nadie. Te aseguro que te sanarás y se te quitarán todos esos sentimientos que te están atormentando.

—"Yo no estoy enfermo" — pensaba Sai mirándolo extrañado.

Después de una corta conversación, se había puesto acuerdo para juntarse la otra semana, durante el viernes por la noche para ir a ese lugar que tanto mencionaba Kankuro.

Fue así como ambos hicieron las paces. Parecía que el "problema" entre ellos ya tenía solución y Sai se encontraba aliviado. Él aun no sospechaba el tipo de lugar al cuál iría, pero eso lo tendría que vivir en carne propia la otra semana.

Kankuro le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y le sonrió con firmeza. Sa ise encontraba confundido cuando iba de vuelta al Instituto. Salió de la casa y entró a un automóvil de color negro, propiedad del señor Danzou.

—Joven Sai, ¿regresamos al Instituto? — preguntó el chofer con un tono amable. Era la primera vez que ese chico salía del Instituto un día de semana y sin el director.

—Claro, regresemos, el director me dijo que solo podía salir por cuarenta minutos. — dijo el joven sonriéndole desde el asiento de atrás del vehículo.

Al regresar a su Instituto se dirigió a las habitaciones que estaba destinadas para el descanso de los estudiantes. Su habitación especial, que era la más grande de todos los estudiantes, se encontraba en el noveno piso, casi siempre usaba el ascensor por costumbre. Cuando se subió vio una pequeña persona en el rincón. Tenía un polerón grande y largo de color azul oscuro, pantalones negros deportivos y zapatillas blancas. El gorro le tapaba gran parte de su cabeza, cosa que hacía imposible verle el rostro.

—Oye niño. — dijo Sai agachándose a la altura del menor, el cual le llegaba con suerte al ombligo.

El menor se movió hacia un lado al darse cuenta que no podía retroceder, ya que tenía al muchacho demasiado cerca y había llegado a chocar con la pared del ascensor.

—No tengas miedo, me llamo Sai, también soy alumno de este Instituto. — le dijo el joven sonriéndole amistosamente.

—¿Eres Sai? — preguntó levantaba la cabeza, haciendo que se le vieran sus grandes ojos de color rojo. Su piel era blanca y se lograba ver parte de su cabello que también era rojo.

—"Gaara" — pensó Sai al ver la cabellera roja del niño. Se llegó a sonrojar al imaginarse a su amado en esa edad. Se preguntaba si se le veía tan tierno como el chico que tenía al frente de él.

—¿Eres Sai, el mejor estudiante de este Instituto? — volvió a preguntar el niño enfadado al notar que ese muchacho lo ignoraba.

—Oh, sí, soy ese mismo. — respondió entre risas el joven avergonzando. — ¿Cómo te llamas, eres nuevo?

—Me llamo Sasori no Danna. — respondió el pelirrojo seriamente. El semblante de sus ojos le daba un aire muy formal. —Vine hace muy poco. El señor Danzou me trajo a este Instituto por mi talento. Prefiero estar aquí que en ese sucio orfanato. — dijo esto último mirando hacia un lado y con rencor en sus palabras.

Sai se sintió intranquilo con lo que escuchaba. Él nunca supo cómo era vivir en un orfanato, solo conoció una niñez vacía y sin muchos recuerdos felices.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a mi habitación? — preguntó Sai sonriéndole. —Si eres nuevo, sería bueno que alguien te diera algunos consejos sobre el Instituto. Yo soy unas de las personas que lo conoce mejor que ninguno. También podríamos jugar.

Sasori se sintió extrañado cuando recibió la invitación, pero cuando escuchó la palabra "jugar" sonrió entusiasmado. Durante esos días, no había podido hacer nuevos amigos y se encontraba aburrido de seguir la misma rutina.

Fue así que ambos se dirigieron al piso nueve. Al llegar, el pelirrojo notó la gran diferencia que existía entre las habitaciones de los estudiantes talentosos con el estudiante más destacado del Instituto. No era extremadamente enorme, pero los muebles y la decoración parecían muy costosos. Y en parte no estaba equivocado, todos sus muebles estaba hechos de una fina madera, el diseño era único, las alfombras habían sido traídas del oriente, las cortinas también, el espejo que había cerca del ropero, era de cristal con terminaciones muy prolijas. Todo estaba en orden y muy limpio.

—Pediré algo para comer. — dijo Sai caminando hacia un pequeño ascensor donde siempre llegaba la comida. Sacó un teléfono que se encontraba al lado de unos botones y marcó unos números. —Buenas tardes, necesito un menú para dos. — dijo mirando a Sasori. —Sí, con porción doble de dulces árabes y una porción de galletas surtidas, gracias. — finalizó dejando el teléfono en su lugar de origen. —No suelo pedir estas cosas para comer, pero hoy eres mi invitado y me daré ese lujo. — dijo Sai acercándose al menor.

—Eso fue asombroso. — dijo en voz baja el pequeño mirando al muchacho de ojos negros. —¿Y puedes pedir lo que tú quieras? — preguntó con curiosidad.

—Claro que sí, pero es aburrido si estoy solo. Me gusta compartir los privilegios. — dijo Sai moviendo una parte de la pared para convertirla en mesa. —Además no suelo comer en mi habitación. Prefiero descansar, pero no te preocupes, que cuando tengo visitas, es la excepción. Toma asiento. — dijo Sai amablemente.

Sasori se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía cerca de su escritorio. Tuvieron que esperar unos cinco minutos para que la comida estuviera llegando al ascensor. Sai comenzó a sacar todos los platos y tazas. El pelirrojo no dejaba de sorprenderse puesto que no conocía los ascensores que llevaban comida.

Luego de esa comida, estuvieron conversando un rato. Sasori contó parte de su vida, y Sai hizo lo mismo. El menor contaba que en el orfanato vivían hacinados. El lugar no tenía la capacidad para albergar más de setenta niños y que los baños eran un desastre. Las instalaciones eléctricas estaban a la vista de todos y que en una cama de una plaza podían dormir tres o cuatro niños. El joven artista se sintió muy preocupado al escuchar esa historia. Tanto que decidió hablar con Danzou cuando lo viera y haría todas las pinturas que pudiera hacer en el menor tiempo posible para ayudar a ese orfanato. Por otra parte, Sai contó parte de su infancia, el cómo había llegado y como había sido criado.

—No se lo he contado a nadie, pero hace como dos años, pensé en quitarme la vida. — dijo el muchacho de ojos negros. —Estaba cansado de llevar esta vida. Pintar todos los días, ir a clases, ignorar y ser ignorado, no hablar. No sé qué me hizo cambiar de parecer. Supongo que llegué a conformarme con la vida que llevaba. El señor Danzou me mostró un video del progreso de este pueblo en los últimos ocho años. Me dijo que en gran parte, eso había sido posible por mi arte. — contaba el joven partiendo por la mitad un dulce árabe. Una parte se la comió de un bocado y la otra se la ofreció a su pequeño amigo. Este lo recibió con gusto y se lo llegó a tragar.

La charla se había extendido por media hora más. Sai parecía entusiasmado con seguir conversando, pero el menor exigió un momento para jugar. El muchacho de cabello negro aceptó una vez que dejó todo en orden.

Ambos comenzaron a jugar a las luchas, ganaba el que derribaba al otro primero. Sasori se lanzó contra la espalda del mayor y comenzó a empujarlo del cuello. Ambos reían e intentaba ganarle al otro. Luego de eso, hicieron una competencia de quién pestañeaba primero. Ambos se miraban fijamente. Sasori parecía una estatua, pero Sai no se quedaba atrás. Su rostro parecía el de un muerto. De pronto alguien toca la puerta y se escucha una voz grave del otro lado.

—¿Sai, puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?— llamó la voz. El joven reconoció en seguida de quién era esa voz. Era Gaara.

—¡Perdiste! — gritó Sasori apuntando con el dedo a su amigo.

No solo había pestañado, sino que también se encontraba sonrojado. Su mente había viajado lejos con esa pregunta.

—C-claro. — tartamudeó el joven de ojos negros corriendo a abrirle la puerta. — P-pasa. — le sonrió aun más sonrojado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación llevando un bolso en el hombro.

—Claro, que si. Solo estaba jugando con mi nuevo amigo, se llama Sasori. Sasori, Gaara. Gaara, Sasori. — le respondió haciendo la respectiva presentación.

—"Nuevo amigo" — pensó el joven pelirrojo mirando al niño que estaba sentando en la alfombra. Lo miró de reojo. Parecía que le salían rayo laser que apuntaban al menor. Era inevitable hacer la comparación entre él y ese niño, puesto que ambos tenían rasgos similares.

—Soy su nuevo amigo, y tú qué eres. — preguntó Sasori seriamente. Ambos se miraban de reojo.

—Soy su mejor amigo. — le contestó Gaara remarcando la palabra "mejor", para luego acercarse a Sai y quedar al lado de él.

—Serás su mejor amigo, pero al menos no me invito solo a su habitación. — comentó el menor sacándole la lengua.

—¡Ese mocoso! — dijo Gaara comenzando a enojarse, pero antes de dar algún paso, Sai puso la mano delante del pelirrojo, en señal de que se detuviera.

—No peleen. — decía Sai sonriendo nervioso.

El más pequeño llegó a bostezar para poner más furioso a Gaara, pero solo consiguió que el muchacho de ojos negros se preocupara y le dijera que a esa hora debería estar durmiendo. El niño notó que el pelirrojo sonreía con maldad, así que para salirse con la suya le pidió a Sai que lo llevara hasta su habitación.

Después de que fue a dejar al menor a su pieza, el joven artista regresaba a su alcoba. Gaara estaba esperándolo impaciente y parecía un poco molesto.

—¿Ese niño vive en el pueblo? — preguntó el pelirrojo entre broma y en serio. Después de todo, le había tomado media hora entre ir y volver.

—No, vive a tres pisos más abajo. Pero me tomó tiempo hacerlo dormir. — le respondió Sai cerrando la puerta. —Por cierto, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?— dicho eso, su mente volvió a viajar lejos y por ende sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y sus pómulos se acentuaron.

—Sobre eso, pues está saliendo agua del radiador desde hace horas, cuando llegué a mi habitación, parecía una piscina. Me dijeron que buscara otra habitación para dormir. Solo eso. — le contestó mirando el cambiante rostro de su amigo. De tener sus mejillas rojas y calientes, pasó a estar más pálido que nunca.

—Tu habitación siempre tiene problemas. — dijo Sai haciendo un puchero. Él no sabía nada que esas fallas eran ocasionadas a propósito por los trabajadores de Danzou.

Gaara había comenzado a desempacar mientras Sai le hablaba sobre el viaje que haría el fin de semana. Cuando ordenó todo, tomó su toalla y su pijama.

—Iré a darme un baño. — dijo el menor interrumpiendo y caminando hacia el baño.

—¡Gaara! — exclamó Sai tomándolo del hombro. —¿Podemos bañarnos juntos? — preguntó seriamente y con un brillo en sus ojos que hacía tiempo no tenían.

—Claro que no. — respondió el pelirrojo con la misma seriedad que su amigo. —No estamos en un baño público. — se excusó desviando la mirada.

El joven artista se quedó sentado en su cama. Pensando en la pregunta que le había hecho a Gaara. Había tenido una pequeña esperanza que el menor le respondiera que si y hasta aparecían algunas imágenes en su mente. Luego se arrepentía de lo que imaginaba y se acordaba de la conversación con Kankuro. Se sintió mal, pues no le gustaba mentir.

Eran las once de la noche y ambos se encontraban durmiendo en la misma cama. Al ser de dos plazas, se encontraban separados por varios centímetros. Los dos dormían dándose la espalda. Ninguno se encontraba cansado para quedarse dormido y tampoco estaban lo suficientemente tranquilos para dormir. La pelea que habían tenido durante esa tarde había sido fuerte. Querían olvidar toda la lista de groserías y adjetivos con que se trataron mutuamente. Ambos querían disculparse con el otro, pero no se atrevían y no sabían cómo comenzar.

Pasaron tres horas y seguían con los ojos abiertos en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Gaara se cansó de esperar, y se volteó. Le picó la espalda al muchacho que tenía al frente suyo y este reaccionó inmediatamente dándose media vuelta. No se veían, pero se sentían. Sentían la mirada del otro y sabían que estaban totalmente despiertos.

—Esta tarde, cuando te encontré en tu taller, no quise decir esas cosas. — dijo el pelirrojo con total arrepentimiento. —Me salí de control. Me sentía responsable por lo que estabas pasando y no quería verte así.

—Gaara, yo reaccioné de la misma forma. Te prometí que no volvería a golpearte, pero te fallé. No le había tomado la importancia que merecía mi forma de actuar, hasta que recordé esa promesa. El único que debe estar arrepentido y sentirlo soy yo. Me equivoqué y cometí una estupidez.

—Tonto. — dijo Gaara seriamente. —Tus golpes eran débiles, pareció un entrenamiento, al menos para mí. Lo que me sorprendió de ti, fueros esos insultos. ¿Dónde sacaste tantas groserías juntas? — preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose a su amigo para escucharlo mejor.

—Eh. — dijo bobamente el joven de cabello negro mientras pensaba lo del "entrenamiento", pues él tenía algunos moretones en sus extremidades. —Las groserías se las escuché a tía Kushina cuando le saltó agua hirviendo a los pies. Andaba cocinando con sandalias y yo la estaba ayudando. Ella se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que había escuchado todo, me pidió disculpas y dijo que olvidara esas palabras. No le quise preguntar lo que significaban, aun así, ella me reiteró que no las dijera porque tenían un significado muy feo.

—Así que me gritaste palabras que ni si quieras conoces el significado. — murmuró el menor con la misma voz seria. —No sé si enojarme contigo porque me gritaste eso, o porque eres demasiado tonto.

—Oye, deja de decirme tonto. — se quejó en voz baja. — ¿Acaso tú sabes el significado de todas esas palabras? — preguntó el joven sonriendo en medio de la oscuridad. Sentía curiosidad y se encontraba emocionado por aprender algo nuevo. —Dime lo que significa esta palabra. — dijo acercándose al oído del menor y susurrándole.

Gaara abrió los ojos a más no poder al escuchar esa palabra. Sai hizo una pausa y volvió a preguntar por otras cinco palabras más. A estas alturas el joven de ojos verdes se encontraba nervioso. No quería ser el responsable de enseñarle a su mejor amigo el significado de cada grosería.

—Oye, tu tía dice cosas muy impresionantes. — dijo Gaara rascándose la nuca. —Por tu bien, será mejor que no vuelvas a decir esas palabras ni tampoco quiero que le preguntes a alguien su significado. Debes ser una de las pocas personas que conozco que evita decir groserías a cada minuto. No pierdas eso. — añadió para luego bostezar y cerrar sus ojos. —Ahora duérmete y no me hables que quiero dormir.

Sai hizo un puchero en medio de la oscuridad. Él también cerró sus ojos y en pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

Esa noche había sido totalmente tranquila si no hubiera sido por un extraño sueño que tenía el joven artista donde se encontraba frente a frente con Matsuri. Ella se encontraba al lado de Gaara y le tomaba la mano. Sonreía con algo de maldad y lo abrazaba con posesión. Sai tenía el ceño fruncido e intentaba separarlos. No aguantaba ver a su amigo al lado de esa chica nueva.

—¡Aléja..!— se escuchó un fuerte grito de Sai que fue perdiendo potencia al darse cuenta que estaba despertando de un mal sueño. Al momento de abrir sus ojos un estruendo se escuchó cerca de su habitación. Eran truenos que aparecían y desaparecían acompañados de fuertes ráfagas de viento. Entre tanto ruido, se escucha un sonido molesto. Era el teléfono de su habitación. Miró la hora antes de sentarse en la cama y encendió la luz para buscar sus pantuflas. Se las puso torpemente y caminó hacia la mesa con el teléfono.

—Buenas noches. — dijo Sai contestando con energía debido a su agitado despertar. —Sí, él está conmigo. — miró a Gaara que se encontraba acostado debajo de las sábanas durmiendo plácidamente. — ¿Mañana no habrá clases? — preguntó sorprendido mientras escuchaba las palabras del hombre que estaba en el teléfono. —Bien, entiendo. Le daré el mensaje en cuanto despierte. Gracias por avisar. — colgó el teléfono y regresó a la cama.

Su vuelo se había cancelado y las clases se habían suspendido. Ese fin de semana no viajaría lo que significaba que podría pasar un fin de semana terminando la pintura y pasar un tiempo con los Namikaze. Sonrió muy feliz en medio de esa noche tan espantosa y luego se volteó a mirar a Gaara.

—Si estuvieras despierto, podría confesarme en este mismo instante. Estoy tan feliz. Me ha ido bien en todo y creo que solo faltaría que aceptaras lo que yo quiero entregarte. — dijo el joven acercándose lentamente hacia el rostro de su amigo. —Mi viaje ha sido cancelado, tu hermano ya no me odia y tú estás conmigo. — agregó acercando sus labios a los de Gaara.

"No me arrepentiré nunca de haber tomado esta decisión"

Tan pronto como pensó esa corta frase, rosó su boca con la del pelirrojo y los posó delicadamente sin importarle las posibles consecuencias. Eso había sido su primer beso. Tan fugaz como un parpadeo, pero que para Sai había sido inolvidable. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

"¿Lo hice?" se preguntaba sonriendo para sí mismo. "Y él sigue durmiendo, creo que lo haría de nuevo."

Antes de acostarse para seguir durmiendo, se acercó al menor para darle otro beso. Un poco antes posó su mano suavemente por la mejilla del chico y la acarició. Lo besó nuevamente en los labios y apagó la luz.

Gaara hizo un sonido por su nariz e intentó toser, pero se le habían ido las ganas y siguió respirando normalmente. Sai había quedado como una piedra al pensar que su amigo se había despertado y se daba cuenta de la situación, pero se tranquilizó mucho cuando el mismo pelirrojo entre abrió sus ojos y se acercó para abrazarlo. Él pasó por un estado de medio dormido a un sueño pesado al posarse sobre el pecho del azabache.

"Ahora que lo pienso, Gaara olvidó traer su oso… Tal vez piensa que yo…"

Dio un suspiro del alivio, sus músculos se relajaron y correspondió al abrazo del menor.

El primero en despertar había sido el joven de ojos verdes. Notó que había babeado y limpió parte de su boca con el borde de su camiseta. Luego se percató que su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo estaba sobre Sai.

"De seguro Sai fue el responsable de que terminara así… No sé cuántas veces le he dicho que permanezca alejado de mí cuando duermo." — pensó un poco molesto y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. —"Menos mal que me he despertado temprano."

Gaara se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa para alistarse. Fue hacia el armario, lo abrió y se agachó para buscar entre los calcetines un par que le sirviera para ir al gimnasio.

—Blancos con la raya verde, dónde están, los dejé aquí ayer en la noche. — pensaba en voz alta cuando sintió que alguien lo rodeaba entre sus brazos y lo apegaba a su cuerpo. —¡Mierda! — gritó el pelirrojo asustándose por la presencia que tenía detrás de él. No se había dado cuenta que había alguien observándolo hace un rato y mucho menos había sentido los brazos rodear parte de su cintura, lo cual no le dio tiempo de reaccionar rápidamente. —Eres tú, maldito. — dijo de mala gana el menor al escuchar las risas de Sai. —Suéltame, siento tus bolas en mi espalda. — se quejó intentando soltarse desesperadamente.

—No tan rápido. — decía Sai apretujándolo un poco más fuerte. —Deja en paz mis bolas y vamos a desayunar tranquilamente. Hoy no tienes clases. — dijo finalmente el azabache soltándolo y sonriéndole. Gaara se sorprendió por lo dicho y no ocultó su alegría al enterarse que no tendría que ir a su clases de gimnasia de las ocho de la mañana y por sobre todo a sus clases de artes plásticas que tendría en la tarde.

—Por cierto, la próxima vez no te muevas tanto. El roce podría llegar a excitarme. — dijo Sai sin pelos en las lenguas.

—Estás enfermo. — le respondió Gaara mirándolo de reojo. —¿Qué te pasó, por qué andas tan feliz y molestoso? — preguntó notando que la expresión de Sai daba la impresión de que estuviera pensando en una respuesta.

—Tal vez porque ocurrió un evento inesperado. Llegará un tornado en los próximos días y mi vuelo se canceló. Eso significa que no tendré que viajar y tendré tiempo para terminar mi pintura. Además hoy no habrá clases porque hay una fuerte tormenta eléctrica en el pueblo y según las órdenes del director, no quiere arriesgar la vida de ningún estudiante, así que nos tendremos que quedar en el edificio de residencia por el resto del día.

—Ah, entiendo. Entonces tendré que quedarme encerrado por el resto del día en este lugar. — se quejó el menor un poco desanimado. —Justamente hoy en la tarde regresaría temprano a mi casa para buscar algo de ropa de invierno. No pensé que seguiría esta ola de frío.

Sai lo miraba detenidamente y de pronto le brillaron los ojos por la idea que había pasado por su mente. Fue a buscar en su armario una de las tantas prendas que le sobraban. Sacó tres enormes chalecos, uno verde musgo, otro burdeo y otro de color azul marino. Le pasó los tres y le sonrió.

—Pruébatelos, si te gusta alguno, te los puedes quedar. — dijo Sai pasándole todos los chalecos de una vez. Gaara los recibió todos y notó el gran peso que tenía esas tres prendas juntas. —Están hechas con lana de alpaca, de la mejor calidad. De hecho, son traídos de Sudamérica. — añadió sonriéndole.

Gaara tocó el chaleco y sintió una textura suave, que no picaba ni molestaba. Tomó el burdeo y se lo puso encima de su pijama. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero sintió la calidez de esa prenda en cuanto se la acomodó al cuerpo.

—Estas cosas deberían venderla en el pueblo. Son muy cómodas. — dijo impresionado mirándose a través de un espejo de cuerpo completo.

—Bien, entonces vamos a desayunar algo caliente. — dijo Sai sonriéndole y dirigiéndose al ascensor de comida que estaba cerca del ropero. Solo un enorme biombo que llegaba casi hasta el techo hacía la pequeña división entre el mini comedor y el resto de su habitación.

Al momento de ir a desayunar, ambos se organizaron para ocupar el baño. Sai primero, Gaara después. Cuando el pelirrojo había terminado, tomó un bolso de gimnasio y se dirigió a la puerta. El muchacho de ojos negros lo detuvo y le preguntó a dónde iría. Luego de una conversación, se enteró que se juntaría con Matsuri para ir a entrenar al gimnasio exclusivo para residentes del Instituto. Tanto el edificio con las habitaciones de las mujeres y el edificio con las habitaciones de los hombres tenían como espacio común varios lugares de esparcimiento.

Fue así que tanto Sai como Gaara fueron al gimnasio. El azabache no quería perder la oportunidad para "vigilar" a esa chica e interferir en cualquier momento que fuera necesario. Cuando ambos llegaron al punto de encuentro, vieron a Matsuri con un buzo deportivo puesto. Llevaba amarrado su cabello con una coleta alta, vestía un polerón rojo que le quedaba grande, calzas negras ajustadas que le llegaban unos diez centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, soquetes blancos y zapatillas negro con rojo. Sonrió al ver a los dos chicos y los saludó con entusiasmo. Sai andaba con el uniforme deportivo del Instituto que consistía en unos pantalones cortos de color azul, una camiseta sin mangas ajustada a su cuerpo, zapatillas blancas y calcetines blancos. El pelirrojo andaba prácticamente igual que su amigo, solo que él no se había sacado el polerón.

—No pensé que vendría tu amigo. — dijo la joven con cierto aire de decepción y mirando de reojo a Sai.

—Él se metió en esto a última hora. No tenía nada más que hacer. — respondió Gaara agachándose para ajustar sus agujetas. El azabache sintió un molesto dolor en su estómago al escuchar las palabras de menor.

—"No creo que haya sido necesario decir eso" — pensaba Sai un poco incómodo por la explicación que había dado el pelirrojo de su presencia.

—Bien, estoy listo. Comencemos con el entrenamiento.— dijo el joven de ojos verdes poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la chica que tenía que cuidar. —Primero quiero saber si eres capaz de aguantar veinte minutos trotando los alrededores. Empieza ahora. — dijo Gaara tocando un botón de su reloj y mirando a la chica.

-—¿¡Eh?! ¿Ahora? — preguntó Matsuri con un rostro de desesperación.

—¿Qué se supone que es esa expresión? — preguntó en voz baja el menor.

—Dijo ahora, muévete. — dijo Sai dándole un suave empujón y comenzando a trotar. —Haré lo mismo que tú hagas. Así que no te quedes muy atrás. — añadió alejándose.

Matsuri tragó saliva y comenzó a trotar rápidamente para alcanzar y pasar a su contrincante.

—"Matsuri parece tener buena condición física. Al menos tiene el peso en un rango normal según su estatura. Además de que trota a una gran velocidad. Tal vez le va mal en gimnasia porque le falta motivación." — pensaba Gaara observando la gran ventaja que le tenía a Sai en el primer ejercicio.

Solo pasaron cinco minutos para darse cuenta que la velocidad de Matsuri había descendido dramáticamente. Comenzó a respirar por la boca y a dar pasos cada vez más lentos y pesados.

—¡No puedo más! — gritaba la joven haciendo pucheros. Sai seguía trotando a un buen ritmo por el lugar.

—"Las apariencias engañan… Tiene una pésima resistencia. Mejor le bajaré la cantidad de minutos o terminarán desmayándose" — pensó el pelirrojo mirando el reloj que tenía en su muñeca.

Después de catorce minutos de trote, Gaara dio la orden para ambos se detuvieran. Sai comenzó a trotar cada vez más lento y a caminar lentamente. En cambio Matsuri se lanzó al piso e intentó recuperar la respiración.

—No deberías hacer eso. — dijo Sai pasando al lado de la chica para luego seguir caminando hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo.

Matsuri se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y caminó hasta donde estaban ambos jóvenes. Su rostro estaba rojo y seguía con la respiración agitada.

—Me siento algo mal… ¿Puedo descansar cinco minutos? — preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Claro, pero para la próxima te recomiendo que no te eches en el suelo a descansar. Tampoco debes detenerte de golpe y quedarte de pie. Deberías hacer lo que hizo Sai. — dijo Gaara mirándola fijamente y luego señalando al azabache. Este llegó a sonrojarse y a sentirse orgulloso de lo había hecho. La joven afirmó con la cabeza y fue al baño.

Tuvieron que pasar alrededor de diez minutos para que todos retomaran el entrenamiento. Matsuri había llegado como nueva.

—¡Estoy lista para lo que viene! — exclamó entusiasmada y sonriendo.

—Bien, lo siguiente es hacer algunos ejercicios focalizados. — dijo Gaara sentándose en la banca y destapando una botella con agua. —Estarías más cómoda sin ese enorme polerón. El gorro que tienes atrás podría molestarte. — aconsejó el pelirrojo mientras bebía un poco de agua.

Sai observó un poco molesto a la chica. Era obvio que el menor se refería a que se sacara esa prenda. Matsuri reaccionó rápidamente y un poco nerviosa comenzó a sacárselo. Lo hizo tan de prisa que no vio que jaló su camiseta junto a su polerón por lo que dejaba a la vista su ropa interior.

—¡Ay no! — gritó la joven que tenía los brazos atrapados en el polerón y luciendo un sostén rosado con pequeñas flores blancas.

Gaara se había sonrojado al ver esa escena y prefirió mirar rápidamente hacia otro lado. Sai le apareció una vena en la frente y se acercó hasta Matsuri. Tomó su camiseta y se la bajó sin pudor alguno. Luego la ayudó con el polerón.

La joven tenía la mirada en el suelo. Le avergonzaba mirar a su tutor y a Sai.

—Bien, sigamos. — decía Gaara tosiendo después de decir esto. —Sería bueno fortalecer tus muslos y brazos para que tengas un mejor rendimiento en deportes. Ven, acércate. — dijo el pelirrojo. Matsuri se acercó muy nerviosa. El menor inspeccionó rápidamente con la mirada. —Hay que convertir las grasas en músculo. Por lo que puedo notar, no te llevará mucho tiempo. Se nota que tu porcentaje de grasa en el cuerpo es baja. — añadió sonriéndole con amabilidad.

—Supongo que eso es bueno. — dijo Matsuri sonriendo y riendo nerviosamente.

—Puede que se vea bien a simple vista, pero yo le veo las piernas algo flácidas. — comentó Sai agachándose y comenzando a tocar los muslos de la joven como si se tratara de una masa.

El rostro de Matsuri se volvió completamente rojo y esta vez no había sido por el cansancio. Gaara al notar la reacción que había tenido su alumna, le dio una palmada un tanto fuerte en la cara de su amigo y le pidió que no hiciera comentarios acerca de la chica.

—Está bien, está bien. No volveré a decir esas cosas. — se disculpó Sai un poco enfadado.

—Preferiría que no me volvieras a tocar de esa forma. — murmuró la joven aun avergonzada por lo que había pasado.

—Pero solo lo decía porque sé cuándo el cuerpo está lo suficientemente saludable. — dijo el azabache subiéndose los pantalones hasta más no poder. Luego apoyó su pie sobre una silla. —Esto es fruto de un constante entrenamiento, ven Matsuri. — añadió el joven de ojos negros. La joven se acercó incrédula al mayor y observó a la distancia su tonificada pierna, sobre todo su muslo.

La joven llegó a impresionarse por el buen estado físico que podía llegar a ocultar el azabache a través de la ropa. Había notado los músculos de sus brazos, pero recién ahora podía apreciar esas grandes y fuertes piernas que poseía.

—Está duro. — dijo Matsuir picando discretamente con su dedo la pierna de Sai.

—Creo que es suficiente, dejen de tocarse y sigamos con el entrenamiento. — se quejó Gaara que no estaba prestando atención al cuerpo de Sai sino que observaba su reloj cada cinco minutos. Ambos se regresaron riendo avergonzados y se pusieron al frente del menor. —Tú no Sai. Tú estás fuera del entrenamiento. Te vas o te quedas aquí en la banca al lado mío. Estás distrayendo a mi alumna. — dijo el pelirrojo seriamente y esperando la opción que tomaría su amigo.

—Me quedaré aquí. — dijo Sai sonriendo de lo más feliz.

Fue así que el entrenamiento siguió solo para Matsuri. Mientras ella hacía unos cuantos ejercicios en las máquinas, el azabache aprovechó para conversarle a su amigo.

— ¿Qué encuentras más atractivo? — preguntó Sai pensativo. — ¿El cuerpo de un hombre o una mujer?

Gaara miró su reloj y luego bajó la mirada.

—No lo sé. — respondió el pelirrojo. —No me interesan mucho esas cosas. Quiero decir, no es algo que le preste mucha atención.

—¿No te pasan cosas cuando ves el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda o en ropa interior? — preguntó Sai esta vez mirándolo directamente.

—¿Qué? — fue lo primero que dijo Gaara sorprendido. No entendía a qué quería llegar con esas preguntas. Al sentir la mirada seria del mayor, él le tomó la misma seriedad al asunto. —No me pasa nada, solo me avergüenzo. — respondió sonrojándose un poco. — Es inapropiado, supongo. Desde que tengo uso de razón me han enseñado que debo respetar el espacio personal de las personas si quiero que respeten el mío. Además si se trata de una mujer es algo de sentido común.

—Creo que formulé mal mi pregunta. — dijo Sai un poco molesto. —Quiero saber si te has tocado pensando en el cuerpo de una mujer.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? — preguntó Gaara poniéndose de pie y mirando enojado a su amigo.

—Ah, lo siento. — dijo el azabache sonriéndole nervioso. —Solo quería tener esta conversación de hombre a hombre contigo. Nunca he podido hablar de estos temas con alguien de confianza y tampoco con otro hombre. De hecho, jamás se lo he mencionado a mi psicólogo. — añadió sonrojándose por completo. —Lo siento, no volveré a tocar ese tema. Perdón por hacerte sentir incómodo.

Sai bajó la cabeza y pasó de tener una sonrisa en sus labios a demostrar una expresión de tristeza que aunque el menor no lo notara era claramente fingida.

—Oye. — dijo Gaara comenzando a sentirse mal. —No te pongas así. Podemos conversar esto en otro lado. Luego de la hora de almuerzo vamos a tu habitación y tenemos esa conversación si quieres. Hubieras empezado por eso primero. Pensé que solo querías molestarme. — agregó dándole unas cuantas palmadas a la espalda de su mejor amigo.

—Tú siempre me haces sentir bien. — dijo Sai acercándose al pelirrojo para darle un abrazo.

—Aquí no… — se quejaba el menor intentado escapar del fastidioso abrazo amistoso que le daba el azabache en medio del gimnasio.

Matsuri se fue acercando a ellos y comenzó a llamarlos por su nombre. Ella ya había terminado sus ejercicios y lo único que quería era darse una ducha.

Fue así que los tres se retiraron para tomar un receso y habían quedado en juntarse en la cafetería a las dos de la tarde para almorzar juntos.

Faltando diez minutos antes de las dos, Sai se encontraba en el comedor de su Instituto. Miraba desde una gran ventana el cielo nublado.

—El día está cada vez peor. — dijo Matsuri que se encontraba a un par de pasos del joven azabache. Había llegado recién.

—Matsuri. — susurró el mayor dándose media vuelta y mirándola de pies a cabeza. Notó que se había preparado. Andaba con un vestido azul de manga corta que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta, se había puesto un poco de brillo labial y calzaba unos zapatos brillantes sin mucha plataforma. —Luces linda. — añadió sonriéndole.

La chica de cabello castaño lo quedó mirando sorprendida. Sus mejillas se encendieron y agradeció por el cumplido. Después de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo algún comentario. Cuando el silencio comenzaba a inquietar a la muchacha ella levantó su rostro y miró al azabache detenidamente. Notó que él también parecía preocupado por su aspecto. Un chaleco azul petróleo con mangas largas a medida, unos pantalones negros, zapatos lustrosos y una camisa de cuadros color burdeo era el conjunto que lucía aquel joven artista.

—Me han contado cosas de ti. — dijo la joven levantando la mirada. —Eres el alumno más destacado de esta escuela. ¿Quién lo diría? — preguntó riendo. Sai la quedó mirando sin expresión alguna, pues no entendía la causa de su risa. —No te lo tomes a mal. Es que todo el pueblo sabe que hay un alumno muy talentoso en este Instituto. Son pocos los que han visto tu rostro, ¿frecuentas poco el pueblo, no es así? — preguntó haciendo que el chico asintiera con la cabeza escuchando con atención. —Muchos te imagina como un chico genio, con cierto aire de grandeza y orgullo. Altanero también, y hasta he escuchado que eres egoísta y soberbio. Pero lo más tonto de esos prejuicios, es que ninguna de esas personas se basa en hechos concretos. Es decir, ni si quiera te conocen. Y si te llegaran a conocer, se tragarían todas sus palabras. — continuó sonriéndole cálidamente. Luego se volteó a mirar por la ventana el temporal que azotaba el pueblo y suspiró. —Debo admitir que al principio no me agradaste mucho porque sentí que me odiabas.

Sai quedó pensativo después de escuchar las palabras de Matsuri.

—Tuviste razón. — dijo el muchacho de ojos negros desviando la mirada. —Te odié sin antes darte el trabajo de conocerte. — admitió con un nudo en la garganta. La joven se sorprendió al escuchar esta declaración. —Es que llegaste de improviso y por un momento pensé que Gaara me dejaría totalmente de lado por tu causa. — añadió para voltearse y mirar a la joven.

— ¿No será que tú …?— preguntó Matsuri comenzando a sonrojarse levemente.

El joven de cabello negro apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha y le dio unas cuantas palmadas de forma afectuosa.

—Estás celoso. — dijo rápidamente entre risas juguetonas que intentaba tapar con sus manos. Se había sentido un poco culpable por echarle en cara algo demasiado obvio.

Sai se sonrojó un poco y comenzó a jalarle la coleta suavemente en señal de venganza.

—Ay, no hagas eso… — se quejaba Matsuri entre risas.

—Deberías dejar eso. — dijo Gaara que se apareció de sorpresa al frente de ellos. Miró a Sai con una mirada que reprochaba ese acto y luego se dirigió a la joven. El joven de ojos negros había soltado a la menor y había bajado la cabeza. Por alguna razón se sentía muy avergonzado que el pelirrojo le haya dirigido esa mirada tan desafiante.

— ¡Eres mi salvador! — exclamó la joven de cabello castaño acercándose al pelirrojo y tomándolo del brazo. Ella se tomaba la libertad de guiar a Gaara hasta el comedor, en tanto aprovechaba de sonreír y mirar al azabache que ya se encontraba superando ese reto.

Fue así que ambos se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro personas. Matsuri se las ingenió para quedar al lado de Gaara y tener al frente a Sai.

El joven de ojos negros no sabía qué pensar sobre esa chica. Parecía que su relación de amistad se basaría en amor y odio. Un fastidio encantador, tal vez.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Estaré subiendo dos capítulos más en las horas siguientes. Si la página no me da problemas, los subo en seguida...<p>

Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo 3


	17. Entre artistas

Entre artistas

Era día sábado y el temporal seguía siendo una amenaza para la población. Todos los los alumnos estarían encerrado al menos hasta el domingo en el Instituto ANBU, por lo que Sai tenía que aceptar que no podría ver a la familia Namikaze. Por otro lado, Matsuri se las había ingeniado para que Gaara fuera a la biblioteca con ella para que le enseñara matemáticas y física. Eso solo podía significar una cosa; Sai se quedaría sin compañía.

A veces se preguntaba por qué el amor podía ser tan complicado. No entendía cómo algo que podía parecer tan natural podría llegar a ser un tema tan difícil para él, y eso lo pensaba al ver tanta pareja consolidada o recién formada en el pueblo.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me vea con otros ojos? — se preguntaba en voz alta caminando por los pasillos del Instituto. De pronto sintió un ligero golpe en sus rodillas que provenían desde atrás. Se tambaleó y con rapidez logró equilibrarse para no caerse. De dio media vuelta y vio un pequeño niño pelirrojo que se reía silenciosamente.

—Hola Sai. — saludó el pequeño.

—Sasori. — dijo Sai sonriéndole amistosamente. Esa no era una sonrisa falsa. Le agradaba ese niño desde que lo conoció. — ¿En qué andas? — preguntó el muchacho de ojos negros mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—En nada, solo caminaba por aquí. No tengo tareas y tampoco tengo algo que hacer. Es aburrido vivir solo. Al menos en el orfanato tenía compañeros para jugar todo el día. — respondió Sasori mirando hacia abajo.

—Podría jugar contigo, pero antes me gustaría que me acompañes a mi taller. Avanzaré en mi pintura y quiero que me ayudes, ¿Te parece? — preguntó el azabache mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasori le brillaron los ojos y aceptó sin pensarlo.

Cuando llegaron al taller estaba todo muy limpio. El desastre que había dejado el viernes por la tarde había desaparecido por completo.

—Oye, Sai. — dijo el niño queriendo captar la atención del mayor. El joven lo miró detenidamente en cuanto escuchó su nombre. — ¿Te gusta pintar? — preguntó mirando un maletín abierto que contenía muchos tubos de óleo.

—Esa pregunta siempre me la hago cada vez que empiezo una pintura. — respondió Sai sentándose en el suelo e invitando a su pequeño amigo a imitarlo. —Todo partió por un pasatiempo obligado. Desde que tengo uso de razón veo pinceles, óleo, lienzos, paletas, caballetes… Pero rápidamente le agarré el gusto y es más que nada porque en cada obra viajo a otro mundo. A un mundo donde no existe nadie que te juzgue, sin personas en realidad. Donde solo estoy yo, pintando y plasmando algún sentimiento reprimido que me es difícil transmitirlo con otros, o simplemente lo que siento en el momento. No pinto cosas que desearía tener, pinto emociones que he sentido y siempre le busco un nuevo enfoque para que cada obra sea única. Mi razón de ser es la pintura, sin eso no podría vivir. Recién este año incorporé color porque el señor Danzou me lo permitió. Al principio, cuando era más pequeño que tú, quería utilizarlo, pero no me dejaban. Así que tuve que usar siempre el blanco y el negro para mis pinturas. En poco tiempo me acostumbré y hasta se me había olvidado por completo que alguna vez quise agregarle color a mis obras. Recuerdo que hubo un día en que todo eso cambió. Mi mundo ya no se volvió solo pintura, se dio vuelta por completo. En fin, eso es otra historia. — sonrió un poco triste. —El caso es que hubo un tiempo, hace muy poco, que quería olvidar todo y desaparecer. Fue antes de conocer a alguien… — agregó en voz baja esto último. —Mi vida era la pintura, pero sentía un gran vacío. Aparte de no tener una identidad y un origen claro, tampoco tenía una persona con quien charlar o pasar el tiempo. Eso era lo que más me afectaba. La soledad se convirtió en un gran peso que cargaba en los hombros. Siempre veía a mis compañeros de clases juntarse en grupos y yo siempre quedaba sin compañía en el horario del almuerzo o en los descansos. Era incómoda esa sensación y por eso quería desaparecer. No podía pintar todo el día para ignorar todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Desaparecer y olvidar todo de una vez — decía con una mirada triste. — Ahora que lo pienso, cada pintura que hago desaparece. Alguien la compra y nunca más la vuelvo a ver. A veces sentía envidia por mis propias pinturas. Qué estupidez. Mi única esperanza es que cada lienzo que hago debe estar con alguna persona que me entiende o que aprecie mi arte. Igual me da pena tener que vender cada cosa que haga. Lo único que tengo guardado son ilustraciones. Generalmente son bocetos. ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! — exclamó Sai mirando el rostro del niño que estaba confundido. —Ya te respondí a tu pregunta, no quise aburrirte con todo mi discurso.

—No, está bien. — dijo Sasori mirándolo amistosamente. —Has hablado desde el fondo de tu corazón. Yo también quiero ser un artista y me sirve mucho escucharte. Eres mi ejemplo a seguir, Sai.

—¿Hablas en serio? — preguntó el muchacho con sus mejillas enrojecidas y conteniendo una gran felicidad en su interior.

—Claro. — respondió un poco antes de recibir un asfixiante abrazo por parte del mayor. — ¡Oye! ¡Soy un niño! ¡No me aprietes que voy a explotar! — se quejaba el pequeño algo agotado porque lo había dejado sin aire.

—Perdón. — dijo Sai un poco avergonzado y liberando a su amigo. —Es que de verdad me sentí muy feliz cuando me lo dijiste. — decía riendo.

—Sobre lo que dijiste antes… Ese alguien, ¿es Gaara? — preguntó sonriéndole con malicia. — ¿Te gusta Gaara, verdad?

El rostro de Sai tomó la tonalidad de un tomate y sintió que una flecha había pasado por su estómago. Ese niño no parecía tan ingenuo después de todo.

—"¿Soy tan fácil de leer?" — se preguntó Sai en su mente y algo afectado por la precisión del menor.

—¿Y eso a qué vino? — le preguntó Sai agachando la cabeza y mirando hacia la pared.

—No me respondiste a la pregunta. Vamos, admítelo. Pareces una chica enamorada cuando hablas de él. El otro día cuando me invitaste a comer dulces pude notarlo. También recuerdo cuando entró a tu habitación, estabas muy nervioso.

—No es amor, es… solo una gran amistad. — mintió Sai con dificultad escuchando una risa infantil de fondo.

—No tengo problemas en saber que te gusta un hombre. En el orfanato veía cosas más terribles.

— ¿Terrible? — preguntó Sai ofendido. —Oye, eso no es terrible. Que ame a Gaara no es terrible.

—Entonces lo admites.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No! Yo no. Digo, sí, o sea, no tiene nada de terrible que ame a Gaara en el caso de que estuviera enamorado de él. Eso quería aclarar. El amor es solo un sentimiento, eso no tiene nada de terrible, terrible sería si lo obligara a estar conmigo y a hacer cosas que él no quisiera.

— Vamos, deja de decir tonterías. Admite que lo amas y que mueres por acostarte con él.

— ¿Tanto se me nota? — preguntó Sai ocultando su rostro con las manos y sintiéndose avergonzado.

—"Vaya, y eso último se lo dije de joda" — pensó Sasori sonrojándose.

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. — le dijo el menor dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro.

Cualquier persona que hubiese presenciado esa conversación, podría haber pensado que Sasori era bastante maduro para su edad. Lo único malo de esa charla tan íntima, era que Sai no había avanzado nada en su obra. Pero al menos comenzó a pintar una vez que admitió al menor que amaba a Gaara.

A esas alturas, Sasori ya se había convertido en un gran amigo para él, pese a la diferencia de edad.

Continuará...


	18. Semana de caos

Semana de caos

Los días pasaban rápido para Sai. Cada vez que intentaba pasar unos minutos con Gaara, Matsuri llegaba de improviso. Le desesperaba que no pudiera verlo y estar con él. Solo con él. Incluso hasta el pelirrojo comenzaba a extrañar pasar el tiempo solo con el azabache, solo que no daba ningún indicio de que así fuera.

—Matsuri, voy a ser sincero contigo. - le decía Sai intentando mantener la calma. —Eres muy simpática. Me agradas, y espero que nos sigamos llevando bien, pero no soporto que te aparezcas cada vez que quiero estar solo con Gaara. — añadió con un tono molesto. Ya no le importaba hacer notar lo importante que era ese chico para él.

—¿Sabes, Sai? — preguntó la chica bajando la mirada e ignorando el enojo del mayor. —Nos conocemos hace poco, pero tenemos un serio problema. — hizo una pausa. —Sí. Tenemos. Los dos. — lo miró detenidamente. —Tú igual me agradas y eres una excelente persona, pero también me fastidia que vayas detrás de Gaara todo el tiempo. Sé que es tu amigo y lo quieres mucho, a tal punto que ese cariño ya se ha convertido en algo especial. Eso ya es un hecho. — hizo otra pausa y bajó la mirada. —Pero resulta que me pasa lo mismo. No puedo negarlo. — confesó Matsuri sonrojándose. —Gaara me gusta demasiado. — dijo esto último sonriendo y pareciendo algo aliviada. Hace días sentía eso por él y necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

—¡¿Qué?! — fue lo único que atinó a decir Sai. Pues no se esperaba escuchar esa confesión en esos momentos.

Era hora de receso y Gaara los esperaba en la cafetería para comer alguna que otra cosa. Para matar el tiempo leía un libro de bolsillo. Por otra parte, Sai y Matsuri seguía discutiendo entre los pasillos del Instituto, lejos de Gaara.

—Te dije que era un serio problema. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? — le preguntó la chica en voz baja. Era obvio que para ella era muy importante mantener el lazo de confianza con el azabache. Después de todo, ella lo consideraba un buen amigo.

—Oye, olvídate de Gaara, yo lo vi primero. — le respondió el artista con un tono desesperado.

— ¡Gaara no es tuyo! Él debe decidir. — se quejó la chica.

— ¡Pues que elija ahora con quien quiere estar! — le dijo Sai tomándole la mano con fuerza y llevándola en dirección al comedor. Su mente estaba nublada en esos instantes por el hecho de creer que su relación con el pelirrojo estaba en peligro.

— ¿¡Estás loco?! — le gritó la chica. —Si se entera que los dos sentimos algo por él no sabrá cómo reaccionar. — agregó intentando detener al joven. — ¡Hey, Suéltame! — volvió a gritar más fuerte para liberar su mano.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en los casilleros.

Ambos llevaban puestos los uniformes escolares. Sai vestía unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca, chaleco azul marino y chaqueta a la medida del mismo tono de los pantalones. Además llevaba una corbata perfectamente anudada de color burdeo. Matsuri usaba los mismos tonos, solo que en vez de pantalón llevaba falda y su corbata estaba mal anudada y su blusa estaba desabotonada en la parte superior. Ambos se encontraban ahora frente a frente. Sai había golpeado el mueble y se había puesto delante de Matsuri. Tenía su mano apoyada en el casillero y miraba con enojo a la joven. La chica quedó aturdida por unos segundos y miró con temor al artista. Se sentía totalmente vulnerable al estar frente a ese chico tan alto y fuerte.

—No grites en el Instituto. Podríamos tener problemas por eso. Y ya es suficiente con el problema que tenemos ahora. — dijo Sai volviendo a la calma en unos segundos. —Ya tendremos alguna ocasión para conversar acerca de esto, deberíamos ir con Gaara... Oye, ¿pero qué haces?

Matsuri le temblaban los labios y se largó a llorar silenciosamente.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — preguntó Sai confundido y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

—Das miedo. — dijo la joven tapándose el rostro y sollozando. —No sabía que te ponías así cuando te enojabas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ese golpe? Solo enfoqué mi ira en ese puño para tranquilizarme. No es nada del otro mundo, oye, deja de llorar. Pareces una niña malcriada. No llores cuando tengas miedo.

—Cállate. — dijo la joven pasándose la mano por los ojos. —Tú no entiendes la mente de una chica.

—La verdad es que no me interesa comprender la mente de una chica. - dijo en voz baja —Ahora que recuerdo, a Gaara no le gusta la gente que anda lloriqueando. — añadió manteniéndo la voz baja y mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿¡Ah!? — preguntó Matsuri. —Pues, esto no me pasa tan seguido. Solo que hoy ando más sensible que de costumbre. — agregó después de terminar de limpiarse el rostro con un pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

— Con que eres sensible. Pues Gaara necesita alguien fuerte a su lado. Un hombre como yo. Capaz de hacerle sentir emociones intensas y satisfacerlo en todo. — dijo alejándose de Matsuri y sonriendo con picardía mientras cerraba los ojos.

— ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? No lo digas de esa forma que pienso cosas raras. — se quejó la joven poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza y mirando el suelo.

— ¿Qué piensas? — preguntó curioso. — ¿Yo y Gaara teniendo relaciones sexuales salvajes? Eso sería interesante. - añadió sonrojándose lentamente por su ocurrencia del instante.

— ¡Por favor Sai, cállate! ¡No me des ideas! — gritaba la joven cerrando los ojos y arrugando la cara. — ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué cochino eres!

—Sí que andas sensible. Ya sabía que andabas en tus días.

—Deja de bromear con eso. — dijo Matsuri sacándole la lengua y sonrojándose.

Gaara, que seguía solo en la cafetería, se aburrió de leer y cerró el libro. Buscó con la mirada a sus dos amigos y al divisarlo a lo lejos suspiró aliviado. Venían caminando a paso rápido, pues con toda esa conversación se había demorado más de lo previsto.

El pelirrojo miró a ambos sospechosamente. Tanto como Sai y Matsuri miraron avergonzados hacia otro lado para evitar tener contacto visual. Parecía que Gaara estaba un poco enojado después de toda esa larga espera. Luego de las respectivas disculpas y de comer un tentempié, volvieron a su rutina habitual.

Los días pasaban y siempre que se juntaban los tres pasaba que Sai y Matsuri llegaban tarde porque se la pasaban discutiendo a escondidas cómo solucionarían ese problema. Lo curioso es que no llegaban a ninguna solución, pues ninguno quería ceder.

—Nos vemos mañana en el paradero de buses. — dijo la chica sonriéndole a Gaara. Mañana era viernes y tanto ella como el joven de ojos verdes volverían al pueblo. Sai había quedado en juntarse con Kankuro en secreto ese día por lo que no quise comprometerse en regresar al pueblo junto con ellos. —Nos vemos. — se despidió finalmente de los dos. Miró de forma amenazante a Sai y se fue caminando deprisa hasta el edificio donde dormían las mujeres.

—Últimamente los he visto muy juntos. — comentó Gaara con un tono molesto. Era la primera vez que mencionaba algo acerca de esos encuentros. —Ustedes se llevan muy bien.

—"No sabes que somos rivales y que nos peleamos por ti." — pensaba Sai apretándose el labio inferior.

— ¿Están saliendo? — preguntó mirándolo seriamente.

— ¡Qué! — exclamó Sai intentando sonreír por la pregunta totalmente absurda que estaba escuchando. Al momento que intentaba sonreír se ponía serio, pero al rato intentaba volver a sonreír. Lo único que lograba con eso era confundir a Gaara y que además se asustara por ese extraño tic que hacía.

—"Esto es malo, por qué pensará eso." — Meditaba Sai un poco confundido y rascándose la nuca.

—Si están saliendo no tengo problemas con eso, pero hagan sus encuentros más discretos. Se escuchan rumores por todo el Instituto que andan discutiendo en los pasillos. Deberían dejar sus discusiones de parejas en otro lugar. Solo es un consejo.

— ¡No estamos saliendo, Gaara! ¡Te equivocas! — se defendió Sai sonrojándose. —La razón por la cual paso tanto tiempo con ella a solas es porque tenemos ciertas diferencias que queremos arreglar, solo es eso. —añadió un poco más calmado pero igual de nervioso.

—Bien, no preguntaré por detalles. Espero que solucionen su problema pronto. — dijo Gaara sin mostrar mucho interés en lo que decía Sai ya que no le creía sus palabras del todo.

—Lo digo en serio. Algún día te lo contaré. — hace una breve pausa para mirar su reloj de pulsera. —Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir a dormir. — dijo Sai alterado por toda la situación y dándose media vuelta. De solo recordar que aún no llegaban a una solución significaba que habría otro día más para discutir con Matsuri.

—Oye, Sai. — dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo un poco molesto y tomándolo de la ropa para que no se aleje. —A veces no sé qué pasa por tu mente… - hizo una breve pausa para tragar saliva. —Pero si alguna vez te llegas a enamorar, prométeme que no me dejarás de lado. — añadió apretando la prenda que tenía sujeta con la mano.

El azabache se volteó a mirarlo. Su semana había sido tan problemática que comenzaba a olvidar lo más importante; pasar el tiempo con él. Con ese hermoso chico que tenía al frente suyo.

—Gaara, no te dejaré solo, lo prometo. — dijo Sai mirándolo con ternura y sonriéndole cálidamente.

El menor comenzaba a preocuparse. Algo había pasado esos días con Sai. Parecía muy distanciado. Ya no lo abrazaba ni se acercaba como antes. Tampoco le acariciaba el cabello o se despedía con un beso en la mejilla. Parecía que ahora el joven de ojos negros solo se limitaba a observarlo de lejos.

—"Puede que no estén saliendo juntos, pero está claro que te llevas demasiado bien con ella. Ya no eres tan fastidioso conmigo." — pensaba el pelirrojo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. No se atrevía a decirlo en voz alto porque se vería demasiado insistente y él no solía ser ese tipo de persona.

—Eh, bueno, adiós, Gaara. — dijo Sai alejándose lentamente sin dejar de sonreírle. Al poco rato había desaparecido del patio principal.

—Espero que cumplas tu promesa — pensó el pelirrojo en voz alta y con algo de tristeza en sus palabras. Caminó lentamente hasta el edificio donde se encontraban todos los dormitorios de los chicos una vez que fue a devolver un libro a la biblioteca. Caminó hasta el ascensor y se dirigió al piso nueve. Entró a su pieza y tras hacer eso sufrió un ligero escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Se frotó los brazos con las manos y fue a subirle la temperatura a la habitación. Finalmente fue al baño a cambiarse.

En otro lado del Instituto, se encontraba Danzou sentado en un enorme sillón frente a cientos de monitores. Vestía su típica ropa holgada y apoyaba una de sus manos en un bastón de madera.

— ¿Cómo va tu plan, Danzou? — preguntó una anciana que se encontraba al lado del director.

—Todo marcha de una manera muy curiosa. La vida real supera la ficción en muchos aspectos. La verdad es que hasta empiezo a disfrutar de este espectáculo. En términos generales, Sai ha cumplido. Ha hecho algunas pinturas muy expresivas que se venderán bien. La obra que le pidieron para decorar el museo de la capital, es un proyecto sumamente ambicioso. Empezó hace una semana y hasta me comentó la idea. El nivel de esa obra superará por mucho cualquier trabajo anterior. — dijo Danzou sonriendo con orgullo.

—Espero que así sea, ya sabes que si Namikaze se entera de tu plan, podría hacer un gran escándalo. Lo que haces es algo inmoral, o más bien inhumano. — dijo la anciana.

—Tengo todo muy bien calculado para que alguien como ese director se dé cuenta de la situación. Con respecto a la inhumanidad de mis actos, no tengo sentimiento de culpa. — contestó Danzou con una mirada fría.

—No te confíes mucho solo por su apariencia. Minato ha sabido llevar muy bien ese colegio público y posee una gran inteligencia. — dijo el esposo de la anciana que se encontraba sentado cerca del director. —Para serte sincero, Danzou, la inhumanidad de tus actos comienza a asustarme. Sai es un ser humano como todos. Al igual que tú. Así que no vengas a creerte un Dios que lo sabe y lo controla todo, que con esas cosas no se juega. — añadió molesto.

— ¿Dios? — preguntó el director seriamente. —De alguna forma puede que tengas razón. Por mi parte, no tengo ningún problema con tener ese complejo de Dios, después de todo, me tomo las atribuciones que me pertenecen. Sai es una creación mía y me debe total obediencia. Sé todo acerca de él. — dijo haciendo una pausa y mirándolo fijamente con su vista cansada. —A todo esto, te noto desmotivado con el plan. No te vayas a echar atrás ahora. Has sido cómplice de esto desde el día que me llevé a Sai de ese orfanato. Bien sabías como fue su crianza, de hecho nunca tuve una queja tuya en todos estos años. — cerro los ojos y suspiró. —Recuerdo muy bien la actitud indiferente que has llevado todo este tiempo con respecto a la situación de Sai. Jamás mostraste preocupación por él.

Hubo un silencio en esa habitación que se prolongó por varios segundos.

—Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse, Danzou. — le respondió el mayor con voz temblorosa. —Los ancianos como nosotros igual cometemos errores y como somos tan viejos, muchas veces nos cuesta admitirlos. La terquedad es algo que aumenta con los años.

— ¿A qué viene eso? — preguntó Danzou. — ¿Realmente me vas a abandonar con este proyecto?

—Lo estoy meditando. — le respondió el anciano rascándose la barba. Danzou comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Yo opino algo parecido. — dijo la anciana para interrumpir el incómodo ambiente que se estaba originando. —Si la actual situación de Sai es inestable en el sentido emocional, considero que no es necesario hacer que sufra por amor. Queríamos que Sai experimentara emociones y ya lo está haciendo. Provocar una decepción amorosa con el único fin de hacerlo sufrir y ver lo que es capaz de hacer con su arte, no lo encuentro necesario. Si está rindiendo bien ahora, ¿para qué tomar un camino tan arriesgado? No queremos que colapse, ¿o sí? Además Sai está enamorado de un chico. ¿Cuántas probabilidades existan que ese chico también sienta atracción física por él? Yo digo que ninguna. Así como están las cosas, no le veo ningún futuro a esos dos. Por lo tanto, yo voto para que las cosas fluyan naturalmente. Considero que no es necesario intervenir en estos momentos y tampoco quiero estar detrás de un plan que tenga como objetivo afectar la mente de ese joven. Sería muy peligroso.

— ¿Usted también? — preguntó Danzou poniéndose de pie y tirando con fuerza su bastón hacia el suelo. —Si van a estar dudando de mi plan, quiero que se vayan lejos de este pueblo tal como están. — dijo con un tono amenazante. — Todos los lujos que tienen ustedes y sus hijos lo han podido financiar gracias a Sai y mi Instituto. Si realmente quieren dárselas de buenos, no quiero volver a verlos. — caminó unos pasos hacia adelante para acercarse a los ancianos. —Y tampoco quiero que conserven algún bien que hayan obtenido en el tiempo que fueron mis cómplices. No estoy dispuesto a formar parte de un equipo con gente que no se atreve a arriesgar ni a sacrificar nada. ¡Váyanse ahora! — alzó la voz frunciendo el ceño.

Los dos ancianos se asustaron al ver a Danzou tan exaltado. Jamás lo habían visto así y por medio de perder todo, agacharon la cabeza y se quedaron a discutir, durante lo que quedaba de la tarde, el futuro de Sai.

En otro lado del Instituto, Gaara se disponía a descansar en su habitación después de una agotadora jornada. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en una suave almohada y se tapaba con varias frazadas para protegerse del frío.

Le costaba dormir y no paraba de darse vueltas en la cama con su oso de peluche. Al cerrar los ojos se le venía a la mente una imagen donde Sai y Matsuri estaban riendo. Un ligero dolor en su pecho sentía cada vez que miraba la sonrisa de Sai. Y la única explicación lógica que tenía para sentir ese dolor, era el temor. El temor de que esa amistad se debilitara hasta romperse.

Continuará...


	19. Razón de ser

Este capítulo va dedicado al personaje más amado y adorado de todo el FF; Danzou jajaja Si sé que en el fondo lo adoran... ok no ._.

* * *

><p><span>Razón de ser<span>

Hacía muchos años, en el naciente pueblo de Konoha, existía un enorme edificio en construcción. Era una maravilla de la arquitectura neoclásica que se levantaba entre medio de una enorme pradera a dos kilómetros del corazón del pueblo. Los aldeanos parecían contentos con tener un edificio tan hermoso y trabajado con tanto esfuerzo. Y no era menor, ese edificio estaba destinado a ser el mejor Instituto de la zona del país en todos los aspectos. Empezando por su infraestructura.

Un joven de diez años de cabello oscuro y piel blanca se encontraba descansando sobre una pila de madera y observaba con singular alegría el avance de la obra. Vestía una camisa de algodón color marrón y unos pantalones que le quedaban cortos a causa del estirón que había tenido en la última semana. Sus zapatos eran originalmente café, pero por la suciedad habían tomado un color grisáceo. De pronto, dejó de mirar el edificio y comenzó a buscar algo de su bolso. Sacó una mazorca y comenzó a comerla lentamente. Ya le faltaba poco para terminar cuando un hombre se le acerca y lo toma del hombro.

—Oye, se acabó el turno para descansar. Tenemos que seguir. — le dijo con voz de mando.

El niño guardó su almuerzo rápidamente y se levantó para continuar su trabajo. No era extraño que hubiesen menores trabajando en la construcción. Era un pueblo pequeño y pobre, por ende, cualquier oportunidad de trabajo era tomada por cualquier habitante. Incluso había gente de avanzada edad que iba a trabajar en la construcción. Pero toda esa gente, además de trabajar por dinero, trabajaba motivada porque sabían que ese imponente edificio sería el orgullo del pueblo y un bien para las futuras generaciones.

Tras haber pasado cerca de un año y medio, por fin se dio a lugar a la inauguración. Con el pasar de los días, el Instituto comenzó a funcionar normalmente. A ese lugar asistían todos los niños del pueblo, después de todo, era una educación gratuita y de excelente calidad. Todos valoraban eso y era raro que algún niño se estuviera escapando o provocando algún desorden. Así como los menores, los profesores que recibían una buena paga del estado, también cumplían con su rol. Todo se encontraba en perfecto equilibrio en esa zona.

Hubo un día muy especial para el Instituto; La graduación de la primera generación. Eso fue motivo de fiesta y celebración en todo Konoha. La gran mayoría tenía la intención de continuar sus estudios en la capital, por lo tanto, muchas familias se preparaban para viajar y otras solo se preparaban para la despedida.

—No quiero terminar esta ceremonia así nada más. — dijo la directora poniéndose de pie. Los presentes se habían quedado callados cuando escucharon la voz de la mujer. —Todos tienen su título de egresado, pero me gustaría hacer una mención especial. — añadió mientras caminaba donde se encontraban los primeros alumnos egresados. —Quiero darle un premio al alumno más destacado, a un joven que se ha esforzado mucho durante el tiempo que ha estado estudiando en nuestro Instituto. Él ayudó en la construcción de este edificio cuando solo tenía diez años y además ha tenido un excelente promedio en todos los cursos. Sus compañeros dicen maravillas de él y los profesores lo definen como un alumno ejemplar, me refiero a Sarutobi Hiruzen. — dijo la directora en voz alta. Se escuchó una ovación y el joven aludido se acercó a la mujer para recibir un diploma. — ¿Quieres decir algunas palabras?

— ¿Eh? — preguntó un poco tímido y sonriendo. — No venía preparado para esto. Realmente ha sido una sorpresa y estoy muy agradecido que me hayan considerado para este premio tan especial. Igual pienso que es un poco injusto, no solo yo me he esforzado…

—No seas tan humilde. — le dijo la directora sonriendo. —Y dime, ¿cuál es tu sueño?

— ¿Mi sueño? — preguntó mirando a uno de sus compañeros de salón y luego mirando hacia el despejado cielo azul. —Mi sueño es ser el gobernador de este pueblo y mantener la paz durante todo el tiempo posible. — contestó sonriendo y muy animado.

Una fuerte ovación se escuchó desde el público. Sus compañeros también aplaudían con admiración, excepto uno que parecía aplaudir obligado.

Varios años después de ese acontecimiento, estalló una violenta guerra en la nación. Konoha estaba lejos de ser invadida, pero gran parte de sus habitantes tuvo que formar parte del ejército. A nivel de país, muchos estudiantes universitarios dejaron sus estudios y se inscribieron temporalmente en el ejército. Hiruzen estaba dudando si entrar o no en esos momentos de su vida, ya que estaba estudiando leyes y solo le faltaban dos meses para obtener el título, pese a eso, optó por dejar sus estudios y luchar. Sentía que su prioridad máxima era defender su patria.

En la guerra se reencontró con un compañero de su clase de Instituto; Danzo Shimura. Este lo saludó fríamente.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo! — exclamó Hiruzen que vestía un uniforme militar de color verde. —Veo que tú también te enlistaste en el ejército.

—Así es. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. — contestó mirándolo en menos.

— ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? — le preguntó Hiruzen un poco incómodo por la actitud de su compañero. Supuso que andaba de mal humor por la guerra.

—Me titulé ayer de ingeniera. — respondió secamente.

— ¡Oh! ¡Increíble! Yo todavía no termino, me quedan solo dos meses para sacar mi título de abogado. Después quiero volver a Konoha para trabajar allí y luego postular al cargo de gobernador.

— ¿Todavía sigues persiguiendo ese tonto sueño? — preguntó Danzou sonriendo de forma maldadosa.

— ¿Ah? Bueno, sí. Es mi principal motivación para estudiar. Debo ser una persona muy preparada para aspirar a ser gobernante de mi pueblo natal.

—Ya veo. — dijo desanimadamente antes de que el sonido de una explosión los dejara casi sordos. Comenzaron a escucharse unos gritos del exterior. El enemigo había avanzado y estaba bombardeando el edificio en el que se encontraban. Ambos se pusieron alerta y corrieron en direcciones opuestas.

Pasó un año y la guerra había acabado. Nada volvería a ser como antes y la situación actual del país era inestable; Miles de muertos, una ciudad destruida casi por completo, centenares de personas con traumas físicos y psicológicos, niños que quedaban huérfanos, etc. Entre tanta tragedia, también existían los héroes de guerra. Aquellos hombres que tuvieron la suerte de tomar decisiones difíciles en el momento oportuno.

Hiruzen había sido condecorado con varias medallas tras haber tenido una destacada participación. Danzou en cambio, pese a haber peleado por la nación, solo consiguió un corte en el mentón, y una grave lesión en su pierna. A su corta edad tendría que empezar a usar bastón para caminar. Al regresar a su hogar después del conflicto, se enteró que su padre había desaparecido en el océano tras pilotear un avión de guerra y que su madre seguía viva, pero estaba tan impactada por esto último que había perdido la voluntad de vivir. Vestía todos los días un largo vestido negro para recordar a su querido esposo.

El día en que Danzou cruzó la puerta de su casa, vio una señora en la sala de estar que se encontraba de pie cepillando el cabello de su madre. Ella estaba sentada en una gran silla, frente a la ventana. Su canoso cabello estaba seco, su rostro tenía arrugas muy profundas y estaba mucho más delgada desde la última vez que la vio.

—Madre, ya llegué. — dijo al entrar a la sala de estar. Sabía lo de su padre por lo que mantuvo su seriedad intacta. — ¿Madre?

La señora que le cepillaba el cabello se dio el tiempo de explicar la situación. Era visible que la madre de Danzou no volvería a la normalidad. Desde que se enteró de la desaparición de su esposo cada día se levantaba la misma hora y se iba a sentar en su silla mecedora. Podía quedar toda la tarde con la mirada perdida en el cielo. La señora, que vivía al lado de esa casa, venía todos los días para ayudar a bañarla y darle de comer.

Danzou escuchó con atención lo que le pasaba a su madre y tras eso, cerró los ojos. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar y de insultar a Dios, algo que jamás había hecho en su vida. Al abrir los ojos, ese pensamiento fugaz había quedado en el olvido. Parecía que había vuelto a la calma. La vecina nunca supo si se trató de un gesto de resignación o de un plan que se le había ocurrido en el momento para enfrentar aquel hecho.

Conforme pasaban los años, Danzou se fue recuperando del daño emocional. Había quedado sin padres y se fue a vivir lejos del pueblo en una inmensa casa que quedaba cerca del Instituto. Estuvo trabajando de profesor y en menos de medio año le dieron el cargo de director, oportunidad que aprovechó para refundarlo y cambiar muchas normas. Su propósito era que ese Instituto fuera de élite. Él quería que solo los mejores estudiantes de Konoha tuvieran el privilegio de permanecer allí. Su fuerte opositor ante ese cambio de normas era Hiruzen, que actualmente ocupaba un cargo menor en la administración de la aldea, pero era tan conocido como Danzou. Para Hiruzen no debía existir segmentación en la educación, pero el director del Instituto logró salirse con la suya después de haber extorsionando a los consejeros del pueblo.

Hubo un día lluvioso que jamás olvidaría. Esto ocurrió mucho tiempo después de haber refundado el Instituto. Eran las tres de la tarde y el cielo estaba completamente oscuro por las nubes grises que tapaban el sol. Danzou se encontraba en su casa, mirando un viejo álbum de fotos donde salía él y sus antiguos compañeros de curso. Miró el rostro de Hiruzen e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Luego siguió hojeando hasta llegar a la última foto, donde salía él con su madre unos días antes de su muerte. Estuvo contemplando esa foto por más de una hora.

El calor de la fogata mantenía sus mejillas calientes y el olor de la comida comenzaba a recordarle su infancia. De pronto se puso de pie con la ayuda de su bastón y dejó el álbum de lado. Caminó sobre el piso alfombrado y pasó por un estrecho pasillo para llegar a la cocina. Su casa estaba fabricada de madera y tenía muchos muebles antiguos decorando cada habitación.

—Mikoto, ¿qué estás preparando? — preguntó Danzou al asomarse por la puerta.

—Señor Danzou, no escuché sus pasos. — dijo la mujer un poco sorprendida por la repentina aparición de su jefe. —Estoy cocinando una receta de mi madre, se llama Hijiki no nimono, ella me dijo que una vecina se la había dado hace mucho tiempo. Estará lista en unos minutos.

La mujer de largo cabello negro vestía un uniforme de empleada doméstica, pero en realidad era el ama de llaves del director. En pocas ocasiones era la encargada de hacer la comida, pero cada vez que lo hacía, Danzou se ponía de buen humor.

—Me alegra que estés cocinando, Mikoto. Siempre haces algo nuevo y te queda estupendo. — le dijo el viejo sentándose en el comedor de la cocina.

—Gracias. — le dijo la mujer sonriendo avergonzada. —Eh, Señor Danzou, ¿va a comer en la cocina? — preguntó un poco confundida.

—Hoy sí. — le contestó en tanto ponía un plato sobre la mesa y los cubiertos. Era raro que el mismo director se encargara de esas tareas. —Tómate la tarde libre, Mikoto. Llamaré a otra persona si necesito ayuda. Ve a pasar tiempo con tu hijo Itachi. — añadió mientras la mujer le servía la comida.

—De verdad agradezco su preocupación. — dijo la Uchiha muy feliz.

Al poco rato, Danzou se encontraba solo en esa enorme casa. Había terminado de comer y de ordenar la cocina y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Se sentía muy solo en esa enorme casa.

—Debería pensar en adoptar algún niño. Esta casa siempre luce vacía cuando todos los trabajadores se van. Es deprimente. — dijo en voz alta sacando el periódica del día y extendiéndolo para leerlo. —Mañana es el gran día. — leía el titular ansioso.

Hacía poco que el actual gobernador de Konoha había dejado el puesto libre y por ende, las postulaciones al cargo estaban disponibles para cualquier habitante. Por supuesto que él estaba postulando al cargo, y también se encontraba Hiruzen. En gran parte se sentía muy confiado que ganaría, por eso se sentía más feliz de lo normal. Según él, tenía más mérito que su antiguo compañero, puesto que había trabajado de forma muy dura en Konoha desde que había regresado de la guerra.

El día siguiente fue tan terrible como el anterior en cuanto al tiempo atmosférico. Parecía que no iba mejorar por la intensa lluvia que caía desde ayer, pero eso no impidió que Danzou saliera de su casa, en un moderno automóvil para esa época, y fuera al orfanato muy temprano en la mañana.

Al llegar se estacionó cerca del edifico. Una mujer de avanzada edad que traía puesto un largo vestido morado y botas para la lluvia, le abrió la puerta. Su vista parecía la de un topo, pues arrugaba mucho la zona de sus ojos para intentar identificarlo.

—Soy Shimura Danzou. El director del Instituto ANBU. — se presentó el hombre.

— ¡Señor Danzou, pase! No lo reconocí. Espero de todo corazón que lo elijan como gobernador de Konoha. — dijo la anciana con dificultad en tanto el director ingresaba al orfanato y cerraba la puerta. —Dígame, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

—Quiero adoptar un niño. — le respondió sin pensar.

La anciana quedó sorprendida por unos segundos y tras volver a la realidad buscó un libro donde tenía las fotos actualizadas y las fichas de cada menor. Comenzó a mostrar uno por uno, pero Danzou parecía no convencerle ninguno.

—Son muy grandes, la mayoría ya desarrolló su personalidad. Quiero alguien menor de dos años. ¿Es posible?

—Haber, déjeme pensar. — dijo la mujer tomándose el tiempo para recordar algún bebé que tuvieran en el orfanato. —No, definitivamente no tenemos ninguno.

— ¡Abuela! — se escucha el grito de una joven. — ¡Oye, abuela! — se seguía escuchando el grito de la joven cada vez más fuerte.

—Iré a ver qué sucede… - dijo la anciana poniéndose de pie. — Vuelvo en seguida. — añadió para abrir la puerta. En cuanto hizo esto, unos potentes gritos de un bebé se escucharon. Y cada vez el sonido era más fuerte, pues la joven que estaba gritando anteriormente tenía un recién nacido en sus brazos y se acercaba a la oficina de la anciana. — ¿Qué te pasa?

—No puedo calmarlo. Hace diez minutos se había quedado dormido, pero ha vuelto a ponerse a llorar. Desde que llegó no ha parado de quejarse. Los demás niños se están volviendo inquietos.

— ¿Ese también es huérfano? — preguntó Danzou mostrando interés por el bebé. Las dos mujeres asintieron. —Me lo llevo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó la más joven sorprendida.

—Oh señor Danzou, lamento no haber mencionado a este pequeño. Llegó recién ayer, lo dejaron tirado con este temporal al pobre. No he tenido el tiempo de hacerle una ficha. Puede adoptarlo si quiere, justo ahora estamos algo complicadas con el espacio. Un recién nacido da mucho trabajo.

—No se preocupe. Yo lo cuidaré y le daré educación. Será mi responsabilidad. — dijo mirando el bebé que no dejaba de llorar. — Los papeles los vendré a firmar otro día. Ya sé que no cumplo con los requisitos para adoptar, pero ya arreglaremos ese trámite.

—Claro, señor Danzou. Pásale el bebé. — dijo la anciana casi regañando a su nieta.

El director tomó con cuidado a esa pequeña criatura. Estaba rojo de tanto llorar y su grito era realmente ensordecedor. Pero eso no le importaba. Había cumplido su objetivo y estaba satisfecho por aquello.

Fue así que Danzou regresó a su casa con el bebé. Lo miraba a cada rato mientras iba manejando y en cuanto llegó, intentó hacerlo callar meciéndolo en sus brazos con torpeza.

—Tú serás el mejor alumno de mi Instituto. — le hablaba de forma muy segura. —No habrá nadie que te supere, ya que serás el más exitoso y talentoso de toda tu generación. Tú serás mi mayor legado.

El bebé seguía llorando pero cada vez más despacio. Al parecer comenzaba a cansarse. Cuando noto que se estaba tranquilizando, lo dejó recostado en un enorme sillón y sacó el diario del día. Cuando lo abrió, vio en la portada el rostro de Hiruzen y un enorme titular que decía: "Un sueño hecho realidad" y más abajo decía:

**"Sarutobi Hiruzen el nuevo gobernador de Konoha".**

Sus manos le temblaron y dejó caer el periódico en el suelo. Se le había deformado el rostro por completo. Quedó paralizado en medio de la sala. Todo era confuso… Solo cuando escuchó el ruido de un trueno volvió a la normalidad. Inmediatamente después del trueno, el bebé comenzaba a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. La situación no parecía mejorar.

—Cállate. — dijo Danzou en voz baja y dándose media vuelta para mirar al recién nacido con impaciencia. Este seguía llorando desesperadamente y gritaba a todo pulmón. — ¡Te dije que te callaras, maldito! — añadió acercándose y mirándolo de más cerca. —Tu vida depende de mí… Tienes que ser obediente o te castigaré.— le decía con la clara intención de agredirlo. Sabía que era inútil hablarle a ese menor, pero para Danzou, esa diminuto ser era el culpable de su actual desgracia. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

En tanto, el bebé seguía llorando desesperadamente y movía sus pequeñas manos buscando a su madre. El hombre se acercó al menor y le tapó la boca con una manta.

—¡Cállate, maldito! — le gritó mirándolo con odio y tapándolo con fuerza para callarlo. —Esto no debería estar pasando…Esto. — con el pasar de los segundos sentía una fuerte necesidad de descargar su ira contra alguien. Dejó al menor en paz y tomó un cojín para apretarlo. — ¡Mikoto! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas. La Uchiha, que se encontraba haciendo el presupuesto de la semana, llegó corriendo al lugar al escuchar el grito. Y en cuanto entró, vio al señor Danzou sentado en el sillón muy agitado. Luego vio un bebé que parecía estar morado por el frío y fue corriendo a ayudarlo. Ya tendría el tiempo de saber el origen de toda esa situación.

Ese día lluvioso, marcó la vida de Danzou para siempre y el futuro de esa pequeña criatura estaba escrito en su mirada llena de rencor.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Sigan mi historia, déjenla en favoritas, no se olviden de comentar y nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo 3<strong>

Lis Phantomhive, agradezco tu comentario. Lamento no haber actualizado antes T.T


	20. A un paso

A un paso

Gaara se despertó muy temprano en la mañana para ir a su clase de deportes. Vestía una playera blanca y unos pantalones de buzo azules. Sus zapatillas eran blancas y traía un bolso grande con ropa de cambio. Cuando entró al ascensor estuvo a punto de apretar el botón para cerrar la puerta, pero cuando vio que Sai se acercaba corriendo, apretó el botón de al lado para impedir que las puertas se cerraran.

— ¡Gracias! — exclamó Sai sonriendo algo agitado y entrando al ascensor. Él también andaba con ropa deportiva, el mismo modelo que llevaba puesto Gaara. — ¿Cómo dormiste anoche? — preguntó sin dejar de sonreírle hasta que se dio cuenta que el menor lo estaba ignorando.

—Bien. — respondió Gaara seriamente y mirando hacia el frente después de un largo rato de silencio. El ascensor comenzaba a descender lentamente.

El joven de cabello negro se sorprendió por la respuesta tan desganada de su amigo.

— ¿Sigues molesto porque crees que salgo con Matsuri? — preguntó Sai cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro que no. No estoy molesto. — le respondió sin despegar su vista de las puertas.

—Gaara, ¿puedes mirarme a los ojos cuando te estoy hablando? — volvió a preguntar. Le comenzaba a irritar esa frialdad del pelirrojo.

El menor iba a voltearse para mirar a su amigo, pero justo las puertas se abrieron y ambos caminaron para salir del ascensor.

Gaara pensó que se había librado de Sai, pero cuando comenzó a caminar, sintió que alguien lo agarraba de su brazo y lo jalaba hacia atrás.

—Dime, ¿Te molesta que le preste más atención a Matsuri que a ti? ¿Es eso? — le preguntó mirando directamente los ojos verdes del menor. Esta no sabía dónde esconderse y había sentido un fuerte escalofrío por toda su piel al oír la voz casi amenazante de Sai.

—Tal vez un poco. — respondió Gaara con firmeza y mirándolo fijamente. Por más intimidante que podía llegar a ser el azabache en esos momentos, el pelirrojo no iba a perder el control de la situación.

—Me alegro, entonces eso significa que me quieres un poco. — dijo Sai sonriéndole con alegría. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero. El azabache sabía que ese comentario tan "cursi" había provocado que el menor se sintiera incómodo. —Si te vuelves a sentir molesto por eso, entonces tú deberías buscarme a mí y hacer algo para que te preste atención. Si te vas a andar deprimiendo sin hacer ni decir nada, no conseguirás mucho. Yo no puedo adivinar qué pasa por tu mente. Así que si quieres algo, no tengas miedo de ser sincero.

—No me regañes… - se quejó el pelirrojo mirándolo enojado.

—No te amargues. — dijo Sai apoyando su mano sobre la cabeza de su amigo y acariciándole el cabello. Gaara cerró los ojos al sentir el peso de la mano y se relajó inmediatamente. Incluso llegó a sonreír con timidez. Sai no lo sabía, pero el menor extrañaba ese tipo de afecto. Había pasado casi una semana desde que no recibía ese tipo de contacto en su piel.

—Gaara. — hizo un pausa después de captar su atención. —Me gustas. Me gusta cuando sonríes. — comentó Sai con un tono de voz serio. Parecía hipnotizado por la belleza única que poseía ese chico cuando demostraba alegría.

Gaara dejó de sonreír al escuchar esas palabras y ver el rostro de Sai. Se sonrojó levemente debido a que ese "me gustas" sonaba totalmente sincero, sin ninguna intención de parecer una broma. Hasta su mirada demostraba la seguridad con la que había dicho esas palabras.

El pelirrojo intentó de nuevo sonreír para romper ese ambiente tan tenso. Sin embargo no podía. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a Sai decir ese tipo de cosas, pero esta vez era distinto. Ese simple cumplido lo había tomado muy en serio. Sentía alegría y al mismo tiempo vergüenza. Los segundos pasaban y nadie reaccionaba. Lo más probable es que ningún de los dos quería que ese momento se acabara, pero el sonido de las puertas de ascensor provocó que toda esa atmósfera se acabara de un segundo a otro.

—S-Sai — dijo Gaara poniéndose nervioso y desviando la mirada. Estuvo a punto de continuar sin importar quién estuviese escuchando, pero luego de pensarlo bien, prefirió quedarse callado.

Para la sorpresa de ambos, la persona que salió del ascensor era Sasori. Vestía el uniforme casual del Instituto. Pantalones negros, chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, corbata burdeo. Llevaba puesta una mochila azul y tenía una pelota de fútbol debajo de su brazo. El pequeño miró a los jóvenes y se acercó muy animado.

— ¡Hola chicos! — exclamó sonriendo. —Eh, ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo? — preguntó al verlos tan cerca y callados.

— ¡Sasori, hola! — dijo Sai sonriéndole con una ceja arqueada. Parecía que de verdad quería decirle que en esos momentos estaba interrumpiendo un momento importante, pero ni él sabía qué pasaría con Gaara.

—No me respondiste… — dijo en voz baja el menor sonriendo preocupado. —Bien, creo que se me hace tarde, nos vemos. — añadió corriendo hacia la salida del edificio. Sasori se sintió un poco culpable cuando iba alejándose, ya que sabía que había aparecido inoportunamente.

— ¿Qué me ibas a decir, Gaara? — preguntó Sai intentando retomar la conversación anterior.

—Nada importante. — dijo el pelirrojo suspirando y apretando la correa de su bolso. —Creo que a mí también se me está haciendo tarde. Tengo un taller de gimnasia artística ahora y luego mi clases de kick boxing.

—Bien, no te quitaré tiempo. — contestó Sai desanimado, pero tan pronto como procesó lo que había dicho el joven de ojos verdes sus ojos se encendieron. — ¿Gimnasia artística? — preguntó interesado y comenzando a sonreír con gracia.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? — Gaara lo miró un poco enojado por esa extraña mueca que hacía. No sabía si se estaba burlando de él o algo parecido.

—Es que. — decía Sai sin dejar de sonreír. —Se necesita mucha flexibilidad para ese tipo de disciplina. Eso quiere decir que tú…

—No sé qué estás pensando, pero sí, soy flexible y por mi estatura también soy ágil. Estoy tomando ese taller para completar mi horario ya que no me quedaban muchas opciones, el otro año pienso cambiarme a natación. — respondió el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

—Natación… — dijo Sai sin dejar de sonreír y cerrando los ojos como si estuviera imaginándose algo. —La ropa para natación para hombres es muy pequeña y ajustada, Gaara, tu cuerpo estará muy expuesto…

— Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, deja eso. — dijo el menor avergonzado y dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—Lo siento, dejaré de molestarte. — dijo Sai sobándose la cabeza y sonriéndole angustiado.

Dicho eso, ambos se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Sai había quedado con la duda de lo que le quería decir Gaara, y por otra parte, el pelirrojo pensaba que ya existiría otro momento para conversar con calma.

Las veces que se vieron en los recesos nadie mencionó ese hecho y parecía que ambos lo querían evitar, al menos, hasta encontrar el lugar y tiempo adecuado, ya que Matsuri siempre se encontraba ahí, intentando llamar la atención del pelirrojo o discutiendo con Sai.

La joven aún no se daba por vencida, ya que consideraba poco probable que Gaara se fijara en un hombre. Es decir, para ella ya era algo fuera de lo común que Sai le gustara un hombre, y más extraño sería que Gaara tuviera los mismos deseos. Pero algo había pasado ese día que sintió que el pelirrojo y Sai estaban más unidos que de costumbre. Había veces en que Gaara al explicarle algún ejercicio solo miraba al azabache. Este último lo miraba como si estuviera contemplando una hermosa obra de arte.

En el último receso del día, Matsuri había ido al baño y cuando volvió pudo notar que Sai estaba muy apegado con Gaara. Eso se notaba en la manera de sentarse junto al otro y por los gestos que hacía al conversar. La sonrisa del pelirrojo parecía que se la dedicaba completamente al mayor y no solo eso, también notaba un cambio en sus ojos, parecía como si lo estuviese seduciendo. El joven de ojos negros se encontraba completamente embobado y tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, puesto que era la primera vez que notaba un cambio en la forma en que Gaara lo miraba. Matsuri se quedó observando otros cinco minutos más detrás de una columna y cuando notó que Sai se puso a jugar con los pies de Gaara por debajo de la mesa sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Ya no necesitaba más evidencias. Se notaba a kilómetros que esos dos estaban coqueteando mutuamente.

Todo era muy extraño para ella, Sai era su amigo, Gaara su tutor, ella y Sai estaban enamorada de su tutor. Pero Su amigo y su tutor se atraían. Sai y Gaara eran hombres.

Esto último le parecía lo más chocante de todo. Era la primera vez que sentía una desilusión amorosa, pero al mismo tiempo sentía curiosidad de cómo sería una relación entre personas del mismo sexo. No estaba acostumbrada a ver esas cosas en la aldea y tampoco en su casa se hablaba del tema. Cuando volvió a mirarlos, ya era evidente que existía esa fuerte atracción entre esos dos, pero ninguno parecía avanzar hacia el siguiente nivel. Por lo que podía notar, Sai era el más cariñoso y el que tomaba la iniciativa y Gaara parecía el que lo provocaba y seducía para que el azabache reaccionara así.

—"Desde que los conocí a los dos supe que eran muy buenos amigos. Demasiado cercanos… Siempre se preocupaban del otro y hasta parecía que en ocasiones se conectaban con la mente. No me cabe la menor duda que eso mutuo, tarde o temprano algo tendría que pasar para que se dieran cuenta, al menos Gaara, ya que Sai me confesó que estaba enamorado de él desde lo que lo vio y ha estado mucho tiempo reprimiendo sus sentimientos. No debo entrometerme, sería injusto para Sai. Después de todo, gracias a él Gaara cambió y se comporta de una forma más normal. No tengo el derecho de entrometerme. No tengo…" — pensaba comenzando a sentir un fuerte nudo en la garganta y a nublarse la vista. Al rato sintió un calor quemar su mejilla. Se dio media vuelta para regresar al baño. Por más aceptado que tenía que sus sentimientos hacia Gaara no eran correspondidos, no podía evitar el hecho de sentirse destrozada.

Sai y Gaara seguían conversando en el casino, y al escuchar el sonido de la campana comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados para buscar a Matsuri.

—Dijo que iría al baño, pero ¿por qué se habrá demorado tanto? — preguntó Gaara.

—No creo que esté con la regla. Tampoco creo que esté mal del estómago. — dijo Sai poniéndose de pie. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando escuchó a su amigo decir eso. —Yo llevaré su bolso. Vamos a esperarla fuera del baño, tal vez se está maquillando o conversando con alguna compañera.

El joven de ojos verdes se quedó callado en todo el camino y siguió a su amigo. Al llegar al baño de mujeres, justo vieron salir a Matsuri. Tenía el rostro recién lavado y sonreía de forma natural.

—Chicos, lo lamento… - dijo la mujer riendo. —Fui a comprar algo al puesto de afuera y luego me vine al baño, por eso es que recién estoy saliendo. — añadió con la voz debilitada. Al intentar terminar de decir la frase se perdió su voz por completo y comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras intentaba seguir sonriendo. Se sintió horrible en esos momentos. No había tenido el tiempo de aguantarse las ganas de llorar, hubiese preferido mil veces estar sola en su habitación, pero estaba ahí, al frente de sus dos mejores amigos del Instituto, llorando por amor.

Tanto Sai como Gaara no entendieron lo que sucedía, se miraban mutuamente sin saber qué hacer hasta que el azabache fue a consolarla. El pelirrojo se quedó callado y observaba como su amigo abrazaba a la chica y le acariciaba la espalda. En esos momentos Gaara sintió impotencia, ya que si él se hubiera topado en esa situación no hubiera sido capaz de abrazarla ni de consolarla debidamente. Le sobraban dedos de la mano al contar las veces que había deseado abrazar a alguien, y en ese instante sentía que con Matsuri no tenía la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo.

Luego de varios minutos con ella, la joven se tranquilizó. No quiso dar sus verdaderas razones de por qué había rompido en llanto, solo les dijo que tenía un compañero en una clase que le gustaba pero que lo había visto con otra chica durante el receso. Por supuesto Gaara encontró esa escusa creíble, pero Sai dudaba por completo de las palabras de esa chica porque sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Gaara.

Esa tarde, antes de volver a sus respectivas casas del pueblo, Sai y Matsuri habían quedado en juntarse cerca del paradero de buses una media hora antes de que el bus saliera. La joven parecía que había superado el tema porque cuando Sai le preguntó la verdadera razón, ella le dio la verdadera explicación de la forma más natural posible, sin quebrarse en ningún momento.

—No me voy a entrometer entre ustedes, pero si llegan a ser novios, cuídalo muy bien. — dijo la chica con seguridad.

— ¿Novios? — preguntó Sai quedando completamente rojo. — ¿Tú crees que de verdad tengo una posibilidad con Gaara? — volvió a preguntar avergonzado y rascándose la nuca.

—Claro que sí. Ya te lo expliqué hace un rato. Lo estuve meditando toda la tarde y llegué a la conclusión de que esa relación hace rato dejó de ser amistad. Si hasta parecen novios, aunque son muy tímidos, le falta soltarse más. Yo creo que deberían dar el siguiente paso para que se tengan más confianza.

— ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? — preguntó Sai poniéndose más rojo todavía.

—Que le pidas que sea tu novio, tonto. — dijo Matsuri riendo. —De verdad te pones tonto cuando te imaginas cosas pervertidas.

Sai se quedó callado y sonrió tímidamente.

— ¡Hey! — se escuchó un grito a lo lejos que sobresaltó a ambos. Era Gaara que se acercaba con una maleta con ruedas. Él era el único que se había cambiado de ropa, ya que Matsuri y Sai seguían con el uniforme del Instituto. Ambos jóvenes miraron al pelirrojo que vestía un chaleco muy grueso de color gris con motivos tribales en la parte superior, unos pantalones de algodón color verde musgo y unas zapatillas de montaña. Cubría su cabeza con un gorro del mismo tono a su chaleco.

—"Te ves increíble" — pensó Sai mirándolo fijamente de pies a cabeza.

—Ustedes siempre andan conversando a mis espaldas. — dijo Gaara molesto y culpando con la mirada a Sai.

—No es culpa de él, yo le dije que viniera a despedirse antes. Él irá mañana al pueblo y yo no estaré ese día porque me iré al campo con mi familia esta misma noche. ¡Ah! Y recuerda que hay fin de semana largo, así que no veré a Sai hasta el martes. — dijo Matsuri acercándose al azabache y dándole un abrazo posesivo.

Gaara miró hacia otro lado como un gato enojado cuando observó como la chica se aferró al artista.

—Matsuri, te extrañaré tanto— le dijo Sai aceptando el abrazo.

Gaara comenzó a apretar los dientes y cerró sus ojos.

—Yo igual… — le respondía Matsuri poniendo un tono dramático. Por dentro se mordía la lengua para no reír, ya que comenzaba a notar la tensión que estaba ocasionando.

A esas alturas ya se le notaba la vena en la frente al pobre de Gaara.

—Yo… - dijo el pelirrojo intentando no sonar pesado. — También tengo que despedirme de Sai. Es mi turno. —añadió en voz baja y sintiéndose un poco tonto al decir eso.

—Claro, despístese con calma, te estaré esperando en el bus, Gaara. — dijo la joven poniéndose de pie y entrando al bus que estaba unos pasos más adelante del paradero.

Sai lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios. El menor le dedicó una fría mirada y luego se fijó si Matsuri había entrado al bus, una vez que se aseguró de eso se acercó al azabache.

— ¿De verdad que no están saliendo juntos? — preguntó el joven de ojos verdes con el ceño fruncido.

—Pones un rostro muy tierno cuando estás celoso, Gaara. — dijo el artista sonriéndole con picardía.

—No estoy celoso.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana. — dijo Sai cruzándose de brazos para dar a entender que no tenía intención de mostrarle afecto al pelirrojo.

—Oye, ¿no te vas a despedir? — preguntó Gaara sorprendido y decepcionado al mismo tiempo.

—Adiós.

Una mueca hizo el pelirrojo por la fría respuesta de su amigo y de pronto una frase pasó por su cabeza;

"…Si te vas a andar deprimiendo sin hacer ni decir nada, no conseguirás mucho. Yo no puedo adivinar qué pasa por tu mente. Así que si quieres algo, no tengas miedo de ser sincero."

—Despídete como siempre. — exigió el pelirrojo un poco avergonzado por lo que decía.

—Oh, así me gusta. — dijo Sai poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su amigo. Este seguía un poco nervioso, pero cuando sintió los fuertes y grandes brazos de Sai rodear su cuerpo se alivió rápidamente. —Nos vemos mañana. — le dijo separándose un poco y mirándolo a los ojos. Le acarició el cabello pasando su mano por debajo del gorro y después le besó la mejilla lentamente, tocando la suave mejilla del chico con sus carnosos labios. Gaara reaccionó echándose hacia atrás y se tapó parte del rostro con la bufanda que llevaba puesta.

—No hagas esas cosas aquí. — se quejó el joven de ojos verdes. —Nos vemos mañana… — añadió dándose media vuelta y caminando a paso rápido para subirse al bús.

Cuando fue a sentarse al lado de Matsuri esta lo notó agitado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó la joven un poco preocupada. — ¿Sai te dejó así? — volvió a preguntar sonriéndole.

—No me sucede nada. — respondió aun ocultándose entre su bufanda. —Ese tonto de Sai… — se quejó en voz baja.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>嘿，你有没有喜欢的章节？写评论，请 (●´ω｀●)<p>

Hi, Did you like the chapter? Write a comment, please. (●´ω｀●)

Hola, ¿te gustó el capítulo? Escribe un comentario, por favor. (●´ω｀●)

Y no olviden dejar esta historia en_ favorito_s (?)

Lis Phantomhive, gracias por comentar 3 Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Se pudo ver más SaiGaa que de costumbre xd


	21. Cambio de roles

**Antes de leer el capítulo:** Agradezco a las chiquillas que se han pasado a dejarme un comentario. - Saya y Liz - (Sigan su ejemplo) Un comentario en mi ff es como una paga y una forma de saber que existen y que no solo son los chinos que observan estas letras desde el otro lado del mundo. Esto lo digo porque he visto en mis estadísticas que los chinos ven y visitan este FF ¿Es raro? Yo creo que sí, porque nunca he leído el comentario de una persona china. Maldetos chinos que se esconden en sus murallas... Por eso no se extrañen que de repente coloque mensajes en chino xD (No es que sepa chino, me ayudo del traductor de google)

我看著你。 ॓_॔

水稻是美味. 而你，你是美妙的。

* * *

><p><span>Cambio de Roles<span>

El bus ya había salido de los terrenos del Instituto y había pasado al frente de la escuela pública. Dentro del vehículo, se encontraba Matsuri feliz de ver a Gaara a su lado. No podía dejar de encontrarlo encantador a pesar de esa personalidad tan especial que tenía. Durante el camino de regreso al pueblo intercambiaron un par de palabras y la chica notaba que el pelirrojo seguía siendo tan serio con ella como de costumbre.

—Me bajo aquí, nos vemos el martes. — dijo la joven poniéndose de pie y buscando una de sus maletas en la parte superior de su asiento.

—Nos vemos, repasa para tu examen. — le dijo Gaara antes de que Matsuri se bajara del bus.

El joven de ojos verdes suspiró y miró por la ventana. El pueblo era tan pequeño, que estaba muy cerca de llegar a su casa. Cuando finalmente llegó, se bajó y se despidió del chofer, costumbre que empezó a tener hace unas pocas semanas atrás.

Al llegar a su casa entró deprisa para buscar a sus hermanos. Encontró a su hermano casi desnudo si no fuera por la toalla que tenía amarrada a la cintura. Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato en medio del salón.

— ¡Gaara! Me alegro que hayas llegado. Me tenías un poco preocupado. Sabíamos que en el Instituto estabas seguro, pero aun así estábamos un poco asustados. Ese huracán que pasó hace una semana fue bastante fuerte. El techo de la casa salió volando y con los vecinos tuvimos que reconstruirlo. — contaba el castaño sentándose en el sillón de la sala de estar.

— ¿Temari se encuentra bien? — preguntó el pelirrojo tomando asiento en el sillón que estaba al frente de su hermano.

—Sí, ella está bien. Ya está que nace nuestro sobrino o sobrina. Ya ni me acuerdo qué era...

— Ah, qué bien… ¿Vas a salir ahora? — Gaara no entendía por qué a esas horas de la tarde su hermano recién se había duchado.

—Pues, no ahora. Saldré en un rato más. Me iré a cambiar. — dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de esa habitación.

El pelirrojo se decepcionó un poco. Le hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con su hermano ya que no lo veía hace casi dos semanas. Se sacó el gorro que tenía puesto y la bufanda. Luego sus zapatillas y se recostó en el sillón cómodamente para sentir el aroma hogareño. La pequeña chimenea estaba encendida y daba un calor muy agradable. La poca luz que entraba por las ventanas y sumado a que estaba atardeciendo, hacía que el ambiente se volviera ideal para tomar una siesta. De poco se fue acomodando y abrazó un cojín con sus brazos. Sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse al igual que todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y en unos pocos minutos quedó profundamente dormido.

En el Instituto ANBU aún se encontraba Sai. Le había dicho a Gaara y a Matsuri que iría el sábado a la aldea, pero en realidad se iba juntar con Kankuro esa noche. No sabía lo que le esperaba, pero tenía que hacerlo, sino, sabía que su relación con el pelirrojo podía correr peligro.

—"Si lo que me dijo Matsuri es verdad, entonces puede que Gaara sienta lo mismo que yo. En ese caso, si empezamos a salir, su hermano estará más molesto conmigo y además se molestará con él. Dijo que nos iba a separar si algo pasaba entre los dos. " — pensaba el azabache sumergido en la bañera. —"Solo espero que Kankuro me deje en paz. Tendré que seguir la corriente hasta que logre simpatizarle. Tal vez si le caigo bien me pueda aceptar como soy… ¡Ah, Maldición! No creo que resulte, no sé qué hacer para cambiar su mentalidad." — seguía con su rostro sumergido en el agua caliente.

A las ocho de la noche Sai se encontraba dentro de un supermercado del pueblo. Había tenido el permiso de Danzou para salir, y había hablado con Minato para decirle que iría a su casa el sábado por la mañana. De pronto, apareció un hombre en la entrada del super llevando un abrigo negro y largo y un sombrero oscuro. Al azabache le costó reconocer que era el hermano de Gaara, de hecho hasta le sorprendió que ese sujeto se le acercara y comenzara a hablarle, pero cuando escuchó su voz pudo darse cuenta de quién era en realidad. Luego de un corto intercambio de palabras, Kankuro le ordenó salir de ese lugar y que lo siguiera.

Sai estaba sospechando que algo raro tramaba ese chico. No entendía mucho la situación y aun así no se alejaba a más de tres pasos de él. Después de caminar un par de cuadras, entraron a una casa muy acogedora, pero que por dentro se veía lúgubre por la escasa iluminación.

—Sígueme, Sai… — dijo Kankuro tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo hasta llegar a una habitación con un monitor encendido. Parecía que era la habitación de un adolescente por la cantidad de cuadernos y libros que habían en una repisa, también había una consola de videojuegos tirada en el suelo, y equipo de deportes. Un muchacho de cabello largo y castaño comía unas frituras acostado sobre un colchón. Sai intentó verlo con más detalle, y pudo notar que sus ojos eran de color lila muy claro, muy parecidos al color de una perla.

—Neji, ¿Ya está en camino? — preguntó haciendo que el joven aludido llegara a saltar de la cama y apagara el monitor de golpe.

— ¡Podrían haber tocado la puerta! — se quejó sentándose y enciendo la luz. —Oh, ¿ese es tu amigo? — preguntó refiriéndose a Sai.

—La puerta estaba abierta. — respondió mirándolo enojado. —Y sí, él tiene el problema…

—Bien, llamaré a Shino para ver dónde andan. — dijo tomando un celular y marcando unos cuantos números. Se retiró de la habitación y fue hablar en el pasillo.

Sai no podía sentirse más extraño en esos momentos. Al único que conocí era a Kankuro, pero aun así, tenía un poco de miedo porque todos sabían lo que sucedería en un rato más, menos él.

—Dice que llegan en cinco minutos. Ignoren este desastre, esta pieza está hecha un asco. Anoche vino toda mi clase a cantar karaoke y estuvieron todos metidos aquí. La habitación del fondo es para que tu amigo pase la noche, después arreglamos el tema del dinero. — dijo seriamente y comenzando a limpiar los alrededores.

El joven artista no hallaba que decir estando de pie y solo podía observar a Kankuro que estaba al lado suyo.

—Disculpa. — interrumpió el silencio que había en el cuarto. Si no fuera por el ruido que hacía Neji mientras limpiaba, no habría ni sonidos en ese lugar.

— ¿Dime? — preguntó Kankuro volteándose a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó un poco nervioso.

—Ya lo verás, tú solo hazle caso a los mayores.

Sai bajó la mirada un poco decepcionado con la respuesta. Esperaba que Kankuro le contara con detalle o que al menos le diera una idea, pero no sabía qué pensar ya que su respuesta no le había dado mucha información. Lo único que podía hacer en ese rato era imaginarse su destino. De pronto tocaron el timbre y Neji salió corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Se escucharon unas voces de mujeres y la voz de un hombre. Sai estaba completamente seguro que jamás había escucha esas voces en su vida. Miró a Kankuro con preocupación y este le sonrió.

—No te asustes, todo irá bien. La mayoría de mis amigos lo han hecho. — dijo dándole unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro.

Cuando esas personas llegaron hasta la habitación de Neji, Sai pudo observarlos de cerca. La voz del hombre era de Shino, un chico de lo más misterioso que se cubría con lentes y una gran bufanda. Al parecer él era con quien Neji estaba hablando por teléfono hace unos minutos atrás. Al lado del joven había dos mujeres ya mayores, pero que no sobrepasaban los treinta años, ambas estaban bien maquilladas y peinadas. Además andaban muy abrigadas, pero de un segundo a otro se fueron sacando la ropa hasta quedar solo con un minivestido. Se acercaron a Sai cuando Neji lo señaló con el dedo.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — dijo Sai mirando de un lado a otro. Una de las mujeres que tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones, lo tomó de un brazó y le sonrió. La otra mujer, rubia natural, de ojos miel, hizo lo mismo del otro lado. El joven de ojos negros seguía confundido, pero la cálida sonrisa y el buen trato que recibía de esas mujeres lo hicieron sentirse cómodo.

—Sai, estás en buenas manos. — dijo Kankuro mirándolo seriamente. —Con esto volverás a ser normal.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó del hermano de Gaara, ya que esas mujeres comenzaron a llevarlo casi arrastrando a la habitación del fondo. Sai había entendido lo que estaba sucediendo al ver la enorme cama de dos plazas que tenía al frente de sus ojos.

En la habitación de Neji, Kankuro se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a sacar algunas frituras que había en un envase desechable casi vacío. Shino comenzó a leer una revista de videojuegos y Neji encendió el televisor. Nadie habló por más de quince minutos, pero luego ambos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se miraron entre todos.

—Me pregunto si ya habrán empezado… — dijo Kankuro rompiendo la tensa atmósfera que se vivía en la habitación.

Neji se puso de pie e hizo una señal con el dedo para indicar silencio. Luego comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el pasillo. Volvió a hacer una señal, pero esta vez con sus manos, para indicar que lo siguieran. Fue así que los tres jóvenes fueron caminando cuidosamente por ese oscuro pasillo. La puerta estaba entreabierta donde se encontraba Sai con las mujeres, pero solo se veía una pequeña línea de luz. Los tres se quedaron en silencio y cerraron sus ojos para agudizar su sentido de la audición. Sus rostros tomaron una fuerte tonalidad roja cuando lograron escuchar claramente lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro. Nunca lograron ver nada, pero después de estar casi veinte minutos escuchando lo que ocurría allí dentro, se fueron a la sala de estar a tomar una cerveza bien helada. Ninguno hablaba y todos estaban con la cabeza agachada.

Al día siguiente, las mujeres no se encontraban en esa casa. Se habían ido del pueblo después de haber recibido su pago. Shino se había ido la noche anterior y Neji seguía en su casa, al igual que Kankuro. Este último esperaba a Sai para acompañarlo a la casa de los Namikaze. Ambos estaban en la sala de estar conversando sobre el trabajo que tenían a medio tiempo. El joven de ojos color perla se encontraba sentado en un sillón de cuero, y el otro estaba de pie apoyado en la pared al lado de un viejo televisor.

De pronto apareció el artista con una bella sonrisa en sus labios. Parecía más alto y maduro. Era casi como si esa noche hubiese tenido una metamorfosis de cuerpo y mente. Además su ropa lo hacía verse aún más atractivo; vestía con unos pantalones burdeos, zapatos negros de suela y cordones blancos, y una camisa negra abotonada.

—Buenos días. — saludó Sai muy animado y lleno de vitalidad.

Los otros dos jóvenes saludaron mirándolo detenidamente. Lo saludaron intentando no recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero era evidente que no podía pensar en otra cosa por el comportamiento tan reluciente del muchacho.

Kankuro abrió y cerró los ojos para dejar de lado todos esos pensamientos morbosos y le sonrió también. Ambos se fueron de esa casa y caminaron por el pueblo en dirección a la casa de Naruto. Durante el trayecto estuvieron conversando sobre deportes y cosas de la vida diaria. La charla era fluida y a Sai le alegrara que fuese así, ya que podía notar que su relación con el hermano de Gaara había mejorado considerablemente después de esa noche. Hasta podía decirse que ya se tenían más confianza y se agradaban mutuamente.

Luego de unos minutos, se separaron y Sai caminó solo hasta la casa de los Namikaze. Cuando llegó a su destino, tocó la puerta y esperó que le abrieran. Kushina se asomó a mirar, y cuando distinguió a Sai, su rostro sereno se fue transformando por completo.

— ¡Sai! — gritó con alegría y abrazándolo con todas su fuerzas. — ¡Llegaste, Sai!

El artista comenzaba a quedar morado de lo fuerte que lo apretaba. Cuando la mujer se calmó, se disculpó por la brutalidad del abrazo, y luego comenzó a bombardearlo con decenas de preguntas. Habían pasado tanto tiempo desde que no lo veía que quería ponerse al día con todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido en el Instituto.

Después de una larga charla en la cocina mientras desayunaban, el joven de ojos negros se retiró para ir a dejar su ropa y artículos personales a la habitación de Naruto. El rubio dormía profundamente mientras ordenaba sus cosas.

Entre iba y venía, el timbre había sonado. Kushina estaba tomando un gran sorbo de café cuando lo escuchó y se paró inmediatamente para ir a abrir.

—Señora Namikaze. — dijo Gaara que se encontraba de pie y esperando que justamente esa persona le abriera la puerta. Vestía una tenida simple, una camiseta negra, encima una camisa a cuadros de color verde, totalmente abierta, pantalón café y zapatillas de montaña.

—Ah, Gaara… — dijo en voz baja la mujer mirándolo detenidamente. Si hubiese visto a ese chico antes de conocer a Sai, de seguro le habría dado una fuerte bofeteada sin pensarlo, pero ese pensamiento se le fue rápidamente después de todo lo que Sai le había contado esa mañana. Sabía que el pelirrojo había cambiado, que ya no era el mismo niño malcriado y violento que había golpeado a Naruto hace años. Pese a ello le causaba un poco de miedo al verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Quiero disculparme por la actitud que tuve con su hijo hace unos años atrás. — dijo mirándola con arrepentimiento y sin dejar de sonar serio.

La mujer se quedó callada al escuchar sus disculpas. Más bien, se había quedado en blanco, no se movía, no hablaba, no pestañeaba y por poco no respiraba. Su mano comenzó a temblar y apretó con fuerza sus dientes.

Un sonido muy fuerte puso término a la ansiedad que estaba sufriendo Kushina.

El causante de ese estruendo lo había producido una fuerte bofeteada que la pelirroja le había propinado al menor. Este se había dejado golpear y su mejilla pronto tomó un color rojizo. La mujer era tremendamente fuerte y no se había medido en ese golpe. Gaara bajó la mirada y no dijo nada. Tampoco se había sobado la mejilla. Le dolía, pero comprendía que ese dolor no se comparaba en nada con lo que ella tuvo que haber sufrido en esa época que Naruto pasó un tiempo en el hospital por su culpa.

—Estás perdonado. Pero la próxima vez que le hagas daño a Naruto, no será una bofetada. — amenazó la pelirroja mirándolo seriamente. Gaara asintió con la cabeza, y esta le sonrió extendiendo su mano. El menor con curiosidad le tomó la mano y ambos se dieron un apretón. —Eres un buen chico. — añadió invitándolo a pasar a su casa. — Sai está arreglando sus cosas arriba, si quieres puedes esperarlo aquí.

—No. — dijo Gaara retrocediendo para salir de la casa. —Yo solo venía a disculparme. No venía a verlo a él.

— ¿A no? — dijo Kushina sonriéndole con picardía. —Podrías aprovechar de saludarlo.

—Lo he visto toda la semana. — respondió inquieto y mirando hacia un lado.

— ¡Gaara! — se escuchó un grito del segundo piso. Luego se escucharon unos pasos fuertes en las escaleras y de pronto apareció Sai sonriéndole. El menor sonrió por un instante y luego volvió a la tranquilidad que solía tener.

El artista al ver el rostro sonriente de Kushina y a Gaara dentro de la casa, supuso que ya habían mejorado su relación. Cuando comenzó a mirar fijamente el rostro de su amigo notó que tenía la mejilla roja.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó acercándose a él y pasando su mano delicadamente sobre el rostro del joven. —Lo tienes hinchado, ¿Te pasaste a golpear? — Gaara reaccionó echándose hacia atrás e intentando no mirarlo a los ojos.

—No es nada… — respondió el pelirrojo. Kushina rio un poco nerviosa. Sai la miró sin entender nada. El joven de ojos verdes insistió varias veces que no le pasaba nada hasta casi enojarse. El azabache aun preocupado, prefirió no seguir preguntando.

—Si quieren vayan a jugar al parque y vuelven a la hora de almuerzo. Los estaré esperando con ramen casero. — dijo la mujer juntando la palma de sus manos y mostrándose animada.

—"No somos niños" — pensó Gaara mirándola fijamente. Kushina se dio cuenta de esa amenazante mirada y comenzó a reír muy fuerte de los nervios.

—Bien, iremos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. — dijo Sai llevándose a Gaara lejos de la animada risa de la mujer.

Después de caminar por unas cuadras, llegaron al frente de la casa del pelirrojo. El joven de ojos verdes se había detenido repentinamente y el azabache también se había detenido para observarlo con curiosidad.

—Tenemos que hablar. — dijo Gaara seriamente y guiándolo hasta entrar a su casa. Sai parecía preocupado, pues el tono que había ocupado su amigo no lo hacía imaginarse algo bueno. —No hay nadie en mi casa. Temari volverá en dos horas más. — añadió abriendo la puerta y entrando. Sai hizo lo mismo y fue llevado hasta la habitación del menor.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hablar? — preguntó un poco nervioso.

—Sobre lo que te iba a decir ayer. — dijo Gaara alzando la vista para mirar directamente los ojos del artista. Al hacer esto, notó que algo en él había cambiado. Por un momento pensó que se había hecho algo en el cabello, tal vez lo tenía más corto, o tal vez comenzaba a crecerle vello facial. También se le ocurrió que había crecido de estatura o que su piel no estaba tan pálida como lo acostumbrado. Después de inspeccionarlo durante escasos segundos pudo darse cuenta que no era nada de eso y tampoco se le ocurría qué podría ser.

— ¿Qué me ibas a decir ayer? — preguntó Sai sonriendo y sentándose en la cama de Gaara.

—Eh... — dijo el pelirrojo intentando recordar lo que estaba a punto de decir hace un rato. Se había sonrojado un poco pues nunca se había distraído tanto en su vida y tampoco podía creer que todo el "discurso" que había preparado la noche anterior se le había ido de la mente en un segundo.

—Gaara…

El joven alzó la vista y lo miró avergonzado.

—Te noto cambiado. — dijo sentándose al lado de él. No era lo que quería decir desde ayer, pero como no lo recordaba con exactitud optó por responderle eso.

— ¿Tú crees? — preguntó rascándose la nuca.

—Sí, pero no sé qué te hiciste…

—Ah, bueno, ayer perdí mi virginidad. — dijo Sai sonriéndole animado.

El pelirrojo sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago, como si alguien le estuviese apretando todos sus órganos internos. No sabía si era verdad o si solo era una broma. Miró los ojos de su amigo y este lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí.

Gaara se sentía intranquilo. Su amigo ya tenía casi dieciocho, pero jamás pensó que le sucedería algo como eso. Solo ayer había hablado con él y este no le había comentado nada acerca de los planes que tendría ese día por la noche. Los pensamientos iban y venían en su cabeza.

Sai ya había experimentado "eso" y lo que más le inquietaba pensar, era con quién habría sido. Esa era la siguiente pregunta, ya que él sabía que Sai estaba enamorado de un hombre, pero nunca supo de quién, ya que le era difícil descifrar a Sai en varias ocasiones.

¿Naruto? Se preguntaba. Pero luego recordaba que lo había negado. ¿Entonces quién? ¿De verdad lo había hecho con un hombre? ¿Se puede hacer eso? ¿Cómo? …

El pelirrojo se le ocurrió decenas de preguntas más, pero solo una le daba más vuelta en la cabeza; "¿Con quién?"

Sai no pensó que su amigo se tomaría tanto tiempo en decirle algo más. Estaba consciente de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Ya que para él era algo que podía hacer sin problemas, siempre y cuando, no afectara en su rendimiento en el Instituto y siga al pie de la letra todas las órdenes de Danzou.

— ¿Qué pasa Gaara? — preguntó el azabache para escuchar alguna reacción del menor.

— ¿Con quién lo hiciste? —preguntó seriamente.

— ¿Eso te importa?

Gaara comenzaba a impacientarse y no sabía por qué. Él solo era su amigo, no tenía por qué tomarse tan en serio con quién había sido su primera vez, sin embargo, le molestaba la actitud de Sai. Ahora no hallaba qué responderle. ¿Importarle? Mucho. ¿No importarle? Sería mentirle. ¿Quedarse callado? Otorgar la palabra.

—La pase muy bien anoche… — aprovechó de decir el azabache con una sonrisa maldadosa. Casi como si lo estuviese provocando.

—Mierda. — pronunció esas palabras con sus labios sin emitir algún sonido.

— ¿Ah?

—La verdad es que no me interesa lo que te sucedió anoche.

—Bueno, como quieras… Tampoco quiero saber qué me querías decir ayer en el Instituto antes de que Sasori interrumpiera.

Los dos se estaban mirando enojados mientras se hablaban, casi como si se odiaran de toda la vida. Además, parecía que cada uno estaba consciente de que al abrir la boca lo único que hacían eran estar más cerca de terminar esa discusión en una golpiza. O al menos, eso creían que pasaría.

Continuará…


	22. Entre la espada y la pared

Entra la espada y la pared

Los dos se estaban mirando enojados mientras se hablaban, casi como si se odiaran de toda la vida. Además, parecía que cada uno estaba consciente de que al abrir la boca lo único que hacían eran estar más cerca de terminar esa discusión en una golpiza, o al menos, eso creían que pasaría.

Gaara agarró con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Sai y lo llevó hacia él. Estaban frente a frente, sintiendo la agitada respiración del otro y el calor provocado por la ira. El artista también lo tomó de la ropa para quedar igual.

No se soportaban ni con la mirada, pero aun así, ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirar al otro. Querían comenzar a pelear, pero aun así, no planeaban soltar al otro. Abrían la boca como si se fueran a insultar, pero aun así, nadie se atrevía dirigirle la palabra al otro.

La tensión de esa escena era tan alta, que cada segundo se volvía más incómodo para cada uno. A Sai le temblaban los labios de rabia y a Gaara se le marcaba una vena en la frente.

El primer paso lo dio el pelirrojo, quien tomó impulsó y empujó a su amigo contra la cama para acorralarlo. Se le tiró encima, quedando sentado sobre su abdomen y sujetándole lo brazos contra el colchón.

— ¿Por qué tú me sacas de quicio? — preguntó el joven de ojos verdes mirándolo con una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior. Sentía compasión por ser tan inferior a él en fuerza, cariño por ser su amigo, ira por su actitud tan arrogante, celos por tener otras amistades, admiración por su paciencia, respeto por ser un talentoso artista, y desagrado por su forma de ser tan extraña. Esto último era lo que más le molestaba o tal vez lo que más adoraba. Sin esa forma extraña de ser, no sería Sai. Parte de su esencia era decir comentarios fuera de lugar, sonreír frente a diversas situaciones y ser tan ordenado en su vida. No tenía muy claro esto último y eso le irritaba.

—Gaara. — le susurró el nombre lentamente.

El rostro de Sai se había tranquilizado en el momento en que su espalda chocó contra la cama. Era incómodo tener al menor sujetándole las muñecas con fuerza, pero prefería mil veces estar en esa situación que seguir siendo sujetado desde sus ropas. Le gustaba cualquier tipo de contacto con el pelirrojo pese a que eso significaba sufrir un poco.

—Tú también me desesperas. — le respondió Sai sonriéndole tranquilamente, con eso se refería a que Gaara era el único que podía liberar todos sus males. Los ataques de ira y el descontrol que tenía en su cuerpo y su mente eran causados por la persona que tenía encima de él.

En ese momento ambos se sentían iguales. Pero Sai era más maduro en el sentido de que podía enfriar sus emociones más rápido que Gaara y también le era más fácil ceder ante una pelea porque no quería volver a romper su promesa.

Gaara lo soltó cuando sintió que su amigo se había rendido por completo en fuerza. Se había dado cuenta de esto porque el cuerpo del azabache no se encontraba tenso como el de él y por la expresión tan serena de su rostro.

— ¿No vas a pelear? — le gritó juntando sus dientes al punto de casi gruñir como un animal. Detestaba por completo esa actitud cobarde de Sai.

—No quiero pelear contigo, pero pelearía por ti. — le respondió el mayor en voz baja casi como si estuviese murmurando. — ¿Recuerda que te prometí que no te golpearía?

—Olvida eso, y pelea como un hombre. — retó Gaara dándole un puñetazo en pleno rostro que ni el mismo Sai se lo esperaba. Este solo daba gracias al cielo que el menor había medido su fuerza, no como la vez que lo había enviado al hospital. De igual modo, le llegó a doler toda la mandíbula.

Con una mano libre, no dudó en defenderse de cualquier golpe posible que fuese a recibir, y de paso intentaba moverse para escapar, pero el pelirrojo lo volvía a inmovilizar.

—Si me tienes así, no podremos pelear. — se quejó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Gaara sabía cómo sacar de sus casillas al tranquilo azabache a tal punto que este comenzaba a dudar de su autocontrol.

Finalmente el pelirrojo lo soltó y se puso de pie para tomar una posición de pelea. El artista también se puso de pie, luego se sobó la mejilla y al rato se encontraba concentrado en luchar.

—Te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores. — le dijo Sai sacándose la camisa negra con tanta rabia que se la descosieron tres botones por la fuerza. Quedó solo vistiendo una camiseta blanca sin mangas que le marcaban sus músculos. A Gaara no le sorprendía nada. Si su contrincante tenía el cuerpo más tonificado o fuese más grande que él, no era problema ni tema, ya que compensaba su tamaño y su contextura delgada con la agilidad y la fuerza innata que poseía.

Fue entonces que ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo y avanzaron hacia al otro para agarrarse a golpes. Entre puñetazos y patadas, el pelirrojo lo volvía a acorralar solo que esta vez en la pared. Era difícil de creer que toda esa situación se había armado por una discusión completamente absurda, pero a esas alturas ninguno de los dos pensaba en eso. Por una parte, Gaara solo quería saciar su sed de lucha. Después de todo, pelear era algo que le gustaba. Y Sai solo quería defender su orgullo.

De lejos se podía notar que los ojos verdes del menor denotaban la pasión que sentía en esos momentos, en cambio, los oscuros ojos del joven artista se apreciaban la furia que poco a poco se fue transformando en placer. Le gustaba ver a Gaara tan emocionado por una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

El ambiente se estaba volviendo increíblemente cálido en todos los sentidos. Se seguían mirando, y con el pasar de los segundos ya no parecía que se odiaban. Sus respiraciones nuevamente chocaban entre sí. El sudor corría por sus brazos y su pecho. La ansiedad que le causaba continuar con la tercera ronda era desesperante para los dos. Sin embargo, algo no era normal. Cada uno sabía que seguir forcejeando y golpeándose no bastaría para satisfacerse. Gaara dejó de usar toda su fuerza para mantener a Sai inmovilizado cuando dejó de emocionarse por esa pelea. El azabache se había dado cuenta y aprovechó esa oportunidad para liberarse por completo y apretar los brazos del menor. Los apretaba sin fuerza, tan solo haciendo movimientos intensos y regulares.

— ¿Qué clase de ataque es ese? — le preguntó el pelirrojo avergonzado a más no poder a causa del gusto que le estaba agarrando a las caricias que le daba su amigo en ese lugar.

La mirada del artista había cambiado de un segundo a otro. No le pensaba responder, pero era más que obvio que eso no era un ataque y que esa situación parecía enfocarse en otro sentido. Sai aprovechó el momento de debilidad de Gaara para llevarlo contra la pared. Este no ponía ninguna resistencia y tan solo se dejaba llevar por la curiosidad de saber a dónde llegarían todas esas situaciones.

De pronto, el azabache tomó con un poco de fuerza algunos mechones de su roja cabellera y se relamió los labios.

—Oye… — se escuchó decir a Gaara con un tono de sorpresa. Sus mejillas se le enrojecieron de forma instantánea al ver esa acción. Ya era un hecho que por más extraño que fuese el comportamiento de Sai era algo que le empezaba a gustar más que nunca.

El azabache ya había dejado de jalarle el cabello y ahora se concentraba en dar el siguiente paso. Sin aviso, el artista dio vuelta todo el cuerpo de Gaara dejando su rostro pegado a la pared, luego lo abrazó por detrás apegándose lo más posible y acercó una de sus manos al abdomen del menor con el objetivo de acariciarlo por debajo de la ropa. Esta estimulación provocaba que el pelirrojo sintiera un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Nunca antes lo habían tocado ahí y tampoco creía que fuera capaz de reaccionar de esa forma. Con la mano libre que tenía Sai, aprovechó de cubrir los ojos de su pelirrojo dejándolo con los demás sentido muchos más sensibles.

—No has puesto resistencia. — le susurró seductoramente al oído. Gaara se mordió el labio inferior al sentir el aliento rozar con su rostro. Su sangre comenzaba a calentarse por otras razones. —Si quieres que me detenga, lo haré. — le volvió a susurrar retomando los suaves movimientos circulares que le hacía en su abdomen. Gaara solo podía suspirar y sentir, ya que no lograba ver nada con la mano de Sai tapándole sus ojos. Ahora se había sumergido en una oscuridad, o más bien en una nueva dimensión, que disfrutaba vivir y que por ningún motivo pretendía entender. Por otra parte, Sai no dejaba de sentirse en las nubes al estimularlo con tanta confianza, se encontraba tan excitado como su amigo, y ya era evidente que él tenía control de esa situación, en otras palabras, había domado por completo a ese demonio.

Sai continuó acariciándolo lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos sintiendo el calor y los movimientos que provenían del abdomen del menor. Tenía ganas de seguir avanzando es por eso que metió su mano debajo del pantalón de Gaara y este se sobresaltó al sentir que ahora la mano estaba tocando su entrepierna que solo lo cubría una delgada tela de algodón. Sus movimientos eran limitados a causa del pantalón que llevaba puesto el menor, pero eso no evitaba que el contacto fuese mucho más intenso. Gaara comenzaba a desesperarse, no veía nada, pero sentía la humedad, el calor y la dureza en esa parte de su cuerpo que estaba siendo tocado constantemente. El placer que le producía esto se notaba por las veces que decía en voz baja el nombre del azabache y le temblaban los labios por el sin fin de emociones que se le mezclaban en su cabeza.

Sai, completamente satisfecho con lo que lograba, comenzó a olfatear el cabello del menor y a rosar su nariz por la nuca, no podía dejar de disfrutar y sonreír al hacer esto. Luego posó sus labios por el cuello y le repartió un par de besos detrás de la oreja. Le mordió el lóbulo izquierdo con suavidad y deslizó la punta de su lengua por toda esa zona. Gaara se había inclinado un poco para que el azabache acomodara bien su cabeza. En su interior solo pensaba que eso parecía un extraño sueño. Un extraño y fascinante sueño. Jamás pensó que su mejor amigo estaría haciendo ese tipo de cosas con él. Sobre todo el hecho de darle placer de tantas formas.

De un momento a otro, el joven de ojos verdes parecía que estaba llegando a su límite. Se agarró como pudo de la pared y enterró sus uñas. Dejó su boca entre abierta y tenía pequeños espasmos en todo su cuerpo. Sai seguía tocando su entrepierna con suavidad, pero cada vez aumentaba la velocidad de su movimiento. Su ritmo era constante hasta que en ocasiones apretaba el erecto miembro del joven.

El roce de la ropa con su piel era algo que le incomodaba por completo al pelirrojo, así que en un intento rápido, apretó sus labios y aun con los ojos tapados, comenzó a sacarse el cinturón escuchándose un ligero sonido metálico provocado por las hebillas. Después se desabotonó el pantalón y se bajó el cierre torpemente. Seguía aguantando esos eternos segundos, hasta que se quitó la mano de Sai que seguía encima de su ropa interior y liberó desesperadamente su erección.

Comenzó a masturbarse sin la ayuda de Sai, y este un poco molesto, se unió con las dos manos. El pelirrojo no quiso abrir los ojos a pesar de que el azabache ya no le estaba tapando la vista y entre tantas caricias, se escuchó un suspiro a Gaara, un suspiro un poco más prologando que los anteriores. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y Sai sintió que su mano se manchaba de semen. El resto había caído en la pared y en la mano de Gaara.

Ambos estaba completamente sonrojados, Sai le besó el cabello y lo abrazó posesivamente desde donde estaba. Gaara al fin se atrevía a abrir los ojos y ver con claridad lo que había ocurrido. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, todo su cuerpo seguía agitado y se sentía nervioso al tener a Sai apegado a su espalda abrazándolo.

Cuando vio la pequeña mancha de semen en la pared que comenzaba a gotear lentamente, sus mejillas se enrojecieron aún más por la vergüenza. No podía creer que eso era de él, tampoco podía creer lo que había pasado en su habitación, en plena mañana. No sabía si estar arrepentido o feliz por haber hecho algo tan osado, dejarse llevar no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Una parte de él, no lograba entender por qué Sai había actuado de esa forma. Siempre pensó que esas extrañas costumbres solía tenerla con todos. Sabía que molestar o andar repartiendo afecto era propio de él. Pero lo que había pasado hace un rato era distinto, eso era llegar muy lejos, un afecto demasiado íntimo. Lo más que le preocupaba era que ese tipo de cosas también lo hubiese hecho con otros y que él solo se sumaba a su lista.

Después de un rato pensando esas cosas, Gaara se subió la ropa interior y luego los pantalones. Sai lo volteó con fuerza y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan afectado por mirar los ojos de su amigo. A veces se ponía nervioso porque su mirada parecía la de un acosador, pero esta vez era completamente distinto, mucho más intimidante e incómodo.

El azabache aprovechó que el menor se encontraba quieto y se acercó a sus labios tomándolo de la cintura. El pelirrojo se movió asustado y se fue alejando hasta que chocó contra la pared.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó el joven de ojos verdes que parecía un cachorro asustado.

—Estoy curando tus heridas. — le respondió Sai sonriéndole tiernamente y tocando el pecho del chico con una de sus manos. El pelirrojo sentía que su corazón latía tan rápido que chocaba con la palma del azabache. —Te dije que te curaría todas las heridas del corazón.

—P-pero, tú. Tú no tienes que hacer todo esto, me basta con que actúes como siempre. Esto ya fue demasiado. — dijo Gaara sin pensar lo que decía. En su mente se contradecía todo lo que estaba hablando en ese instante. Lo único que quería saber era la razón de ese cariño tan desmedido. Le aterraba pensar que Sai estuviese jugando con él o peor aún, practicando para hacer eso después con el supuesto hombre que amaba. No le gustaba ninguna de las dos ideas. Él solo quería vivir una vida tranquila, alejado de los problemas, pero con Sai estaba lejos de llegar a eso, pues este siempre tenía algún motivo para desordenar su rutina.

—Tú me gustas, Gaara. Me gustas mucho. Cuando hago esto es porque voy en serio. — le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sus pálidas mejillas se encendieron rápidamente. Había liberado el secreto que lo obligaba reprimir sus sentimientos cada vez que estaba con él.

Gaara abrió los ojos a más no poder. Su mar de dudas despareció en el segundo que escuchó esas palabras. Sintió una gran felicidad por saber que podía llegar a hacer que otra persona sintiera algo por él, aunque realmente estaba más contento por saber que se trataba de Sai.

—Qué bien. — le respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo tímidamente y sonando como si estuviese aliviado.

El artista lo abrazó con fuerza cuando escuchó su respuesta. No entendió el significado por completo, pero le bastaba con ser aceptado por él, y nadie más que él. El joven de ojos verdes también lo abrazó y cerró sus ojos. Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que el mayor interrumpió.

—Oye Gaara — le decía mientras lo abrazaba. — ¿Te puedo dar un beso? — preguntó con inseguridad pensando que el menor se negaría sin pensarlo.

El pelirrojo se puso mucho más nervioso que antes. Todo lo que estaba experimentando con el azabache era nuevo para él, y el tema del beso no era ajeno.

—Espera, quiero limpiarme las manos y sacarme esto. — le respondió agachando la cabeza y separándole del mayor. Sai observó lo torpe que parecía Gaara al buscar unos pañuelos desechables y regresar al lugar donde estaba. Le pasó un poco a Sai para que también se limpiara la mano y cuando parecía que ambos estaban listos, lo miró con un poco de miedo. Este le sonrió amablemente haciendo que el pelirrojo desviara la mirada.

— ¿Y ahora? — preguntó Sai acercándose lentamente a Gaara.

El pelirrojo no estaba seguro de lo estaba a punto de suceder. Jamás pasó por su cabeza besar a su amigo. El azabache notaba lo nervioso que se encontraba y volviendo a repetir lo que había hecho desde un comienzo, le tapó los ojos al joven con una de sus manos. Se fue acercando lentamente hasta que un fuerte golpe rompió toda la atmósfera de esa escena. Ambos llegaron a saltar del susto y se separaron inmediatamente a observar que había ocurrido.

El hermano mayor de Gaara se encontraba al lado de la puerta, con su puño apoyado en el mueble que acaba de golpear. Su fuerte respiración se escuchaba en toda la habitación del menor. Los ojos del castaño parecían los de un asesino.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Lo sé, soy un troll. Por favor, quiero leer comentarios sobre el capítulo DX En el capítulo anterior no recibí ninguno :C y según mis estadísticas, hubo gente que lo leyó. El siguiente mensaje es para mis seguidores chinos;<p>

中国。我爱你用我所有的心脏。我是一个洋葱。


	23. Dejar en claro y huir

Dejar en claro y huir

Sai había perdido toda la confianza y seguridad que tenía en esos momentos tan solo al ver los ojos amenazantes de Kankuro. Intentó tragar saliva como pudo, y por poco se atora. Gaara gruñó al ver a su hermano ahí parado y caminó hacia él lentamente.

Si alguien hubiese hecho una comparación para saber cuál era el aura más terrible entre esos dos, hubiera sido imposible llegar a un resultado claro, ya que los dos Sabaku eran lo suficientemente aterradores en esas circunstancias.

— ¿Se iban a besar? ¿Verdad? — preguntó Kankuro con el ceño fruncido e intentando controlar su fuerte respiración. —Maldito bastardo. — le dijo refiriéndose a Sai. —No te sirvió de nada pasar la noche con esas putas. Sigues siendo un enfermo de mierda.

— ¡Cállate! — Gaara gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Su voz había salido tan fuerte que a Kankuro se le erizó toda la piel. — ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso tú planeaste todo?

Cada pregunta atemorizaba aún más al castaño. Este comenzó a retroceder lentamente porque le era difícil enfrentarse a la furia de Gaara en su estado más peligroso. Definitivamente el aura aterradora del pelirrojo superaba a la de su hermano mayor.

—¡Vete de aquí! — volvió a gritar el menor empujando a su hermano y cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Luego le puso seguro para quedar encerrado en la habitación con el artista.

De lejos se escuchaba unos pasos en la escalera y alguien hablando en voz alta. Temari había llegado un poco asustada para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Cuando vio a su hermano tirado en el piso con una expresión de susto fue mayor su duda.

Sai había quedado con la boca abierta al ver toda esa escena. Gaara tan solo volvió a gruñir y luego suspiró para intentar calmarse. Cuando se dio media vuelta para regresar con el azabache, lo pilló tapándose la boca e intentando no reír. El menor lo quedó mirando raro, no entendía el por qué de su risa.

— ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? — preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

Sai intentó hablar pero el ataque de risa volvía solo para interrumpirlo. Gaara esperó enojado que se le pasara y cuando estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia, el azabache ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

—No te enojes, Gaara. — le dijo el azabache sonriéndole. —Es que, no pensé que serías capaz de cerrarle la puerta a tu hermano.

—Ese desgraciado. — murmuró el pelirrojo desviando la mirada y sonrojándose. —No tenía por qué llegar ahora, se supone que tenía que haber llegado en una hora más. — añadió mirando el reloj de pared que tenía en su habitación.

— ¿Te molesta que nos haya interrumpido? — preguntó acercándose al pelirrojo y agarrándolo de la cintura.

—N-no es eso. — respondió Gaara cerrando sus ojos y haciendo un puchero.

—Te ves tan lindo cuando te pones así. — le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Oye, suéltame. — decía el pelirrojo moviéndose hacia atrás y tropezando con la alfombra.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama y Sai se encontraba sobre el menor. Gaara se puso más nervioso y dándose media vuelta intentó escapar rápidamente gateando, pero Sai se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo y lo acorraló en medio de la cama.

—No te vas a escapar… - le dijo el azabache sonriéndole con malicia y rosando su nariz por la nuca del menor. —Me preguntó qué tanto habrá visto Kankuro…

El pelirrojo llegó a ponerse blanco de tan solo pensarlo. No estaba seguro de qué habría alcanzado a ver. Solo recordó que cuando buscaba pañuelos desechables para limpiarse las manos no sintió nadie que estuviera observando desde la puerta de su habitación. Así que suponía que Kankuro habría llegado unos minutos después. De igual forma le aterraba pensar que estar en esa situación con Sai lo había hecho ignorar cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

—Debo suponer que si me hubiera visto cómo te tocaba allá abajo, y te besaba por aquí, lo más probable es que tu hermano le hubiese dado un ataque. — le susurraba al oído. —Aprovechando que tenemos la puerta cerrada, ¿quieres continuar? — preguntó subiéndole la polera que llevaba puesta el menor y masajeando su abdomen lentamente y metiendo uno de sus dedos en el ombligo.

El pelirrojo se le escapó un gemido al sentir la yema del dedo índice de su amigo tocar esa parte de su cuerpo.

—Me estás gustando mucho, Gaara. Tienes una gran cantidad de zonas erógenas. — le dijo Sai riendo seductoramente y moviendo su dedo para seguir escuchando esas reacciones.

— "¿Erógenas?" — se preguntó el pelirrojo intentando escapar de las traviesas manos del azabache. No podía evitar gemir cada vez que sentía la presión en su ombligo.

—No te escapes… — lo agarró aún más fuerte de la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en la parte baja de la espalda del menor. Gaara tenía su cabeza enterrada en la almohada y podía sentir el peso del cuerpo de Sai sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

—Andas demasiado animado después de todo lo que pasó con mi hermano, ¿qué te sucede? — le preguntó el pelirrojo sin mirarlo a la cara. Se había quedado quieto en esa posición y su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente rígido. El artista había entendido que el pelirrojo no querría seguir con ese juego.

—Ah, bueno, es que, tengo la entrepierna del porte de un buque… — confesó Sai un poco angustiado y sentándose en la cama para contemplar el cuerpo de su amigo que se encontraba boca abajo. —Comienza a doler... y estoy algo ansioso…

Gaara se volteó sobre la cama y luego se sentó cerca de Sai.

—Anda al baño. — le dijo el pelirrojo seriamente. El joven artista sintió una flecha atravesar su estómago. Le era difícil entender cómo Gaara podía llegar a decir esos comentarios tan crueles. Y lo peor es que cuando lo decía, hablaba siendo muy sincero.

—El baño más cercano está en el pasillo y ahí está tu hermano que me quiere moler a golpes. — se quejó el artista apretándose los labios con los dientes. —Ayúdame, Gaara, solo… Solo usa tus manos. — le pedía con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Por nada del mundo lo iba a obligar a hacer algo que él no quisiese, así que solo se limitaba a dar sugerencias o a preguntar.

—Pídele ayuda a esas prostitutas. — le respondió el pelirrojo con un tono molesto.

—Oye, no seas malo. — dijo Sai comenzado a respirar lentamente. —Esas señoritas…— hizo énfasis en esas palabras. —… además de tener mucha experiencia en el tema, me dieron muchos consejos, y contestaron muchas dudas que tenía acerca del sexo entre hombres.

—"¿Realmente existe algo como eso?" — se preguntaba Gaara en tanto muchas cosas extrañas pasaban por su mente. Lo único que se le ocurría en una situación así era el uso de manos y la boca.

—Hace un rato ni te acordabas de eso y ahora me lo vienes a echar en cara cuando tengo el problema… - dijo Sai poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. — Ni modo, tendré que arriesgarme. — agregó abriendo la puerta y encontrándose frente a frente con Temari, la cual estaba un poco agachada. Al ver al azabache se enderezó y comenzó a reír de manera muy sospechosa.

—Hola Temari. — saludó el joven de ojos negros un poco más tranquilo al notar que se trataba de la hermana de Gaara.

—Hola Sai. — saludó la mujer rascándose la nuca. — Quería decirles a ti y a mi hermano que no se preocupen por Kankuro. Lo mandé a comprar algunas verduras. Llegamos un poco antes de lo planeado porque olvidamos la lista de compras. Ya hablaré después con él para arreglar las cosas. Ah, por cierto, no entiendo muy bien lo que pasó, pero creo tener una idea. Sai, no te hagas problemas. Siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa. De alguna forma haré que Kankuro entre en razón. Ese idiota no soporta que alguien esté tan cerca de Gaara. Es medio celoso. Tarde o temprano tendrá que entender que personas como tú hay en todos lados y son cosas de gustos…

—"Por favor que se calle." — pensaba el artista apretando el picaporte de la puerta con fuerza. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más tendría que aguantar en esas condiciones.

—Ten todo mi apoyo, Sai. Conozco poca gente que admita tener una orientación sexual diferente a la mayoría, pero sé que existen y son tan normales como el resto del mundo. Si Kankuro hace otro estúpido intento por cambiarte, solo avísame para que vaya a darle su merecido. No sé de dónde habrá sacado esas ideas tan descabelladas, es un cabeza hueca…

—Temari, por favor — dijo Sai que le comenzaban a temblar las rodillas.

—Oh, qué te sucede Sai, te noto un poco pálido. Creo que más pálido que de costumbre.- dijo la rubia un poco asustada.

—Tu hermano me dejó así. - dijo el azabache con dificultad y señalando su pantalón. La mujer miró detenidamente para entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando fijó su mirada en la entrepierna de Sai pudo darse cuenta que había un enorme bulto que empujaba toda la tela del pantalón hacia adelante. Por un momento pensó que se había metido algún objeto en el pantalón, pero al ver la forma que tenía, supo en seguida qué estaba ocurriendo. Todo su rostro se enrojeció rápidamente y llevó sus manos a la boca. —Estoy que reviento…

Temari se quedó callada y agarró con fuerza la muñeca de Sai y lo lanzó prácticamente al baño que estaba a unos pasos de allí. Luego le cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — dijo antes de ingresar a la pieza. El pequeño pelirrojo aceptó sin pensarlo y ella entró caminando lentamente. Llevaba un vestido un poco largo que se le ajustaba a toda su figura maternal. Le faltaba una par de semanas para que el bebé naciera. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y un poco desordenado.

—Oye, Gaara. — le dijo la mujer sentándose en la silla que estaba al frente de un viejo escritorio. El joven estaba sentado sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados escuchándola atentamente. —No tengo problemas en aceptar tu relación con Sai. — hizo una pausa. —Te mentiría si te dijera que desde un comienzo pensaba lo mismo, verás, cuando me enteré de los gustos de Sai, no me afectó en lo más mínimo, pero cuando pensé que tú podrías tener algo con él, me preocupé mucho. Todo es diferente cuando uno lo vive de cerca. Al final Shikamaru habló conmigo y me hizo entrar en razón… Así que aquí estoy, y quiero que sepas que no te preocupes por lo que diga la gente. Yo te seguiré queriendo y seguirás siendo mi hermano. Si alguien te llega a molestar le daré una paliza. Oh, bueno, ya sé que tú eres más fuerte que yo, pero nadie puede meterse con una embarazada. — dijo riendo y poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Gaara.

—Gracias. — dijo el pelirrojo que ya poseía un semblante más sereno. Estaba feliz por dentro, le alegraba contar con el apoyo de alguien de su familia.

—Por cierto, si te gusta Sai, tienes que decírselo y si lo amas, tienes que demostrárselo. — dijo Temari haciendo que el menor hiciera un puchero.

Le incomodaba hablar sobre ese tema con quien sea y no sabía qué responder en aquel momento. "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo" o "Seguiré tus consejos" era lo más apropiado que se le ocurría decir, pero que por ningún motivo se atrevería.

—Sai es un imbécil. — dijo finalmente el joven de ojos verdes mirando hacia otro lado. Temari no entendió muy bien a qué iba eso, pero soltó un par de carcajadas porque adoraba ver a su hermano menor ser tan expresivo y honesto. Lo que no sabía era que Gaara lo trataba así porque se encontraba enojado después de enterarse que Sai había pasado la noche con dos prostitutas. Tan solo recordarlo lo hacía suprimir cualquier pensamiento cariñoso destinado a Sai.

—He vuelto. — dijo el azabache más aliviado y sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Comenzó a buscar su camisa en el suelo y cuando la encontró se la puso. —Oh… No. — se quejó al ver que le faltaban tres botones de la parte delantera y ver que los restos de los botones estaban sueltos.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu camisa, Sai? — preguntó Temari mirando la ropa del joven artista.

—Tuvimos una pequeña pelea y quedé así. — respondió riendo un poco nervioso.

—Se le rompió cuando aceptó pelear conmigo. Solo quería presumir. — dijo Gaara mirándolo seriamente. —Al final le di una paliza.

Dos flechas cayeron sobre el estómago de Sai y este bajó la cabeza. Los comentarios hirientes que venían del menor se los tomaba muy en serio.

—Eres cruel, Gaara. — susurró el azabache con los hombros caídos.

—Oh, Vamos, no te pongas así, Sai. Después de la pelea igual los dos salieron ganando, ¿o me equivoco? — preguntó la rubia riendo malvadamente. —Me hubiera gustado ver cómo pasaron de la pelea a estar a punto de besarse. Kankuro justo llegó en ese momento.

—Hermana, podrías dejar de hablar. — dijo Gaara con una mano en la frente.

Lo que decía Temari comenzaba a ser sumamente incómodo tanto para Sai como para él, pero por sobre todo para él. Ya no tenía cara para mirarla, pero por otra parte se alivió de escuchar a su hermana diciendo esas cosas.

"Solo vio eso" pensaron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo. Ambos suspiraron del alivio y Temari comenzó a reír por la perfecta sincronización que habían logrado.

Gaara se sonrojó un poco y se puso de pie para retirarse. Tomó el brazo de Sai y se lo llevó con él. Antes de salir de su casa avisó que almorzaría en casa de Naruto. La rubia se sorprendió al escuchar esto y no pudo evitar despedirse con una sonrisa.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando en la casa de los Namikaze estaban todos sentados en la mesa. Kushina tenía apoyado los codos sobre la mesa y miraba con admiración a los dos jóvenes provenientes del Instituto ANBU. Naruto comía su tercer plato de ramen y Minato leía una revista donde en la portada salía el rostro de una celebridad de la capital. Era común verlo leer ese tipo de cosas pues consideraba que esas revistas, enfocadas a un público femenino, traían muchos consejos y datos útiles para el hogar.

Sai y Gaara no se hablaron durante toda la hora de almuerzo. Solo la pelirroja los hacía hablar, pero en ningún momento ellos se miraron a los ojos o se pasaron la comida. Parecía que evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto.

— ¡Chicos, quieren ir a la playa! — exclamó Minato dejando la revista en la mesa y sonriendo muy animado.

—¡Sí! — gritaron madre e hijo poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Sai, Gaara? — preguntó el carismático hombre. — ¿Quieren ir? Tengo espacio suficiente en la camioneta para llevarlos a ambos. Iremos hoy en un par de horas más y volveremos el lunes por la tarde. Recuerden que el lunes es feriado, así que no se preocupen por sus clases.

—La playa… - dijo Sai pensando y poniéndose contento. —Nunca he ido. A lo sumo he visto esos lugares en fotografías, o cuando solía viajar, cuando era más pequeño, veía las playas desde el avión. Me encantaría ir. — respondió finalmente observando al pelirrojo. Le emocionaba tanto la idea que lo único que quería era compartir esa experiencia con el menor.

—No lo sé. — dijo Gaara preocupado. —Tendría que hablarlo con mis hermanos.

Sai también sintió la misma preocupación que él cuando recordó que la situación con Kankuro aún no estaba arreglada. Si fuera solo por Temari, sabría que no tendría ninguna excusa para rechazar esa invitación. El pelirrojo se retiró de la mesa y dijo que lo iría a conversar con sus hermanos.

Esa misma tarde, unas horas después de ese almuerzo, Minato se encontraba guardando las últimas cosas en su camioneta. Sai estaba sentado junto a Naruto en los asientos de atrás y Kushina en el asiento del copiloto.

—"Me pregunto si habrán dejado a Gaara venir a la playa" — pensaba Sai angustiado. Sabía que no sería lo mismo sin él.

—Oye, Sai, será una excelente oportunidad para que tu piel tome otro color. Eres tan pálido que a veces das miedo. — dijo Naruto dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—Ah, Claro. — respondió Sai sin haber escuchado lo que decía el rubio.

—Hey, Sai, pareces muy deprimido. — dijo Kushina mirándolo desde el espejo retrovisor.

—Estoy preocupado por Gaara. — dijo el artista bajando la mirada. —Tal vez su hermano no lo deje ir.

— ¿Acaso su hermano tienes miedo de que vaya contigo? — preguntó Naruto riendo.

—La verdad es que sí. Nos vio cuando estaba punto de darle un beso.— respondió Sai comenzando a jugar con sus manos.

Tanto Naruto como Kushina se sorprendieron de la respuesta y se quedaron callados. El rubio supuso que el azabache intentó hacerle una broma al pelirrojo ya que era imposible para él que ese casi beso hubiese sido correspondido. Por otro lado, Kushina sabía que las cosas marchaban bien entre esos dos, pero no pensó que avanzarían tanto esa mañana.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Minato al verlos a todos tan callados. Luego de una respuesta improvisada de la mujer, el hombre encendió el motor y se dirigió hasta la casa del pelirrojo. El rubio, sin saber lo que estaría pasando en la casa de la familia Sabaku, le había dicho a Sai que fuera a buscar a Gaara y a preguntarle si iría con ellos a la playa.

El artista un poco inseguro se bajó del auto y tocó la puerta. Para su fortuna le abrió Temari. Ella le sonrió amablemente y lo hizo pasar a la casa.

—"Maldición, debí haber ido yo. Si se encuentra con Kankuro podría pasar algo muy malo, ese chico debe odiar a Sai." — pensaba Kushina mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

En casa de Gaara, Sai se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar, esperando que apareciera el pelirrojo.

La rubia le había dicho que bajaría en seguida ya que estaba ordenando sus cosas para salir. Al artista le brillaron los ojos cuando escuchó eso, pues solo significaba una cosa; Gaara podría ir a la playa. Lo único que le preocupaba en esos momentos era saber qué había pasado con Kankuro y el hecho de saber si ya se encontraba en la casa o estaría en otro lado. Si no fuese por eso, no se encontraría tan nervioso y tampoco hubiera encontrar la espera tan eterna.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos en la escalera, cruzó sus dedos esperando que fuera el pelirrojo para largarse lo antes posible de ahí, y cuando finalmente esa persona que bajaba las escaleras se asomó a la sala de estar, vio que se trataba de Kankuro. El artista se quedó quieto del susto. Temari lo miró enojado y parecía como si ambos se hubiesen puesto a discutir con los ojos. Sai prefirió agachar la cabeza y esperar a su amigo sin decir alguna cosa.

Cuando por fin llegó el pelirrojo, este parecía estar muy tranquilo. Llevaba un bolso de mano y una pelota de fútbol.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con el bolso? — preguntó el artista poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Gaara.

Este no respondió y tan solo le lanzó la pelota con el pie. Sai planeaba agarrarla con las manos, pero su reacción había sido distinta. Le dio un cabezazo haciendo que la pelota se desviara y cayera en pleno rostro de Kankuro. Cuando el balón rebotó, la expresión fría que tenía el castaño había cambiado a un semblante totalmente aterrador. Sumado a eso, un aura asesina comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo.

Temari cubrió sus manos con la boca por un desesperado intento de aguantar la risa, pero ese día andaba con tan buen ánimo que no pudo evitar soltar carcajadas muy fuertes. Gaara había cerrado los ojos y mirado hacia un lado. Sus hombros se movían rápidamente de arriba y abajo. Sin darse cuenta igual le había causado demasiada gracia esa situación y no tuvo que pasar mucho rato para que se largara a reír.

Sai quería que se lo tragara la tierra y fue a buscar el balón para después sujetarlo firmemente entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento… - se disculpó entre todas las risas. Sai no le parecía para nada gracioso lo que había pasado. Sentía el aura maligna del hermano mayor de Gaara.

Kankuro estaba a punto de regañar a Sai y gritarle a sus hermanos que se callaran, pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que su hermano menor reía sin control. Verlo tan feliz hizo que sonriera y hasta olvidó, por un momento, el motivo de su enojo con el azabache.

—Este día ha sido tan gracioso. — dijo la rubia sonriendo y abrazando al azabache con uno de sus brazos. —Sai se disculpó, Kankuro. No seas pesado con él. — le dijo haciendo que el castaño lo mirara un poco enojado, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo eso. —Por cierto, Sai, quiero obsequiarte esto. Ábrelo cuando llegues a tu hospedaje, pero no puede verte nadie, ni Gaara. — añadió pasándole una misteriosa caja de color blanco.

El azabache la aceptó dando las gracias y luego se despidió de todos. Se retiró con el balón de fútbol y la caja en sus manos. Gaara quedó observando muy curioso la situación, pero no quiso preguntar nada y lo único que hizo fue despedirse de sus hermanos. Luego caminó para salir de su casa, y cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta, Kankuro le agarró el hombro y lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—Oye Gaara. — le dijo el muchacho seriamente. —Anda con cuidado y disfruta tus vacaciones. — añadió sonriéndole con una expresión de preocupación.

El pelirrojo en respuesta le dedicó una sonrisa muy sincera y se retiró. Tanto Kankuro como Temari se sonrojaron al ver esa expresión tan poco usual en su rostro. Hace un rato atrás lo había visto riendo y ahora sonreía de una forma muy tierna que les hizo recordar su infancia. El castaño comenzaba a cuestionarse si realmente era malo que Gaara estuviese tan apegado a Sai. Se le veía tan feliz que lo hizo recordar las veces que jugaba con él en el parque cuando eran muy pequeños. Toda esa nostalgia comenzaba a ablandar su corazón.

—Kankuro, creo saber lo que estás pensando, nuestra vida no ha sido fácil. Hace poco logramos unirnos como familia y no quiero que eso se eche a perder por cosas de gustos.

—Jamás aceptaré esa relación, Temari. — le respondió orgulloso. —Es que ese Sai, maldito Sai, además de que me hizo gastar mucho dinero en esas putas, es tan… detestable. No quiero que esté con Gaara.

—Pareces una madre que no está contento con su yerno. — murmuró la rubia.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el castaño sonrojándose. —No es eso, tonta. No quiero que Gaara se convierta en lo mismo que ese infeliz.

—En primer lugar tú fuiste el _estúpido_ — hizo énfasis en la última palabra. — que se le ocurrió gastar tanto dinero en esas prostitutas. No sé cómo reaccionará Tenten cuando le diga.

—¡No, Cállate! ¡No le vayas a decir nada a Tenten! — exclamó preocupado y poniendo las manos en su cabeza. —Por favor…- suplicó mirándolo con compasión.

—Bien, me quedaré callada mientras aceptes la relación que está por surgir entre Sai y Gaara. — dijo Temari cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de forma arrogante.

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡No puedo hacer hacer eso! — se quejó el castaño comenzando a rascar su cabeza con desesperación. —Si quieres te prometo que lo pensaré, pero no me pidas que ahora la acepte. No puedo.

—Está bien, está bien, pero no sufras tanto. — dijo la rubia suspirando y caminando hacia la cocina. Kankuro la siguió de lejos para tomar un poco de té. La mujer se acercó a la ventana y vio el auto estacionado. —Todavía no se van, parece que están aprovechando de revisar los neumáticos. — decía mientras observaba como Minato inspeccionaba una de las ruedas de adelante.

—Me encantaría ir a la playa este fin de semana para relajarme un rato, pero Tenten estará ocupada con sus exámenes. — se quejaba el castaño mirando su té y tomando un sorbo. Su tazón era de color blanco y eso le hizo recordar la misteriosa caja que la rubia le había obsequiado al artista. —Oye, Temari, ¿qué cosa le pasaste a Sai? — preguntó molesto.

—Ah, bueno, le regalé un kit de emergencia. — dijo la rubia sonriendo nerviosa. —Un fin de semana en la playa con tanto calor, solos… Algo podría pasar y tienen que estar preparados.

Kankuro botó todo el té que tenía en la boca al escuchar la explicación y salió rápidamente de la casa.

Vio el auto estacionado y corrió hasta alcanzarlo, pero justo la camioneta comenzó a avanzar. El castaño corría detrás de este alzando los brazos.

—Oye, ¿ese no es el hermano de Gaara? — dijo Minato viendo el espejo lateral. —Se nota que te quiere mucho, si hasta se está despidiendo…

—¡Deten! — se escuchó gritar a Kankuro quien iba alcanzando la camioneta. Kushina había logrado interrumpir el grito encendiendo la radio a todo volumen.

Tanto Gaara como Sai se dieron vuelta en sus asientos y miraron el aura asesina del castaño que cada vez estaba más cerca de alcanzarlos.

—Está haciendo señas para que me detenga, parece… - dijo Minato un poco extrañado al ver desde el espejo a Kankuro que seguía agitando sus brazos. —Tal vez se le olvidó pasarte algo, voy a detenerme…

—¡NO! — gritó Kushina entiendo lo que sucedía y tratando de usar el volante.

— ¡Manejen con cuidado! — se quejaba Naruto al sentir los bruscos movimientos hacia los lados.

— ¡Por favor acelere! — exclamó Sai comenzando a sudar y tomando el hombro de Minato con fuerza.

El automóvil comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y hacer un vaivén hacia todos lados. El castaño no pudo seguir avanzando por el cansancio y solo le quedó ver como la camioneta se iba alejando en el camino. Había dejado ir a Gaara con ese maldito de Sai.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Saya y Lis, solo subo el FF por ustedes 3 (Lis, en realidad sí. Sai lo hizo con alguien más :C )<p>

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Saludos

**pd: si alguien más leyó el capítulo, por favor, comenten DX me harán muy feliz. También dejen esta historia a favoritos, para que pueda lucirme frente al resto LOL (?)**


	24. La playa

**La playa**

Cerca de cinco horas se demoraron en llegar a las hermosas playas que había en la región. Ese lugar se caracterizaba por tener aguas tranquilas, buen clima, arenas limpias y ser muy discreto. Gaara se encontraba sentado y mirando por la ventana una gaviota volando muy cerca de la camioneta. El ave parecía solitaria, pero de pronto, apareció otra volando muy cerca, y luego de unos minutos, aparecieron muchas más a su lado.

Kushina se había puesto unos lentes de sol para apreciar el paisaje que estaba apareciendo ante sus ojos: Palmeras se elevaban a varios metros de la tierra, un enorme acantilado se divisaba cerca de la playa, unos cuantos botes aparecían en el horizonte y personas tomando sol o armando castillos de arenas se veían a lo lejos.

Naruto iba durmiendo en el hombro de Sai, y este, observaba al pelirrojo que seguía pensativo mirando las gaviotas. Todos los jóvenes andaban con playeras y shorts, ya que habían aprovechado de cambiarse en una estación de servicio para soportar el calor que había en esa zona.

En el asiento del conductor, Minato iba cantando una canción muy animado mientras manejaba cautelosamente el automóvil. Vestía una playera blanca y unos pantalones holgados de color verde.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos, cuando al fin, el rubio se detuvo en la posada en la cual se hospedarían. Todos bajaron con sus bolsos y maletas y caminaron hasta la entrada. Inmediatamente se percataron de que la fachada del lugar era de un estilo japonés.

— Al fin hemos llegado, me encanta respirar este aire. – dijo la pelirroja con ambas manos en la cintura y mostrando una sonrisa muy amplia.

El largo vestido de tejido elástico color verde pastel que llevaba puesto se le apegaba a toda su figura y dejaba al descubierto la piel de sus brazos. Su amplio escote que tenía tanto por delante como en la espalda era algo que le incomoda en cierta forma a su esposo, sin embargo él estaba consciente de que en ese lugar el calor era a penas soportable. Además le aliviaba el hecho de que el vestido de su mujer le llegara a los tobillos.

En tanto Minato la observaba de pies a cabeza, la pelirroja hacía unos ejercicios de estiramiento al frente de la posada.

— Kushina, deberíamos entrar para dejar nuestras cosas, los chicos deben estar cansados y tal vez quieran comer algo antes de ir a la playa. – dijo Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

— Oh, lo siento, chicos. – se disculpó observando a los más pequeños. Cada uno llevaba una maleta que le pertenecía a la pelirroja además de la propia. —Vamos andando.

Todo el grupo caminó hasta entrar al hospedaje. El piso era de madera, por lo que se vieron obligados a ponerse unas zapatillas especiales para caminar al interior del lugar. Después de que la mujer hablara con el recepcionista, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Kushina y Minato tenían una habitación matrimonial, y Naruto, Sai y Gaara tenían una sola la cual tenían que compartir.

En la pieza donde dormirían los tres jóvenes, se encontraban el rubio y el pelirrojo. Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo después de permanecer callados por un rato, y de pronto Gaara puso fin a ese silencio. Por otro lado, la mujer aprovechó de hablar a solas con el azabache en tanto su esposo se encontraba comprando comida china. Parecía que buscaba algo entre todo su equipaje.

— Tía Kushina, ¿por qué me mandó a llamar? – preguntó el artista tomando asiento en el piso alfombrado de color tierra.

— Bueno, en primer lugar quiero que dejes que Gaara y Naruto puedan conversar un rato a solas. Tu amigo me comentó en la estación de servicio que quería hablar con mi hijo sobre ese incidente que ocurrió hace años. Ya sabes, donde Gaara golpeó muy fuerte a Naruto y lo dejó muy herido. – respondió con un tono de voz preocupante.

— Ya veo. Espero que todo se solucione, no me gustaría que se llevaran mal toda la vida. – comentó Sai en tanto la mujer sacaba una pequeña bolsa de género y se la pasaba al menor.

— ¡Vaya, al fin lo encontré! – exclamó Kushina cambiando por completo su expresión en el rostro. Ahora se encontraba más animada que nunca.

Sai levanto una ceja en señal de duda.

—Cuando estés a solas con Gaara en algún lugar de la playa, úsalo. – dijo la mujer riendo avergonzadamente.

El azabache echó un vistazo a la bolsa y se sorprendió al ver el contenido.

—Vaya, tía Kushina, yo igual lo había pensando. – dijo sonrojándose y mirando hacia un lado. —Compré en la farmacia después del almorzar, y ahora que recuerdo, la hermana de Gaara también lo pensó y me regaló una caja repleta.

— ¡En serio! – exclamó impresionada. —Bueno, me imagino que ella también sabe que será su primera cita oficial, así que es normal que quiera que todo salga perfecto. Me alegro que los esté apoyando.

— ¿Una cita?- preguntó Sai sonrojándose.

—Claro, tienes que aprovechar que estarán solitos en la playa y sin interrupciones. Es la ocasión perfecta para que pasen una tarde inolvidable.

El azabache no podía encontrarse más emocionado por las escenas que se imaginaba con su pelirrojo después de escuchar a la mujer decir esas cosas.

—Ay Sai, quedan pocas horas para que se vaya el sol, deberíamos comer en la playa para no perder tiempo, vamos a buscar a los chicos una vez que llegue Minato. – dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas. Si había algo que caracterizaba a la señora Uzumaki, era mostrar con facilidad sus emociones.

Pasada media hora, Minato había llegado con la comida china. Todos partieron a la playa para comer sentados en la arena caliente. El rubio mayor había puesto un enorme quitasol con la ayuda de su hijo. Kushina había esperado que ese quitasol estuviese bien instalado para acomodarse en la silla de playa a disfrutar de esa calurosa tarde. No tenía la intención de sacarse el largo vestido que llevaba puesto hace horas, pese al calor que hacía. Por otro lado, su esposo vestía solo un bañador, al igual que Sai y Naruto. El mayor usaba uno de color amarillo, Naruto de color naranja y Sai de color negro. Gaara era el único que andaba diferente al resto. Él vestía unos short holgados de color verde esmeralda, y en la parte superior se cubría con un polerón delgado que estaba con el cierre totalmente abierto y una playera blanca que tenía debajo.

— ¿No te da calor andar así? – preguntó Kushina al pelirrojo.

—Estoy bien, no hace tanto calor a estas horas. – respondió el menor observando su comida y sacando alguno que otro bocado con los palillos.

— ¡Bien! ¿Ya terminé, iré a nadar! – exclamó Naruto dejando su plato en una bolsa para luego comenzar a correr hacia el mar.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hijo! – exclamó Minato corriendo detrás de él. — ¡Debes esperar un poco antes de meterte el agua!

Kushina suspiró y dejó que su esposo solucionara el problema. Se sentó en la silla de playa y comenzó a tomar un poco de agua helada que tenía en una botella. De pronto le hizo una señal a Sai para que se acercara, se bajó los lentes de sol y le guiñó un ojo.

El azabache se sonrojó un poco y entendió en seguida la indirecta, tomó su mochila y le pidió a Gaara que lo acompañara a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. El pelirrojo aceptó sin pensar y siguió de cerca a su amigo hasta perderse en un lugar donde había varias palmeras y rocas.

— "Si mal no recuerdo, tía Kushina me dijo que por aquí nadie nos vería" – pensaba Sai un poco nervioso.

— ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Gaara mirando hacia todos lados.

—Ah, bueno, a un lugar que me recomendó tía Kushina para buscar conchas de caracoles. – respondió el azabache sonriendo avergonzado. —Me pidió que le recolectara algunas.

El pelirrojo se creyó la respuesta y en seguida fijo su vista en el piso para comenzar a buscar caparazones. Cuando el artista sintió que se encontraban en un lugar lo suficientemente apartado, extendió una enorme toalla sobre la arena e invitó a su amigo a sentarse al lado de él.

— ¿Es aquí? – preguntó el pelirrojo que seguía de pie observando cómo se acomodaba el muchacho de ojos negros sobre la toalla.

—Estamos cerca, pero antes de empezar nuestra búqueda, debemos descansar un poco ya que acabamos de comer. – le respondió el mayor abriendo sus piernas y mirando hacia el cielo para sentir los rayos del sol que calentaban su pálido cuerpo.

Gaara no sentía que era necesario descansar, pero aun así prefirió no llevarle la contra y hacerle compañía a Sai.

—Me gusta ver las pisadas que quedan marcadas en la arena. – dijo de pronto el pelirrojo sentándose muy cerca del azabache y flexionando sus rodillas.

—A mi también. – dijo Sai mirando al menor que parecía pensativo. Se detuvo a observar en detalle la ropa que traía puesta. Le incomodaba ver a su amigo tan abrigado en ese lugar tan caluroso. —Oye Gaara, si no te sacas el polerón, lo haré yo. – le dijo en un tono amenazante. —Es bueno que tu piel respire y tome sol.

El menor lo observó un poco molesto y se sacó el polerón, luego su playera, y finalmente una camiseta sin mangas. Sai le sorprendió que llevara tantas capas de ropa, pero al menos agradecía tener esa vista solo para él. No es que hubiese sido la primera que lo veía semi desnudo, sino que le agradaba la idea de encontrarse en un lugar donde estar con poca ropa fuera algo normal para los dos. El contexto era ideal para poder apreciar esa bella piel blanca que tenía el menor.

—Gaara. – dijo Sai con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. El menor emitió un sonido para dar a entender que le ponía atención. —Me gustas mucho.

El pelirrojo quedó atónito al escuchar esas palabras y eso que no era la primera vez que Sai se lo decía.

— ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente? – preguntó el menor avergonzado y desviando la mirada para no ver los ojos de su amigo.

—Es que…- Sai se acercó lentamente al cuerpo del pelirrojo. —Pienso eso cada vez que te veo.

Gaara se quedó callado con la mirada perdida en la arena. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de cariño tan directo. Él había aprendido a descifrar las expresiones de temor y rechazo en las personas a través de la mirada. Notaba en seguida cuando alguien sentía eso por él y lo entendía perfectamente. Pero con Sai era todo distinto, él rara vez se encontraba temeroso frente a su presencia, y si había algo que realmente le sorprendía y valoraba, era que jamás había visto el rechazo en su mirada, sino todo lo contrario. Esa actitud de su amigo lo hacía realmente feliz.

— ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó el artista acercando su mano a la cabellera de su amigo y acariciándola lentamente.

—En nada. – respondió Gaara inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y apoyándose en el brazo de Sai. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato mientras el mayor seguía acariciándolo con delicadeza. —Este lugar es muy agradable.

El sonido de las olas, el ruido que producían las gaviotas que volaban lejos de la playa, el choque de las hojas de las palmeras, el calor que subía su temperatura corporal y una suave brisa marina, lo hacían sentir como si estuviesen en el paraíso.

—Gaara. –dijo en voz baja el azabache tomándole la mano con inseguridad a su amigo.

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó al sentir este contacto y cuando notó que era la mano de Sai se quedó quieto y la agarró con fuerza para dar a entender que no le molesta que lo tomara de la mano. El artista se sonrojó aun más, estaba acostumbrado a darle abrazos o besos en la mejilla, sin embargo tomarlo de la mano era algo nuevo y por se sentía tan emocionado.

—Tú mano es áspera. – dijo el mayor inspeccionando con las yemas de sus dedos la palma del pelirrojo. Ambos estaban nerviosos al sentirse tan cerca del otro y el joven de ojos verdes parecía ser el más ansioso de los dos por saber cuál sería el siguiente paso.

—"Es el momento". – pensó Sai sonrojándose más de lo normal y tomando a su amigo de los hombros y empujándolo para recostarlo sobre la toalla. —Oye Gaara, creo que… - hizo una breve pausa. —Deberíamos usar protección si seguimos así.

El pelirrojo lo quedó mirando por unos segundos y sus mejillas también se volvieron rojas al encontrarse boca arriba siendo observado por Sai. No sabía si se había puesto más nervioso de lo que ya estaba por tener a su amigo encima de su cuerpo o por lo que había escuchado recién.

—Tengo suficiente, no te preocupes. Con lo que me pasó tu hermana nos bastará. – decía mientras el menor comenzaban a temblarle los labios. No podía creer que su hermana pensara que ese fin de semana haría ese tipo de cosas con Sai. —Ah, y tía Kushina también lo pensó, así que lo más probable es que nos sobre. - añadió riendo.

¿La madre de Naruto también? Seguía preguntándose el menor. No podía creerlo, podía esperarlo de Sai, pero no de su hermana y la madre de Naruto. ¿Cómo era posible que tomaran eso tan a la rápida y a la ligera? Si tan solo llevaban un día desde que se habían puesto más cariñosos de lo normal.

— ¿Sabes usarlo? – preguntó el pelirrojo mirando hacia un lado. Pese a quejarse en su mente, no tenía problemas en seguir.

—Ah, claro, es muy fácil. – dijo Sai sonriendo y haciendo que Gaara se sorprendiera por la respuesta tan natural de su amigo. Después recordó que él tenía más experiencia en el tema.

—Bien, pero hazlo rápido. – murmuró el menor que se encontraba más nervioso de lo normal y prefirió que Sai se encargada de toda la situación. Su cuerpo seguía tendido boca arriba.

—Aquí esta. – dijo el artista sacando una pequeña botella de plástico.

El menor abrió los ojos más que avergonzando al entender lo que realmente sucedía. Se sentó sobre la toalla para leer con atención las letras del envase.

—Protector… solar. – murmuró el menor que ya se encontraba totalmente rojo.

—Sí, protector solar. Con tanto sol, tu piel se puede quemar. Así que se me ocurrió que necesitaríamos algo de privacidad si te quería echar protector en todo tu cuerpo. No quiero que otras personas nos vean mientras hacemos esto. – dijo Sai sonrojándose levemente.

—Claro, tienes razón. – dijo en voz baja Gaara que se había puesto totalmente colorado. Hasta el azabache se sorprendió de lo rojo que se encontraba el rostro de su amigo.

—Tu cara está quedando tan roja como tu cabello…- comentó el azabache un poco preocupado.

—Es el calor, creo que ya me está afectando. – se excusó el menor tendiéndose boca abajo e intentando controlar su respiración.

Se había emocionado demasiado con la idea que tenía en su cabeza y al enterarse de las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo, sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse.

—Bien, comenzaré a echarte… - dijo Sai comenzando a pasar sus calientes y lubricadas manos sobre la espalda del menor. La crema se esparcía y era absorbida por cada poro de su cuerpo. —Gaara, después vamos a bañarnos juntos al mar– añadió sonrojándose y untándolo por los hombros.

—Claro. – respondió el menor que seguía boca abajo.

Sai continuó con su trabajo y siguió echándole bloqueador en casi todo su cuerpo. Le pasó por los hombros, las piernas, los pies y el pecho, con cada toque que le hacía iba descubriendo sus zonas más sensibles. Cuando terminó, Gaaara tomó el bloqueador y se echó un poco en las manos. Sin hacer algún comentario o pregunta, comenzó a esparcir la loción sobre la espalda del artista. Sai quedó impresionado que Gaara tomara la iniciativa, sobre todo porque sabía que se trataba de algo no lo haría con cualquiera.

El pelirrojo ahora se encontraba sentado detrás de su amigo mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello e iba bajando por la zona del pecho. Rozo con sus dedos los pezones del mayor provocando un pequeño escalofrío en todo el cuerpo de Sai.

—Acércate más… - dijo el azabache que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta. Parecía que estaba teniendo un hermoso y maravilloso sueño.

El menor hizo caso a la petición del mayor y aprovechando que tenía ese momento tan a solas, se apegó a la gran espalda de Sai y apoyó su mentón en el hombro para seguir masajeando la zona baja de su abdomen.

—Sai. – murmuró el menor deteniéndose y abrazándolo con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente. —Creo que ya dejé ser el demonio que solo se ama sí mismo. – dijo con un tono serio y provocando mágicamente un silencio perfecto en ese lugar.

La brisa que interrumpió aquel momento se llevó muy lejos esa confesión entre líneas.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Saya y neko. Gracias, de verdad gracias. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.<p>

¡Oh! Me quedó una duda con tu review, neko... "Eso si hay algunos coment que me dejan marcando ocupado jeje." - ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Para terminar con mis notas finales, he copiado lo que dejé en "amor yaoi" donde también subo esta historia;

"Hola, les habla** Paloma Negra**, la autora de este fanfic sin fines de lucro. Solo menciono mi nombre de autora por si no lo sabían. Yo a veces, raras veces, leo fanfics y de esas pocas veces que leo fanfics, lo normal es que no recuerde el nombre de la autora, así que quería mencionarlo en las notas finales de algún capítulo para que me pudieran identificar.

Por cierto, les escribo porque quiero descargarme en alguna parte sobre lo que pienso de este fanfic. No es necesario leerme, ya que nada de lo que diga influye en la trama.

Acerca del fanfic, cuando empecé a escribir el primer capítulo tenía pensada la historia de principio a fin, pero en el camino y con las largas pausas que me he mandado, he cambiado un poco la historia. No creo que me haya desviado tanto de la idea original, y estoy más conforme con la historia, ya que siento que he logrado seguir el hilo que empecé en el primer capítulo.

Me han dicho que el título del FF es interesante, pero jamás han mencionado nada sobre el resumen. En lo personal no considero que el resumen sea tan malo, deja entrever que algo le pasará a Sai y hará que su vida no vuelva a ser la misma. Un punto en contra es que en ninguna parte menciono a Gaara, y es obvio que Gaara es el personaje más popular entre esos dos, pero yo adoro más a Sai y por eso hice un resumen donde él fuera el protagonista y donde casi toda la historia gira en torno a él. De igual forma, Gaara igual tiene sus grandes momentos en esta historia y hasta le he dedicado muchos capítulos a su forma de pensar. Su pasado también está inspirado en el manga, es que, estos dos tienen unos pasados increíblemente interesantes.

Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento es no haber mencionado con tanta importancia el hermano de Sai, Shin. Esa pequeña historia en el manga es conmovedora. (Tal vez no sea tan tarde para agregarla en la historia con la debida importancia que merece.)

Bien, sobre el capítulo uno, considero que es la segunda carta de presentación después del resumen. De seguro no muchos entienden la rareza del primer capítulo en la cual muestro la faceta más retraída de Sai al punto de parecer absurda. Cuando estaba escribiendo el primer capítulo de este FF pensé en el tiempo que estaba en el colegio. Hubieron varias ocasiones que me sentía así a pesar de tener tanta gente a mi alrededor. Obviamente mis padres no me prohibían hablar, pero dado a que recibí una educación muy estricta, era muy obediente y permanecía mucho tiempo callada, además de eso, era muy insegura por tener muchos complejos con mi físico y eso me hacía ser una persona tímida. Creo que todo eso me hace pensar que me parezco a Sai. Mi personalidad me hace parecerme a Sai. Es decir, ser una persona reservada, callada y seria todo el tiempo y con un extraño sentido del humor. Últimamente he agarrado más confianza en mi forma de ser. Sigo teniendo una extraña forma de ver la vida, y sigo siendo tímida en varias ocasiones. Pero poco a poco me he ido soltando y me ido formando como persona. La evolución que tiene Sai en el fanfic es muy dependiente de la situación, o sea, depende en qué contexto esté, cambia su forma de ser o sale con algo totalmente inesperado. Más que evolución es una montaña rusa y creo que eso lo he sacado por mi forma de ser. Me siento tan identificada con este personaje que siento que puedo manejarlo como se me da la gana. Es muy patudo lo que digo, pero es lo que siento.

Bien, dejo eso hasta aquí para no alargarme tanto…

Sobre la historia considero que todo está marchando a un buen ritmo a pesar de que a Sai le ha costado llegar muchísimo al corazón del pelirrojo. Después de todo, recién en este capítulo (24) se percibe la atracción que se tienen mutuamente. Aún falta para llegar al climax de esta historia. No todo estará terminado con un beso entre esta pareja. Parte del resumen menciona que la vida de Sai cambiará… pero ¿Solo deberá besarse con Gaara y serán felices para siempre? El tema más pendiente de este fanfic y en el cual se mueve la historia es la deseada libertad. Sai es casi un esclavo de Danzou y Gaara es prisionero de su pasado y de sus sentimientos. Este último tarde o temprano tendrá que verse enfrentado a ese hecho tan importante en su vida y digo que es prisionero de sus sentimientos porque le cuesta demostrar mucho lo que siente, por ende, queda encerrado en su propia burbuja. (Este personaje es claramente muy tímido, pero de buenos sentimientos) Entre los sinónimo de corrompido se encuentra; "putrefacto, podrido, pocho, estropeado, descompuesto, desintegrado, apestado." Sus vidas han estado así desde que nacieron, y hasta el momento de conocerse fue complicado para ambos. Kankuro representa en cierta parte la "sociedad" que ve con mala cara una relación amorosa entre dos hombres. Para él, no puede existir amor entre dos hombres, lo ve como algo perverso. Corrompido viene del verbo corromper, el cual uno de sus significados es pervertir o viciar. Como dije anteriormente, todavía falta una lucha importante que debe enfrentar cada uno. Este capítulo, "La playa", ha sido uno de los últimos capítulos más ligeros y romántico que he hecho. Es como el último descansado antes de final, porque de ahora en adelante solo se espera constantes enfrentamientos y momentos difíciles.

Espero que estén disfrutando de este fanfic.

Saludos"


	25. Fantasmas del pasado

**Fantasmas del pasado **

Ambos jóvenes seguían sentados a varios metros del mar. Gaara abrazaba por detrás a Sai y enrollaba sus piernas con las de él. Su mentón seguía apoyado en el hombro del azabache.

"Creo que ya dejé ser el demonio que solo se ama sí mismo"

Sai se consideraba en esos momentos, la persona más afortunada del mundo. Esas palabras que salieron de la boca del pelirrojo se las había logrado grabar en su mente. Sabía que en algún momento de su vida, algo tendría que cambiar para mejor y estar con Gaara a ese nivel de cercanía, era uno de los hechos que más felicidad le daba.

—Eso fue muy adorable. – respondió Sai en voz baja.

El menor apoyó sus labios en el hombro del artista, y comenzó a morderlo suavemente por esa zona. Luego le fue echando bloqueador por los brazos y manos. A esa hora el sol se estaba escondiendo y no era necesario echarse protector solar, pero aun así, Gaara seguía masajeando el cuerpo del mayor cuidadosamente.

—Oye, deberíamos buscar conchas.- dijo el joven de ojos verdes deteniéndose bruscamente.

—No pienses en eso. – le respondió Sai dándose media vuelta y tomando las mejillas del menor con ambas manos. —Tenemos que aprovechar este rato a solas. El director Danzou me dijo que iba a reorganizar mi viaje al exterior del país y si todo marcha como lo planeado, estaré viajando el próximo fin de semana.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada un poco deprimido y luego volvió su mirada a los ojos de Sai.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

—Un fin de semana.

—No es tanto.

—Para mí sí lo es. – le dijo Sai en un tono de preocupación.

—Creo que te estás volviendo muy dependiente de mí. – le dijo Gaara mirándolo seriamente.

El azabache se sorprendió de lo que decía, en cierta parte, tal vez tenía razón, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en él cada día. Se sentía tan seguro y feliz estando con él, que no pensaba en otra cosa. Lo más raro de todo es que él no se había crecido en un entorno cariñoso o acogedor, por lo que no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado. Tal vez pensaba que en el fondo, como Gaara era la primera persona que amaba en su vida, debía ser así. O tal vez solo tenía miedo de perderlo y quería disfrutar cada segundo con él.

Se notaba que Sai había empezado a deprimirse. Todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza y no lo dejaba tranquilo. El pelirrojo notó el repentino cambio de ánimo desde lo que había dicho hasta el momento, por lo que se puso a pensar en algo para alegrarlo.

—Tienes razón, soy muy dependiente de mis sentimientos. Supongo que ahora me estoy dado cuenta, ahora que tengo a una persona especial. – dijo Sai tristemente sin saber la solución a su problema.

—Eso no es del todo malo. – Gaara levantó la voz para llamar toda la atención de su amigo. —Debes tener en cuenta que no todo es para siempre. En cualquier momento puede haber un cambio dramático en tu vida y tendrás que afrontarlo. Mientras tanto, vive el presente de la mejor forma. Solo mírame, me tienes aquí, al frente tuyo, no has dejado de sujetarme las mejillas. No me voy a escapar, porque yo quiero estar contigo. – agregó el menor con total sinceridad.

El joven de ojos negros levantó la mirada y le sonrió animadamente. Lo acercó a él y le besó su frente. Luego comenzó a repartirle cortos besos en la cicatriz del menor y lo abrazó. Gaara se dejó llevar y parecía descansar en el cuerpo del mayor. Le agradaba recibir ese tipo de afectos y se volvía costumbre sonreír aunque fuese discretamente cuando se trataba de Sai.

—Podríamos quedarnos un rato más aquí. – dijo el artista al oído del menor. —Cuando volvamos a nuestra habitación, no podremos estar tan juntos, ya que Naruto también estará ahí.

—Por mí no hay problema. – le contestó Gaara sonrojándose levemente y echándose hacia atrás para recostarse en la toalla llevándose consigo a su amigo.

— ¿Quieres que te eche de nuevo protector solar? – preguntó Sai sonriendo más animado.

—Esta vez no lo ocupes. – le respondió Gaara moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Oh, entiendo, quieres hacer algo parecido a lo que hicimos esta mañana. – dijo Sai con sus ojos brillantes.

Gaara no respondió, tan solo se quedó mirando hacia un lado e hizo un puchero. Por supuesto que eso quería y hasta hace unas horas atrás, eso quería que sucediera. No le importaba hacer ese tipo de cosas en ese lugar, después de todo, en esa época del año todavía no llegaba mucha gente a la playa, estaba atardeciendo, y se encontraban bien resguardados entre tantas rocas y vegetación.

—Cuando me provocas de esta forma, no puedo negarme. – dijo Sai sentándose, sin apoyar todo su peso, en el abdomen del menor y curvando su espalda para comenzar a besar el cuello del pelirrojo. El joven de ojos verdes se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su amigo, su voz había sonado tan varonil que lo único que quería era volver a escucharlo. Casi como si el azabache leyera sus pensamientos se le acercó a su oído para hablarle de nuevo en ese tono. —Esto comienza a excitarme demasiado, Gaara. – añadió utilizando una voz más grave y disfrutando el sabor de la piel del menor.

El pelirrojo entre abrió su boca y observó el cielo anaranjado. Sai comenzaba a tocarlo con sus labios toda la zona del cuello. Lo mordía, lo besaba y a veces pasaba sutilmente su lengua. Solo cuando hacía esto último, posaba sus boca y lo succionaba con fuerza. Gaara cerraba sus ojos dejando ver sus oscuras ojeras que ennegrecían ambos párpados. Tenía ligeros espasmos acompañados de gemidos casi inaudibles. Los dedos del artista pasaban sobre su pecho haciendo presión en uno de sus pezones. Luego lo apretaba entre sus dedos y lo movía incesantemente con su dedo índice. El menor sentía un cosquilleo, cada caricia era algo nuevo para él y le agradaba esa sensación. Los besos de Sai poco a poco iban bajando por su cuerpo, y en cuanto hacía esto, sus manos iban también bajando por la zona del abdomen. Finalmente y para mayor placer del menor, se posaron sobre sus genitales. Lo masajeó sobre el bañador y luego hizo una breve pausa para acomodarse, le dio un beso cerca del ombligo y luego posó sus manos sobre el bañador holgado del menor. Lo fue bajando lentamente haciendo que el pelirrojo se asustara y juntara sus piernas. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron rápidamente y se sentó apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo. Le incomodaba que Sai fuera tan despreocupado y lo desnudara a orillas de mar. Pero más que quejarse, levantó un poco sus caderas para que el bañador se le deslizara por su cuerpo lentamente y el azabache se lo pudiera quitar sin problemas. Lo lanzó lejos y luego lo miró con una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios. El pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver esa expresión tan lasciva en su amigo. Él lo conocía mejor que nadie, pero no conocía por nada del mundo esa faceta de él.

El joven artista se mordía los labios al ver a ese hermoso chico al frente de él, completamente desnudo y excitado. Con sus manos comenzó a masajear los oblicuos del menor y poco a poco se fue acercando a la erección del más joven. Tomó el miembro viril y lo masturbó en toda su longitud, enfocándose en la parte superior, dónde sabía que lo disfrutaría más.

Gaara tenía sus brazos un tanto extendido y se aferraba a la toalla que tenía debajo para evitar demostrar por completo sus emociones. Su respiración se encontraba agitada y su pecho se movía de arriba abajo por la estimulación que recibía en su entrepierna. Sus piernas estaban ligeramente separadas y Sai aprovechaba de masajearle la zona interna de sus muslos con una de sus manos. El menor no dejaba de suspirar al sentir las yemas de los dedos sobre su glande. Quería estar más tiempo sintiendo ese placer, pero ya no podía seguir aguantando por mucho tiempo. Sus pies los tenía un poco tensos y sus ojos completamente cerrados. Abriendo su boca cada vez más, eyaculó sobre la mano de Sai. Gaara se relajó sobre la toalla e intentaba controlar su respiración que seguía un poco agitada. Cuando entre abrió sus ojos, vio el cielo oscuro, pero igual podía ver con claridad lo que había a su alrededor. El pelirrojo se sentó y notó que en el horizonte, todavía había rastro de tonalidades rojizas. Era cosa de minutos para que todo quedara completamente oscuro.

—Gaara, debemos regresar pronto, estamos muy lejos de la posada y nos costará llegar cuando sea de noche. – dijo Sai sonriéndole. Su mano seguía manchada de semen y como notó que el menor seguía perdido en el horizonte, aprovechó la oportunidad de lamer su mano para limpiarse.

El joven de ojos verdes alcanzó a ver cuando Sai ya terminaba de limpiarse.

— ¡No hagas eso! – regañó el menor dándole una suave patada en la mejilla para separar su mano de la boca. —No te lo vayas a tragar.

—Demasiado tarde, Gaara. – dijo tomándolo del pie que tenía rozando su cara. —Ya no he dejado rastro. – añadió haciendo un pequeño masaje a la planta del pie y contemplando al joven desnudo. Como su pierna la había estirado para darle esa patada, su cuerpo tenía una pose de elongación bastante atractiva para sus ojos.

—Suéltame – exigió el pelirrojo avergonzado al notar la descarada mirada de su amigo.

Buscó su bañador con la mirada y al ver que tenía una playera como prenda más cercana, se vistió solo con eso y se sentó estirando lo más que podía la tela para cubrirse parte de los muslos.

—Tú, ¿ya terminaste? – preguntó Gaara tímidamente.

—No.- respondió Sai bajando la mirada y sonrojándose. Se sentó en la arena y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a tocarse. Creía que si le pedía ayuda a Gaara, este volvería a negarse.

El pelirrojo luego de ponerse su bañador y arroparse con un polerón fue gateando hasta quedarse frente a frente de Sai. Lo miró preocupado y luego observó más abajo para ver al azabache masturbarse con ambas manos. Aun llevaba puesto el bañador negro, solo que se lo había bajado un poco.

Gaara quedó un rato paralizado. Estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero le sorprendió el tamaño del miembro viril de su amigo. Jamás había sospechado que era bien dotado. Le incomodó bastante la diferencia de tamaños y eso que él no solía acomplejarse en esos temas, ya que se consideraba normal.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, acercó sus manos a la entrepierna del mayor y lo masajeó al mismo ritmo que él llevaba. El azabache le agradaba que Gaara lo estuviese ayudando. Al principio le inquietaba que solo lo mirara como un bicho raro cuando se estaba tocando solo.

— ¿Es normal lo que estamos haciendo? – preguntó Gaara un poco nervioso mientras tocaba con sus manos la enorme erección. El solo hecho de estar tocando a Sai ya lo ponía nervioso, pero el silencio que había y la mirada fija que tenía su amigo en él comenzaba a afectarle.

—Somos humanos. Y también estamos en la época de la adolescencia. – le respondió Sai sonriéndole. —Es normal excitarse y responder a estos estímulos. – agregó cerrando los ojos y comenzando a suspirar.

Gaara estaba sonrojado al escuchar esas reacciones y ver la expresión del artista. No había tenido la oportunidad de verlo durante la mañana, ya que Sai le había tapado los ojos y lo tenía contra la pared. Pero ahora era distinto. Lo tenía al frente y él era el responsable de darle placer al mayor. Con torpeza movía sus manos de arriba hacia abajo. Sai separó más sus piernas y apoyó sus manos hacia los lados. Dejó que solo Gaara se encargara de masturbarlo.

Unos minutos después, el azabache comenzó a hacer señales de que estaba por acabar, el pelirrojo se puso aun más nervioso y comenzó a tocarlo más rápido. El hinchado miembro que tenía en sus manos estaba caliente y duro. Con sus dedos presionó el glande y comenzó a frotarlo cuidadosamente. Se le veía tan fascinado que parecía como si estuviese jugando con un juguete.

—Gaara, ya no puedo más… - dijo Sai cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

El azabache mostró una expresión tan placentera que Gaara lo quedó mirando embelesado. Ni si quiera bajó la mirada al sentir un líquido caliente recorrer sus manos. Se detuvo a mirar fijamente el rostro de Sai sin poder creer que él pudiese tener ese tipo de expresiones. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía una persona tan atractiva. Era extraño ya que nunca le había dado tanta importancia la belleza física, pero en esos momentos comenzaba apreciar al hombre que tenía al frente. Todo en él le parecía bello; Sus labios gruesos, su perfecta piel pálida, sus profundos ojos negros, y su cabello tan oscuros y lacio.

El menor al ver que también era observado por el artista, miró hacia un lado y luego hacia abajo, notando recién que tenía sus dos manos manchadas. Sai le sonrió tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Gaara comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados para buscar el bolso de su amigo.

— ¿Tienes pañuelos desechables? – preguntó el pelirrojo inquieto.

—Sí. – le respondió el mayor abrazándolo sorpresivamente.

—Oye, quiero limpiarme. – se quejó Gaara que no había correspondido el abrazo, pero que igualmente se dejaba abrazar.

Sai lo soltó y fue a buscarle algo para limpiarse. Cuando ya estaban listos, guardaron la toalla que tenía extendida en la arena y caminaron en dirección a la posada. Estaba todo el camino oscuro y solo veían muchas luces lejanas que provenían del alumbrado público. Gaara comenzó a preocuparse porque no conocía el lugar y no sabía a dónde ir. Sai sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos lo demostraban y solo caminaban lentamente por la playa, sintiendo el calor de la arena.

De pronto, divisaron una débil luz de un farol de mano. Los dos estaban un poco asustados cuando vieron acercarse ese ser con la luz a la altura de las rodillas. El susto lo llevó a estar ansiosos por pelear, sabía que si era alguna persona con malas intenciones, sería fácil darle una paliza entre los dos. El suspenso iba subiendo por cada paso que daba el desconocido hasta que lograron notar que se trataba de Kushina.

— ¡Chicos! – exclamó la pelirroja sorprendida y acercando la luz a su rostro. —Por Dios, pensé que se los había llevado la marea. – añadió angustiada.

—"Qué trágica…" – pensó el pelirrojo mirando hacia un lado.

—Tía Kushina, por un momento pensé que era un delincuente. – dijo Sai sonriendo y rascándose la nuca.

Kushina miró el rostro del joven de ojos verdes que parecía entre molesto e indiferente, y luego escuchó esas palabras del azabache. Suspiró y dejó el antiguo farol negro en la arena. Cuando lo fue bajando se podía notar que andaba con un chaleco delgado de mangas largas sin abotonar y debajo llevaba un vestido parecido al que tenía durante la tarde, pero de color beige.

Una vez que tenía sus dos manos desocupadas, le dio un coscorrón a cada uno y luego volvió a tomar su farol.

—No sé que tanto habrán hecho. – dijo Kushina sonrojándose. —Pero recuerden que deben comportarse cuando estén con Naruto. Él no sabe nada.

Gaara no dijo nada a las palabras de la mujer, se quedó callado todo el camino de regreso esperando que Sai diera alguna explicación.

—Tía. – dijo el azabache evitando que la mujer se hiciera alguna idea en la cabeza. —Estuvimos buscando conchas de caracoles, pero no tuvimos mucha suerte. Luego estuvimos conversando y el tiempo pasó volando. Llevamos un buen rato perdidos.

Más que mentir, Sai estaba omitiendo una gran cantidad de detalles en su relato, pero al menos Gaara ya se encontraba más tranquilo. No quería quedar mal frente a esa mujer después de todo el daño que le había causado hace bastante tiempo.

Finalmente había regresado a la posada y cada quien se fue a su habitación. Esa noche todos durmieron tranquilamente para recuperar energías.

El día domingo se habían levantado temprano, desayunaron en la posada y luego fueron a jugar en la playa. Gaara había hecho un castillo enorme y Sai se preocupaba de decorarlo con detalles minuciosos. Naruto y Minato jugaban a orillas del mar en tanto Kushina tomaba sol llevando un pequeño bikini.

En la tarde jugaron un poco de fútbol y todos fueron a nadar al mar. La pelirroja a penas se metió al agua, ella prefería quedarse sentada tostando su piel.

El lunes fue algo similar, Sai y Gaara disfrutaban pasar el rato con los demás. Igual se daban un tiempo a solas para hacerse algún cariño, pero nunca llegaban muy lejos.

Lo más notable de todo, fue que el azabache ya no se encontraba tan pálido como había llegado. Su piel había tomado un poco más de color al estar tantas horas bajo el sol.

Esa misma tarde, todo el grupo estaba guardando su equipaje en la camioneta. Ese fin de semana había sido muy provechoso y relajante, sobre todo para Sai y Gaara, ya que se habían vuelto más cercanos. Kushina les sonreía de una forma especial cada vez que los veía juntos.

A cientos de kilómetros de la playa, en el Instituto ANBU, el director se encontraba sentado en una enorme silla de cuero junto a su escritorio de madera. Las paredes y el piso eran también de madera, había una gran alfombra persa al medio de la habitación y una repisa repleta de libros grandes y viejos. Danzou parecía impaciente, leía con apuro el periódico cuando de pronto, llamaron a la puerta. El anciano lo hizo pasar y se sorprendió al ver a un joven adulto de cabello gris y tez blanca.

—Shin. – dijo el hombre sonriendo amablemente. —Cuánto tiempo sin verte. Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

—Señor Danzou. – dijo el menor intentado ser lo más respetuoso posible. —Este lugar me trae buenos recuerdos, no pensé que se enteraría tan pronto de mi llegada a Konoha.

—Eres un ex alumno después de todo. ¿Cómo no podría invitarte? Por cierto, cómo te ha ido en el extranjero.

—Muy bien, no quiero alardear, pero me recibí con honores y ahora estoy estudiando una carrera corta para dedicarme a la agronomía. – respondió el joven sonriendo tímidamente.

Sus ojos negros se parecían mucho a los del artista, y cuando sonreía se volvían muy similares.

—Dime, ¿tienes interés en hablar con Sai? – preguntó el anciano cambiando por completo su tono de voz y frunciendo el ceño.

—Sai. – dijo el joven bajando la mirada. —No he hablado con él después de muchos años. Me extraña que no haya querido contactarse conmigo después de esa pequeña discusión que tuvimos antes de irme a estudiar al extranjero. Tal vez todavía me odia.

—Él ya ni se acuerda de ti. – le dijo fríamente. —Ahora tiene cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse. Su carrera como artista ha sido realmente exitosa, sin duda es un talento innato gracias a su crianza.

—Señor Danzou, no entiendo. – comentó un poco molesto. — ¿Para qué me mandó a llamar? Entiendo que fui un ex alumno y usted mismo me consiguió contactos para irme al extranjero contra mi voluntad cuando era niño.

—Tengo ojos y oídos en todo este pueblo. No entra ni sale nadie sin que yo me entere. Cuando supe que habías llegado anoche al pueblo, pensé que querrías venir a mi Instituto para hablar con Sai. Así que te mandé a llamar para decirte que te mantengas alejado de este lugar si no quieres tener problemas.

— ¿Me está amenazando?

—Solo te estoy advirtiendo. Mantente lejos del pueblo durante los fines de semana y por ningún motivo hables con alguien del pueblo acerca de tu pasado en el Instituto. No quiero que Sai se entere de tu presencia, ¿Me entendiste?

—Veo que aun no ha cambiado. – le respondió el joven molesto. —No me preocupan sus advertencias.

—Shin, estoy hablando en serio. Si me entero que hablaste con Sai o que él se entero de tu presencia, te juro que no responderé ante mis actos. Recuerda bien tu lugar, y recuerda quién soy yo. No tienes oportunidad de desafiarme en este pueblo.

El joven apretó uno de sus puños y apretó los dientes. Le hubiese golpeado ahí mismo, pero sabía que eso no era lo correcto para solucionar los problemas. Tragó saliva y se marchó de la habitación sin decir alguna palabra.

Al rato, llegó un hombre con traje negro y lentes oscuros. Era uno de los tantos trabajadores de Danzou. Al entrar, hizo una corta reverencia y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

—Señor, hemos conseguido información muy valiosa sobre Sabaku no Gaara. – le dijo acercándose lentamente con un gran sobre en sus manos.

—Espero que sea algo interesante. Dejé ir a esos dos con Minato sin vigilancia, así que espero tener algo verdaderamente valioso para hacer mi siguiente jugada. – dijo el anciano un poco deprimido.

La llegada de Shin al pueblo lo mantenía preocupado, sabía que ese joven sería una piedra en el camino. Después de todo, ponía en peligro su credibilidad con Sai ya que él mismo le había mentido al artista, hace varios años atrás, que Shin había muerto en un accidente de auto.

—Señor, es más interesante de lo que se imagina. – dijo el hombre esperando de pie.

El anciano comenzó a leer rápidamente el informe que tenía en sus manos provocando una intensa mirada al leer cada palabra de la hoja. Sumado a eso, una diabólica sonrisa se le estaba formando en los labios causando que todas sus arrugas se le acentuaran en el rostro.

—Sabaku no Gaara. – pronunció en voz alta. —Ese muchacho es verdaderamente peligroso. Me pregunto si querrá que Sai se entere de su repugnante pasado.

A esa misma hora, tipo nueve de la noche, iba el artista junto al pelirrojo y la familia Namikaze en la carretera en dirección a Konoha. Kushina iba en el volante y Minato dormía con un antifaz en los ojos al igual que Naruto. En cambio, Sai y Gaara estaban despiertos, sentados uno al lado del otro, tapados por una ligera manta en las rodillas donde escondían sus manos que tenían entrelazadas. Ninguno de los dos se podía imaginar que en esos momentos, Danzou preparaba un verdadero plan siniestro para separarlos.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Cuál será el plan de Danzou? Compartan suposiciones.<em>**

Liz, gracias por comentar. Tal vez Gaara malinterpretó toda la situación al igual que todos (?), pero al menos se salió con la suya... Lo único triste es que apareció Danzou dispuesto a derrumbar todo ese avance :'(

Saya! Gracias por tu comentario. Yo ahora estoy feliz de tener tiempo para actualizar el fanfic y tengo todos los ánimos del mundo para terminar esta historia. Tenías razón con lo de Danzou... Ese viejo estaba esperando tener una buena carta para dar su siguiente paso :C


	26. Heridas del corazón

**Heridas del corazón**

Sai se había puesto de acuerdo con Gaara para verse un día viernes después de clases. Hubo tantos exámenes y trabajos la semana posterior al fin de semana largo, que apenas se podían saludar en los pasillos durante el receso.

Para el pelirrojo era extraño ese ritmo de vida tan agitado y con tantas ocupaciones. Pero el azabache ya se encontraba acostumbrado a vivir ese estilo de vida. En gran parte era porque el director tenía a ese chico totalmente controlado y condicionado a ser responsable, pese a las libertades que le había otorgado en el último tiempo. En el fondo, Sai confiaba en él y en sus decisiones, y Danzou depositaba toda la confianza en ese joven artista. Sabía que él jamás le fallaría o que se cuestionaría delante de él la vida que le tocaba vivir. Simplemente era así y no existía otra forma. Además el muchacho de ojos negros estaba conforme y muy feliz por lo sucedido ese fin de semana con Gaara. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en ese chico.

Sai terminaba de meter algunos cuadernos en su mochila cuando escuchó un timbre que anunciaba la salida de clases. Todos sus compañeros salieron del salón rápidamente. Hasta él. Eso que jamás había deseado tanto salir de esa clase, pero ese día era especial porque se juntaría con Gaara para decirle algo importante. Apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar al patio del Instituto. El clima había variado tanto ese día como sus emociones, y esa tarde parecía que sería muy agradable. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y dejaba el cielo con hermosos colores anaranjados que se asemejaba al paisaje que vio en la playa. Miró hacia arriba y se fue a sentar debajo de un enorme sauce llorón que se encontraba plantado en un montículo de pasto. Sacó una croquera y comenzó a dibujar en una hoja en blanco mientras esperaba a su querido amigo.

En otro lado se encontraba el pelirrojo terminando de practicar kickboxing. Se había duchado antes de salir del gimnasio y se disponía a caminar hasta el lugar donde se encontraría con Sai. Al pasar por un extenso pasillo, se encontró con uno de los trabajadores de Danzou.

—Joven Gaara, el señor Danzou necesita hablar ahora con usted– dijo el hombre que vestía un traje negro y gafas oscuras de color marrón.

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes e hizo un ruido con la boca. Le dijo que hablaría con él más tarde, ya que ahora tenía un compromiso, pero el misterioso guardaespaldas se puso en el camino del menor y se bajó un poco los lentes.

—El señor Danzou lo quiere ver inmediatamente, es urgente. – dijo el hombre mirándolo de reojo.

Al principio parecía muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero en cuanto miró la amenazante expresión del menor tragó saliva. Él había sido uno de los tres encargados que tenía como misión indagar sobre la vida de Gaara, y sentía miedo al haberse enterado la noche anterior que ese joven, que tenía al frente suyo, había matado a sangre fría a una persona.

—Espero que realmente sea algo importante. – dijo Gaara enojado y tranquilizando al hombre al notar que aceptaría hablar con el director sin mayor problema.

Al llegar a la oficina del anciano, el guardaespaldas había desaparecido entre tantos pasillos. El menor miró hacia ambos lados antes de entrar y abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso.

Danzou estaba sentado en un enorme sillón tomando café en un enorme tazón negro. Vestía como siempre unas ropas holgadas que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo, y su bastón lo tenía apoyado en el mueble que tenía al lado. Cuando vio al pelirrojo se le erizaron los pelos por la sorpresa, ya que en cuanto lo vio había sentido un leve portazo.

Se puso de pie con cautela y tomó su bastón. Caminó lentamente, haciendo crujir la madera del suelo y haciendo sonar las frágiles paredes de la habitación.

—Sabaku no Gaara. Me he enterado de varias cosas estos días. – decía el viejo con una mirada fría. En comparación con el guardaespaldas, él no tenía miedo de Gaara, pese a conocer su oscuro pasado. Él ya había vivido una guerra en carne propia, por tal motivo, tenía recuerdos muchos más horrendos de la crueldad humana. —Al parecer tú y Sai son amantes. — añadió sin hacerse esperar.

Gaara estaba enojado cuando escuchó su nombre y apellido, sin embargo su expresión cambió por un instante al escuchar las palabras más recientes. Luego volvió a su estado de alerta, no podía desmentir esa afirmación y tampoco tenía sentido confirmarla. Simplemente se quedó callado para salir lo antes posible de ese lugar.

—Cuando vuelvas a ver a Sai, antes de regresar a Konoha, despídete para siempre de él. – ordenó el viejo tomando un enorme sobre de color café que tenía en una pequeña mesita en el centro de su oficina.

El menor detuvo su respiración y un enorme miedo recorrió su piel. Parecía confundido por lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó el joven de ojos verdes que no podía comprender la situación pero sentía que algo malo estaba por pasar.

—Termina la relación que tienes actualmente con él, y haz que parezca lo más natural posible. No quiero que sigas con Sai, él está en peligro cuando está contigo. – dijo el hombre seriamente.

— ¿Peligro? — volvió a preguntar mirando hacia el suelo e intentando comprender a qué venía esa acusación.

—Estás al borde de la locura, Gaara. Nadie mata a un padre, ningún niño en este mundo debería estar tan decidido para matar a su propio padre. – dijo el hombre sacando del sobre varias fotos y lanzándolas al mueble que estaba cerca del menor. Esas fotografías mostraban imágenes del cuerpo casi mutilado del padre del pelirrojo, la sangre derramaba en la alfombra, el hacha ensangrentada, y hasta capturas de la autopsia. —Tu padre era un artista de profesión. Ahora creo entender un poco tu odio hacia a Sai, pero después veo que tu actitud cambió y hasta se volvieron amantes. Todo ha pasado muy rápido. Tengo una teoría de por qué cambiaste tu forma de pensar. — dijo haciendo una pausa y admirando el rostro vacío del menor. —Tal vez intentaste enmendar tus errores del pasado. Es decir, lo más probable es que hayas pensando en Sai como una figura paterna, y ahora tratas de darle el amor que quisiste darle a tu padre. Conozco tu historia, Gaara. Nunca tuviste a un verdadero padre cariñoso que pensara en el bien de sus hijos. Él era todo lo contrario, era un abusador que solo se preocupaba de sí mismo. No merecía tu amor después de todo. Sin embargo, eso también te afectó ya que nunca pudiste entregar afecto a alguien importante en tu vida. Tu padre dejó ese gran vacío y Sai parece encajar en esta situación; es hombre, es mayor que tú, y además es un artista, piensas que él podría ser la persona indicada para sentirte feliz. Si no es por eso, no podría entender por qué te sientes atraído por un hombre.

Gaara miraba las fotos y recordaba con total perfección lo ocurrido ese día. Las palabras de Danzou le llegaban directamente a su mente y se sentía cada vez más asustado. Pensar que podía tener razón era algo que le angustiaba por completo.

—Obviamente ese amor que sientes por Sai se ha convertido en algo más profundo. Después de todo, no tienes lazos sanguíneos con él. – dijo Danzou mostrando la última fotografía donde salía Gaara de pequeño. Su herida de la frente era reciente y tenía una mirada sin alma. No parecía un niño o más bien, no tenía la mirada de uno. Había perdido la inocencia ese día que se atrevió a cometer ese crimen. —Te seré sincero. Las personas que tienen ese gen maligno, nunca cambian. Sus vidas se vuelven cada vez más miserables y al final lo único que lo satisface en el dolor ajeno. Yo también he cometido crímenes, pero mi caso es distinto. Participé en una guerra para defender este país. Como cualquier soldado, maté otras personas y al mismo tiempo, veía a mis compañeros morir. Todos los que estábamos involucrados, sabíamos la situación en la cual nos estábamos enfrentando. Muerte, putrefacción, disparos, sangre, mutilaciones y torturas. El medio nos forjó el carácter. Nos convertimos en verdaderos monstruos. Pero tú, Gaara, nunca viviste las atrocidades de una guerra y aun así fuiste capaz de acabar con la vida de tu padre que estaba enfermo. No sufría de ningún trastorno psicológico, solo tenía una mala vida. Tu padre fue una víctima del alcohol y tú tomaste la justicia con tus propias manos a una edad muy temprana. Tú, Sabaku no Gaara, no te convertiste en un monstruo, sino en un demonio. La maldad fluye por tus venas y tendrás que vivir siempre con eso. Una vez que matas a otro ser humano con esa frialdad, te conviertes para siempre en un asesino. Recuerda que toda mala decisión será permanente de por vida. — añadió mirándolo despectivamente. — No quiero quitarte más tiempo, así que seré breve y volveré a insistir. Quiero que hoy mismo termines cualquier tipo de relación que tengas con Sai y le digas que no lo volverás a ver. Es por el bien de los dos. Si algún día pierdes la razón, no quiero que ocurra una desgracia. Sobre todo con el alumno más talentoso de este Instituto – dijo Danzou.

—P-pero. – dijo Gaara con inseguridad y apretando sus puños. —Yo no podría matar a Sai. No volvería a cometer un crimen. ¡Usted no sabe por lo que pasé a esa edad y toda la mierda que soporté con ese hombre! ¡No quiero justificar lo que hice, pero es absurdo e injusto pensar que lo hice conscientemente! ¡Solo tenía ocho años! — exclamó con la voz temblorosa.

—No me des explicaciones a mí, dile eso a Sai. – dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos y esperando alguna reacción de temor en el menor.

—Sai. — Gaara comenzó a ponerse más nervioso que antes. Sus labios temblaron a decir el nombre del artista.

—Al parecer no le has contado a Sai sobre ese acontecimiento. – dijo el director sonriendo discretamente.

—No. – respondió el menor en voz baja. Danzou lo había escuchado claramente y su sonrisa parecía ampliarse.

— ¿Quieres que se entere? – preguntó el viejo.

—No. – volvió a responder en voz baja y sintiendo un enorme dolor en su pecho.

—Una relación con engaños no durará por siempre. Así que anda y termina con él lo antes posible.

—No puedo.

Danzou se le agotaba la paciencia y no tuvo más remedio que señalar con el dedo cada fotografía y chantajear al pelirrojo que si no hacía caso a cada palabra que él decía, se vería obligado a contarle la verdad sobre su pasado y mostrarle con evidencias en mano, las atrocidades que había cometido. El pelirrojo parecía derrumbarse, su mente estaba en blanco y su rostro parecía no tener expresión alguna.

En otro lugar del Instituto. Sai seguía esperando ansioso la llegada de Gaara. Veía su reloj por cada minuto que pasaba y luego miraba hacia todos lados. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea para hacer más tiempo. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta un rosal que estaba cerca del enorme árbol. Buscó con mucha concentración la rosa más roja que había en ese rosal para después arrancarla torpemente. Una de las espinas había lastimado su dedo de al medio. Se metió el dedo en la boca y lo succionó un poco para acabar con el sangrado. Luego volvió al solitario sauce para seguir esperando a su querido amigo. Escondió la rosa entre las ramas y sacó un libro para leer por unos minutos.

—Sai. – la voz que decía su nombre era la de su pelirrojo. Vestía el uniforme del Instituto al igual que él.

A esa hora del día, con un hermoso atardecer de fondo, parecía que finalmente sería el escenario perfecto para pedirle que sean novios.

El joven artista cerró su libro rápidamente para ponerse de pie y saludar al menor, pero al verlo con un rostro de preocupación guardó distancia y se quedó callado.

—Lo he estado meditando esta tarde. – dijo Gaara mirándolo a los ojos con frialdad. —Esto no va a funcionar.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — preguntó el azabache afligido por lo que estaba escuchando. De su dedo comenzó a brotar un poco de sangre. Y parecía saber que sería lo siguiente que estaba por escuchar.

—No quiero darte muchas explicaciones sobre lo pienso. Solo te diré un par de cosas sobre nosotros. – dijo Gaara sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Sus ojos verdes habían perdido cualquier rastro de brillo. — Jamás debimos habernos visto, y jamás debimos conocernos. Me iré para siempre del Instituto.

Sai le temblaron las manos y su rostro había cambiado por completo. La confusión y la tristeza se habían apoderado de él. No podía creer que esas palabras pudieran salir de esa persona tan especial para él.

—Gaara, no entiendo por qué me dices eso si hasta ayer parecías estar feliz conmigo. ¿Te preocupa la opinión de la gente? — preguntó preocupado. — ¿Alguien te está molestando? — volvió a preguntar intentando comprender esas hirientes palabras.

Durante el silencio que se mantuvo entre sus preguntas y la respuesta del menor, Sai pensó que todo el tiempo en que se conocieron y se hicieron grandes amigos había sido una pérdida de tiempo para Gaara. O peor que eso, había sido un recuerdo desagradable.

—Nadie me está molestando. Me di cuenta que no tiene sentido estar contigo. — dijo en voz baja el menor bajando la mirada.

—No te creo. – dijo Sai apretando su labio inferior y con su corazón latiendo rápidamente. No le encontraba sentido a lo que estaba escuchando y hasta intentaba convencerse que eso era un mal sueño.

—No te daré más explicaciones.

—Pero Gaara, pareces otra persona. — dijo el azabache acercándose al menor con la intención de tomarlo de los hombros para hacer un contacto más cercano. Este se movió hacia un lado en señal de rechazo. Luego Sai quiso abrazarlo, pero el pelirrojo reaccionó rápido y le dio una fuerte bofetada que lo empujó hasta el suelo.

—No te amo. — dijo Gaara. — ¿Eso querías escuchar? — preguntó mirándolo enojado y dándose media vuelta. No quería tardarse en hacerle saber su decisión. Se marchó rápidamente con la vista nublada e intentando convencerse que no volvería a ver a Sai por un largo tiempo.

El joven artista había quedado solo bajo ese enorme árbol. Las ramas se movieron hacia un lado al ser golpeadas por una fuerte brisa. Sai se sobaba la mejilla y miraba al menor alejarse del lugar. Quiso seguirle el paso y obligarlo a dar explicaciones, pero no sentía fuerza en sus piernas. Su fuerza de voluntad la había perdido por completo. Le parecía extraño pensar que hace una semana Gaara había dicho todo lo contrario. En ese momento solo esperaba que alguien llegara a despertarlo.

Finalmente, cuando la rosa, que planeaba obsequiarle a Gaara, se deslizó entre las ramas del árbol y cayó ante sus pies, sintió que había vuelto a la realidad.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Agradezco sus comentarios.<p>

Por cierto, neko, eso que me explicaste ya lo sabía, lo que quería saber era qué tipo de diálogos te habían dejado marcando ocupado xD Tengo esa curiosidad porque creo saber que a veces escribo cosas extrañas... xd jajaja solo que estoy tan acostumbrada a escribir ese tipo de cosas que ya me parecen algo normales para mí :S jajja

Saya, Shin es un personaje que no podía matarlo en el FF... Hace un par de semanas vi el capítulo donde aparece el hermano de Sai y lo encontré tan bonito que tuve que meterlo en la historia. Odié a Danzou por hacerlos pelear a muerte D:


	27. Miedo

Capítulo XXVII: Miedo

Sasori se encontraba en el patio del Instituto. Era normal que con el buen clima que hacía por esos días se quedara hasta tarde jugando solo en las cercanías del edificio. Siempre llegaba uno de los guardias a echarlo para que entrara a dormir, pero eso no le incomoda, más bien era como un llamado de alerta. Sabía que cuando el guardia lo iba a regañar, eran las nueve de la noche. Una hora ideal para irse a dormir y madrugar al otro día.

Pero esa noche, no fue el hombre a advertirle sobre la hora, ya que apareció Sai unos minutos antes. Iba caminando un poco agachado y pensativo. El pelirrojo lo vio a lo lejos y corrió a saludarlo.

— ¡Sai! – le gritó el menor animado. Llevaba puesto su uniforme deportivo. Cargaba una mochila en sus espaldas y traía consigo un frasco de vidrio. —Mira, mira. — le decía agitando el frasco con fuerza para hacer sonar al insecto. —Atrapé una gran mosca.

El joven tomó el recipiente y lo miró por un rato.

—No lo agites. Se podría morir. – le dijo el azabache seriamente.

—Pero si es una sucia y fea mosca. No pasará nada.

—Es un ser vivo. – dijo Sai moviendo la tapa y dejando que el pequeño insecto escapara.

Sasori frunció el ceño e infló sus mejillas. Le quitó el frasco de las manos y lo guardó en su mochila. El artista seguía sin mostrar alguna emoción. El pelirrojo irritado, comenzó a retarlo. Pero Sai no escuchaba nada, siguió caminando al interior del edificio para llegar a su habitación. Sasori lo siguió de cerca mientras se quejaba. Al notar que el mayor parecía ignorarlo lo zamarreó por largo rato.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó el niño.

Sai parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces y bajó su mirada para ver al menor con detención.

—Lo siento, Sasori. No estoy escuchando. – le respondió sonriéndole nervioso y apretando un botón que estaba en la pared.

—Estás más raro de lo normal. – dijo el pelirrojo molesto mientras ambos entraban al ascensor.

Sai se quedó callado y no hablaron durante el tiempo en que el ascensor fue subiendo. Cuando llegaron al piso seis, la puerta se abrió y Sasori caminó hacia adelante.

—Si necesitas conversar, estaré en mi habitación. – dijo el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta. Se rascó la nuca por un rato y luego retomó su camino.

Las puertas del ascensor se estaban cerrando cuando el azabache puso sus manos para impedir ese movimiento. Las puertas se volvieron abrir y se quedó quieto. Pensó que sería buena idea hablar con Sasori sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con Gaara, pero luego se arrepintió y esperó hasta llegar a su piso; El piso nueve.

En otro lugar, en el pueblo de Konoha, se encontraba Gaara al frente de la puerta de su casa. Se estaba apretando el labio inferior mientras dudaba en golpear o no. Ya era de noche y no traía llaves, pues se había ido del Instituto con lo puesto. Después de estar media afuera, decidió tocar la puerta. Tocaba y tocaba insistentemente, pero nadie le abría. Miró por las ventanas y notó que no había movimiento. Entró al patio trasero y fue a sentarse en el césped. Las horas seguían pasando y parecía que sus hermanos habían desaparecido. De pronto, escuchó un auto acercarse, con el pasar de los segundos sentía que el automóvil se había detenido al frente de su casa, ya que el ruido del motor era constante. Luego sintió un portazo y unos pasos de una persona que se dirigía a la casa.

— ¿Gaara? — gritó un hombre. Al mismo tiempo percibió el ruido de un manojo llaves.

Al escuchar que lo llamaban, caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de la casa.

Kankuro estaba ahí parado buscando la llave para entrar, pero en cuanto vio a su hermano salir entre medio de la oscuridad, se sobresaltó.

—Dios mío, Gaara. No te aparezcas así. — se quejó el castaño intentando controlar su respiración. Guardó sus llaves en el bolsillo y lo tomó del brazo. —Acompáñame al hospital. Temari tiene complicaciones.

El pelirrojo olvidó por un momento todo lo que había pasado esa tarde con Sai para concentrarse en la actual situación de su hermana. Durante el viaje al hospital, Kankuro le explicó con detalle lo que estaba pasando.

Gaara lo escuchaba desanimado. Parecía que ese día estaba destinado a vivir momentos desagradables. Su hermano notaba el desánimo del menor y hasta pensó que sería porque todavía era muy pequeño para entender ese tipo de cosas, pero luego vio a través de sus ojos que parecía reprimir una emoción muy grande.

— ¿Te pasó algo en el Instituto? — preguntó Kankuro preocupado. No lo veía desde hace una semana ya que el fin de semana pasado, se fue con la familia Namikaze a la playa.

—No. – respondió el pelirrojo volteando su rostro hacia un lado y mirando la ventana del taxi.

—Gaara, si tienes alguna inquietud, puedes hablar conmigo cuando lleguemos al hospital. — dijo su hermano.

El joven de ojos verdes no habló durante el corto trayecto al hospital. Cuando se bajaron del taxi, ambos seguían en silencio. Caminaron por los pasillos del lugar y vieron a lo lejos a Tenten y a Shikamaru sentados en la sala de espera. Al llegar, se saludaron y tomaron asiento.

— ¿Alguna novedad? — preguntó Kankuro.

—Nada. Sigue en trabajo de parto desde las nueve de la mañana. Quiere estar solo con la matrona. — respondió Shikamaru haciendo una mueca de pereza.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio y luego todos suspiraron, menos Gaara. Él no podía suspirar, estaba demasiado tenso y no sabía qué hacer. Le preocupaba Sai. No quería que sufriera, pero era obvio que estaba sufriendo. No podía entender cómo había sido capaz de decir algo tan estúpido. Pero luego comprendía que esa era la mejor forma de mantener a Sai alejado. A veces se volvía tan insistente que quiso terminar todo de la forma más rápida posible y ahorrarse los problemas.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por pensar así. Era egoísta de su parte pensar solo en él y haberle dicho esas palabras de una forma tan fría. A veces creía que de verdad era un demonio al haber escogido salvar su reputación antes de estar con Sai. De igual forma, las cosas se complicaban cuando recordaba que jamás le había contado a Sai sobre su pasado. Y de ninguna forma quería que se enterara. Ni por Danzou ni por los habitantes. Así que estaba en la obligación de hacer caso a las órdenes del director si quería que su vida fuera un poco más tranquila.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió unas inmensas ganas de irse a vivir lejos del pueblo. Dejar atrás sus sueños, su familia, sus pocos amigos y a Sai, para comenzar una nueva vida sin tanto sufrimiento. De pronto algo interrumpió esos pensamientos. Escuchó un desgarrador grito de su hermana cada vez más fuerte, y luego, el llanto de un bebé.

Todos quedaron atónitos. El llanto se escuchaba cada vez más seguido. Nadie sabía qué hacer hasta que de repente, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y salió una mujer rubia de ojos castaños, vestida con un uniforme blanco.

— ¡Es una niña! – gritó la mujer muy animada.

Todos se pusieron de pie y siguieron a la mujer que había anunciado el sexo del bebé.

El primero en entrar a la sala de parto fue Shikamaru. Estaba nervioso y luego de colocarse un traje especial ingresó a la habitación donde se encontraba su novia y su pequeña hija. En ese momento el bebé lloraba desesperadamente en los brazos de la matrona mientras la limpiaban. Temari estaba exhausta y respiraba pesadamente.

—Felicidades a los dos. Tienen una hija muy saludable. — dijo la matrona que le pasaba el bebé arropado a la madre.

—Es hermosa. — dijo la joven rubia mirando a su hija y luego mirando a su novio.

—Eh, sí. – dijo Shikamaru en voz baja. Parecía un poco nervioso y miraba hacia el techo sonriendo con dificultad pues no consideraba muy atractivo ver a su hija tan rosada y con el pelo mojado y pegajoso.

El bebé se había tranquilizado cuando se apoyó sobre el pecho de Temari. Luego de unos minutos, dejaron entrar a sus hermanos y a Tenten.

—Gaara, viniste. — dijo la rubia. Su cabello estaba suelto, y tenía una mirada cansada. Pero sin duda su rostro había cambiado por completo. Se veía más maduro y bello. El pelirrojo notó el cambio en su hermana, y por primera vez en el día se sentía feliz. —Acércate. – añadió sonriéndole con ternura.

El joven de ojos verdes se acercó inseguro hacia donde estaba su hermana con la bebé. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Ver esa pequeña criatura tan tranquila le causaba mucha emoción.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Se llama Aiko. – respondió Temari.

La recién nacida se movió un poco y estiró su bracito. Movió sus manos como si quisiera agarrar algo que estaba lejos. El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido por lo delicado que se veía ese diminuto ser. Acercó su mano para compararla con el tamaño de la mano del bebé. La diferencia era notoria. La pequeña apretó unos de los dedos de Gaara con una de sus manos. El pelirrojo se quedó sorprendido al sentir el cálido contacto con la menor. Parecía una escena poco creíble para sus ojos y sintió ganas de sonreír, pero ni si quiera podía reaccionar del asombro.

—Creo que le agradaste. — dijo la rubia. —Ni con Shikamaru hizo eso. — le susurró riendo.

El bebé soltó el dedo de Gaara y comenzó a moverse inquietamente entre los brazos de su madre. El pelirrojo no sentía fuerza en sus piernas y en un momento sintió tambalearse. Se había emocionado demasiado y le resultaba agradable todo lo que ocurría ante sus ojos. Sintió que debía sacar fuerza de su interior para afrontar sus problemas. Tenía que estar bien para poder ayudar en la crianza de su pequeña sobrina. Lo haría por su familia y por tener a alguien en el mundo que nunca sintió miedo por él. Sin duda ese suceso lo mantendría distraído de sus pensamientos negativos. Los días siguientes fueron más o menos similares. Gaara estaba tan pendiente de su sobrina que no pensaba mucho en el término de su relación con el artista.

Al cabo de dos semanas, Sai parecía que había vuelto a su vieja rutina, donde era frío y cortés con todo el mundo. Incluso con Sasori y esto a él le molestaba. A Matsuri le habían designado un nuevo tutor por el tiempo que le faltaba cumplir con su intercambio. A ratos se encontraba con Sai y lo notaba cambiado. Cuando le preguntaba por Gaara este la dejaba hablando sola.

Hubo un receso en que la joven de cabello castaño encaró al artista. Sasori estaba detrás de una banca viendo esa escena.

—Sai, ¿acaso te peleaste con Gaara? — preguntó Matsuri temerosa y tomando al joven por los hombros. —Necesito saber qué sucedió. Estás demasiado cambiando y me preocupa.

—No pasa nada. — respondió Sai sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaba a nublarse. —Eso es lo que pasa. — añadió empujándola suavemente para seguir caminando.

La joven se sintió triste al escuchar esa respuesta con tanta frialdad. Sasori se acercó a ella y le jaló el chaleco.

—Desde que Gaara se marchó del Instituto, Sai ha estado muy triste y no habla del asunto. — le dijo el menor de cabello rojo. —Pero lo más raro es que no se han visto durante los fines de semana ya que Sai ha estado muy ocupado para ir al pueblo. Recuerdo que un día como hoy, por la noche, me lo pillé en el patio del Instituto y parecía una persona sin alma. Fue el último día en que los vi juntos.

—Entonces, debió pasar algo esa misma tarde. Recuerdo que el viernes se hablaron como de costumbre, sin problemas ni nada. — comentó la joven.

—La verdad es que sigo sin entender nada. Me gustaría hablar con Gaara. Tiene que saber que Sai está muy mal.

—Yo he pensado hablar con él, pero las veces que ido al pueblo no lo he visto. Lo único que sé, porque me contaron, es que volvió al colegio estatal y su sobrina nació.

— ¡Qué complicado! — exclamó el pelirrojo desordenando su cabello. —Sigo sin tener una pista de lo que ocurrió. Sai a veces es muy cerrado con sus sentimientos. — se quejó Sasori suspirando.

Matsuri también suspiró y luego miró de reojo al menor. Le preguntó su nombre y luego ella se presentó. Era la primera vez que hablaban, pero sabían, hace bastante tiempo, la existencia del otro gracias a Sai. Después de una corta charla quedaron de acuerdo en que no podrían ayudar a su amigo si este se negaba a contar la situación, así que lo único que les quedaba por hacer era animarlo para no verlo tan deprimido por el Instituto. Tarde o temprano se irían a enterar de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Pasaron casi dos meses desde que Sai tenía una actitud depresiva. Luego de haber disfrutado con Gaara lo que era la verdadera felicidad, había aprendido el significado real del desamor cuando este lo rechazó con tanta indiferencia. Su corazón seguía destrozado desde aquel día, pero aun así, se veía siempre frío y como una piedra al frente de los demás. El gran problema es que no podía permanecer siempre de esa forma. Se quebraba cada vez que llegaba su habitación. Cada vez que alguien llamaba a la puerta, pensaba que podría ser él, pero en ninguna oportunidad se trataba de Gaara. Comenzó a dejar de comer y ya no se preocupaba por su físico. Lo único que quería era pintar y encerrarse en su mundo artístico. Había hecho varias pinturas que representaban la confusión, el caos y la soledad que lo invadían. Una pequeña parte de su corazón lo seguiría esperando toda la vida. Quería entender por qué Gaara lo había dejado.

Al tercer mes, mientras estaba terminando una pintura, su mano comenzó a temblar. Al rato botó el pincel ensuciando el plástico que estaba sobre el piso de madera y se quedó contemplando su lienzo.

Ya no asistía a clases hace más de un mes. Se había eximido de varios exámenes y había terminado con la mayoría de sus asignaturas. En los deportes, tuvo que pedir autorización del director. Este no tuvo ningún problema en darle permiso para faltar a sus últimas clases del semestre ya que de esa forma tendría más tiempo para pintar día y noche. El ritmo que llevaba era demasiado para él, ya que con suerte hacía breves pausas para dormir, y solo cuando llegaba Sasori a verlo comía algo. El pequeño pelirrojo se sentía muy preocupado por lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amigo así que le era imposible dejarlo solo. Siempre intentaba llevarle algo apetitoso y nutritivo para que el artista comiera a gusto, sin embargo notaba que el artista comía sin ganas y nunca terminaba de comer su porción.

Luego de estar varios minutos sin hacer nada, volvió a tomar el pincel y siguió pintando. Sai parecía no tener fuerza, pero aun así, logró dar las últimas pinceladas. Había terminado su cuarta pintura del mes. Ya ni fuerzas tenía para seguir en pie y fue cosas de segundos para terminar en el suelo. De pronto, apareció Sasori en su taller. Andaba vestido con su uniforme escolar habitual. Además llevaba un bolso negro con rojo en su hombro. Al ver a Sai corrió a sacudirlo para despertarlo. El azabache vestía una playera blanca que le quedaba grande y unos shorts sueltos color negro. Estaba descalzo y tenía manchas de pintura en todo su pálido cuerpo.

El artista entre abrió los ojos al sentir el brusco movimiento en todo su cuerpo. Sus labios parecían secos. Intentaba hablar pero le faltaban fuerzas. Sasori sacó una botella con agua e intentó darle de beber varios sorbos. Cuando lo acomodó sobre su cuerpo, sentía lo liviano que se encontraba su amigo. Aun así le era incómodo sostener el cuerpo tan grande y delgado porque lo huesos se clavaban en su piel.

—Oye Sai, no mueras. Todavía tienes que aclarar ese asunto con Gaara. — le dijo Sasori preocupado e intentando reanimarlo. Le daba unas suaves cachetadas para despertarlo.

El joven de ojos negros bebió varios sorbos con dificultad y luego cerró sus ojos. Se sentía cómodo en los brazos del menor. Por poco se quedaba dormido, pero este no lo dejó relajarse.

— ¡Escúchame! — exclamó el pequeño. —Hace poco me dijiste lo que había pasado. Matsuri y yo quedamos preocupados por lo que estaba sucediendo. Según lo que me ha dicho ella, ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes. No es agresivo, sino que parece demasiado retraído. —añadió el menor con más tranquilidad y notando que Sai hacía un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse dormido. Pero no duró mucho.

En otro lugar del pueblo a esas mismas horas, Kushina se quejaba de que Danzou no permitía a Sai salir del Instituto hace semanas. Minato había hablado con el director hace tiempo, sin embargo, no consiguió nada. Solo le dijo que Sai necesitaba más tiempo para terminar algunas pinturas. El rubio igual consideraba que estar casi tres meses sin salir de ese lugar no era normal. Le dijo a su esposa que le escribiría una carta para saber el estado de Sai y que el próximo lunes iría a hablar con él cara a cara, ya que habían acordado una reunión con él hace dos semanas.

La mujer sin estar muy contenta con la respuesta de su marido, salió a caminar para relajarse un poco. Todo le parecía muy extraño, pero más raro era ver a Gaara tan seguido en el pueblo. Cuando lo pudo pillar solo, fue a conversar con él y preguntarle por Sai. Este no supo qué responder. Tampoco podía mirar los ojos de la mujer. Apretó sus puños y le dijo de forma cortante que tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

Mientras Kushina recordaba esa breve charla con Gaara, infló sus mejillas y siguió caminando. De pronto se encontró con Mikoto, se saludaron y ella le preguntó por Sai, pues hacía tiempo que no lo veía y tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él. La pelirroja bajó la mirada y contestó que no lo veía hace más de tres meses. Mientras se ponían a conversar sobre ese tema, un joven muy alto de cabello gris, ojos negros y tez blanca pasó al lado de ellas. Era bastante apuesto y tendría unos veinte años.

—Disculpen señoras. — dijo ese muchacho deteniéndose repentinamente y dándose media vuelta. —Me dijeron que habían unos terrenos en venta a las afueras del pueblo y el dueño vivía por este sector. ¿Conocen al señor Inoichi Yamanaka? – preguntó sonriendo.

Las dos mujeres se sonrojaron y comenzaron a conversar entre ellas.

— ¿Inochi no es el padre de Ino? — preguntó la mujer de cabello negro y sonriéndole a Kushina.

—Sí, es él. Me parece que vive a la vuelta. — le decía la pelirroja.

—Sí, vive a la vuelta. También tiene una florería que atiende su esposa.

—Parece que también tenía un vivero. — dijo finalmente Kushina.

Luego de darles las indicaciones, el joven le dio las gracias. Cuando planeaba irse, las mujeres insistieron en acompañarlo para que llegara sin problemas a su destino. En el camino fueron preguntando varias cosas, ya que era obvio que era un extranjero por el acento que tenía y porque además nunca antes lo habían visto en el pueblo.

Mientras tanto, en el Instituto ANBU, Sasori seguía sosteniendo a Sai para que no quedara durmiendo en el suelo. Cuando comenzó a sentir dolor en su cuerpo por la presión, lo despertó bruscamente.

—Debes comer. Estás como un esqueleto. — le dijo sacando de su caja de almuerzo cuatro rolls de sushi. —Abre y comételo. — añadió metiéndole una pieza envuelta en alga nori y relleno de pollo, queso crema y palta.

Poco a poco el pequeño pelirrojo le iba pasando piezas de sushis con los palillos chinos. Algunos los untaba en salsa de soya y los otros se los comía él mientras esperaba que Sai tragara su porción.

—Estaba pensando en que Danzou está detrás de todo esto. ¿Has hablado con él sobre Gaara? — preguntó Sasori picándole con un palillo una de sus mejillas.

Sai cerró uno de sus ojos por la molestia y movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados.

—Pues deberías. Él controla la gente que sale y entra al Instituto. Si Gaara se hubiera ido por su cuenta, ¿no crees que primero Danzou le tendría que haber dado autorización? — le preguntó seriamente y acomodando el cuerpo del azabache sobre el suyo pues comenzaba a incomodarle los movimientos que hacía con su mandíbula al masticar. Al no escuchar respuesta lo tomó de los hombros y lo dio vuelta para ver su rostro. Este tenía la mirada hacia el piso. —Oye, ¿me escuchaste? — volvió a preguntar agitándolo un poco. Sai lo miró con sus oscuros ojos y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. —Pues bien, entonces es lógico pensar que no había ningún motivo para que Danzou aceptara que Gaara se vaya del Instituto por su cuenta. Así que debo suponer que ese viejo tuvo que ver en todo esto. Además hace poco me enteré que el equipo de kickboxing del Instituto irá a un campeonato regional, y el más fuerte del equipo resulta ser Gaara. ¿No te parece raro que Danzou le haya permitido volver al colegio Konoha cuando un torneo se está realizando en su área más fuerte?

Sai tragó la última pieza de sushi y se puso de pie rápidamente. Se mareó un poco al levantarse tan de prisa y se sujetó del hombro de Sasori quien recién se estaba poniendo de pie.

—No te apresures, estás débil. — dijo Sasori. — ¿Qué harás? — preguntó.

—Iré a hablar con el señor Danzou. — dijo en tanto un pequeño brillo aparecía en sus ojos negros.

— ¿Ahora? — volvió a preguntar.

—Así es. — respondió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Sai. — dijo el menor preocupado y haciendo que el artista se volteara a mirar. —Estuviste mucho tiempo sin decirme lo que te ocurría con Gaara, y soportaste solo esa tristeza. Si te sientes triste o confundido, cuenta conmigo. Los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas. – añadió mirando hacia abajo.

El joven azabache al ver el rostro triste del menor, se le acercó para darle un abrazo. Después se agachó un poco para quedar al frente de su rostro.

—Sasori. Agradezco tu preocupación y en cuanto termine de hablar con él, iré a visitarte. — le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y desordenándole el cabello.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó al sentir ese cálido beso y comenzó a limpiarse con la ropa.

—No hagas eso. Es asqueroso. — se quejó tímidamente y provocando que el joven artista sonriera con sinceridad.

Al rato había desaparecido de la habitación. Ni si quiera se dio el tiempo de cambiarse para hablar con el director. Seguía todo manchado con sus ropas holgadas y descalzo. Cuando llegó al frente de la oficina, tocó la puerta y pidió permiso.

Danzou se sorprendió al ver a Sai tan mal presentado. Arrugó su cara en señal de desagrado y le exigió que se alejara de los muebles y los libros. Luego de ver que caminaba en dirección a su escritorio, le dijo que no se le ocurriera tocar nada de su oficina porque podía ensuciarlo.

Una vez que lo reprochó por su presentación, le preguntó el motivo de su visita. En ese momento Sai cambió su rostro. Le preguntó por Gaara y le mencionó la teoría que tenía Sasori sobre la extraña circunstancia en que se había retirado del Instituto. Danzou sonrió y le dijo que le explicaría todo con detalle. Pero antes, le era importante saber si estaba dispuesto a saber todo sobre Gaara. Sai levantó una ceja en señal de confusión y le respondió que eso era lo de menos, ya que solo quería saber la razón por la cual se había ido del Instituto.

El director volvió a sonreír de forma malvada y le contó sobre el pasado del pelirrojo. Cuando llegó a la parte donde mencionaba que el joven de ojos verdes había matado a su padre, Sai quedó helado. ¿Cómo Gaara podría matar a su padre? ¿Algún accidente doméstico? ¿O todo era un mal entendido?

—Verás, Sai. Cuando me enteré sobre su pasado, supe que esa relación que tenías con él podía ser peligrosa. Estuve averiguando más detalles sobre ese incidente y lo que descubrí me dejó muy impresionado. Su padre era joven, era un artista plástico, como tú. Aunque tenía serios problemas con la bebida y fue un hombre muy irresponsable en sus últimos meses de vida. Lamentablmente Gaara tomó la justicia con sus manos y lo asesinó a conciencia. Dicen que fue en defensa propia, pero dado los hechos, era obvio que su forma de defensa era algo anormal y sádica. Solo mira esto. — dijo poniendo unas cuantas fotografías del asesinato. La nitidez de las imágenes y lo crudas que eran, provocaron que Sai se le revolviera el estómago. No estaba acostumbrado a ver tanta violencia en su vida y se tapó la boca para evitar vomitar. Le venían arcadas una tras otra. — Te causa repulsión, ¿verdad? — preguntó mostrándole fotos con más detalles sobre las horribles heridas que Gaara le había provocado a su padre. —Ese es el "pequeño" secreto que tenía oculto. Antes de que se fuera, le pregunté si tenía la suficiente confianza contigo para contártelo todo. No me respondió, así que le propuse que si seguía contigo, debía contarle la verdad y si no quería, debía marcharse del Instituto para siempre. Como todos sabemos, optó por lo último.

— ¿Cómo es posible que haya hecho eso? — se preguntó Sai sin dejar de tapar su boca. Sus manos estaban tiritando. Estaba asustado de ver esa faceta de Gaara.

—Desesperación. Tal vez miedo. De cualquier forma no se justifica su acto tan cruel y poco sensible. Gaara es verdaderamente peligroso. — respondió sacando las últimas fotos que le faltaba por mostrar. — ¿Ahora entiendes en lo que te estabas metiendo? — preguntó lanzando las fotografías sobre su enorme escritorio.

Sai comenzó a llorar al ver a Gaara de pequeño cubierto de sangre. Sus lágrimas recorrían sus pálidas y delgadas mejillas hasta caer en el piso. La herida que tenía en su frente se notaba que estaba hecha con precisión y dedicación. La forma del kanji que se le formaba por la falta de piel era perfecta. Aunque se veía un poco estropeada por la sangre que ensuciaba su frente y porque casi toda su frente estaba un poco hinchada. Luego vio el cuerpo del padre de Gaara repleto de heridas profundas. Los pies los tenía casi mutilado. En su espalda tenía varias marcas grandes de un arma cortante. Las pupilas se Sai iban mirando con detención cada imagen al frente suyo y cada vez le costaba más convencerse de que eso no era real. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse de los nervios.

—Tú verás como los juzgas. — le dijo Danzou cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente.

Sai cerró sus ojos y pidió permiso para retirarse del lugar. Cuando salió, se fue corriendo al edificio donde estaba su habitación. Planeó encerrarse ahí durante esa noche, pero luego prefirió ir con Sasori. Cuando el pequeño pelirrojo abrió la puerta al sentir que alguien la tocaba, vio al azabache sollozando y con el rostro deformado. No pudo articular ninguna palabra y se arrodilló en el suelo para luego agacharse y encogerse. Una vez que cubrió su rostro con sus brazos se largó a llorar desesperadamente.

En tanto, en la oficina de Danzou, el director suspiraba y guardaba las fotografías. Le fastidiaba usar el mismo truco dos veces, a pesar de que habían funcionado a la perfección. Una vez que ordenó todo su escritorio escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Lo dejó pasar al reconocer esa voz.

—Señor Danzou, el gobernador de Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi ha pedido hablar con usted. — informó uno de sus guardaespaldas. —Se encuentra en el hospital. Él desea que lo vaya a visitar de inmediato.

El viejo se quedó callado por unos segundos, se rascó la barbilla mientras se daba vuelta en su silla para ver la ventana. El cielo estaba despejado y apenas corría viento. Le había tocado un día muy agradable para conversar con su viejo amigo y rival. Hasta parecía entusiasmado.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Hola Neko. Gracias por comentar 3<p>

Todos le deseamos mal a Danzou :C Es un incomprendido, mal nacido y desgraciado. No me gusta poner a un personaje como el ser más despreciable sobre la Tierra, pero necesitaba un ser humano como antagonista para esta historia. No podía hacer que el destino fuera el antagonista (?)...

¡Mai gosh! ¿Hablas en serio sobre el doble sentido? Fui a mirar tu perfil pensando que eras mexicana, pero tuve la grata sorpresa de enterarme que eres chilena. Yo también lo soy. Creo entender tu mente mal pensada... Me pregunto en qué capítulo he escrito cosas que te hayan hecho pensar eso. Lo más notable que recuerdo fue la mención sobre la descendencia africana. También recuerdo que el título de un capítulo tenía doble sentido (Entre la espada y la pared). En fin. Te agradezco que hayas comentado el capítulo anterior.

Saludos


	28. Resentimiento

Capítulo XXVIII: Resentimiento

Los gritos de Sai se iban apangando con el pasar de los minutos. Sasori no podía reaccionar de ninguna forma. Se había paralizado al escuchar el lastimoso llanto del artista. Cuando la habitación quedó en silencio, se atrevió a acercarse unos cuantos pasos. Notó que su cuerpo sufría grandes espasmos por los sollozos. Verlo así lo conmovía. No sabía qué debía hacer para subirle el ánimo ya que no había vivido lo suficiente como para ver la reacción de otras personas. Tampoco había tenido mucha experiencia en el orfanato con ese tipo de situaciones. Al sentir que el tiempo pasaba y Sai seguía tirado en el suelo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. No quería creer lo que estaba viendo, y al mismo tiempo, quería sentirse útil. En el fondo, sabía que algo terrible había sucedido tras la conversación con Danzou para hacerlo reaccionar así. Le daba miedo preguntar, pero más aún, le daba miedo decirle alguna palabra de ánimo, ya que desconocía por lo que estaba pasando Sai. Lo único que le impidió seguir pensando de esa forma, fue el continuo sollozo del artista. Esto comenzaba a inquietarlo tanto que se decidió por hacer algo de una buena vez. Tragó saliva y se agachó para abrazar a su amigo con fuerza. Parecía que su intención era dejarlo inmóvil. No dejaba de abrazarlo aferrándose a su cuerpo. Lentamente apoyó su cabeza sobre la espalda de su amigo.

—Sai. — dijo el menor con la voz quebrada. —Si puedo hacer algo por ti para que dejes de estar triste, dímelo. — añadió cerrando sus ojos.

El azabache abrió sus ojos y sintió el apoyo que le brindaba el menor. Se secó las lágrimas e intentó sonreír. No todo estaba perdido si Sasori estaba ahí. Fue en ese momento que sintió que ese pequeño pelirrojo era el ser humano más gentil y benévolo que había conocido.

Se acomodó para poder verle el rostro. Ambos seguían apoyando sus rodillas sobre el suelo. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente se miraron a los ojos y luego Sasori le dio un abrazo, acomodando su mejilla en el pecho del mayor.

—Sigue así y verás que de apoco comienzo a recuperarme. — dijo Sai con un tono de voz apagado.

Seguía triste, pero sin duda esa muestra de afecto era lo que más necesitaba para no sentirse completamente solo. Su mente se había despejado un poco más después de toda la angustia y confusión liberada hace unos minutos atrás. Ahora necesitaba dejar de lado su rabieta y pensar con la razón a pesar de que le sería muy complicado volver a ser como antes.

De pronto, el pelirrojo sintió que el corazón de Sai comenzaba a latir más fuerza. Supo en seguida que él debía ser esa fortaleza que ayudaría al artista a ponerse de pie.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré siempre contigo. — dijo el menor antes de morderse el labio inferior para evitar llorar debido a que no quería demostrarse tan vulnerable. Debía ser fuerte para Sai.

—Gracias, Sasori. — le dijo el azabache acariciando la cabellera del menor.

El artista sintió la suave textura de su cabello y luego con las yemas de sus dedos tocó el cuero cabelludo del pelirrojo. Comenzó a masajearlo para que se relajara un poco, ya que sentía lo tenso que se encontraba en esos momentos. Sasori se ruborizó de inmediato al sentir la punta de los dedos sobre su cabeza. Además por el hecho de estar tanto tiempo en contacto con el mayor, le dio un poco de vergüenza.

En otro lugar del pueblo, Matsuri conversaba con Gaara en un lugar muy apartado del colegio. La joven tenía miedo de exigirle que le diera una explicación, pero aun así se armó de valor para pedírselo. Este notó la preocupación de la joven, sin embargo no pensaba explicarle el asunto. Su más grande secreto lo sabían unas cuantas personas y el solo hecho de contárselo a alguien era algo chocante para él y para el oyente.

—Matsuri, no es bueno meterse en asuntos ajenos. — le dijo el pelirrojo seriamente.

—Pero, ¿Tú sabes cómo está Sai? — preguntó la muchacha frunciendo el ceño. —El día en que me fui del Instituto él seguía confundido y eso fue hace muy poco. Lo podrías dejar más tranquilo si le explicarás la razón por la cual lo dejaste. Se encuentra muy mal de salud. Ha bajado de peso, no se preocupa de su salud…

—Sai. — susurró el pelirrojo bajando la mirada. —Ese no es mi problema. — añadió dándose media vuelta.

— ¿Tanto te cuesta dar una explicación razonable? — preguntó la chica viendo cómo se alejaba del lugar. La joven comenzaba a impacientarse. Hace un tiempo atrás había intentado hablar con Gaara sobre el tema sutilmente, pero no había conseguido nada. Ahora estaba decidida a entender lo que le sucedía. Corrió tras él y lo encaró nuevamente. — ¡Tú, Gaara! — exclamó con la voz temblorosa. — ¡Eres un cobarde! —añadió con más seguridad y dándole una cachetada.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos a más no poder y se quedó callado por unos segundos.

Él había golpeado a Sai de la misma forma, pero más violenta el día que lo dejó. Tan solo lo hizo porque estaba desesperado en ese momento.

Ahora él se encontraba en el lugar de Sai. Sentía el calor que había provocado esa cachetada y veía los ojos llorosos de la joven. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que esa joven tan débil podía tener la mirada de una guerrera. Notó también la desesperación de su acto. Bien sabía que Sai era una persona importante para él y entendía su preocupación. Para él, Sai también era importante, pero no lo demostraba con hechos tan evidentes.

—Matsuri. — le dijo mirándola fijamente.

Se había resignado a seguir encerrado en su mundo. Con la llegada de su sobrina había intentado olvidar a Sai para vivir una vida más tranquila, sin embargo, le atormentaba pensar cómo se encontraría. Tantas promesas rotas, momentos inolvidables y nuevos sentimientos que vivió con él no era menor. Sai era una persona muy importante en su vida y lo había dejado de lado de la peor forma. Parecía que había llegado el momento de enfrentar la realidad.

—Mi vida será arruinada si me quedo con él. — dijo Gaara.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó incrédula.

—Porque Danzou se encargaría de hacerlo. — respondió enojado.

— ¿El señor Danzou está detrás de todo esto? — preguntó la joven asustada.

—Él arruinó mi vida. — respondió Gaara con la voz temblorosa. Se le vino a la mente la escena donde Sai lo esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Parecía tan feliz e inocente esa tarde bajo el árbol. Se le veía apuesto, bien arreglado y hasta sus ojos los tenía lleno de brillo. —Si no hubiera nacido mi sobrina ese día, hubiese preferido estar muerto.

—No digas eso. — dijo la joven mirándolo con tristeza. — ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? — preguntó sin esperar una respuesta. —Yo buscaré una forma de hacerle saber a Sai lo que sucedió sin que se entere el señor Danzou. Ya verás que entenderá. — dijo la muchacha angustiada.

—Es complicado. — respondió el pelirrojo. —No puedo contárselo a nadie. Y si Sai se entera no sé si cambiará algo. Danzou parece que lo tenía todo muy bien planeado, así que no hagas nada. No quiero tener problemas.

Matsuri suspiró cuando Gaara terminó de hablar e intentó darle un poco de ánimo. Le preguntó si tenía algún recado para Sai porque ella podría arreglárselas para comunicarse con él sin que Danzou se entere. Su respuesta fue negativa y se marchó. Durante la salida, el pelirrojo le pasó discretamente un pequeño papel en sus manos y se marchó sin decirle nada. El papel decía: "Cuidado con los autos negros. Danzou tiene oídos en todos lados. Esta noche en la tienda de abarrotes que está al lado del "Ichiraku Ramen". Siete en un punto, no faltes".

La joven leyó el mensaje una vez que tomó asiento en el autobús con una de sus amigas. Vio que Gaara se fue caminando y luego miró por su ventana la cercanía de los dos edificios: el colegio Konoha y el Instituto ANBU. Si no fuera por esa muralla de piedra y fierro, sería muy fácil pasar al otro lado. Luego observó discretamente si había algún automóvil negro, solo vio uno y muy grande que parecía tener una antena en el techo.

A esas horas, en el Instituto ANBU, Danzou se encontraba al interior de un automóvil. Se había cambiado de túnica para ir a visitar a Sarutobi. En vez de andar solo de blanco y negro, optó por una túnica completamente negra. Cualquiera diría que estaba vestido para un funeral.

El trayecto fue silencioso desde que salió del Instituto hasta llegar al hospital de Konoha. Ni si quiera se animó a iniciar una conversación con su chofer o con la enfermera encargada de cuidar a Sarutobi. El director del Instituto caminó lentamente por los pasillos haciendo sonar su bastón. Seguía de cerca a la enferma quien lo guiaba hasta la habitación de su viejo amigo y rival. El trabajador de Danzou iba a unos pasos detrás. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba el gobernador de Konoha, Danzou hizo un ademán para indicar que quería entrar solo. Fue así, que los otros se apartaron y vieron como el anciano, entró y cerró la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue las paredes de la habitación. Eran blancas, al igual que el suelo. La cama también era blanca, tenía un pequeño velador al lado. Y sobre este mueble, había flores naturales puestas en un jarrón. Luego vio una silla que se encontraba cerca de la cama y fue a sentarse para descansar.

Le pareció extraño que la cama estuviese desordenada, pero más extraño era que no veía a Sarutobi en la habitación. Por un momento pensó que estaba escondido. Pero luego se dio cuenta que era imposible, ya que el bulto que había debajo de las sábanas, era demasiado pequeño para corresponder al cuerpo de una persona. Miró hacia una puerta del fondo de la habitación. Pasaron unos pocos segundos para que esta puerta se abriera y apareciera Sarutobi caminando lentamente. Casi sin energía. Tenía la mirada cansada, la respiración agitada y hasta parecía quejarse por cada paso. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del director se apresuró en llegar a la cama y acostarse.

—Danzou, Danzou Shimura. — dijo Sarutobi acomodándose la bata blanca que traía puesta. Tuvo que tomar un poco de aire para seguir hablando. —Me alegra que hayas venido.

Dicho eso el viejo frunció el ceño y miró con mayor atención el rostro de Sarutobi.

—Nunca te había visto tan mal, pareces un fantasma. — bromeó Danzou sonriendo con maldad. —Siempre que me topaba contigo, te decía que dejaras de fumar. Debo suponer que el tabaco te ha dejado así.

—De algo hay que morir. — dijo Sarutobi en voz baja y bajando los hombros. —Si hay algo que extraño desde que entré al hospital, es mi pipa. Me prohibieron fumar en el hospital, ¿puedes creer eso?

—Claro. Eso te hace mal. — respondió el mayor.

—Mi último deseo en esta vida es probar, una vez más, el tabaco. — dijo cerrando sus ojos.

—Puedes pedirle a tu hijo que te traiga tu pipa algún día de estos. Al parecer lo tuyo no es tan grave.

—No lo sé, Danzou. Ahora estoy bien, pero puedo asegurarte que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida. Mi fin está cerca y quería conversar contigo.

— Bien, hablemos de lo que quieras. — dijo Danzou molesto y buscando su reloj de pulsera. Luego de arremangarse la tela para ver la hora, volteó a mirar al hombre que estaba acostado sobre la cama.

—Eres unos de los pocos exalumnos del Instituto de la primera generación que sigue viviendo en el pueblo. Los demás están haciendo sus vidas en otros lados. ¿Sabes?, yo te considero un buen amigo.

Danzou levantó una ceja al escuchar con atención lo que seguía conversando el mayor. Él también lo consideraba un amigo, pero además de eso, era su eterno rival y hasta sentía odio hacia él. Le daba rabia escucharlo, y pocas veces sentía que el lazo que tenía con él era una amistad de toda la vida. Más bien era una eterna rivalidad que parecía estar por acabar.

El viejo Sarutobi se veía muy animado al contarle varias anécdotas a Danzou. Parecía que eso lo mantenía con un poco de vida. En ocasiones, se emocionaba tanto que le venía un poco de tos cuando intentaba reírse. Una tos seca que parecía quitarle todo el aire y energía.

—Recuerdo ese día que me dieron un premio al mejor alumno del Instituto. A veces pienso, y estoy seguro, que tú debiste haberlo ganado. Yo ni si quiera ayudé a construir ese edificio. Solo fui un día a ayudar a mi padre. No como tú, Danzou. Yo siempre veía que estabas trabajando en la construcción. Eras muy maduro para tu edad. Todos los niños querían jugar, pero tú insistías en trabajar. Tu piel era blanca y se volvió morena por el arduo trabajo bajo el sol. Además también ayudabas a tu madre en el campo.

—Siempre quise lo mejor para este pueblo. — comentó el director bajando la mirada y arrugando su cara al hacer una expresión que denotaba amargura.

—Danzou, ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaron cuál era mi sueño? — preguntó Sarutobi con una voz firme.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente. — respondió el viejo apretando el apoya brazos de la silla con sus manos. —Recuerdo también tu respuesta. Querías ser gobernador de Konoha. Y lo lograste…

—Es algo raro cuando cumples un sueño que anhelas demasiado. Es como si ya no quisieras hacer nada más. A estas alturas de mi vida, no se me ocurre otro propósito que realmente valga la pena y que me haga sentir vivo. Tú, en cambio, logras todo lo que te propones, pero al mismo tiempo siempre buscas superarte. Todavía tienes muchos años más para poder cumplir tus metas. He notado tu felicidad cada vez que en el titular del periódico aparece el nombre del Instituto mencionando algún logro. Ese chico artista que lo mantienes en el anonimato es realmente talentoso y en gran parte se debe a tu enseñanza. ¿Sabes, Danzou? Una de las cualidades que más me llamó la atención, fue tu ambición. Eras una persona que siempre estaba ocupaba haciendo algo. Siempre querías llegar muy lejos, y has logrado cosas asombrosas. Debo confesarte, que te tengo un poco de envidia.

El viejo quedó atónito al escuchar lo que parecían ser las últimas palabras de Sarutobi. Se había quedado sin palabras por esto último y hasta por un momento pensó que se estaba burlando de él. Frunció el ceño confundido y lo miró como pidiéndole que continuara la conversación.

—Hablo en serio, Danzou. No me mires así. Parece como si estuvieras mirando a tu peor enemigo. — dijo el anciano sonriendo. —Siempre he pensado que eres genial, por eso quise copiarte el sueño cuando éramos muy jóvenes.

Hubo un silencio tras esas palabras. El director ahora parecía realmente sorprendido. Por primera vez escuchaba de la boca de su amigo que el sueño de ser gobernador de Konoha era su sueño robado. Fue en ese instante, que recordó el día de su graduación, cuando todos estaban bien formados y Sarutobi hablaba frente a los presentes durante esa ceremonia. La directora de aquel entonces, le había preguntado sobre su sueño, y este, luego de mirar a Danzou entre todos sus compañeros, recordó la vez, que el joven Shimura le había comentado que quería ser el gobernador de Konoha y mantener la paz en el pueblo. Ese sueño se lo había comentado en una de las tantas charlas que tuvieron durante el tiempo que estuvieron estudiando.

Todos esos recuerdos iban y venían en su mente.

—Debo agregar, que en mi vida jamás había conocido una persona que supiera enfrentar una vida tan difícil. Dios ha sido bastante jodido contigo, pero has sabido responder bien. Siempre has sido mi ejemplo a seguir y hasta el día de hoy, creo que jamás pude acercarme un poco a los logros que has hecho en toda tu vida.

—No. — pensó en voz alta. —No deberías admirarme, tú no. — añadió Danzou sin atreverse a mirar los ojos de su antiguo compañero.

— ¡Vamos, no seas tan modesto! — exclamó el mayor.

—No me admires, Sarutobi. — respondió Danzou cerrándole los ojos y quedando en silencio por varios segundos. Tuvo un poco de miedo de seguir hablando. Luego de haber pasado casi un minuto de silencio en esa habitación, levantó un poco la cabeza, y abrió sus ojos. Miró fijamente al gobernador de Konoha. —He fallado en algo muy importante. — añadió con temor.

—La vida siempre da segundas oportunidades. Toma el camino correcto mientras tengas tiempo, Danzou. No todo estará perdido si realmente demuestras arrepentimiento. — dijo el agonizante hombre sonriéndole amablemente. —Sé que en el fondo, eres una buena persona, Danzou. Gracias por ser un buen amigo. — añadió con su último aliento.

—"Ya basta." — murmuró el hombre comenzando a sentirse miserable. Los ojos de Sarutobi cada vez se apagaban más. Llegó un punto en que Danzou quería contarle todos sus pecados, pensando que, de esa forma, se podía liberar de la culpa que comenzaba a inquietarlo. Cuando se decidió a dirigirle nuevamente la palabra, y contar todas las atrocidades que había hecho con Sai, vio el rostro sin expresión de su amigo. Sintió que no respiraba y que además, tenía la mirada perdida hacia donde él estaba. Todavía no parecía muerto, pero era obvio que su cuerpo ya no tenía vida.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios 3<p>

Liz, me alegra leerte :D Me cuesta emocionar a los lectores jejeje... Lo he intentado en capítulos anteriores y con suerte he leído comentarios que me dicen que estuvo emotivo. Intentaré ponerle más corazón a los últimos capítulos.

Kimiyu! Tanto tiempo que no te leía (cuando vi tu avatar de Minato me acordé que habías comentado en los capítulos anteriores) Gracias por seguir leyendo esta fanfic.

Saya, éxito en tus exámenes C: Creo que todos odiamos a Danzou desde un principio... jajaja Pero en los últimos capítulos de verdad ha estado muy insoportable al punto que todos queremos que se muera...


	29. Perdidos

**Capítulo XXIX: Perdidos**

En los titulares de los diarios locales y nacionales se hablaba de la muerte de Sarutobi. El revuelo que había causado ese suceso era tan grande que mucha gente viajaba desde muy lejos hasta Konoha con el único fin de visitar la tumba del anciano. Velas, carteles, dibujos, fotografías, y sobre todo flores adornaban los alrededores de la lápida de Sarutobi. Las personas parecían que había visto en esta persona una verdadera leyenda de la nación y en poco tiempo se hablaba de él como si fuera un Santo.

Por otro lado, Danzou había entrado en una crisis nerviosa desde el día de su muerte. Durante las mañanas se tomaba más de un café para sentirse más despierto, pero lo único que lograba era tener molestias estomacales y taquicardia que lo dejaban peor. A veces tenía la sensación de que moriría en cualquier momento, sin embargo supuso que su destino era sufrir con los recuerdos vigentes que pasaban por su mente. Sarutobi estaba muerto. La _razón de ser_ había desaparecido. Eso se notó claramente en su comportamiento. Pasó de ser un hombre frío y ambicioso, a ser alguien temeroso y modesto.

"La vida siempre da segundas oportunidades" resobaba en la cabeza del anciano que miraba su tercera taza de café del día.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer a estas alturas? – preguntó en voz alta mientras sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a ver borroso. Luego se fijó que eran sus manos las que no paraban de temblar. —Sai no tiene la culpa. Nunca la tuvo. Él solo siguió mis órdenes y fue víctima de mi resentimiento. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora para compensarlo? – se preguntaba en voz alta sin hallar una respuesta.

Ese día pasó sentado en su sillón mirando su tazón vacío. Hace días que no se pasaba por el Instituto para supervisar las actividades. No tenía intención de salir de su casa ni tampoco de hablar con alguien por un largo tiempo.

Sai con el tiempo parecía recuperarse de la mala experiencia con Gaara. Sasori había sido de gran ayuda durante el tiempo en que Sai había perdido todo rastro de vida. El menor se sentía bien de poder ayudarlo y siempre que podía se quedaba hasta muy tarde despierto para hacerle compañía. Lo normal era que se quedara dormido en la cama del azabache cuando conversaban durante horas.

Hubo una mañana en que despertó antes que el azabache. Se refregó los ojos con las manos y notó que vestía un enorme camisón.

— ¿Otra vez me quedé dormido? – se preguntó Sasori sonrojándose levemente y mirando el rostro tranquilo de Sai al dormir. —Me gustaría tener una familia y que Sai fuese mi hermano mayor. – pensó en voz alta mirando al joven de cabello negro.

—Puedo ser tu hermano si quieres. – dijo Sai abriendo un ojo y sonriéndole.

— ¿Me estabas escuchando? – preguntó avergonzado el pelirrojo.

—Ven, acércate. – respondió Sai tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo cerca de su cuerpo. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza.

En esos momentos nadie dijo nada. Tan solo se dejaron llevar por el momento. Ambos se miraron y luego entrecerraron sus ojos. Acercaron sus labios y se dieron un corto beso. Sasori estaba más nervioso que Sai, y tras besarlo, escondió su rostro en el pecho del mayor. El azabache comenzó a acariciar la pierna del menor sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Era algo que le nacía del momento. Sasori se dejaba tocar sin pensar en lo que sucedería después. Sentía un poco de miedo porque su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de una forma nueva frente a esos estímulos.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó tímidamente Sasori.

—Ambos necesitamos un poco de afecto. – respondió Sai que parecía como si estuviese soñando.

—Pero… - decía Sasori con miedo. —Los hermanos no hacen este tipo de cosas. – dijo antes de sentir un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo pues Sai se encontraba acariciando la cintura del menor con las yemas de sus dedos.

El joven pelirrojo se separó un poco de Sai para poder sentarse sobre la cama. Sai lo observó curioso por un momento y luego lo aprisionó con sus brazos.

—Por favor, no te vayas. – dijo Sai asustado. —Necesito que alguien me haga compañía. No quiero estar más solo.

Sasori tragó saliva y se metió de nuevo a la cama. Abrazó a Sai con fuerza y este comenzó a acariciarlo por la espalda. El azabache le repartió varios besos cerca del cuello. Besos que de amistosos no tenía mucho. El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior y cerró sus ojos fuerzas.

— No quiero esto. – murmuró Sasori con la voz temblorosa en tanto Sai seguía insistiendo en demostrar su amor de esa forma. — ¡No me gusta! – añadió en voz alta y propinándole un golpe en el rostro.

Sai se detuvo de inmediato y soltó al menor. Lo miró un poco extrañado y espero escuchar alguna explicación por parte del chico.

— Esto no está bien. No soy Gaara, y tampoco soy su reemplazo – dijo el pequeño a viva voz y saliendo de la cama para ponerse de pie. — ¡Yo soy Akasuna no Sasori! – gritó con sus últimas fuerzas antes de ponerse a llorar. Mantenía una mirada desafiante, sus puños cerrados y los dientes apretados.

Sai quedó sorprendido con lo que acababa de escuchar. Hasta sintió una mezcla de temor y admiración por ese niño que le gritaba en esos momentos. Al rato, comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido y no pudo evitar avergonzarse. Tapó su rostro con sus manos y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

— Perdóname, Sasori. Perdóname. – repetía con miedo sin poder mirar los ojos del menor. — Esto es muy vergonzoso, me siento un degenerado. No puedo creer que me haya aprovechado de la situación. Yo no soy así

— Ya sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento, pero no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de cosas conmigo. Yo te veo como un hermano y quiero que así sea siempre. – dijo Sasori levemente sonrojado y con un semblante de tristeza.

— ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó Sai con temor. El niño le sonrió angustiado dando a entender que lo perdonaba.

Hubo un silencio incómodo después de la respuesta de Sasori. El azabache se sentó en la cama y quedó con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

— ¿Serías capaz de perdonar a Danzou? – preguntó de pronto el menor seriamente.

El artista abrió sus ojos a más no poder. No se esperaba esa pregunta en una situación así.

— ¿Perdonarlo? – le preguntó extrañado. —¿Por qué tendría que perdonar al director Danzou?

— Ese viejo cobarde siempre actúa en las sombras. Debe ser el demonio hecho persona, una mierda de humano. – dijo con enojo el pequeño pelirrojo.

— No hables mal del director. – regañó Sai.

— Podrías pensar un poco en la vida que has tenido. Danzou controla tu vida, Sai. Eso nunca lo olvides. – fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación de Sai.

Había dejado al artista pensando en esa frase durante el resto de la mañana. Fue a ducharse para despertarse por completo, se lavó el rostro varias veces con agua helada y se peinó frente al espejo con mucho cuidado. Iría a la oficina del director para pedirle un permiso especial. Quería ir al pueblo a comprar flores frescas. Se vistió con una ropa semiformal, se veía apuesto, y hasta renovado. Ya no tenía ese aspecto demacrado que había sido causado por su separación con Gaara.

Al hablar con uno de los guardias, este le dijo que el señor Danzou no se había presentado en el Instituto hace varios días y que al parecer no tenía la intención de ir a supervisar las actividades del lugar durante esa semana.

— ¿Me deja salir por un par de horas? – preguntó Sai al guardia. — Quiero comprar un par de cosas en el pueblo.

— Claro, joven Sai. Pero recuerde que alguien lo debe acompañar. Llamaré a su chofer personal.

— Prefiero caminar, no quiero ir en automóvil.

— Me temo que no puedo dejarlo salir del Instituto sin su chofer. Son órdenes del señor Danzou.

— Está bien, entiendo.

Luego de unos minutos, apareció un auto de color negro que se detuvo cerca de la entrada del Instituto. Sai se subió y partió hacia el pueblo. Al llegar a la florería, el muchacho se bajó del auto y caminó hasta entrar en la tienda.

Saludó a la chica que estaba atendiendo en el local y luego toda su atención la fijó en las hermosas flores que habían a su alrededor. Se detuvo en una flor que le pareció interesante. Tenía dos coronas de pétalos y existía una gran variedad de colores de esa especie. Se agachó para observarlas de cerca y sentir el aroma. Sin embargo, no sintió absolutamente nada ya que en ese lugar los aromas se mezclaban y confundían a cualquiera.

— ¿Dónde estará el nombre de esta flor? – preguntó en voz baja y buscando algún cartel donde mencionara la especie de esa planta.

— Se llama Zinnia. – respondió un joven acercándose lentamente hasta donde Sai se encontraba.

— Gracias.- respondió el artista levantando la mirada y observando al muchacho que le había dado la respuesta. No se había percatado que había más gente en esa tienda además de la vendedora que lo había saludado desde un comienzo.

Al fijar su vista en ese chico sintió que el tiempo se detenía. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los suyos. Pero su cabello era gris y un poco más largo. Vestía un polerón cubierto de tierra y unos pantalones de mezclillas gastados. Aquel muchacho igual lo quedó mirando impresionado. Para ambos había sido un encuentro poco usual.

— ¿Eres tú, Sai? – preguntó el joven sorprendido y soltando unos papeles que tenía en su mano.

— S-sí. – respondió el joven sintiendo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

— No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que estés aquí.

— ¿Tú eres…? – preguntó el artista con un poco de temor. Todo le parecía un sueño demasiado real.

— Soy Shin, tu hermano mayor. – le respondió sonriéndole. — ¡Por Dios! ¡Has crecido mucho! –exclamó sintiéndose afortunado. —No puedo creer que te haya encontrado justo hoy y en este lugar. Danzou no se debería enterar. ¿Acaso te escapaste? – le preguntó entusiasmado.

— Tú no puedes ser Shin. Él está muerto. El señor Danzou me dijo que Shin había muerto en un accidente de avión. – dijo Sai asustado y comenzando a retroceder. — "Esto debe ser un sueño. Despierta ya" – se decía en su mente cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Danzou te dijo que estaba muerto? – preguntó el joven sorprendido y comprendiendo la actitud incrédula que tenía Sai.

— Esto es demasiado. Esto es un mal sueño. – dijo Sai abriendo sus ojos y mirando a su alrededor. — No entiendo nada. – su rostro se iba volviendo cada vez más pálido.

— Sai, calma. – le dijo Shin compadeciéndose de su hermano y mirándolo con tristeza. —Ahora entiendo por qué Danzou me prohibió visitarte durante mi regreso al pueblo.

— ¿Por qué el señor Danzou me mentiría con algo tan importante? – le preguntó sin poder creer que la persona que le hablaba se trataba del mismo niño con el cual jugaba cuando pequeño y que consideraba su hermano de sangre.

— Porque Danzou te hace pensar lo que le conviene. – le respondió a secas.

El artista sintió que un gran peso se le venía encima. El peso de las palabras se le pasó a todo su cuerpo y sus piernas parecían que no podrían resistir. En ese instante muchas cosas de su pasado se mezclaban con el presente. Toda su vida la vio en un segundo y hasta sentía que una parte de su existencia comenzaba a cobrar sentido. Su propia razón de ser se explicaba en cada orden que obedecía y en cada palabra que su director le decía.

Así ha sido desde siempre, y así continuaría. Su mente tenía decenas de pensamientos por segundos que no lo dejaban reaccionar ni mucho menos entender que la persona que estaba ahí había sido alguien muy importante en su vida. En otras palabras, estaba bloqueado. Pero tan pronto como volvió a la normalidad salió rápidamente de la tienda para volver al automóvil y sentarse a pensar con más calma. Al cerrar la puerta vio que a su lado se encontraba Danzou, vistiendo su típica túnica negra con blanco, mirando el bastón que sostenía con sus arrugadas manos.

Sai hizo un enorme esfuerzo por cerrar la puerta del auto. Su corazón latía aceleradamente desde que salió de la tienda, y pensaba que en cualquier momento se desvanecería por la presión que sentía a causa de las situaciones en que se veía involucrado.

— Sai, te noto afligido. – dijo el anciano con un tono de voz que sonaba amable. — Deberías disfrutar tus vacaciones, solo queda una semana para que retomes tus clases. Deja de pintar si así lo quieres. No tengo la intención de apresurarte con tus trabajos.

El chofer había encendido el motor una vez que el anciano terminó de hablar y posteriormente puso en marcha el automóvil. En un comienzo tenía previsto volver al Instituto, pero con la sorpresiva llegada del director, su rumbo se cambió hacia una antigua capilla que estaba construida cerca de un cerro.

— Señor Danzou. – dijo con dificultad el joven de ojos negros sintiéndose nervioso. — ¿A dónde vamos?

— Cálmate, muchacho. Noto que estás demasiado intranquilo. Ahora iremos a un templo abandonado. Me gustaría conversar un par de cosas en ese lugar, creo que no conozco lugar más pacífico que ese.

Sai se mantuvo callado el resto del camino y en cuanto llegaron, ambos se bajaron y caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de aquel enorme edificio. Estaba en buenas condiciones gracias a los donativos que Danzou entregaba al pueblo para su mantención. Pero siempre se encontraba solitario por las tardes. Hasta en los días más calurosos de verano, el interior de la capilla se mantenía a bajas temperaturas.

Danzou caminó hasta sentarse en una de las bancas de madera. En tanto Sai se quedó de pie cerca del anciano y esperó que este dijera alguna palabra.

— En este templo fui bautizado. Mi madre era católica. – dijo el viejo observando una lejana estatua de la Virgen María. — Sin embargo, no soy creyente. Mi madre insistía en que debía creer en Dios, pero me era imposible por mi forma de pensar tan racionalista. O tal vez soy de esas personas que no están destinadas a conocerlo porque tenemos una misión diferente en esta vida. Este mundo necesita equilibrio, Sai. El bien y el mal son don fuerzas que componen dicho equilibrio. Y mientras haya la misma cantidad de bien y de mal, habrá paz. El gran problema es que la gente de bien, siempre tiende a ser alabada y venerada, en cambio la gente de mal es condenada y rechazada. ¿Crees que eso es justo?

— Señor Danzou, no sé a dónde quiere llegar con esto. Tengo demasiadas preguntas sobre mi vida como para pensar en una respuesta. Y preferiría aprovechar esta instancia para solucionar esas interrogantes.

—No hay problema, podemos dejar esa conversación pendiente. Así que adelante, pregúntame lo que quieras saber. Estoy dispuesto a ser cien por ciento sincero contigo.

— Bien. – dijo Sai tragando saliva y preparándose para enfrentar a Danzou. Hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire y con algo de temor miró al director cara a cara. El anciano también lo miraba fijamente. Sus ojos estaban lejos de transmitir un aire de autoridad o arrogancia por lo cual se le hizo más fácil dirigir la palabra. — ¿Por qué me mintió? - preguntó seriamente. —Usted me dijo que mi hermano había muerto. ¿Por qué me mintió con algo tan importante?

—El fin justifica los medios, Sai. – fue la respuesta del mayor. Un silencio se apoderó de la capilla. Tanto el viento como las aves que hasta hace poco no dejaban de cantar, se enmudecieron en un segundo.

— ¿Todo se explica con esa frase? – preguntó sintiendo que el anciano se estaba burlando de él.

—Mi vida se resume a eso.

— No entiendo, ¿Acaso no se da cuenta del daño que me hizo cuando supe que mi hermano había muerto en un accidente? ¿Sabe cuántas noches lloré por su muerte? ¿Sabe lo mucho que me costó superarlo? – comenzó a subir el tono de su voz con cada pregunta que hacía y hasta se había quedado sin aire por el esfuerzo. Los ojos del artista comenzaron a nublarse. Una extraña sensación de enojo y frustración se apoderaron de él. El viejo bajó la mirada y no respondió a ninguna de esas preguntas. Parecía que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿¡Siente algo de culpa por haberme mentido!? – exclamó casi a gritos el azabache con furia y con el corazón acelerado.

—No.

— ¿¡Siente algo de lástima por mí!? – volvió a preguntar con la misma intensidad.

—No.

— ¿Aprecia mi vida? – interrogó con los ánimos un poco apagados.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? – su estado de exaltación se había esfumado por completo.

— ¿Qué quieres saber realmente, Sai? – preguntó tranquilamente el anciano.

—Quiero saber por qué fui escogido para vivir una vida tan miserable. – dijo el joven bajando la mirada.

—No sabría darte una explicación lógica. Simplemente el destino se encargó de ponerte en mi camino. Y ahora que mi rol ha sido cumplido, no tengo la necesidad de controlarte ni de imponerte órdenes. Desde ahora en adelante, eres libre de hacer lo que se te antoje. – dijo haciendo una breve pausa. —Sarutobi ha muerto, es decir, la luz se apagó. Y por ende, la oscuridad desaparece. Todo vuelve a un perfecto equilibrio después de una lucha de fuerzas. Así siento que están las cosas. He llegado a mi límite y creo saber que no puedo avanzar más porque ya no anhelo tener más. Solo quiero vivir lo que me queda de vida de forma pacífica.

— ¿Soy libre? – preguntó en voz alta intentando sonreír, ya que esa libertad que tanto anhelaba tenía un sabor amargo. Algo no estaba bien en todo lo que decía. —Pero Señor Danzou. – añadió con un semblante serio. — ¿Se siente culpable por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar? – volvió a preguntar mirando los ojos al anciano. El viejo seguía sentado en la banca de madera y Sai seguía de pie a unos pasos de él. —Me hizo crecer en una burbuja, lejos de una verdadera familia y eliminando cualquier vínculo que tenía con las demás personas. Y no solo eso, sino que me convirtió en un esclavo del arte.

— ¿Sentirme culpable? – preguntó Danzou alzando una ceja y fijando su vista en el bastón. —Creo que la con la muerte de Sarutobi pude darme cuenta que todavía me queda algo de corazón. Pensé que nunca sentiría en mi vida un poco de empatía. – añadió refregando las yemas de sus dedos en sus fatigados ojos. —Sai, no puedo dimensionar el daño que te he causado. Veo tantos logros en ti como artista, que me cuesta pensar si vale la pena sentirme culpable por todo lo que has pasado.

— ¡Ya basta! – gritó Sai enfurecido al escuchar las palabras del anciano. La sangre se le subió rápidamente a la cabeza al terminar de gritar. El eco de su potente voz se escuchó en todo el templo. — ¡Cómo puede costarte tanto entender tus errores! ¡Te equivocaste! ¡Todo o que hiciste fue para tu conveniencia! ¡Los logros que obtuve fueron causa de tu manipulación!

Danzou quedó helado al sentir ese bombardeo de quejas que provenían de su alumno más destacado. Lo que más le sorprendió es que había notado que el respeto que Sai tenía hacia él había desaparecido hace un par de segundos. Estuvo un rato en silencio, impresionado por esa actitud insolente del joven y luego volvió a la calma.

— ¿De qué sirve pedir perdón si el daño está hecho? ¿Acaso podré arreglar algo? – preguntó Danzou seriamente.

—Es lo mínimo que puede hacer si todavía le queda algo de dignidad.

— Bien. – dijo Danzou botando su bastón y poniéndose de pie. Su viejo corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido. Caminó a paso lento haciendo sonar sus zapatos sobre la vieja cerámica. El joven lo miraba de reojo y parecía muy concentrado a cualquier movimiento del director. —Sai, ¿tú, serías capaz de perdonarme, aun sabiendo que extorsioné a Gaara?

Sai quedó petrificado al escuchar esa pregunta. Se le cortó la respiración y sintió un fuerte y desagradable escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. No sabía hasta qué punto Danzou había sido responsable de los momentos más dolorosos en su vida.

—Creo que si de algo me arrepiento es de haber llegado tan lejos como para involucrar a otra persona. Tengo la sensación de que serías capaz de perdonarme muchas de las decisiones que tomé para tu vida, pero esto es diferente por muchas razones. Yo fui el responsable de que Gaara te abandonara de esa forma. – dijo el anciano bajando la cabeza y apoyando lentamente sus rodillas sobre el suelo. —Pido tu perdón, Sai. Si tuviera que morir ahora, lo único que pediría es que me perdonaras ese error.

—S-señor Danzou. – dijo el muchacho de ojos negros con los ojos llorosos y viendo como el anciano apoyaba casi todo su rostro sobre el suelo.

"La vida siempre da segundas oportunidades"

Era la frase que resonaba en la mente de Danzou pensando que ese era el momento clave para saber si su segunda oportunidad le era otorgada.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Joder, que me desaparecí. Penúltimo capítulo y haré lo imposible para terminarlo antes de que acabe el mes.<p>

Saludos y gracias a los que me siguen, a los que comentan y a los que me odian.


	30. FINAL: Libres

**Capítulo XXX: Libres**

Era medio día, cuando a las afueras del edificio donde se alojaban los alumnos del Instituto ANBU, comenzaron a escucharse unos gritos muy fuertes que provenían de una mujer.

Era Matsuri que se encontraba forcejeando a uno de los guardias.

— ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Me iré sola, conozco la salida! – decía la muchacha de ojos castaños.

—Usted no debería estar aquí, señorita. Este es el alojamiento de los hombres. Además tengo entendido que usted no pertenece a este Instituto. Su permanencia fue temporal. – le decía el guardia casi arrastrado a la joven hasta la entrada principal.

— ¡Solo venía a saludar a mis amigos! – se quejaba Matsuri mirándolo enojada. — ¡No tiene por qué tratarme así!

—Me extraña que no sepa las reglas del lugar después de haber estado un tiempo en este Instituto. En primer lugar, las alumnas tienen prohibida la entrada a este edificio y segundo, solo los familiares director pueden pasar con el permiso correspondiente. Usted pasó sin permiso y sigilosamente. Lo cual la hace muy sospechosa. Si el señor Danzou estuviese mirando las cámaras de seguridad en estos momentos, de seguro se metería en grandes problemas. Así que le pido que por favor, se retire lo antes posible y así los dos nos evitamos problemas. – dijo el guardia abriendo el portón y haciendo un ademán para dar a entender a la joven que debía salir.

La muchacha infló sus mejillas y salió del Instituto muy molesta. Tras alejarse varios metros del lugar, su semblante cambió drásticamente. Suspiró y luego sonrió. Había logrado su cometido. Un pequeño favor que le había pedido Gaara.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros del Instituto, en el antiguo templo se vivía una tensa conversación entre director y alumno. Sai debía dar una respuesta. Perdonar o no perdonar a Danzou. La primera respuesta que su mente le daba era un gran no. Pero luego se ponía a pensar detenidamente si debía ser tan frío con él. ¿Realmente estaría bien actuar con tanta frialdad como él siempre lo había sido con él? No sabía si ponerse a su nivel sería un acto de maldad o si sería un acto inmaduro. Tal vez solo por eso dudaba de su respuesta. Entre tanto pensamiento que pasaba por su mente, llegó un momento en que quedó con la mirada perdida hacia la pared. Ignoró por completo el hecho de que Danzou estaba arrodillado en el suelo suplicándole perdón.

El anciano había pasado menos de diez segundos en el suelo, diez segundos que habían sido eternos, cuando de pronto, comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Le costaba respirar y perdía fuerzas con cada segundo que pasaba. Sai despertó nuevamente y notó que el viejo estaba sufriendo en el suelo. Se asustó muchísimo y se agachó a ayudarlo.

— ¡Señor Danzou! – exclamó Sai intentando sentar al mayor.

—Sai, aun no quiero morir. – dijo el viejo apretando con fuerza el brazo de su alumno.

La mano le temblaba y sus ojos parecían transmitir miedo. Su rostro había cambiado totalmente desde que empezó a sufrir esos dolores. Le costaba respirar y de pronto comenzó a sentir fuertes mareos.

—Iré a buscar ayuda. – dijo Sai acomodándolo al pie de una banca.

Danzou se tomaba el pecho y luchaba por seguir respirando. Miraba una estatua de la virgen que la iluminaban unos rayos del sol. Por un instante pensó en rezar, sin embargo, antes de que se decidiera a hacerlo, su vista se nubló y lo siguiente que vio fueron escenas donde todo se movía hacia los lados. En primer lugar, Sai se aparecía con el chofer y lo llevaban al automóvil. Luego veía el paisaje de los hermosos prados de la ciudad de Konoha. Después veía la ciudad con unos cuantos habitantes caminando por la calle. Casi al final, logró ver el único y antiguo hospital que existía en el pueblo. Allí dentro había una mujer rubia que hacía muchas preguntas y lo miraba seriamente. La siguiente escena se fue a negro.

En la sala de espera de hospital, Sai estaba sentado al lado del chofer. Este tomaba una taza de café y veía su reloj cada cinco minutos.

—Joven, Sai. – dijo el hombre sacando sus lentes de sol y guardándolos en un bolsillo. El muchacho volteó a mirarlo. — ¿Le molesta si desaparezco por unos minutos? Debo cargar el estanque con gasolina.

—Vaya con calma, yo estaré esperando aquí el diagnostico de la doctora. – respondió el artista cruzando sus dedos.

Aunque no lo parecía, el muchacho estaba muy nervioso. Nunca había pensando que el señor Danzou estaría tan cerca de la muerta ante sus ojos. Por más odio que sentía por él, no podía dejarlo abandonado en el templo. En esos momentos sintió compasión por el anciano. Él no tenía familia. No tenía hijos, esposa, hermanos, primos. Parecía que estaba tan solo como él.

Llegó un momento en que la espera se volvió tan irritante que comenzó a rascarse las manos, a tal punto, que comenzó a hacerse heridas. De pronto, una mano azotó con fuerza sus dedos. Se sobresaltó y miró hacia arriba. Era Shin que lo miraba con desaprobación.

—No hagas eso, te haces daño. – dijo el muchacho de cabello gris con enojo y luego dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

—S-Shin. – decía Sai sin creer que su hermano mayor estuviese con vida y le estuviese hablando en ese instante. Le era una sensación muy extraña verlo tan grande, sano y feliz. Ese día había tenido muchas emociones al límite y no sabía si podría seguir aguantado. Quería un poco de calma. —Siento que me voy a derrumbar. – murmuró bajando la mirada.

—No digas eso, Sai. Este tipo de situaciones ponen a prueba tu fortaleza. Estás a un paso de convertirte en un adulto así que sigue luchando. – dijo el mayor tocándole el hombro.

—Siento que me dará una crisis nerviosa en cualquier momento. – respondió Sai con un nudo en la garganta. Respiró profundamente, y tras pensarlo por unos segundos, se puso de pie para estar de frente con su hermano y poder observarlo a los ojos. — ¿En verdad eres Shin? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Al observar con detención esos oscuros ojos supo en seguida que se trataba de él. Se le humedeció la mirada y sintió una sensación de alegría y pena inmensa.

—Sí, soy tu hermano. – le dijo desordenándole el cabello. —Soy tu familia.

El artista rompió en llanto y sonrió de felicidad. Finalmente se convencía de que esa persona, a pesar de no compartir un lazo de sangre, su hermano y lo más cercano que tenía de familia. En otras palabras, era parte de su historia y de sus recuerdos.

—Sai, tengo tantas cosas que contarte. – dijo Shin dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano menor que seguía llorando.

Varias veces el joven azabache intentó decir algunas palabras, pero le costaba hablar por la emoción. Después de un rato, Shin comenzó a acariciar el cabello del menor. Sai parecía estar más tranquilo.

— Yo también. Tenemos que juntarnos a conversar, siempre estoy en el Instituto, así que solo anda a visitarme cualquier día de estos.

—Claro, iré a verte, pero antes, preferiría saber qué pasará con Danzou. No confío mucho en él. – le dijo el joven de cabello gris.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo te enteraste sobre lo de Danzou?

—Las noticias malas llegan rápido, supongo.

—Entiendo. – dijo Sai limpiándose los ojos y sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

Shin se sentó a su lado y observó el rostro de preocupación de Sai. Era obvio que había pasado por situaciones muy extremas para que tuviera ese rostro más pálido de lo normal y esos ojos tan cansados. Pero no entendía por qué se encontraba tan delgado.

—Te noto muy flaco. Deberías comer algo. Si quieres te invito a comer. Es casi la hora del almuerzo. – dijo Shin sonriéndole.

—No, gracias, primero quiero saber los resultados. – respondió Sai serenamente. El joven de cabello gris suspiró y sacó una revista para hojearla.

—Bien, haré hora contigo. – comentó antes de ponerse a leer un par de artículos.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando una mujer de cabello rubio salió de la sala de urgencias. Sus ojos eran castaños y vestía encima de toda su ropa, una larga bata blanca. Sus zapatos tenían un taco considerable que disimulaba su baja estatura. Miró hacia todos lados y tras divisar a Sai, se acercó a él.

—Está estable. – dijo la mujer secándose el sudor de la frente. — Tuvo un preinfarto. Lo daremos de alta en unos momentos. Las causas deben haber sido por su mala alimentación y por un estilo poco saludable que ha tenido durante estas semanas. – tras decir eso, los dos jóvenes sintieron un poco de alivio.

—Desde la muerte de Sarutobi que ha estado así. Al parecer le importaba mucho. – dijo Sai.

—Era su amigo de toda la vida. No muchos pueden hacer durar una amistad por tantos años. – comentó la mujer sonriendo. —Debe estar pasando por una etapa de depresión.

—Entonces si está por salir, mejor me iré. No quiero causar problemas al director, después de todo, su corazón debe estar debilitado. – dijo Shin poniéndose de pie y dejando la revista en un mesón.

—Disculpa, no te había visto antes. ¿Eres algún conocido de Danzou? – preguntó la rubia observándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Fui un alumno de Instituto ANBU por un tiempo. Pero digamos que las cosas no terminaron bien. Así que prefiero ahorrarles los problemas e irme.

—Eres muy considerado. – dijo la mujer sonriéndole insegura sin entender a lo que se refería.

Shin se puso de pie, y tras despedirse de la doctora y de su hermano, partió hacia el hostal donde se alojaba por esos días, ya que estaba pronto a comprar una casa en ese pueblo.

Luego de unos minutos apareció Danzou en una silla de ruedas. Sai se alegró por dentro de que estuviese vivo, pero no pudo sonreír ya que no era algo que le naciera y tampoco era algo que quería fingir.

En el camino de regreso al Instituto, nadie habló. Danzou solo se despidió cuando Sai estaba bajando del automóvil y aprovechó de decirle que fuera a visitarlo en una semana más para saber la respuesta a sus disculpas.

—Recuerda que eres libre. – dijo el anciano seriamente unos segundos antes de que el artista cerrara la puerta.

Sai regresó a su habitación para descansar. El día había sido muy agitado para él y lo único que quería era relajarse un rato. Al entrar, fue directo a su cama. Se recostó boca abajo y metió sus manos bajo la almohada.

A pesar de su cansancio, no logró dormir y de apoco se fue moviendo de un lado a otro. En un momento se sobresaltó al sentir una extraña textura que había debajo de su almohada. No parecía la textura de algún cojín que estuviese acomodado por ahí, tampoco eran las sábanas, y tampoco era el cobertor. Se sentó sobre el colchón y sacó la almohada que tenía encima de sus manos. Vio un pequeño trozo de género acolchado de color café. Lo tomó y lo jaló hacia él.

Se paralizó cuando descubrió que se trataba de un muñeco de felpa. Y no cualquier muñeco de felpa, sino el oso de peluche de Gaara. Él mismo que su madre le había hecho antes de morir. Él único recuerdo de ella.

— ¿Por qué? – se preguntó Sai con un poco de miedo. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí y tampoco sabía por qué el recuerdo más preciado del pelirrojo lo tenía él.

Tras observarlo por un instante, vio que había una nota amarrada a una de las patas del peluche. Tomó el papel y lo desplegó: "Gaara me ha pedido que te trajera esto. Me dijo que desde ahora, era tuyo. Matsuri."

Sai volvió a mirar el viejo oso de felpa y sonrió con la vista cansada. Tomó el peluche y tras asegurarse que estaba completamente solo en esa habitación lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Todavía me aprecia. – decía en voz alta sonriendo en tanto sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar color.

En otro lugar del pueblo, el pelirrojo se encontraba inquieto caminando de un lado a otro. Tenía el bebé de Temari en sus brazos y lo alimentaba con un biberón.

—A esta hora Sai lo habrá visto, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Matsuri me avisó que lo dejó en su habitación, así que debo suponer que ahora solo me queda hablar con él. ¿Cómo empiezo? – le hablaba a la pequeña que tenía en brazos con una expresión de preocupación. Hacía tiempo que ese bebé lo consideraba como su confidente y podía estar varios minutos contándole todo lo que pensaba.

De pronto apareció Temari vistiendo un pijama color rosa. Andaba un poco despeinada y caminó pesadamente hasta sentarse cerca de su hermano.

Gaara intentó ocultar su nerviosismo e intentó sonreír y luego hacer como que miraba hacia un lado.

— ¿Qué te sucede, hermano? – preguntó la joven madre cruzándose de brazos.

—Nada especial.- respondió con un tono más calmado, pero con su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

—No me logras engañar. – dijo la rubia haciendo una mueca expresando su inconformidad con la respuesta.

Gaara miró fijamente los ojos de su hermana y luego bajó su vista hacia el suelo. Pareció que sus hombros también bajaron.

—Es sobre Sai.- respondió triste el pelirrojo.

— ¿¡Eh!? – exclamó la mujer sorprendida al escuchar ese nombre. —Al fin lo mencionas, tantas veces te pregunté por él durante estos últimos meses y siempre me ignorabas. ¿Qué pasa con Sai? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—No lo sé. – respondió sin ánimo. —No sé nada de él. Y estaba pensando que pronto deberé aclarar las cosas. Contarle sobre mi padre y lo que pasó hace unos años atrás.

—Pero. – dijo Temari entrecerrando sus ojos. — ¿No sería mejor intentar olvidar ese hecho? Ni Kankuro ni yo seríamos capaces de mencionárselo a alguien. Es un secreto de familia.

—Si no se lo cuento, seguiré distanciado de él. Quiero dejar todo muy claro y no seguir huyendo. – contestó firmemente sentándose al lado de su hermana. —Él es. – dijo solo moviendo sus labios. —"Muy importante para mí"- pensó antes de suspirar cansado.

La mujer, sorprendida por la respuesta de su hermano, le sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo miró con admiración. Estos gestos eran prueba de que Temari lo estaría apoyando independiente del resultado de la conversación que tuviera con Sai.

A unos kilómetros de ahí, Sai, que seguía acostado en su cama abrazando el oso de peluche de Gaara, recordó las palabras que escuchó de Danzou antes de marcharse a su casa.

"Eres libre"

Su libertad la tenía después de tanto tiempo y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Supo que ese instante era para ir donde Gaara y decirle acerca de sus sentimientos. Él sabía sobre su pasado, y ya lo había asumido. Era ilógico pensar que Gaara era la misma persona que actúo deliberadamente hace varios años atrás. Sabía que su forma fría y distanciada de ser era por el poco afecto que recibió durante su niñez. Y hasta hace poco, cuando por fin comenzó a experimentar un poco de amor en su vida, había cambiando totalmente. No quería echar a perder esa relación por culpa de algo tan puntual que le había sucedió a Gaara. Cuando salió de su habitación, había eliminado cualquier prejuicio sobre el actuar del pelirrojo.

Al momento de llegar al primer piso del edificio donde vivía, comenzó a correr. Sasori iba caminando por el patio cuando observó a Sai correr velozmente hacia la salida.

— ¿Hacia dónde vas? – preguntó el niño a gritos.

— ¡Iré a hablar con Gaara! ¡Quiero aclarar las cosas! – le respondió gritando.

— ¡Éxito! – volvió a gritar Sasori alzando su puño hacia arriba.

Sai le sonrió y siguió corriendo. Tras salir del Instituto, comenzó a correr por la orilla del camino hasta llegar al pueblo. Su respiración estaba agitada y comenzaba a sentir que todo su cuerpo se calentaba. Al llegar a la casa de Gaara, golpeó la puerta con fuerza y gritó el nombre del pelirrojo varias veces.

Temari abrió la puerta rápidamente y le indicó que guardara silencio, ya que su hija estaba tomando una siesta.

Sai se disculpó avergonzado y preguntó si podía hablar con Gaara en otro lado. La rubia le sonrió y dijo que lo llamaría. Tras eso, le dijo lo mucho que extrañaba que se juntara con su hermano y luego lo invitó a pasar. El azabache insistió en quedarse afuera a esperarlo, convenciendo a la rubia de inmediato.

Fue así, que Gaara apareció después de un rato. Vestía un polerón verde, unos jeans y zapatillas deportivas. Cerró la puerta de su casa y saludo fríamente a Sai. Aun así, parte de él se sentía emocionado de volver a verlo. Más aún porque lo notaba más guapo de lo normal. De seguro se trataba de la camisa, los pantalones hechos a la medida y los mocasines que llevaba Sai que le daban un aire más formal y maduro.

Tras el corto saludo, caminaron hasta un parque que quedaba cerca de su casa y se detuvieron frente a una fuente de agua. En el camino, habían conversado como si nada. Los dos parecían muy tranquilos. Incluso Gaara que bien sabía su prohibición de juntarse con Sai, pero que en ese rato, poco le importaba desobedecer las reglas.

—El señor Danzou está delicado de salud. – dijo el artista observando el correr del agua. — Ya no va a interferir más en nuestras vidas. – añadió con un tono más sereno. Gaara se quedó callado por un par de segundos intentando comprender el significado de esa frase.

— ¿Tú crees? – preguntó el pelirrojo mirando fijamente el rostro del joven de cabello azabache.

—Él me dio a entender eso. – respondió bajando la mirada. — Además, me confesó que había hablado contigo para que me abandonaras…Y eso que yo siempre pensé que me dejaste porque no te agradaba la idea de estar conmigo.

Gaara abrió los ojos a más no poder y comenzaron a temblarle los labios. Olvidó por completo lo último que había dicho Sai, ya que lo encontraba totalmente absurdo. Era imposible que a él le llegara a desagradar su presencia o compañía. El tema era qué tanto había hablado con Danzou durante ese rato.

— ¿Te mencionó algo sobre mí? ¿Sobre mi pasado? – preguntó con miedo y comenzando a sentir una horrible presión en su pecho. Sabía que si no se lo había contado, sería en ese momento en que él mismo le contaría lo sucedido.

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó por más de un minuto. Sai no sabía qué responder a eso. Por supuesto que Danzou le había mencionado parte del oscuro pasado de Gaara, pero eso se lo había contado hace bastante tiempo atrás. El artista tenía una expresión tan ambigua, que el pelirrojo no lograba descifrar con exactitud lo que quería transmitir.

—Sai, no sé qué te habrá dicho Danzou, pero yo te contaré mi versión. Te contaré todo sobre mi pasado…– decía el joven de ojos verdes comenzando a sentir un nudo en la garganta, con cada palabra que decía se le apagaba la voz. Intentó respirar profundamente para calmarse, pero lo único que conseguía era sentir más presión. Cerró sus ojos para intentar revivir esos momentos de angustias en los cuales solía vivir de pequeño. Sentía hinchazón en la zona de sus ojos y una horrible sensación de angustia en su pecho.

— ¡No Gaara! – exclamó Sai observando que el pelirrojo parecía estar a punto de colapsar. Le tomó la mano con fuerza y la acarició. —El señor Danzou me habló de tu pasado, ¡No es necesario que lo recuerdes!

Gaara quedó paralizado al enterarse de que Sai lo sabía todo. No quería verlo a los ojos. Se sentía sucio y culpable que alguien tan bueno como él lo estuviese tocando. Quiso soltarse, pero no pudo. No encontró fuerzas para hacerlo, o más bien, no quería alejarse de él. El artista se acercó aun más y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—No tuviste la culpa, Gaara. – le susurró al oído. —Olvida todo y volvamos a estar juntos. – añadió besándole la frente y haciéndole cariño en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

El pelirrojo sentía que toda su piel se erizaba con cada acción del azabache. Y eso, sumado a las dulces palabras de Sai, eran suficiente para sentir una agradable sensación de alivio dentro de su cuerpo. Recién en ese momento correspondió al abrazo.

Así permanecieron durante un largo rato, para luego, caminar lentamente hacia un lugar más escondido dentro del parque. Se sentaron bajo un árbol, uno al lado del otro. A esa hora del día, el sol calentaba, pero el aire se sentía un poco frío. Las horas fueron pasando, y se mantuvieron sentados en el parque observando el cielo en silencio. Ninguno tenía la necesidad de conversar. Ambos querían un rato de calma y reflexión, después de todo, ese día había sido demasiado agitado. Cuando comenzó anochecer, se pusieron de pie, casi de forma simultánea y regresaron a sus respectivas casas, no sin antes ponerse de acuerdo a la hora en que se verían mañana.

Al día siguiente, se encontraron a las afueras del Instituto. Los dos se notaban más descansados y con un rostro más alegre. Caminaron juntos hasta el pueblo y tomaron desayuno en un local que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Gaara. En la mesa de al lado habían dos ancianos que también desayunaban. Uno leía el diario, y el otro le ponía azúcar a su café.

— ¿Supiste? – preguntó el viejo revolviendo el contenido de su taza con una cuchara. —El director del Instituto ANBU estuvo en el hospital, escuché que ayer le dio un ataque al corazón.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? – preguntó el viejo sorprendido. —Aquí no dice nada sobre eso. Y es el diario de hoy.

—Ayer lo vi entrando al hospital con la ayuda de dos personas, se veía muy mal.

— ¡No te puedo creer! – exclamó el anciano bajando el periódico.

Gaara no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación y sentirse preocupado. Dejó de comer y esperó que Sai terminara su desayuno. Al momento de salir, decidieron caminar por el pueblo. Hace rato que el joven artista veía en su acompañante una rara expresión de intranquilidad.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Gaara? – preguntó el azabache.

—Se trata de Danzou– respondió el pelirrojo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. —Siento que nuestra seguridad está en peligro con él estando tan cerca.

—Sobre el señor Danzou. – dijo Sai pensativo mirando el cielo. Gaara aprovechó ese momento de distracción para acercarse un poco más al artista y caminar más apegado a él. —Me pidió perdón por lo que te hizo.

— ¿Hablas en serio?– preguntó el pelirrojo sobresaltado ya que no esperaba que el anciano fuera capaz de arrepentirse de sus actos. Sai asintió con la cabeza seriamente.

—Por poco le da un infarto de tanto esperar mi respuesta. Me dijo que en una semana fuera a su casa a conversar con él.

— ¿Y qué le dirás? – volvió a preguntar.

—Lo perdonaré. – respondió Sai sin pensarlo. Gaara pareció no estar contento con la respuesta. —Tal vez no estés de acuerdo con eso, pero es una decisión que tomé cuando me encontraba en el hospital esperando que lo dieran de alta. Es injusto que unos pocos tengan que cargar con el progreso de este pueblo a costa del sufrimiento o de alejarse de su humanidad. Danzou no lo admitió, pero él perdió parte importante de su humanidad y empatía por moldearme a su manera. Los dos sufrimos durante el proceso, así que no tengo mucho que perdonarle. Lo único que me dolió, fue el hecho de que te haya involucrado. Tal vez por eso dudé tanto en perdonarlo, pero a final de cuentas, prefiero optar por lo sano y perdonar todas las faltas para empezar desde ás, sus disculpas eran sinceras.

Gaara iba procesando todo muy rápido y había llegado a la misma conclusión. Era mejor borrar cualquier rastro de rencor para vivir en armonía.

—Entiendo. – dijo el pelirrojo. —Pero entonces, si ya tienes claridad en tu respuesta, ¿no crees que es mejor ir donde él y perdonarlo? ¿Para qué esperar la semana completa?

—Sí, lo sé. También planeaba ir antes. Lo estuve pensando cuando desayunábamos. Aunque… - dijo Sai antes de hacer una pausa. —Podría ser mañana…

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¡N-no! ¿Por qué tendría miedo? – le preguntó molesto.

—Entonces vamos ahora, yo te acompaño. – dijo Gaara seriamente y tomándolo tímidamente de la mano. Al hacer esto, con suerte pudo agarrarle tres dedos. Los apretó fuerte y después miró fijamente sus ojos.

Sai olvidó que hace unos segundos atrás se había molestado y rápidamente sintió la fortaleza en todo su cuerpo con ese apretón de mano que le daba Gaara. Ambos caminaron hacia las afueras del pueblo, donde se encontraba la casa de Danzou. Al llegar a la puerta, el corazón de Sai comenzó latir cada vez más rápido. Su espalda se encontraban mojada por un sudor frío y sus manos cada vez se ponían más heladas. El pelirrojo frotó su mano sobre los dedos de Sai para darles un poco de calor.

—Vamos, Sai. – dijo en voz baja el joven de ojos verdes mirándolo seriamente.

El azabache tomó aire y con la mano que tenía libre, tocó la puerta un par de veces. Le abrió una criada que se encontraba haciendo aseo cerca del comedor. Tenía la aspiradora conectada cerca de la sala de estar.

—Joven Sai, buenos días. ¿Viene a ver al señor Danzou? – preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa gentil. —Él sigue delicado de salud, pero esta mañana se levantó muy temprano a tomar desayuno. Ahora se encuentra en la biblioteca.

Sai escuchó con atención cada palabra y luego pidió que lo dejara pasar con Gaara. La mujer no se negó, pues se trataba de un pedido del joven artista.

Una vez que ambos llegaron al pasillo del segundo piso, donde estaba la puerta que daba a la biblioteca, Gaara lo soltó de la mano, dando a entender que se quedaría esperando afuera. Fue en ese momento en que Sai movió el picaporte y entró pidiendo permiso. Dio unos cuantos pasos, distinguiendo en seguida a Danzou sentado sobre una silla mecedora. Este lo miraba fijamente, casi como si lo hubiese estado esperando aquella mañana.

—Señor Danzou, vine a darle mi respuesta. – dijo Sai un poco inseguro con la mirada hacia el piso. —Seré breve para no quitarle tiempo y para terminar de una buena vez con todo esto. – añadió subiendo la vista y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Danzou también lo miraba y no pestañeaba. Tenía una expresión melancólica. Sai se acercó un poco más para quedar frente a frente.

—Tiene mi perdón, señor Danzou. Lo perdonaré porque no quiero que viva sintiendo culpa por algo de lo que realmente está arrepentido.

Tras esas palabras, se quedó callado esperando alguna reacción por parte de Danzou. Necesita escuchar algunas palabras de él para sentirse satisfecho y marcharse. Sin embargo, la respuesta no llegaba, haciendo que el silencio que había en esa habitación, se fuese prologando.

La mirada perdida que tenía el anciano seguía fija hacia la puerta. Parecía estar ignorando al joven que tenía al frente. El viento que entró por la ventana, sacudió el corto cabello del viejo.

— ¿Señor Danzou? –preguntó Sai extrañado. Esperó un par de segundos, pero el hombre no reaccionaba. Con un poco de temor, lo tomó de los hombros para moverlo. Parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba tieso. — ¿Señor Danzou? – preguntó en voz baja asustado y apoyando su oreja en el pecho del mayor. Esa era la primera vez que había estado tan cerca del anciano por tanto tiempo y jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que sería en una situación así.

—"Su corazón no está latiendo" – pensó Sai tapándose la boca con una de sus manos y alejándose del anciano.

Se quedó sentado contemplando lo que alguna vez fue su tutor. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus ojos se le humedecieran y se pusiera a llorar descontroladamente.

Gaara continuaba esperando afuera, sin embargo, cuando sintió los fuertes sollozos de Sai que provenían de la biblioteca, no dudó en entrar.

— ¿Sai? – preguntó el pelirrojo empujando la puerta.

Se paralizó al ver a Danzou con los ojos abiertos observándolo desde su silla. Pero luego reaccionó al sentir el llanto de Sai. Caminó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba sentado el azabache y se agachó para quedar a la misma altura.

— ¿Sai? – volvió a preguntar con la intención de llamar su atención. El muchacho se sacó la mano de la boca y lo miró con tristeza.

—No alcancé a perdonarlo. – dijo con dificultad el joven artista derramando lágrimas sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Gaara tomó la mano de azabache, esta vez con seguridad, y luego le acarició el cabello.

—Lo importante es que tuviste el valor para hacerlo. – dijo el pelirrojo seriamente y con la mirada firme a pesar de que en su interior estaba a punto de derrumbarse. —Ahora ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, jamás volverás a sufrir solo.

Sai apoyó su frente en el hombro de Gaara luego de escuchar esas palabras. Siguió llorando, pero esta vez sintiendo menos amargura.

Sabía que el joven de ojos verdes no sólo se había convertido en una parte fundamental de su existencia, sino que también se trataba de la persona indicada para sanar las heridas de su corazón.

Fin

* * *

><p>Casi 3 años desde que empecé el FF. Wao. Disculpen la demora D: Me costó escribí este FF porque lo consideré como un desafío personal. Ahora quedé con un vacío. Tal vez porque me decidí a no seguir escribiendo más FF después de este. Es mucho trabajo, mucho tiempo y un pasatiempo solitario. (Si no fuera por los comentarios que me llegan, sería algo muy triste jajajaja). La próxima vez que escriba otro relato así de extenso, (para mí esto fue largo :'( no soy mujer de muchas palabras) será para algo más profesional. Siempre he querido escribir un libro 3 Pero siento que me falta mucho por aprender. Recién este año comencé a leer libros. (Antes solo leía libros porque el colegio me obligaba, y eso que salí del colegio hace más de 4 años) Gosh, me siento como Izumi, más bien, antes era como Izumi, ahora me siento como él. -lovestage- Él no se daba cuenta que daba asco para ser mangaka, a pesar de que se lo dijeron varias veces... Aunque yo sola me daba cuenta que no sirvo para escribir ;A; No me fluye como a otras personas. Pero al menos me consuela saber que puedo mejorar día a día.

Agradezco a las personitas que me comentaron C:

Espero que les haya gustado y estoy ansiosa por leer comentarios, opiniones, quejas, saludos, lo que sea, etc... Oe ziii ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Adiós


End file.
